Inocencia
by Paujen
Summary: Sus caminos se cruzaron en el momento mas indicado , el un hombre despreciado por todos y sin motivos para vivir , se le habían acabado las oportunidades de ser feliz y ella una joven sin nadie en este mundo , decidió huir y dejar todo atrás sin saber que se toparía con aquel solitario y huraño hombre.
1. Chapter 1

**1\. El encuentro.**

La lluvia caía sin piedad sobre aquel pequeño pueblo, la tormenta se estaba desatando con furia, el frió calaba hasta la medula y los truenos hacían parecer que era el fin del mundo.

El se encontraba recostado en su sillón de cuero negro, tenia la cabeza hacia atrás con sus ojos cerrados , una mano descansaba en su pierna mientras que la otra sostenía su vaso de whisky con dos hielos como a el le gustaba. La chimenea era lo único que iluminaba su despacho y le brindaba calor. Suspiro y masajeó sus párpados para luego beber de un sorbo aquel licor color miel , sintió como le picaba la garganta para después darle una sensación de relajo y calor interno. Miro el fuego que consumía aquellos maderos, estaba cansado de todo, no comprendía porque la vida aun no se tomaba la molestia de llevárselo y así acabar con su solitaria existencia. Volvió a suspirar , levantándose con pesadez de su sillón y se dirigió hacia una pequeña mesa en donde tenia aquel brebaje que tanto lo relajaba. Se sirvió otro vaso y se lo bebió rápidamente, era el 5 con eso podría irse a dormir tranquilo sin que los fantasmas lo molestaran.

Subió las escaleras tambaleante e ingreso a su habitación dejando caer sin cuidado su peso en la cama.

-Señor..Sasuke..¿le ayudo a acostarse?

-¿karin?…¿que haces..despierta?

-Me levante por un vaso de agua y lo vi subir apenas las escaleras.

-aah….ya veo…vete a tu cuarto , abrígate bien la tormenta esta fuerte.

-Si…con su permiso.

Diciendo aquello la joven se retiro de la habitación del peli negro. Este desabotono su camisa de manera torpe , el alcohol lo volvía lerdo , se quito los pantalones y se quedo profundamente dormido , sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de taparse.

El sol le daba de lleno en su rostro , molestándole. Se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo que le provoco una mueca, se estiro en su cama para desesperarse y se sentó.

-si sigues en ese ritmo …terminaras muerto.

Suigetsu abrió la ventana dejando entrar el frío aire de Konoha. Estaba molesto, llevaba mas de una hora esperando a su jefe en los potreros , tenían mucho trabajo que hacer y Sasuke se encontraba pasando una resaca, cuanto odiaba que hiciera eso.

-Suigetsu..largate…

-Te levantas Sasuke…no puedes seguir así , estas bebiendo mas de lo que puedes soportar , mira la hora que es, Karin me dijo que te acostaste tarde y apenas te podías poner en pie …

-¡QUE TE LARGUES!

Sasuke le aventó un vaso que tenia en su velador , este se rompió contra la pared cayendo los trozos de vidrios al suelo. Suigetsu alcanzo a esquivarlo aumentando mucho mas su molestia.

-si sigues así terminaras sin empleados ni criados.

Diciendo aquello se retiro de la habitación. El Uchiha se sentó en el borde de la cama , observo su reloj de mesa el cual marcaba las 8:00 am , maldijo para si llevaba dos horas de retraso en su trabajo , comprendía la molestia de su empleado, se levanto rápido para ducharse y salir a trabajar.

Galopaban juntos en los limites de su parcela, los cultivos habían resistido la tormenta de a noche , las perdidas no serian tantas. Suigetsu iba dandole cuentas de los ingresos , precios y ganancias del mes mientras recorrían con sus caballos el lugar.

-…bueno…los Uzumaki quieren que hagamos una alianza para exportar juntos , creo que nos beneficiaria bastante ya que podríamos ampliarnos no solo a la plantación si no a la producción de nuevos productos..

-No.

-¿Qué?…¿Por qué?

-Mantendré el negocio familiar tal cual mi padre lo dejo.

-Pero Sasuke…los Uzumaki son una familia respetable, ademas de que son nuestros vecinos y los únicos que te visitan…podrías aliarte con ellos y ..

\- e dicho que no .

El joven giro la riendas de su caballo emprendiendo rumbo hacia su casona, dejando solo a su empleado.

Se bajo con agilidad de su caballo, quitándose los guantes y la montura de su pura sangre.

-Ve a comer Serpiente…es todo por hoy.

Golpeo con suavidad el lomo de su caballo y como si este entendiera lo que le decía se dirigió a los establos por heno.

-Señor… ¿le sirvo la cena?

Karin lo había visto venir por la ventana de la cocina que daba a hacia los cultivos, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo veía, estaba profundamente enamorada de su señor , le dolía cada vez que se emborrachaba o sufría en silencio por aquella tragedia que lo dejo huérfano , sin embargo mas le dolía la indiferencia que tenia hacia ella. Había llegado muy niña a aquella casa ,siendo hija de la criada que al morir ella ocupo ese lugar haciéndose cargo de aquella casa que consideraba su hogar, siempre lo amo pero el Uchiha parecía tratarla mas como una hermana menor que la mujer que ya era.

-No Karin…hoy no cenare.

-Señor…le prepare un ramen de cerdo muy rico no debería…

-No Karin…gracias.

Paso por el lado de ella sin mirarla, saliendo de la cocina en dirección a su despacho. La joven peli roja suspiro , esta seria otra noche en que su jefe ahogaría su solitaria vida en el alcohol.

Entro a su despacho en busca de su brebaje, la noche estaba por caer y con ello sus fantasmas. Encendió la chimenea y desabrocho los botones de su camisa cuadrille. Se sirvió un vaso y se dejo caer en el sillón , se le estaba haciendo costumbre hacer aquel ritual todas las noches. Miro sus botas de montar llenas de tierra y barro. Se sonrió , si lo viera su padre en esas condiciones de seguro ya lo habría regañado y su madre estaría tirándole una oreja para que se fuera a duchar.

-Pero..ustedes no están..

Hablo para si mismo , sin esperar que alguien le respondiera, acostumbrado a su soledad. Bebió de un sorbo su whisky y nuevamente esa sensación de relajo lo invadió. Se levanto en busca de la botella aquella noche necesitaría mas de un par de vasos. Avivo un poco mas el fuego y se empino la botella , el alcohol le pasaba como agua. El un hombre de 30 años acostumbrado a beber , de mas de 1.90 cm de altura necesitaba mucho de aquel brebaje para emborracharse y perder la conciencia. Miro el reloj que estaba encima de la chimenea marcaban las 12:40 am . Suspiro pronto se iría a dormir o tendría de nuevo a Suigetsu en su alcoba fastidiando. Se levanto con mucho pesar y dificultad , de la botella ya no quedaba ni una sola gota de whisky , estaba todo en su organismo. Camino en dirección a la escalera, pero la sensación de asfixia que estaba teniendo lo hizo cambiar de rumbo. Entro a su establo , soltando a Serpiente , su pura sangre y lo monto. Galopo rápido , el caballo salto hábilmente la cerca para adentrarse en el bosque. La sensación era indescriptible , se sentía tan libre y liviano arriba de aquel animal. Lleno sus pulmones con el aroma a tierra húmeda, incitando a su caballo a galopar mas rápido. Iba sin montura por lo que debió afirmarse con fuerza del pelaje de Serpiente. No sabia si era por el alcohol o realmente estaba escuchando aullidos, intento hacer que el animal se devolviera hacia su parcela pero este siguió en una loca carrera asustado por el sonido del bosque.

-Serpiente…tranquilo…

Sasuke intento calmar a su caballo , sin embargo a sus costados aparecieron dos lobos , mostrando sus afilados colmillos dispuestos a atacar. El pura sangre aumento la velocidad y el joven casi cae, definitivamente no había sido buena idea beber y salir sin montura. Se aferro mas fuerte y con su mano libre saco su pistola que siempre llevaba en su cinto. Intento dispararle a uno de los lobos , sin éxito en aquellas condiciones le era difícil tener buena puntería. Uno de los caninos se abalanzo hacia el caballo , haciendo que este se irguiera en sus dos patas botando al suelo a su jinete. Sasuke cayo de espaldas, sintiendo como el aire salía de sus pulmones dejándolo sin respiración , su caballo siguió en su loca carrera siendo perseguido por uno de los lobos , mientras que el otro se quedo mirándolo, mostrando mas sus colmillos , optando una postura desafiante. El peli negro se levanto con dificultad apuntando con su arma , le costaba mucho respirar asumiendo que tendría un par de costillas rotas y unos cuantos moretones.

-anda animal…hazlo…ven…

El joven provoco al lobo tirándole una pequeña piedra, este salto como fiera sobre el. El peso de aquel canino lo arrojo al suelo , con sus manos intentaba agarrarlo por el cuello para evitar que lo mordiera, producto de la caída soltó su arma la cual no estaba muy lejos de el. El lobo le mordió el hombro derecho desgarrándole la camisa y su piel . Grito de dolor , sin embargo el alcohol que había consumido le estaba ayudando a amortiguar aquella herida , mientras el can le destrozaba su hombro Sasuke se estiro lo que mas pudo hasta alcanzar su arma y sin pensarlo apunto en la cien del felino disparándole. El lobo cayo encima de el muerto. El joven se quedo un rato así con el cadáver del animal encima , estaba agotado, ademas de estar perdiendo mucha sangre por la herida que le provoco. Miro la copa de los arboles se veían hermosas iluminadas por la luna , el cielo completamente despejado sin ningún rastro de la tormenta del día anterior. Sonrió , al fin había llegado su hora, por fin moriría y se reuniría con toda su familia, la perdida de sangre se estaba haciendo notar, su cuerpo sudaba frío, las manos le temblaban y la vista se le nublaba, se quito el animal de encima , arrastrándose por el suelo , si iba a morir al menos que fuera sin aquel canino sobre el. Dejo descansar su cabeza en una roca esperando la muerte.

Corrió hacia aquel hombre que estaba tirado desangrándose en el suelo. Se horrorizo al ver aquella herida en su hombro , la piel le colgaba con parte de músculo , dejando expuesto los vasos sanguíneos y un enorme charco de sangre se había formado. Se tapo la boca para no gritar, el hombre no se movía y tenia los ojos cerrados , de seguro ya se había muerto. Se acerco con cuidado , sentándose en el suelo , coloco su mano por sobre la nariz del extraño para cerciorarse que estaba muerto.

-esta…respirando…dios mio….

Al percatarse de que el joven estaba inconsciente y no muerto , la muchacha corto parte de su largo abrigo y le realizo un nudo en la herida para disminuir la hemorragia. De su canasto saco una pequeña botella la cual contenía un liquido espeso, derramo parte del liquido en su pañuelo y se lo coloco en la nariz al muchacho. Este empezó de a poco a abrir sus ojos, moviendo la nariz por aquel fuerte olor.

-¡ESTA VIVO!

La joven lo abrazo con fuerza por el cuello , estaba emocionada de haber llegado a tiempo a aquel lugar y salvarle la vida.

-¿de donde es? …iré por ayuda…usted no puede caminar en esas condiciones .

La muchacha se levanto del suelo para ir en busca de auxilio sin embargo el peli negro la agarro del brazo antes de que se levantara por completo del suelo y la volvió a sentar.

-es…probable…que cua..ndo..vuelvas….yo ya ..este muerto…tengo..algunas..costillas rotas y e..perdido demasiada sangre…

-¡¿que hago entonces?!

-llévame…de vuelta..a mi ..hacienda…

Sasuke hablaba con mucha dificultad , sentía la muerte rondarlo sin embargo no quería que aquella chiquilla cargara con un muerto. Emitió un silbido y espero unos minutos , si su pura sangre se había salvado regresaría a su auxilio.

-ayudame…a levantarme

-¿esta loco? …dios….¿no se a visto como se encuentra?, ademas ¿en que lo llevo ? Usted es enorme y yo sola no me lo podré.

-hablas demasiado…

Sasuke empezaba a perder la paciencia con aquella muchacha. Su voz chillona le estaba reventando los tímpanos , el dolor que aumentaba en su cuerpo no ayudaban mucho con el humor de demonio que estaba teniendo. De repente su caballo hizo acto de presencia , venia con una pata sangrando y unos arañazos en el vientre sin embargo se veía en mejores condiciones que el. La joven lo ayudo a subirse al caballo , ella iba sentada adelante y el atrás de ella, dejando descansar su maltratado cuerpo en la espalda de la muchacha, reposo su cabeza en el hombro de esta aspirando su perfume, olía a flores de Sakura.

-Por favor joven …no se muera..al menos no hasta que lleguemos a su casa.

-eres…molesta..¿sabes?

La muchacha frunció el ceño , que malos modales tenia. Se percato que por las ropas que poseía debía ser algún hacendado o ricachón , si bien estas estaban embarradas y destruidas eran de una tela costosa y estaban hechas a la medida , sin embargo los modales que mostraba aquel hombre dejaban mucho que desear.

-al menos podría ser un poco mas amable..le estoy salvando la vida…

-no te lo pedi

-¡Oiga! No debí ir en su auxilio

-mejor cállate y déjame …descansar.

-que mal educado es… en el pueblo dicen que no hay nadie mas huraño y ogro que Sasuke Uchiha , aquel joven que se quedo huérfano y se encerró en su mansión , sin embargo creo que se equivocan ya que no lo han conocido a usted.

La muchacha se aferro al animal con mas fuerza ya que golpeo los costados de este para que se apurara, el camino se le estaba haciendo larguísimo y la compañía de aquel hombre la incomodaba, se reprochaba a si misma su buen corazón y haberlo salvado.

El peli negro sonrió por aquel comentario que hizo la chiquilla acerca de él y oculto mas su cabeza en el hombro de la joven , se sentía fatal , le dolía cada célula de su cuerpo sin embargo aspirar el perfume de ella lo estaba embriagando casi como el whisky y el calor que emanaba lo reconfortaba mucho mas.

-Oiga…no me diga que se murió

-Tonta..los muertos no hablan..

-pero que desagradable es usted…no ve que me tiene preocupada …casi me morí del susto al verlo tendido inconsciente en el suelo…por cierto ¿como se llama?

-eso..no es de tu incumbencia…

-vaya ..ni moribundo cambia su carácter …..bueno..yo soy Sakura Haruno..

-¿que hacia una jovencita como tu sola a estas horas en el bosque?

La muchacha enmudeció , sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor y su pulso se acelero. No iba a hablar con aquel extraño del porque andaba merodeando esos lugares era algo muy vergonzoso de revelar. El galope del caballo se hizo mas suave , saliendo del bosque dando paso a una enorme parcela , con extensos cultivos , la cerca que delimitaba el terreno fue saltada sin dificultad por el animal , Sakura casi pierde el equilibrio pero fue Sasuke quien la sujeto firme de la cintura con el brazo sano, aquel contacto le disparo su corazón poniéndola nerviosa.

-ya llegamos…

Se divisaba una casona enorme de dos pisos , con un extenso corredor y un establo a un costado. El pura sangre entro en el recinto , Sakura se bajo primero y ayudo al joven , este coloco su brazo alrededor del cuello de la muchacha y se apoyo en ella. La dirigió hacia el interior de su casa entraron por la cocina y subieron con mucha dificultad las escaleras.

Sakura lo acosto en la cama, quitándole las botas para que estuviera mas cómodo.

-¿donde tiene vendas ?

El Uchiha apunto hacia su armario, en donde Karin alguna vez había guardado una caja con cosas de primeros auxilios , el se había negado rotundamente sin embargo su criada lo había colocado igual.

Sakura dio con aquella caja y extrajo aguja , hilo , alcohol y muchos vendajes.

-necesito una fuente con agua.

-en la cocina por donde entramos

Sasuke vio desaparecer por la puerta a la joven. Se acomodo en su cama y se quito la camisa con mucha dificultad , su hombro derecho lo estaba matando de dolor . Observo el vendaje que le hizo la chiquilla, ¿que clase de niña era? ¿andar a esas horas sola en el bosque? Y ¿ayudar a un completo extraño de esa forma tan desinteresada y mostrando real preocupación? ademas…¿por que su cabello era rosado?

Sacudió su cabeza , la ultima interrogante le resulto absurda en aquella situación.

-su casa es enorme… su cocina es mas grande que mi dormitorio.

La muchacha ingreso con una enorme fuente llena de agua , tenia una pañoleta en su cabeza como las que usaba Karin para cocinar, iba a decir algo mas pero al verlo a torso desnudo enmudeció y desvío la mirada hacia la fuente de agua, aquel gesto le causo gracia al joven.

-bien…yo…tome..y beba esto le ayudara a pasar un poco el dolor.

La peli rosada le extendió un vaso de licor , por el olor distinguía que era Ron y le entrego un pañuelo que se introdujo a la boca para apaciguar los gritos que estaba seguro emitiría pronto.

-oye..¿has hecho esto antes?

La observaba muy concentrada enhebrando aquella aguja , como si fuera algo muy habitual en ella.

-tranquilo..de donde vengo escasean los médicos así que aprendi muchas cosas , e zurcido muchas heridas y mas feas que la que tiene.

-esta bien…hazlo

El joven desato el vendaje de su hombro y la muchacha se aproximo a el , estaba muy cerca. Mientras secaba su sangre y limpiaba la herida este se dedico a contemplarla , no debía superar los 20 años , tenia unos ojos verdes rasgados similares a los de una gata, unas pestañas muy tupidas y negras, algunas pecas en la nariz la cual era muy pequeña y sus labios, eran rosados y gruesos, la aguja atravesando su piel lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra , sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Apretó su mandíbula mientras ella suturaba su casi mortal herida.

-Lo siento… esto dolerá pero se recuperara pronto.

Sakura tenia el ceño fruncido casi juntando sus cejas, una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente. No sabia si estaba nerviosa por la proximidad en la que estaba con aquel hombre, por la manera tan intensa y fija en la que la miraba o porque se encontraba semi desnudo . Prefirió ignorarlo y seguir con su labor , estaba dando la ultima puntada a aquella herida , pronto terminaría y se largaría de ahí.

-bien…ya esta…lamento decirle que le quedara una fea cicatriz pero al menos no perdió el brazo ni su vida.

Sakura hablaba sin parar el silencio que se producía entre los dos era muy incomodo para ella por lo que preferiría rellenarlo. Una vez dejado el vendaje y terminada su labor. Ordeno el lugar, dispuesta a marcharse.

-oye..niña…¿a donde vas?

-pues…caminare…

-puedes dormir en el sillón, es peligroso que andes sola a estas horas.

Su tono de voz era autoritario, no dando cabida a una negativa, era un hombre acostumbrado a dar ordenes y que se les respetara.

Sakura lo miro molesta , ya que ni las gracias le había dado por salvarlo de una muerte segura y empeoraba la situación que le diera una orden como si ella fuera una chiquilla que tendría que educar. Se giro en dirección al sillón , acomodándose en el , se tapo con su abrigo negro y en minutos se quedo dormida.

Sasuke pensó que desde hace mucho tiempo que nadie cuidaba de el, desde que era un crío y su madre o su hermano mayor lo auxiliaban cuando tenia alguna caída o herida simple, había olvidado lo que era el calor de familia. Miro hacia el sillón en donde yacía dormida aquella joven, teniendo muchas interrogantes en su cabeza , las cuales estaba dispuesto a responder al día siguiente, por hoy solo se dedicaría a descansar.

* * *

 **Hola queridosss tanto tiempo :) les traigo una nueva historia como ya lo había anticipado en mi fics anterior ,me e cabreado la cabeza pensándola y ya salió al fin a la escritura :D , espero que les sea de su agrado, no olviden dejarme un mensajito y nos vemossss en el próximo capitulo!**

 **BESITOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

La despertó el hambre que estaba sintiendo, se giro en el sillón , estirándose. Había dormido muy cómoda , como no lo hacia desde hace mucho tiempo. Abrió sus ojos percatándose de que no estaba en su habitación, se sentó de golpe recordando que había curado aquella horrible herida en el hombro del joven mal genio. Giro su cabeza y lo encontró , dormido , semi sentado en la cama. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso al ver los pectorales bien formados que poseía. Trago saliva con dificultad, su corazón latía muy rápido y fuerte , temiendo que este pudiera escucharlo. Se levanto en silencio del sillón , aproximándose de puntitas hacia él. Su respiración era suave y parte de su negro flequillo le caía sobre la cara , se sentó a su lado para verificar los vendajes , iba a tocarlos cuando este con su mano la agarro fuerte apretándole la muñeca y haciendo que diera un brinco del susto.

-¿que crees que haces?

-yo…yo..solo…queri…

Las explicaciones que iba a dar la joven fueron interrumpidas por la entrada de Suigetsu , quien ya se le hacia costumbre entrar sin tocar la puerta para despertar una vez mas a su jefe.

-Otra vez…ya van dos días seguidos …DOSI DIAS …

El joven albino enmudeció al instante, quizás tenia sueño o estaba alucinando pero su jefe estaba semi desnudo con un vendaje en su hombro derecho y una mujer muy hermosa en su cama. Esto era algo muy nuevo , desde el tiempo que llevaba en aquella hacienda jamas había visto a otra mujer que no fuera Karin merodear el lugar y mucho menos estar en la habitación del joven peli negro.

Levanto una ceja , sonriéndoles de manera picara a la pareja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-buenos días jefe …y señorita.

La situación no podía ser mas graciosa. La muchacha estaba roja como un tomate mientras que el Uchiha lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de asesinarlo.

Soltó molesto a Sakura , dirigiendo su atención hacia su empleado.

-Suigetsu dile a Karin que me suba dos desayunos y ropas limpias.

-¿No me presentaras a esta bella joven?

-Largate.

Sasuke junto sus cejas haciéndolas una sola , la rabia lo estaba consumiendo , no sabia si era por la interrupción de Suigetsu o por la manera casi depravada en que miraba a Sakura. El albino salió rápido de la habitación , conocía muy bien a su jefe y sabia muy bien cuando era mejor huir de el.

-¿quien era el?

-Mi empleado.

-es muy lengua larga… bien..yo..será mejor que me vaya no quiero causarle molestias.

Sakura se levanto de la cama haciendo una reverencia de respeto hacia el joven. Estaba muy apenada por la situación, no era bien visto que una muchacha soltera este en encerrada en el cuarto con un hombre, comprendía la actitud tan desvergonzada que mostró aquel empleado.

-Come algo antes de partir.

-ee no se preocupe yo no tengo hambre.

La Haruno miraba sus polvorientos zapatos , al terminar de decir aquello su estomago gruño haciéndola sonrojarse mucho mas de lo que ya estaba.

-¿No ibas a cambiarme los vendajes?

Sasuke le levanto una ceja era obvio que tenia hambre , se detuvo a observarla serio , aquella joven le provocaba curiosidad. Se notaba que no era de alguna familia noble o rica, su apellido no le era familiar , sus ropas estaban gastadas , aquel vestido celeste que llevaba puesto le quedaba algo grande de seguro era prestado, sus zapatos eran toscos y se notaban que eran viejos por lo que debía venir de una familia muy humilde. La observo quitar muy atenta los vendajes , con sumo cuidado como si fuera a quebrar algo , su rostro se relajo al ver aquella herida zurcida.

-esta muy bien…no parece infectada..¿puede mover el brazo?

El Uchiha lo movió con dificultad, una mueca de dolor lo delato, sin embargo se sentía mucho mejor que ayer .

-tendrá que hacer reposo y dejar aquellas nocturnas salidas para mas adelante, también deberá usar un in movilizador si no quiere perder la funcionalidad del brazo.

-Para ser una mocosa…hablas como medico..

Sasuke estaba cada vez mas intrigado por aquella joven sus conocimientos medicinales lo tenían intrigado.

-jajajajajaja

La Haruno se largo a reír mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Karin entro agitada en la habitación de su señor, Suigetsu le había dicho que el estaba con una hermosa mujer en su dormitorio y que le había pedido desayuno para dos , eso la altero a tal punto de quebrar unas cuantas tazas. Subió enojada y alterada , ¿una mujer? No podía ser cierto. Subió la bandeja con el desayuno para su señor , cuando entro en la habitación se le corto la respiración, dejando caer la bandeja al suelo. Miro con odio a aquella extraña que se reía de manera estúpida por lo que sea que le aya dicho SU Sasuke.

Sakura se sobresalto al escuchar la loza quebrarse en el suelo , se giro y ayudo a aquella joven que parecía estar petrificada ya que no movía ni un solo músculo.

-Karin..¿que sucede?

El Uchiha se estaba poniendo de peor humor a medida que avanzaba el día , primero su empleado y ahora su criada haciendo escándalo en su habitación.

-Yo..perdón señor..

La joven peli roja se agacho para recoger lo que había tirado, mirando desafiante a Sakura.

-Déjalo ahí..es mi trabajo.

-Tranquila solo quiero ayudar… ademas te puedes cortar y ..

-¡QUE LO DEJES AHÍ!

Karin ardía en rabia , no quería tener cerca a aquella intrusa y menos que se encargara de su trabajo, por lo que le grito sin mediar su tono de voz.

Sakura dejo los trozos de loza quebrada y se levanto , miro a Sasuke para despedirse.

-Bueno…señor..yo me retiro , espero que se recupere.

-Quédate.

El joven hacendado estaba hecho un demonio , todos se creían con tener el derecho de alzar la voz en su dormitorio, sacar conclusiones erróneas de su vida privada y dar ordenes. Estaba cabreado por la actitud de Karin hacia Sakura y sin mas le indico que permaneciera en el lugar.

-yo…¿ para que?..usted tiene su criada y su empleado yo no soy necesaria aquí.

Sakura miro a Karin con respeto , demostrando que no estaba ahí para usurpar el lugar de ella.

-Necesito curaciones y ningún medico vendrá.

-¿por que? Usted tiene dinero …tiene como pagarlos …¿por que no vendrían?

Sakura estaba algo desconcertada, no habían muchos médicos en Konoha al ser un pueblo pequeño pero los que habían siempre hacían visitas domiciliarias en especial a los hacendados que tenían como pagarlos, por lo que no comprendía que algún doctor se rehusara a ir aquella hacienda.

-Nadie viene por estos lados…señorita

Karin levanto la bandeja y menciono la palabra señorita con desprecio como si aquella muchacha fuera mas una mujerzuela que una dama respetable.

y ¿eso?

Sakura estaba cada vez mas confundida e incomoda ya que noto el tono que había utilizado aquella joven, era evidente que tenia un interés hacia su jefe.

-solo..¿aceptas ser mi medico?

-Yo..no soy medico señor…apenas tengo conocimientos básicos, ni siquiera se leer y su herida fue grave yo creo que un experto debería..

-Ya te lo dije nadie vendrá ni por muy rico que me veas… ¿tu familia te esta esperando?

El Uchiha le levanto una ceja , tenia una idea en su cabeza de que aquella joven no tenia familia o no le importaba ya que ninguna jovencita de respetable reputación andaría sola y se quedaría en la casa de un extraño a dormir sin tener una familia que le reclamara.

-esta bien… me iré cuando este curado.

Sakura le sonrío , sin saber muy bien porque le agradaba mucho la presencia de aquel huraño hombre ,le era divertido discutir con el , no habría problema en quedarse un par de días en aquella casona, mejor así.

Karin fue en ese momento que se percato del gran vendaje que le cubría el hombro a Sasuke , dejando la bandeja en la cómoda.

-Señor yo lo puedo cuidar , no necesitamos a una niña para eso , dios mío ¿como se hirió de esa forma?

-Karin vuelve a tu trabajo, asígnale un lugar donde dormir a Sakura y dile a Suigetsu que lo veré en mi despacho en un momento.

La pelirroja salió enfurecida del lugar , seguida de Sakura.

El día se le paso rápido , Karin la ignoro por lo que decidió conocer aquella hacienda. Se percato de que estaba muy aislada de la parcela vecina, ademas la casona era enorme pero estaba descuidada , la pintura estaba descascarada y seca , las plantas marchitas, era como que le faltaba vida al lugar. Se adentro en los establos y diviso a aquel pura sangre que Sasuke uso esa noche. Era de un negro brillante , tenia los ojos oscuros y una pequeña mancha blanca en el lomo , parecía una culebra o serpiente , sonrío al recordar el nombre del animal . Así lo había mencionado el joven peli negro Serpiente, que acertado nombre.

Lo acaricio era impresionante , la piel era dura pero su pelaje suave , el caballo intimidaba por su porte y color pero era dócil.

-Te pareces a tu dueño.

La Haruno le hablo con amabilidad como si aquel equino fuera a responderle , sin embargo una voz la hizo sobre saltarse.

-pero el dueño tiene peor carácter.

Era aquel albino joven que entro en la mañana al dormitorio del Uchiha. La Haruno lo observo con desconfianza, no olvidaba aquella lasciva mirada que le dio cuando la conoció.

-Hola soy Suigetsu el capataz de mi huraño y mal humorado jefe.

El joven le extendió una mano, aquella joven era preciosa y sentía mucha curiosidad por saber que hacia ahí.

-Hola..soy Sakura.

-Que nombre mas adecuado para usted dígame señorita ¿que hace aquí?

-Yo…bueno…el señor se hirió a noche y yo lo ayude, poseo conocimientos médicos y me quedare hasta que aya sanado.

-¿Sasuke herido?

Suigestu se sorprendió de los años que llevaba ahí el Uchiha poseía una salud impecable , jamas enfermaba y muchos menos herirse. Sakura lo miraba con algo de desconfianza sin embargo pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando y conociendo el lugar , él joven capataz le mostró las zonas agrícolas que poseían dandole un paseo.

Sasuke estaba sentado en su despacho , tenia un vaso de whisky servido en su escritorio sin embargo no había bebido ni una sola gota de aquel licor. Estaba concentrado en unos documentos y de vez en cuando miraba por su ventana que daba a las plantaciones. Podía ver a lo lejos a aquella joven y su capataz, conversaban alegremente , trago saliva y sin darse cuenta aquel documento lo había arrugado en sus manos. Estaba molesto mas de lo normal , volvió a mirar a la pareja con el ceño fruncido , quizás no debió emplear a esa muchacha , le distraía a sus trabajadores.

La noche estaba cayendo y se acercaba la hora de su curación. Subió las escaleras en dirección a su dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama quitándose las botas con algo de dificultad su brazo derecho estaba vendado lo que le imposibilitaba usarlo , por lo que sus movimientos eran mas torpes.

-Maldición.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia con sus botas, si no iba a montar debería cambiar de calzado. Dos suaves golpes en su puerta los distrajeron de su labor.

-Pase.

Lo dijo secamente e ingreso aquella joven peli rosa. Venia cargada con vendajes, algunos líquidos y una fuente con agua.

Estaba nerviosa , estar a solas con aquel hacendado la descomponía, su voz tan autoritaria dando siempre ordenes , su mal genio y falta de educación le molestaba por lo que no entendía porque le gustaba tanto estar con el.

-Señor…vengo a hacerle la curación.

La joven dejo todas sus cosas en la cama y sin mas empezó a quitarle la camisa. Sasuke la miro desafiante , estaba herido no invalido y podía desvestirse solo.

-Solo cúrame yo puedo con lo demás.

El peli negro intento desabrocharse su camisa sin éxito , aquella mañana le tomo mucho tiempo poder abotonarla con una sola mano y ahora claramente no podría quitársela sin tardarse. Sakura ordeno el material que usaría tal cual como le había enseñado su sen sei hacia ya mucho tiempo , mientras hacia eso le daba una mirada breve a su señor , era evidente que jamas se sacaría aquella camisa , tenia una cara de perro rabioso y ella no pudo evitar reírse. Este la miro con reproche y muy serio.

-¿ que es divertido?

Sasuke levanto una ceja , no toleraría que aquella mocosa se riera de el. Lo estaba desafiando, esta se acerco sin decirle nada y con una sonrisa en la cara , le quito el vendaje y la camisa. Iba a protestarle pero prefirió callar el no se comportaba como un crió.

-Hazlo rapido.

Tenia su orgullo herido , se sentía inútil y avergonzado.

La joven se acerco y unto un algodón en un liquido café ,para luego esparcirlo en su herida. La miraba fascinado, tenerla tan cerca lo reconfortaba.

-¿de donde eres?

Sakura lo observo y detuvo su quehacer, suspiro resignada lo había evitado casi todo el día para que no le hiciera las típicas preguntas que un patrón le hacia a un empleado , sin embargo el momento había llegado.

-vivo…en los limites de Konoha y el país del fuego.

-¿limites? ..pero ahí no hay mucho, es una zona de trueques entre mercantes y esta el Orfanato gubernamental.

Sasuke se cayo, enmudeció al instante . Con que era huérfana por eso andaba sola y hasta ahora nadie había ido a reclamar a la muchacha .

-ya concluyo ¿no?…mi padre creo que era soldado y pereció en guerra ,de mi madre no supe mucho solo que me dejo en aquel orfanato cuando era muy niña, e vivido toda mi vida ahí…hasta ahora…claro..

La joven relataba aquello con mucha tranquilidad mientras volvía a su labor de curar aquella herida, sin embargo no quería que su "patrón" siguiera preguntando.

-¿Que hacías en el bosque?

El Uchiha la observo atento a sus respuestas , observando su cara con detenimiento , solo para darse cuenta de que no estuviera mintiendo.

-yo…no quiero hablar de eso.

-¿por que?

-oiga es usted muy curioso …me pregunta y pregunta y yo ni siquiera se su nombre.

-aaaa….

Lo había pillado , les tenia prohibido a sus empleados revelarle su nombre , después de aquella descripción que tenia de él un ser "huraño y ogro" prefería evitar el tema.

-ya dígame su nombre o lo averiguare de todas formas.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

La muchacha detuvo su quehacer , estaba vendando aquella herida y se paralizo. El era..¿Sasuke Uchiha? En su cabeza retumbaron sus propias palabras que le había dicho el día anterior , huraño y ogro. Palideció de vergüenza , ella y su gran bocota.

Sasuke esperaba aquella reacción , en el pueblo se decían muchas cosas de el , que era un demonio , un maldito , la desgracia hecha hombre, por lo que nadie se acercaba a sus terrenos , solo sus empleados y su vecino Naruto, quien lo visitaba de vez en cuando , por lo que comprendía la reacción de la muchacha , era probable que se fuera esa misma noche espantada.

-puedes largarte cuando quieras.

Estaba su mal humor saliendo a flor de piel , no sabia si le molestaba que lo dejara o que creyera que realmente estaba maldito.

La joven se levanto de un brinco de la cama e hizo una reverencia japonesa.

-perdóneme señor por tratarlo de Huraño y ogro.

Sakura no daba mas de vergüenza, estaba muy apenada por haber hecho aquel comentario sin siquiera conocerlo. Levanto su rostro y guardo todas las cosas que no utilizo en aquella curación , volvió a hacerle una reverencia y salió como alma que lleva el diablo del cuarto del joven hacendado.

Sasuke no daba crédito a lo sucedido , parpadeo un par de veces sin creerse que la muchacha estaba avergonzada por tratarlo de ogro y no asustada por todas las cosas que se decían de el. Se rio de manera estruendosa como no lo hacia desde hace mucho tiempo en la soledad de su habitación.

Sakura bajo las escaleras tropezándose iba cargada con muchas cosas y la velocidad la hicieron perder el equilibrio , estuvo a punto de estamparse en el suelo cuando Suigetsu la sostuvo en sus brazos.

-Señorita Sakura debería andar con mas cuidado.

-Perdón..venia muy rápido…¿a visto a la joven Karin?

-esa agria esta hechando chispas en la cocina , le deseo suerte.

El joven se despidió de Sakura haciendo la señal de la cruz lo que hizo que esta se largara a reír. Entro en la cocina y en efecto Karin parecía estar a punto de explotar.

-Disculpe señorita Karin…quisiera saber donde dormiré.

La peli roja detuvo su quehacer , estaba molesta de que se quedara esa extraña en su casa y peor de que estuviera al cuidado de SU señor , ella se encargaba de eso nadie mas que ella. La observo con malicia , si se quería quedar en su hogar lo haría como la intrusa que era.

-Dormirás en el establo con los caballos , ya que no hay dormitorios disponibles para una criada mas.

Diciendo aquello la pelirroja le hizo una señal para que la siguiera. Sakura no perdió tiempo, ya que no quería irritar mas aquella mujer. La dirigió hacia los establos con una manta en las manos.

-Aqui tienes.

Karin le entrego de mala forma aquella manta , aunque el invierno estaba quedando atrás , aun las noches era frías y húmedas, más Sakura no se quejo , prefería dormir a la intemperie que volver a su Orfanato. Acepto sonriente las colchas y observo el lugar. La peli roja salió triunfante del establo , si esa niñita se quería quedar en su casa pues lo haría como el animal que era.

Sakura suspiro , el lugar estaba húmedo por la tormenta del otro día , si bien tenia techo no habían ventanas ni puertas por lo que el frío aire entraba por todos lados. Se dirigió hacia Serpiente, el equino estaba echado sobre el heno abrió la pequeña cerca de madera y se acurruco a su lado , el animal ni se movió al sentir a la joven , tapo a ambos con la manta y al rato se durmió.

Se levanto a las 6 de la mañana y en 20 minutos estaba duchado , la parte complicada fue vestirse pero ya tenia mas agilidad con su brazo vendado. Se dirigió a la cocina y paso directo a los establos. Aquel día debía revisar los cultivos y en la noche su vecino Naruto vendría a visitarlo. Suspiro no le gustaba recibir visitas pero no podía negarle la entrada al Uzumaki. Camino a paso firme por el lugar, el frío le golpeo el rostro aquella mañana estaba mas helada que las otras. Abrió la puerta de Serpiente y quedo mudo ante lo que vió .

Sakura dormía despreocupadamente al lado de su equino, ambos parecían cómodos con la presencia del otro y estaban tapados por una manta.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?!

* * *

 **Notas de autor: holaaaa , les traigo una actualización en mi historia! espero que les guste y los entretenga . Les doy las gracias como siempre a los que leyeron mi primer capitulo , los mensajes, a las aclaraciones que se hicieron y a quien dijo que Karin siempre habia querido comerse a Sasuke jajajjajajjaj oooo que me hizo reír ese rewies jajajajaja ,bien no los distraigo mas y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ! :D**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. El demonio.**

Se despertó asustada al igual que el equino, levantándose rápido del suelo , sacudiendo las ramas de sus ropas, peino su cabello con los dedos y observo a su patrón. Estaba de pie hechando chispas por los ojos , con los brazos en sus caderas, tenia puesto unos pantalones negros ajustados de montar, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de equitación, se veía guapísimo sin embargo su rostro la observaba molesto.

-pregunte que haces aqui.

Sakura no sabia que responderle, creyó que estaba enterado de que dormiría en el establo el tiempo que permanecería en la hacienda , por lo que no comprendía su molestia.

-yo señor…Karin..

No dejo que terminara , la agarro de un brazo sin delicadeza alguna e ingreso con ella al interior de la casa. Paso como un rayo por la cocina , Suigestu iba a saludarlo ya que se encontraba ahí tomando desayuno sin embargo quedo con el saludo en la boca ya que su jefe paso como un demonio arrastrando a Sakura.

Abrió sin tocar la puerta esta se golpeo contra la pared , Karin se tapo con la bata de dormir su cuerpo. Estaba terminando de ajustar su corsé cuando el Uchiha entro sin siquiera anunciarse. Tiro a Sakura en el interior de la habitación y exigió una explicación.

-¡TIENES 5 MINUTOS PARA DECIRME PORQUE SAKURA ESTABA DURMIENDO EN EL ESTABLO!.

Sasuke se acerco de manera intimidante hacia la peli roja , su 1.90 metro de altura le favorecía para generar miedo en su oponente, sin embargo Karin se sintió excitada , verlo tan fiero y amenazador la hizo suspirar y mirarlo con deseo. El Uchiha la tomo de un brazo y la jaló para que dijera algo ,ya que parecía que los ratones le habían comido la lengua. Sakura no dejaba de temblar , estaba muy asustada su patrón tenia un carácter de los mil demonios.

-señor…usted me ordeno darle un lugar para dormir a ..esa… yo se lo di .

-¿te parece que el establo es un lugar para que duerma?

-mmmm si.

Karin lo miraba a los ojos , lo tenia muy cerca como jamas lo tuvo nunca. Este la tenia firme agarrada del brazo y la acerco hacia su rostro , estaba desquiciado , encolerizado por lo que le hizo a Sakura y mas enfurecido por las respuestas que le estaba dando su criada.

-Le ordenaras la alcoba contigua a la mía , dispondrás de todo lo que necesite la señorita, no la tutearas ni siquiera la miraras a la cara e iras al pueblo a comprarle ropa nueva , si recibo una queja o presencio un maltrato hacia ella juro Karin que la que terminara en los establos pero con los cerdos serás tu.

La lanzo con fuerza a la cama ,se paso una mano por su rebelde cabellera intentado calmar su ira.

-y una cosa mas…pídele disculpas ahora.

-señor Sasuke…no es necesario…creo que la joven Karin no volverá a hacerlo…¿verdad?

La peli roja la miro con total desprecio, ¿que no lo volvería a hacer? Le esperaba un infierno en esa casa aquella niña.

Sakura estaba mas que incomoda, se sentía como una pequeña que su padre tiene que defender ante sus enemigos. Les hizo una reverencia a ambos y salió disparada de ahí, dispuesta a marcharse. Atravesó el extenso comedor , abrió la puerta de entrada, se disponía a salir no obstante no alcanzo a colocar un pie en el exterior porque fue jalada contra la pared y la puerta se cerro de manera abrupta. Acorralada contra el muro y su joven Jefe.

-¿a donde crees que vas?

-yo ..me iré señor no quiero causarle mas problemas, es evidente que no soy bienvenida aquí y usted se puede curar solo , le enseño y me largo.

-Tu no te iras a ninguna parte.

El Uchiha había puesto sus manos en las caderas de la joven y la apretaba mas contra la pared. Había perdido la razón , se había vuelto loco al verla ahí durmiendo a la intemperie con los animales , era una falta de respeto que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar y mucho menos la dejaría ir, la necesitaba …tenia que curarle su brazo ¿no?.

Su piel se quemaba con el tacto de sus enormes manos en sus caderas, el corazón se le acelero y la sangre viajo rápidamente hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Estaban tan pegados uno del otro que no cabía espacio entre los dos, sus senos estaban prácticamente aplastados contra el duro pecho de el, sentía su aliento chocarle en la cabeza , al ser mucho mas alto que ella debía de agacharse un poco para estar algo a su altura. Se olvido de respirar, poso sus manos en su pecho para alejarlo un poco , si seguían ahí moriría de asfixia.

-no me de ordenes…me quedare pero una vez su brazo este sanado me largare.

Fue en ese instante en que Sasuke cayo en cuenta de la cercanía que tenían , había puestos sus manos con descaro en sus caderas, eso no hablaba bien de el y era una falta hacia una señorita. Se calmo y relajo al saber que se quedaría por unos días mas , dandole espacio.

-oiga…y con respecto a las ropas nuevas no so necesarias , necesito una muda mas para poder lavar estas.

-si vas a ser mi empleada debes vestirte como tal.

El Uchiha se giro y la dejo sola en el comedor. Necesitaba salir de ahí , el aire se hacia asfixiante , su cuerpo reacciono al instante con ella. Era vértigo lo que sentía , estaba mareado peor que cuando bebía whisky y su pantalón le pareció muy ajustado ya que su miembro le dolía de lo apretado que estaba. Monto a Serpiente , saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo, el animal como si pudiera sentir aquella inquietud de su dueño emprendió rumbo hacia las plantaciones moviendo con velocidad y agilidad sus musculosas patas, dejando atrás la casona en segundos.

Sakura se quedo estática por barios minutos , necesitaba calmarse las manos no dejaban de temblarle, sentía sus ropas muy abrigadas o había subido mucho la temperatura del lugar. Parpadeo varias veces para despabilarse de lo sucedido, golpeando con ambas manos sus mejillas para volver a la realidad. Había sido su imaginación o su joven patrón ¿la había arrinconado contra la pared? , estiro sus ropas y prefirió salir al jardín trasero de la casa para no pensar más en lo sucedido. Aquel lugar estaba mas que abandonado , la maleza era lo que mas crecía en él, borrando el sendero que quizás alguna vez hubo, los bancos de madera estaban quebrados y la pileta de piedra seca. Sakura deambulo por el lugar , siendo una hacienda tan grande , con extensos cultivos , habían muy pocos empleados los cuales evidentemente no tenían interés en darle vida al lugar. Quito el polvo de uno de los pocos bancos que mantenían las maderas completas y se sentó, quizás no seria mala idea ordenar aquel trozo de tierra, limpiarlo , quitar la basura y plantar flores, a lo mejor a su jefe se le quitaba el mal humor y así ella mataba un poco de su tiempo.

Karin escobillaba el suelo de la cocina con fuerza imaginándose la cara de Sasuke, ¿como se había atrevido el a tratarla de esa forma? , ella era su criada de confianza , quien había estado ahí en todas sus noches de borrachera vigilándolo en silencio , ayudándolo a subir las escaleras cuando el alcohol no lo dejaba , siempre a estado ahí para el, amándolo en secreto y el le pagaba de esa forma , gritándole y humillando delante de aquella mocosa.

-maldita estúpida.

Lanzo con rabia el balde de agua con jabón al suelo, volviendo a agacharse para seguir restregando el suelo. Las cosas no se quedarían así, aquella mañana esa muchacha de ojos verdes le había declarado la guerra al ponerla en contra de su Sasuke. Se seco el sudor de su frente con una mano mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro con una idea en la cabeza , expulsar a aquella extraña de su casa.

Sasuke llego a los limites de su hacienda con la de su vecino Naruto Uzumaki, iba tan tenso cabalgando que no se percato de que sentía una humedad en su hombro y mucho menos el dolor algo punzante de este. Se quito la chaqueta y su camisa estaba empezando a empaparse de sangre en el hombro derecho. Maldijo a aquella herida y en su cabeza la voz de Sakura sonó diciéndole que debía hacer reposo le molesto como una mosca en el odio.

-condenada molestia.

Agarro las riendas de su caballo para devolverse a su casa , tendría que pedirle a esa chiquilla que le revisara su herida y esperaba un reclamo o alegato de esta. Se disponía a marchar cuando diviso muy lejos de el , a los pies de la montaña un hombre en caballo. Estaba quieto con su vista fija en el. Sasuke achico sus ojos para poder distinguirlo mejor , sin embargo estaba bastante apartado. Golpeo con sus espuelas los costados de su pura sangre para ir en dirección del intruso , no obstante este se percato de sus intenciones y se escabullo en el bosque que tapaba aquella montaña perdiéndose de su vista. El Uchiha se detuvo, observando atento el camino por donde aquel hombre se perdió, nunca había visto aquellas ropas las cuales quedaron grabadas en su memoria.

Sakura se encontraba ordenando su nuevo cuarto, se notaba que desde hace mucho que nadie lo ocupaba ni ventilaba. Ya que cuando Ingreso tenia las cortinas y ventanas cerradas, el olor a polvo y encierro le golpeó la nariz. Sacudió la cómoda y las sabanas de la cama, barrio el polvo , limpio los ventanales que daban hacia los cultivos y el jardín abandonado. Sonrió seria la primera vez que tendría un dormitorio para ella sola , sin tener que compartir con las demás chicas del orfanato. Estaba al lado del de Sasuke , por lo que el podría disponer de ella cuando se le antojara para las curaciones y seria casi imposible no topárselo. Suspiro reprochándose a si misma aquellos negativos pensamientos, el joven se había portado como un caballero con ella , como nunca nadie lo había hecho y ella denostando su presencia.

-Mejor termino de limpiar y lo busco para disculparme por mi actitud de esta mañana.

La muchacha hablaba para si misma mientras barría el dormitorio, abrió el armario en donde solo encontró una fotografía en blanco y negro , bastante desteñida de dos niños. Uno debía de tener 12 años y el otro unos 6 , ya que apenas le llegaba al pecho al mayor. Ambos muy parecidos , pelo negro , tez blanca , sonrientes . Se sentó en la cama con aquella fotografía en sus manos, observo bien aquella imagen y el niño mas pequeño se parecía a Sasuke , con aquel rostro redondo e infantil , debía de ser el y el otro joven que le tenia la mano tomada con una pelota en la otra sonriendo debía de ser algún pariente ya que el parecido entre ambos era evidente. Se largo a reír como una chiquilla traviesa , no esperaba encontrar un recuero de su patrón tan antiguo , guardo la foto en su bolsillo como un tesoro, sin embargo se cuestiono que es lo que había pasado para que su jefe se convirtiera en el ..demonio que era. La historia de los Uchiha era conocida por todo el pueblo de Konoha , sin embargo con el tiempo se fue distorsionando, por lo que paso a hacer mas una leyenda que un hecho decían cosas como que el menor de ellos los había asesinado a todos para quedarse con la enorme fortuna hasta que estaban malditos y eran hijos de Satán.

-que absurdo …

Suspiro , debía de ser difícil para su jefe cargar con tanto desprecio y habladurías, comprendía los motivos que lo llevaron a aislarse de todos. Dejo de pensar en aquello y se auto felicito por su gran labor en dejar aquel cuarto abandonado en uno acogedor , solo le faltaba un florero y estaría perfecto. Bajo las escaleras cantando , buscaría a Suigetsu quizás el tendría alguna fuente o jarra que le sirviera, pensó en Karin pero desecho la idea rápidamente , estaba claro que no era de su agrado y prefería evitarla. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y choco de frente con Sasuke, aquel leve impacto hizo que se tambaleara hacia atrás ,teniendo que ser sujetada por el.

Venia meditando en aquel hombre que diviso cerca de sus tierras , nadie se acercaba , solo su vecino Naruto , lo que le inquieto en cierta forma. Entro en la cocina para buscar a Sakura iba a abrir la puerta cuando apenas logro distinguir a aquella chiquilla entrando ,venia canturreando una canción y dio de lleno en su pecho. Sus reflejos hicieron que la tomara firme de un brazo para que no se diera contra el suelo.

-a parte de creerte caballo eres torpe.

Sasuke la ayudo a mantenerse de pie y con total enojo le reprocho su torpeza ,¿acaso tenia la cabeza en las nubes esa niña?. Sakura lo miro mas enojada que el , iba a decirle una grosería cuando noto su camisa manchada de sangre lo que hizo que se le evaporara la rabia.

-Señor su herida… de seguro no me hizo caso, es mas terco que una mula. Suba a su cuarto , le revisare la herida y se quedara el resto del día ahí.

La muchacha hablaba con total determinación , ignorando la posición en la que estaba. Ella era su empleada y no al revés el daba las ordenes , no estaba acostumbrado a recibirlas por lo que estaba dispuesto a iniciar una discusión cuando Sakura se giro hacia el con un montón de artículos médicos en las manos y con la cabeza le hizo el gesto de que saliera de aquel lugar. No le quedo otra opción que hacerle caso y ahí estaban los dos sentados en su cama, el como ya era costumbre con el pecho descubierto mientras ella estaba suturando su herida , producto de la cabalgata que dio esa mañana se le abrieron algunos puntos.

Debía admitir que verla tan concentrada en curarlo lo hacia sentirse bien… bueno mas que bien , su corazón latía fuerte y sus manos le hormigueaban por tocarla, enredar sus dedos en aquella larga cabellera rosada, mirar esos ojos verdes tan bellos que poseía. No comprendía que estaba sucediéndole , ella lo alteraba , podía fastidiarlo como tranquilizarlo en cuestión de segundos, sus sentidos solo podían estar ocupados en ella cuando la tenia cerca , quería saber tantas cosas de aquella chiquilla , no permitiría que se fuera ,no tan pronto cuando apenas la estaba conociendo y acostumbrándose a tenerla merodeando su hacienda.

-señor….oiga…¿esta bien?

Sakura había terminado de vendar el hombro del joven , le estaba dando unas recomendaciones y de que le pediría a Karin que le subiera el almuerzo y la cena , podría hacerle compañía ella si es que no le importaba a el , pero este estaba perdido mirándola, le pareció que estaba ausente preocupándola , quizás debió darle algo de ron o whisky para calmarle el dolor mientras lo suturaba.

-¿que? …perdón.. me distraje.

-¿y la torpe soy yo?

La joven le guiño un ojo de manera traviesa , ordeno como ya le era costumbre los utensilios que no uso y salió de la habitación, dejando a un peli negro con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Pasó el resto del día metida en aquel abandonado jardín. Se subió las mangas de su vestido, tomo una pala ,un rastrillo y empezó su labor de quitar toda la maleza. Tiraba de raíz aquellas secas plantas , no le importo en lo mas mínimo ensuciarse , tenia tierra desde la cabeza hasta los pies . Se coloco en cuclillas y agarro con ambas manos una gruesa rama , la tiro barias veces sin poder quitarla, dio un ultimo tirón cayendo de espaldas con la planta en la mano , sintiéndose triunfante.

-te arranque desgraciada.

Le hablo a la rama mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, cuando una pálida mano apareció ante sus ojos, era Suigestu quien la había visto desde lejos intentar quitar aquella maleza, causándole mucha diversión y sobre todo cuando cayo de espaldas.

-¿le ayudo señorita Sakura?

-¿No tiene trabajo que hacer?

-Naa…hoy viene el señor Uzumaki a cenar por lo que los trabajos terminaron un poco antes y ya me queda la tarde libre…por cierto..¿donde esta el ogro?

Suigestu bajo el tono de su voz de manera traviesa, como si estuviera diciendo un secreto. Sakura se largo a reír ante la mención de Ogro que hacia por Sasuke.

-jajajaja no le diga así es algo mal genio pero …buena persona , esta haciendo reposo su herida se volvió a abrir . Oiga…entonces..¿me ayuda? Esta difícil limpiar este desastre.

-nadie se había tomado la molestia en limpiarlo, desde que la familia del señor sufrió aquel accidente esta casa se vino a bajo ¿sabe? Yo llegue unos meses antes de que quedara huérfano y esta se podía decir que era la hacienda mas bella de la región y la madre del jefe le encantaba mantener este jardín lleno de flores, incluso hacia que su esposo las trajera desde tierras lejanas…pero ya ve usted que cuando se van los dueños se termina todo.

Suigetsu hablaba con algo de nostalgia en su voz, recordar aquellos tiempos en donde todo era felicidad en esa hacienda le producía melancolía. Observo a Sakura, parecía que había llevado la vida y alegría a la casona nuevamente , se sentía atraído por ella irradiaba tanta bondad y sin contar con que podía domar a su jefe teniéndolo en reposo , eso le divertía mucho mas. Tomo una pala y empezó a ayudarla , así compartiría tiempo con ella.

Sasuke se aburría en su cama , llevaba mucho rato revisando documentos de la hacienda sin embargo quería salir de ahí. El era un hombre de campo , nacido y criado con los caballos , la tierra y los cultivos, era inquieto desde niño , no soportaba estar mas tiempo encerrado en su habitación. Lanzo los papeles al suelo , aquella condenada muchacha no le daría mas ordenes , hablaría con ella. Escucho unas risas que provenían del exterior , se levanto de la cama y observo por su ventanal a Sakura tirándole una cubeta de agua a Suigestu , estaban en el jardín de su madre jugando como dos críos. Ella se reía y corría entre medio de la maleza mientras su capataz intentaba agarrarla , ambos estaban embarrados y mojados. Tenso su mandíbula, con que mientras el mantenía su reposo sus empleados se dedicaban a jugar y perder el tiempo. Salió de su habitación dispuso a frenar todo. Paso por la cocina y Karin se le pego como imán a el sin parar de hablar.

-Señor ..¡llevan horas ahí en el jardín de la señora! Lo están destruyendo , sus recuerdos , todo , esa muchacha motivo a Suigestu a unírsele y están tirando agua por todos lados , el jardín es un ¡DESASTRE!

La peli roja se detuvo en la puerta de salida , satisfecha de haber metido su veneno y esperando triunfante el regaño que Sasuke le daría a esa chiquilla entrometida.

El Uchiha iba caminando rápido hacia ellos , salió tan apurado de su habitación que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de colocarse una camisa o polera. El frió de la tarde hizo erizarle la piel , sin embargo no le importo . Entro en el jardín y con voz autoritaria les grito.

-¡¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron en su juego , siendo Suigetsu quien hablo primero.

-Perdón señor , solo estaba ayudando a la señorita Sakura con el jardín.

El joven albino hizo una reverencia japonesa esperando afrontar el temperamental carácter de su jefe.

-no te pago para que andes jugueteando en mi hacienda..¡VETE DE AQUÍ , LARGO!

-perdón señor , solo le pido que no regañe a la señorita ella solo quería..

-¡QUE TE LARGUES DE AQUÍ!

Fue tan fuerte el tono de voz que utilizo Sasuke , que ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron y los caballos del establo se silenciaron, todos asustados por el encolerizado peli negro. Suigetsu se fue del lugar sonriéndole a Sakura y deseándole suerte con él jefe.

La peli rosada estaba hirviendo en rabia, roja por la actitud grosera del Uchiha.

-¿quien se cree que es para tratarlo así? EL SOLO ME ESTABA AYUDANDO USTED NO TENIA NINGUN DERECHO DE GRITARLE DE ESA FORMA , NO ES MAS QUE UN MAL EDUCADO RICACHON, POR ESO ESTA SOLO Y AMARGADO.

La joven lo empujo ,pasando por al lado de el mientras le gritaba todo lo que pensaba. Sasuke camino atrás de ella , también alzando la voz para que se detuviera.

-¡SAKURA! DETENTE! Tenemos que hablar , te estoy dando una orden.

-usted a mi no me da ordenes , soy su empleada no su esclava.

Ambos estaban discutiendo en el comedor, la muchacha movía sus brazos y su cuerpo mientras que Sasuke estaba de pie mirándola, ambos se gritaban, sin percatarse de que había una tercera persona ahí , observando muy divertido la escena. Cuando por fin se callaron , el joven invitado los saludo.

-vaya no esperaba este recibimiento, mucho gusto señorita me llamo Naruto Uzumaki , hola Sasuke.

El joven Rubio estaba sonriente de pie en la entrada del comedor. Karin lo había recibido mencionando que no era el mejor momento. Hasta que escucho los gritos provenientes de la cocina y aparecieron en el comedor. Que situación mas divertida , estaba su amigo semi desnudo encolerizado discutiendo con aquella joven, quien estaba toda mojada y sucia , no le llegaba ni a los hombros a Sasuke sin embargo lo dejaba callado en aquella pelea. Ninguno de los dos se percato de su presencia hasta que los interrumpió. La muchacha le hizo una reverencia y subió las escaleras rápidamente, Sasuke se quedo parado con lo puños apretados sin decir nada.

-¿me perdi de algo?

Naruto le levanto una ceja y estiro su mano a modo de saludo. El Uchiha solo gruño y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera , ingresando a su despacho. Le ofreció un vaso de whisky a su amigo el cual acepto y ambos se sentaron alrededor de la chimenea.

-y …bien..¿quien era esa encantadora jovencita?

El Uzumaki estaba mas que divertido con todo aquello , su amigo parecía estar a punto de explotar , gruñendo como un animal.

-es..mi nueva empleada.

-¿empleada? ¿que hace exactamente ?

-tengo una herida en el hombro me la esta curando.

Sasuke le indico aquel vendaje , percatándose de que no llevaba camisa , aquella mujer le hacia perder la cabeza.

-ya veo..entonces es ¿una medico? Mmmm no sabia que las mujeres podían ser médicos , ¿por que discutían de esa manera tan …acalorada?

-¿a que viniste?

-jajajaja amigo estas de peor humor hoy , solo quería saber porque discutías tan apasionadamente con aquella muchacha , no lo tomes a mal. Bueno… ya tendré tiempo de saber mas de ella , vengo a verificar de que estas vivo ya que llevas semanas sin aparecerte por mi hacienda y por la propuesta de exportar juntos nuestros productos.

-ya hable con Suigetsu y mi respuesta es no , estoy bien así no necesito más.

-vamos Sasuke expandiremos nuestros negocios, yo estaré pronto a casarme y necesito que mi futura esposa vea lo bueno que soy como empresario y a ti no te vendría mal aumentar tus ganancias , con la reputación que tienes nadie quiere hacer negocios contigo …piénsalo .

-mmmm esta bien lo tendré en cuenta… oye… ¿ no has visto un hombre merodear tu hacienda?

-muchos hombres andan en mi hacienda ..se mas especifico.

-es un hombre de baja estatura pelo rojizo , anda con una chaqueta larga negra con nubes rojas.

-la verdad es que no …¿es de importancia?

-no lo se …hoy estaba cerca de nuestras haciendas a los pies del cerro , fue extraño me miraba fijamente y cuando me acerque se adentro en el bosque…

-mmmm que raro….pondré mas atención y le pediré a mis empleados mas vigilancia. Oye…no seas tan severo con aquella muchacha..se nota que es humilde al menos déjala que pase una temporada mas agradable aquí.

-cállate.

Sasuke lo miro serio y bebió de un sorbo su vaso. No quería volver a hablar de aquella insolente chiquilla que le estaba dando dolor de cabeza pero empezaba a acostumbrarse a su torpe presencia.

* * *

 **Notas de autor: holaaaaa como están? llevan una buena semana? espero que si queridos lectores :D , les traigo el 3 capitulo de esta bellaaa historiaaaa, me esta quedando tan linda +.+ jajajajajaja , agradezco sus mensajes , criticas y a quienes están siguiendo mi fics , les deseo una buenísima semana y nos leemos en la próxima actualización. BESITOS A TODOSSSSSSS Y BUENAS VIBRASSSS!**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Amenaza**

Se ducho , coloco el camisón de dormir y se metió en la cama. Seguía molesta por la discusión que sostuvo con su jefe en la tarde imposibilitándole dormir.

Se daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama. ¿Como un hombre tan joven podía ser tan mal genio? , medito en lo poco que sabia de él para intentar comprender su personalidad. Era introvertido , de pocas palabras , sus facciones duras y frías , no lo había visto sonreír. Para convertirse en el ogro que era debió de sucederle algo muy fuerte , según Suigetsu aquella casona era hermosa , llena de vida , rodeada de gente pero ahora era lo opuesto. Lo que se decía en el pueblo era que estaban malditos y que el único sobreviviente de aquella masacre se había vuelto loco enclaustrándose en la hacienda. Suspiro cuando sucedió aquellos asesinatos a la familia Uchiha ella apenas tenia 6 años y a medida que fue creciendo conoció aquella historia pero los aldeanos la profesaban casi como un hecho mágico una historia de terror. Suponía que la realidad superaba con creces la ficción de aquel relato.

Se levanto de su cama para pasearse por la habitación , aquella noche el sueño se le había esfumado y no dejaba de pensar en la masacre Uchiha. Estaba por sacar del velador aquella fotografía en blanco y negro de su jefe cuando escucho un golpe seco en las escaleras. Salió silenciosa de su cuarto y se aproximo al pasillo , observo que el cuarto de Sasuke estaba vacío con la puerta abierta .Se asomo y distinguió un bulto sentado en los primeros escalones de la escalera. ¿Un intruso? , se devolvió a su dormitorio tomando la escoba que uso en la mañana y decidida se devolvió a las escaleras. Bajo los peldaños en silencio, la casona estaba completamente a oscuras , todos dormían. Se pregunto en donde estaba su patrón.

A medida que se acercaba a aquel individuo su corazón latía mas deprisa , una gota de sudor le resbaló por la frente y con ambas manos agarro el palo de la escoba , si no estaba su jefe para proteger aquella casona al menos ella si lo haría. Le faltaba un peldaño y estaría por la espalda de aquel individuo, tomo valor para hablar primero.

-¿quien es usted?

La muchacha no vacilo en alzar la voz y espero paciente alguna respuesta sin embargo solo hubo silencio. Lograba distinguir la espalda del intruso , estaba sentado en los primeros peldaños, la cabeza la tenia apoyada en la pared , los hombros caídos y ambas manos en sus piernas. No se movía solo estaba ahí sentado . Sakura al ver que no obtuvo respuesta descendió por completo los peldaños que la separaban de el , apenas le quedo espacio para bajar ya que aquel ser ocupaba casi por completo el ancho de esta. Lo observo tenia la cabeza cubierta por parte de su flequillo, con una mano temblorosa lo corrió y se relajo al ver que era su jefe. Al parecer estaba durmiendo ahí sentado , de seguro aquel ruido que escucho era el intentado pararse. Dejo la escoba en el suelo y se acerco al joven.

-oiga…señor….señor Sasuke.

Sakura le toco suavemente el hombro , sin despertarlo , le corrió el flequillo de la cara y se acerco a observarlo. El olor a alcohol le llego de lleno a la nariz, seguía semi desnudo , aquello le causo vergüenza. Ahora que estaba ahí sentado tan vulnerable y con la guardia baja , se dedico a contemplarlo. Su tórax se movía suave y relajado, noto los pectorales firmes y marcados que poseía , el trabajo duro en aquella hacienda lo hacia mantenerse en forma, tomo una de sus manos y la piel era dura , áspera , manos de hombre trabajador. Sonrió , si bien tenía una imponente estatura y mal carácter se veía muy tierno sentado ahí durmiendo. Le toco su rostro , a pesar de haber poca luz podía distinguir sus facciones tan varoniles , aquellos ojos rasgados y negros , sus cejas tupidas pero finas , su boca la cual siempre estaba recta , roso el labio inferior del joven con su dedo y las palpitaciones de su corazón aumentaron.

-¿que me pasa con usted?

La pregunta quedo suspendida en el aire y ella retrocedió , se alejo un poco como si con esa acción su cuerpo se calmaría. Sentía muchas cosas por él y eso no era bueno , no para una muchacha de su condición, era una huérfana pobretona , sin estudios y ni mencionar con el pasado que contaba , su huída del orfanato aquella noche en que lo encontró, la pondría en evidencia de quien era realmente. Agacho su cabeza y se observo los pies descalzos , las lagrimas se le empezaban a acumular en los ojos sin siquiera saber porque lloraba.

-¿terminaste de mirarme?

Sasuke se estiro , había bebido whisky hasta tarde con su amigo Naruto, quien se fue tambaleante de su hacienda, mientras que él iba rumbo a su cuarto. Maldijo para si por tener su dormitorio en el segundo piso, si seguía emborrachándose cada noche seria mejor tener un cuarto donde pasar la resaca en el primer nivel. Se apoyo en la baranda de la escalera sin lograr sostener su propio peso , por lo que se dejo caer pesadamente en los primeros peldaños, acomodándose en la pared para descansar un momento. Fue cuando la escucho bajar hacia él , no necesitaba darse vuelta para saber que era ella , aquella chiquilla que amenazaba con meterse en su corazón y perder la cabeza . Mantuvo los ojos cerrados sintiendo la mirada de Sakura encima ,le erizo la piel notar su contacto , la forma en que lo acaricio tan suave y delicada, la sangre en su cuerpo se disparo en todas direcciones , medito aquella pregunta que formulo la joven. Con que le pasaban cosas con el …era mejor interrumpirla antes de que él cometiera algo estúpido.

Sakura coloco sus brazos en jarra , molesta por la actitud casi infantil de Sasuke, mira que venir a hacerse el dormido y darle tremendo susto a ella.

-Primero que nada no lo estaba mirando ¿que se cree …el rey de Inglaterra? , segundo ¿que hace ahí sentado medio desnudo ? ¿quiere morir de una pulmonía?

La joven se acerco a el para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-y ¿cual es la tercera?

-¿tercera?

-si…siempre son 3 razones y tu solo mencionaste 2 .

Sasuke se puso en pie con algo de dificultad, el alcohol lo había adormecido por lo que levantarse le llevo algo de trabajo mas no acepto la mano que Sakura le estaba tendiendo.

-mmmmm pues la tercera es que se ira a dormir.

-eres una molestia divertida.

El peli negro subió las escaleras con lentitud y pereza , de no ser por la joven él habría dormido sentado ahí donde lo encontró. Sakura estaba pendiente de que no fuera a caerse , su patrón estaba muy bebido se cuestiono si era algo común en él.

Sasuke ingreso con suma torpeza a su habitación y como era su costumbre se dejo caer encima de la cama, con un brazo tapándose la cara y el otro extendido, un pie tocando el suelo y el otro colgando. Sakura encendió el candil para poder iluminar el lugar , luego le retiro las botas de montar e intento meterlo bajo las colchas.

-vamos señor..ayúdeme…

-duerme conmigo

-esta muy bebido , vamos muévase y dormirá mas cómodo.

La peli rosada lo jalo de un brazo pero Sasuke la agarro y tiro de ella hacia el. Esta quedo encima de su pecho sin moverse por la sorpresa que le causo aquello.

-hueles tan bien..

El Uchiha aspiro descaradamente su cabello, quizás mañana cuando despertara se arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo pero en aquel instante no le importo. Ella le despertaba sus sentidos , solo necesitaba llenar sus pulmones y cada célula de él con la esencia de aquella joven para dormir en paz.

Sakura iba a protestar , ella era una señorita decente tenia un pasado en el que le costo mantener su reputación intachable y no se dejaría menoscabar por su patrón ni por nadie.

-suélteme por favor.

La Haruno levanto su rostro topándose con el de él , muy cerca el aliento alcohólico le choco en el rostro mas no le desagrado , sus ojos negros algo adormecidos la miraban . Se maldijo mentalmente que su patrón fuera tan guapo , con un cuerpo endemoniado apretó sus manos contra el haciendo presión y palpando sus músculos duros y firmes , su boca se seco y el pulso se le disparo, relamiéndose los labios ajena a lo que aquel actuar inocente provocaría en Sasuke.

La soltó y empujo lejos de él , aun le quedaba algo de cordura. Verla y sentirla como se apretaba a su cuerpo, presenciar que se humedecía los labios con su lengua fue demasiado erótico para él si no la distanciaba rápido no estaba seguro de poder controlarse.

-sal de aquí

El joven uso su tono autoritario y sin mirarla se giro en su cama dandole la espalda, esperando a que se largara de ahí. Sakura estaba confundida , no sabia que había pasado pero prefirió irse y no averiguarlo. Corrió hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas , todo por el actuar confuso de su jefe.

Aquella mañana despertó antes de que amaneciera , maldijo haber bebido whisky la noche anterior ya que el dolor de cabeza que tenia lo volvería loco. Se levanto rápido, ducho y salió a los establos. Subiéndose a su pura sangre con agilidad , quería perderse en los cultivos para alejarse de ella , esa muchacha ocupaba su mente todo el día. Apretó las riendas y galopo rápido, el sol empezaba a aparecer en las montañas, aspiro el olor a tierra húmeda cerrando sus ojos y ahí estaba ella , Sakura sonriéndole a él podía verla. Abrió sus párpados , golpeo las espuelas en el animal para aumentar la velocidad aquel día tenia intenciones de estar en los cultivos y regresar de noche a su casa , apartándose de aquella amenaza que se había vuelto la Haruno.

Deambulaba por la casona sin nada que hacer, cuando se levanto Sasuke ya no estaba en su dormitorio. La desilusión la embargo porque no lo vería , aunque su cerebro le dijera que estaba bien así , ella quería verlo pero él se había ido a los cultivos muy temprano por lo que le dijo una malhumorada Karin, no quedándole otra que deambular por la vivienda. Entro en a la biblioteca era enorme con muchos estantes de libros , saco uno que en su portada tenia un dibujo de la flor de Sakura. Lo abrió y se percato de que tenia muchos dibujos de flores e insectos, si bien no sabía leer al menos se distraería observando las imágenes. Salió al jardín trasero en el cual empezaban a crecer algunas plantas que ella había puesto. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de madera y paso un largo tiempo apreciando las imágenes.

-Señorita esta al revés.

Sakura bajo el libro y vió que estaba aquel joven rubio de la noche anterior. Se sonrojo por el comentario que le hizo , quedando en evidencia que no sabia leer.

-Hola, ¿como esta?

El Uzumaki la saludo de manera amistosa, sintiendo mucha curiosidad por la joven.

-Hola… bien gracias.

Sakura le sonrío, cerrando su libro y colocándoselo en las piernas.

-¿Le importa?

El joven se sentó al lado de ella y leyó la tapa del libro que estaba viendo la muchacha.

-Flora y Fauna de Japón , ¿le gustan las flores o los animales? O ¿ambos?

Naruto se quito su sombrero y le sonrió, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara. La muchacha no sabia que responderle , ya que solo tomo aquel ejemplar por los dibujos.

-Yo…yo…bueno…creo que ambos.

-Ya veo.. ¿no lo tomo para leerlo verdad?

-que pena con usted joven pero no se leer.

-¿no? ¿como es posible que una señorita tan bella como usted no sepa leer? Mire no es difícil puedo enseñarle.

Naruto le hablo con completa amabilidad, tomo el libro y lo abrió , mostrándole cada letra y su pronunciación. Sakura en un inicio se mostró muy avergonzada por su falta de educación para luego prestar atención a cada lección que aquel joven le enseñaba.

-aaaa…ya comprendo…entonces aquella es la S y con aquel símbolo se dice SA , así empieza mi nombre.

La muchacha irradiaba felicidad al ver como se escribía su nombre, no saber leer la mantenía tan ajena a un mundo de conocimientos que descubrir algo tan pequeño como la primera sílaba de su nombre la hicieron exaltarse de emoción.

El Uchiha calculo que debía ser pasado medio día , llevaba horas en sus cultivos . Chequeando que todo estuviera bien , las plantaciones desinfectadas y sin plagas. Revisando el trabajo de sus empleados y atendiendo a sus exigencias.

El hambre lo obligo a devolverse a la casona, comería algo rápido en la cocina y volvería a salir, evitaría hasta la hora de su curación a Sakura. Recordaba todo lo que había dicho y hecho la noche pasada , sintiéndose un maldito , había actuado de manera vil. No acostumbrado a disculparse , se veía en la necesidad de hacerlo con ella mas no encontraba la forma ni la manera. Cabalgaba lentamente pensando en como hacerle saber que estaba arrepentido cuando la vislumbro sentada en el jardín trasero de la casona al lado de Naruto. Aumento la velocidad molesto ¿por que estaba Naruto tan cerca de Sakura? Se bajo antes de que el equino se detuviera , cayendo al suelo con agilidad para luego dirigirse a la animada pareja que conversaba. Ella le sonreía a Naruto, algo que no había hecho con el.

-¿que están haciendo?

Sasuke observo furioso a su amigo, este percibió aquella actitud del Uchiha como una amenaza. Se levanto del banco y le extendió la mano a su mal humorado vecino.

-Hola Sasuke ¿ya estas de malas?

El Uzumaki se largo a reír, la situación le parecía cómica jamas pensó que vería al Uchiha ¿celoso?. Ultimamente cada vez que iba a la casa de su vecino se topaba con alguna sorpresa, debía ir mas seguido.

El saludo no fue correspondido , dejándole la mano extendida en el aire.

-Hice una pregunta.

Sasuke estaba hechando chispas, agudizo su mirada en Sakura ya que el rubio lo miraba con burla y estaba conteniéndose para no golpearlo.

-Señor solo estábamos conversando, su amigo es muy amable debería aprender de él… Bien yo me disculpo y los dejo.

Sakura se levanto del banco dedicándole una sonrisa a Naruto para luego mirar con desprecio a su jefe, tomo aquel libro y se adentro en la casona, dejándolos solos.

-¿me puedes decir que te trae tan de malas?

-¿que hacías con ella?

-oh vamos teme …solo le estaba enseñando a leer, ¿sabias que ella no sabe leer?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia .

-Sasuke solo me la tope , estaba mirando aquel libro al revés y me extraño , nada mas. ¿que te pasa con Sakura?

Naruto se cruzo de brazos , quizás era posible que el Uchiha sintiera algo por la peli rosada.

-No me pasa nada. ¿a que viniste?

-bien veo que estas de peor humor que de costumbre, venia a hacerte una invitación. Mi prima Ino llega de Europa, termino sus estudios por lo que pasara una temporada aquí en mi hacienda. Se que me dirás que no pero de todas formas te invitare haremos mañana una fiesta en su honor.

-No ire ahora largate.

-vamos Sasuke anda te hará bien ademas será apenas una recepción , algunos hacendados y políticos vendrán ya sabes la lacra de la sociedad , a mi prima Ino le gusta todo eso..¿te acuerdas de ella?

-mmmmmm

-bueno… te dejo la invitación si quieres puedes llevar a Sakura ,seria bueno que salga un rato de esta hacienda.

El rubio se coloco su sombrero y le dio un abrazo a su amigo. Le divertía hacerlo enojar y sin hacerse esperar Sasuke lo empujo.

-yayaya el hombre sin corazón y frío como el hielo , te dejo hermano y solo dire que a mi prima Ino le encantaría volver a verte.

Diciendo aquello le guiño un ojo y se retiro de la casona.

Sasuke se quedo de pie con la mirada perdida , pensando en lo que dijo su amigo. Recordaba que Sakura le había mencionado que no sabia leer y el muy estúpido no se había ofrecido a enseñarle, ni siquiera se molesto en preguntarle si le gustaría aprender.

La tarde moría en las montañas, dando paso a una noche estrellada completamente despejada y fría. El joven hacendado estaba en su dormitorio, quitándose la camisa mientras veía desde su ventana el jardín que alguna vez fue de su madre y ahora parecía tener nueva dueña. Suspiro, exhausto de estar siempre pensando en ella auto reprochándose aquello que se lo volvió costumbre.

No la había vuelto a ver desde el medio día en que salió enojada por su actitud de adolescente celoso.

-Maldición.

Lanzó la camisa al suelo con rabia , intentando desquitarse con aquella prenda. Se observo el vendaje del hombro ya estaba sanando , no podría retenerla mas tiempo con él y aquella chiquilla se iría dejándole un vació. Apoyo ambas manos a los costados de la ventana ejerciendo presión.

Sakura entro sin golpear al cuarto de su jefe, asumiendo que estaría listo para su nueva curación, quedándose estática ante la visión que tenia de Sasuke. Se encontraba de espaldas a ella , apoyado en la ventana , dejo de respirar al ver su espalda levemente encorvada por aquella postura en la que se encontraba , era ancha y firme , los músculos se le notaban tensos , descendió hasta donde la piel se cubría por el pantalón negro de montar que solía usar , era muy ajustado marcando sus caderas estrechas y glúteos , mostrando con gracia las piernas largas y atléticas que poseía . Era una imagen hecha por los dioses digna del mejor pintor de Europa , como única iluminación que había era la de la luna. Sakura trago saliva forzosamente, su cuerpo estaba despertando ante aquel solitario hombre , sin saber porque tenia el estomago hecho un nudo y las piernas le temblaban. Sasuke se giro hacia ella , parecía que veía un fantasma. Le levanto una ceja y se aproximo, encendió el candil para luego sentarse en la cama.

-¿ocurre algo?

Al ver que la muchacha lo observaba sin parpadear ni moverse se preocupo si realmente había visto un fantasma .

-¿qué? Nooo perdone..solo que me asusto verlo ahí parado en la ventana.

-ya veo.

La joven empezó por retirar aquel vendaje, la herida empezaba a cerrarse y algunas suturas estaba secas y sueltas. Sonrió con orgullo, siendo ella la causante de que aquella profunda lesión estuviera cicatrizando.

-vaya…se ve muy bien … si sigue así en un par de día le podré quitar los puntos y estará curado.

La peli rosada lo miraba de reojo por unos segundos para poder admirar mas de cerca aquel rostro masculino que le comenzaba a quitar el aliento.

-Sakura.. yo ..yo quería..

Sasuke apretó sus puños que estaban sobre sus piernas, era el momento para disculparse pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo. El no estaba acostumbrado desde el fallecimiento de toda su familia el se dedico a la hacienda a dar ordenes y jamas retractarse menos cometer un error y tener que disculparse. Lo medito un momento y sin mas hablo.

-veras.. yo .. lamento lo de a noche.

Lo dijo secamente sin pestañear, las palabras le salieron rápidas y casi torpes pero lo había dicho ya estaba. La joven lo escucho en silencio, parpadeando un par de veces como si con aquello confirmara que estaba despierta y no en un sueño, ¿había escuchado bien? Su prepotente y orgulloso jefe se estaba disculpando.

-Disculpa aceptada.

Sakura vendo la herida y le dio un beso corto y breve en la mejilla a Sasuke, como muestra de que aceptaba aquella torpe disculpa. El pulso una vez mas se le disparo , no esperaba aquella reacción por parte de ella tomándolo por sorpresa. Tenso su mandíbula y no despego la mirada de la pared que tenia en frente , se sentía como un adolescente con su primer amor. Agradeció para sus adentros la interrupción que Karin hizo al ingresar a su dormitorio. La joven le dedico una mirada de odio a Sakura para luego sonreírle y entregarle una carta con el sello Uzumaki a él.

-Señor , le llego esta carta.

La pelirroja espero impaciente para que su patrón leyera en voz alta aquella correspondencia. El Uchiha ya sabia de que se trataba.

-mmmmmmm…Naruto nos invita formalmente al baile en honor a su prima.

El hacendado dirigido su mirada hacia Sakura, está guardaba y ordenada sus utensilios médicos , sin prestar mucha atención.

-sakura..te estoy hablando.

Sasuke le levanto una ceja le molestaba hablar y no ser escuchado , aquella chiquilla siempre parecía tener la cabeza en las nubes.

-¿por que la invito a ella? ¿por que ira con ella? Es solo una criada sin clase ni educación lo avergonzara señor.

Karin hablo e intento meter su veneno en las palabras que dijo ,cada día que pasaba la rabia le aumentaba al tener a aquella intrusa merodeando a su jefe y los celos la cegaron al imaginárselos a los dos juntos vestidos de gala bailando.

-Karin …mañana iras al pueblo trae a la modista y a la peluquera para que ayuden a Sakura , ahora señoritas a dormir.

Diciendo aquello ambas salieron sin decir nada, Sakura corrió a su habitación agitada y en cierta forma entusiasmada de asistir a un evento de alta sociedad , mas el nerviosismo se lo atribuyo a que iría con su atractivo jefe.

Al día siguiente los trabajos en la hacienda empezaron mucho antes de que el sol apareciera en las montañas, llegando el atardecer y con ello una furiosa Karin realizando las labores de la cocina. La modista había llegado muy temprano para tomarle las medidas a Sakura y en la tarde traería el vestido y los accesorios para hacerla lucir como una dama de alta sociedad.

La Haruno tomaba un baño de espuma y esencias, no había podido comer nada durante el día debido a los nervios que sentía de salir a una fiesta. Seco y limpio su cuerpo , mientras lo observaba en un espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el baño. Arrugo su nariz de manera desaprobadora, su contextura era delgada , sus senos pequeños y muy blancos , bajo su mirada a su plano abdomen y toco con la yema de los dedos una pequeña cicatriz en forma de cruz que tenia en el costado izquierdo de la cadera, su labio tembló al recordar como se la había hecho , fue la primera herida que cuido y suturo. Movió la cabeza de manera negativa , no era el momento de pensar en los horrores vividos en el pasado. Suaves golpes en la puerta de su baño la hicieron moverse mas rápido , debía arreglarse y no hacer esperar a su jefe.

Sasuke caminaba de una esquina a otra , estirando las inexistentes arrugas de su traje. Llevaba 20 minutos esperando a la muchacha que aun no bajaba , poniéndolo nervioso . Suigestu sentado en el borde del sillón que se encontraba en el comedor ,comía una manzana y se reía de manera burlona del estado casi histérico de su patrón.

-oiga jefe…tranquilo solo va a un baile no a su boda.

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada , iba a decirle una grosería pero su atención se desvió hacia Sakura que descendía de manera lenta las escaleras. Su garganta pareció cerrarse no dejando pasar el oxigeno , ya que había dejado de respirar. Se veía preciosa…no hermosa era una imagen hecha por los dioses griegos. La modista supo elegir muy bien los colores del vestido , era de color verde esmeralda combinando perfectamente con sus ojos , muy ajustado en su pecho y cintura para luego ensancharse y caer con gracia al suelo. Tenia unas aplicaciones en los hombros por donde se sujetaba el vestido. Sus brazos cubiertos por largos guantes de seda blancos , el cabello lo tenia recogido en un complicado peinado por donde sobresalían algunos rizos. El sutil maquillaje la hacían ver como una diosa , una mujer y no la chiquilla torpe que era.

Suigestu no le quito la vista de encima , comprendiendo a su jefe. El corazón le latía rápido y sintió celos de que fuera su patrón quien la llevaría al maldito baile.

Sakura llego al primer piso sonriéndole, estaba maravillada con la vista que tenia del Uchiha. Parecía mas alto de lo que era , aquel smoking negro ajustado lo hacia lucir como actor de teatro. Tenia el pelo peinado hacia atrás dejando ver por completo su varonil rostro.

-¿nos vamos señor?

Sakura le tomo el brazo y Sasuke logro salir del encanto en el que se había sumergido. Se sentaron uno en frente del otro adentro del carruaje, no podía dejar de mirarla olvidándose por completo del baile que los esperaba. La joven apretó nerviosa sus manos y a momentos el pánico la embargaba , ¿podría calzar en aquella sociedad?

-¿nerviosa?

-Si..nunca había ido a un baile así y no soy una joven con estudios , no se de que hablare y no conozco a nadie .No me deje sola por favor.

-Tranquila… veras son una manga de presumidos así que no te preocupes, ahora dejaras de hablarme tan formal hoy solo seré sasuke ¿entendido?

-Si señor..perdón… Sasuke

El joven le sonrió , frenando las ganas que tenia de abrazarla para calmar su ansiedad y nervios.

-Bien.. te debo advertir que hace muchos años que no asistía a un baile ni nada en donde me tuviera que exponer al resto así que es muy probable que la atención caiga encima de nosotros por lo que tendrás que ser valiente y también evita escuchar lo que digan de mi .

-¿de que es ..perdón de que eres un ogro huraño?

La joven se rio a carcajadas contagiando su risa a él , quizás no había sido mala idea asistir.

Se bajaron del carruaje y el apretó firme la mano de su acompañante que descansaba en su brazo. Caminaron firmes por la entrada de la hacienda de Naruto siendo iluminada por antorchas. Entraron al gran salón el cual estaba repleto de aristócratas ,políticos , hacendados y una infinidad de personas. Todas enmudecieron al verlos entrar , su metro noventa de altura lo maldijo ya que seria imposible pasar desapercibido, apretó aun mas la mano de Sakura. Los músicos dejaron de tocar y todos giraron sus cabezas hacia los recién llegados, el silencio fue interrumpido por una hermosa mujer rubia.

-Hola amor… ¿ya no saludas?

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:HOLAAAAAAAA! jajajaj que motivada yo para saludarlos jajaja es que estoy contenta con ustedes mis lectores bellos preciosos jajajajaj :D como siempre les agradezco sus reviews en especial a Adrit126 que me viene leyendo desde mi primer fics :D gracias por cada mensaje ^.^ Marishka 16 eres como la mente deductiva de los reviews jajaja , Rossi Uchiha que bueno que te atrapo esta historia y espero que te guste hasta el final , a mimitaz feliz de que te guste! espero no decepcionar y a todos los que me han dejado un mensaje , a los que leen la historia de manera anónima y a los nuevos lectores :D muchas graciasssss, nos leemos en el próximo capituloooo.**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5 . Celos**

Apretaba con fuerza la copa de vino que tenia en sus manos , mientras observaba a lo lejos a su patrón quien había sido prácticamente arrastrado por aquella mujer rubia hacia el centro del salón. Lo trataba con demasiada familiaridad y confianza , molestándole tanto que se bebió de un sorbo su copa de vino. Naruto se acerco a ella acompañado de una hermosa joven de pelo negro.

-Sakura-chan que bueno que viniste , mira te presento a mi futura esposa Hinata Hyuga.

El rubio presento con orgullo a la muchacha , esta apenas la miro a los ojos se notaba fuera de lugar en aquella fiesta por lo incomodo que veía. Sakura le sonrió al menos no era la única que no encajaba ahí.

-Hola señorita Hinata , mucho gusto.

Le extendió su mano enguatada a modo de saludo. La tímida muchacha dudo un momento en estrecharle su mano ,siendo alentada por Naruto.

-Hinata ella es una medico , a estado encargada de curar una herida casi mortal de Sasuke.

-No soy medico señor jajaja pero me alaga su comentario.

Sakura se largo a reír apenada por las palabras de Naruto mientras que Hinata la miraba de manera sorprendida , las mujeres no eran criadas ni educadas para trabajar y mucho menos para obtener conocimientos medicinales eso era tarea exclusiva de los hombres, por lo que el asombro en su cara no lo pudo disimular.

-¿sabes..hacer …curaciones medicas?

-eee bueno…de donde vengo no hay médicos por lo que tuve que aprender muchas cosas.

-Na…Naruto-kun…¿puede enseñarme?

-Claro Hinata-chan cuando seas mi esposa podrás aprender lo que quieras.

Sakura suspiro al ver el amor con que se miraban , si bien el Uzumaki era extrovertido e inquieto su prometida era todo lo contrario , mas el cariño reflejado en su mirada evidenciaba que aquel matrimonio no seria arreglado si no por amor. Volvió a apretar la copa que mantenía en su mano , al otro extremo del salón estaba Sasuke al lado de aquella mujer rubia. Se veía serio incluso incómodo entre aquellas jóvenes. De vez en cuando le dedicaba una mirada a ella pero Sakura no le correspondía estaba molesta por traerla a aquel baile y dejarla sola por esa extraña.

-Veo que ya conociste a mi prima Ino , le dije que se comportara pero ya vez como es ella , apenas vio a Sasuke entrar corrió hacia el.

Naruto movió su cabeza de manera negativa mientras bebía una copa de vino, reprochaba rotundamente la conducta poco apropiada de su pariente.

-¿se conocen desde antes?

Sakura estaba convencida de que ellos se conocían pero necesitaba obtener mas información.

-Claro… yo e vivido toda mi vida en esta hacienda, mi prima Ino pasaba largas temporadas acá y bueno con Sasuke al tener la misma edad que yo salíamos y al final nos hicimos todos amigos.

-ya veo…

-Ademas de que ellos tuvieron un romance de verano…ya sabes ..algo infantil

Naruto menciono aquello con voz baja , estando rodeados de gente de alta sociedad no seria bien visto que una muchacha tuviera romances sin compromiso de por medio. Sakura creyó echar chispas por los ojos , paso un sirviente cerca de ellos con una bandeja llena de bebestibles . La Haruno le quito una copa de vino bebiéndosela al instante, estaba cada vez mas molesta con Sasuke , sin saber muy bien la razón.

-Sakura-chan no bebas así , la bebida se sube a la cabeza.

El Uzumaki le sonrió de manera despreocupada mientras que Hinata miraba a la peli rosada con admiración. Iba a tomar una tercera copa de vino cuando le fue arrebatada por ….Sasuke.

-deja de beber.

El Uchiha ingirió aquel brebaje y deposito la copa en la mesa. Inclino su cabeza a modo de saludo a todos los presentes.

-te acordaste que viniste con migo.

La Haruno sentía la lengua algo adormecida y la capacidad de pensar antes de hablar había quedado olvidaba ya que se sentía mucho mas desinhibida. Naruto se alejo con su prometida , presintiendo que se avecinaba una pelea entre el recién llegado y la Haruno.

-Sakura por favor.

El Uchiha la tomo de un brazo acercándola hacia el. El ruido de la gente hablando mas los músicos le impedía escuchar o hablar con la joven.

-de haber sabido que me traerías para correr a las faldas de esa mujer me habría quedado en casa.

Sakura se arrepintió después de haber hablado ,levanto su mirada para toparse con la de él, quien en vez de estar molesto por la penosa escena de celos que estaba haciendo se encontraba divertido.

-¿celosa querida?

-suéltame que la gente nos esta mirando.

-y ¿a mi que? Para ellos no soy mas que un maldito o hijo del diablo como me llaman.

Sakura iba a protestarle de nuevo para que la soltara cuando fue interrumpida por aquella rubia mujer.

-Sasuke …¿no me presentaras a tu…..amiga?

La joven mujer observo de pies a cabeza a la peli rosa , haciéndola sentir un ser inferior. Sasuke soltó a la Haruno , intentando mantener la compostura ya que cada vez se sentía mas irritado por Ino.

-Te presento a Sakura , una huésped que se esta alojando en mi hacienda.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron de manera desafiante. La muchacha rubia era mas alta que Sakura, tenia unos ojos azules profundos los cuales eran adornados por largas pestañas negras. Su nariz era pequeña y sus labios estaban delineados por un color rojo intenso, estaba vestida con un costoso vestido de seda de color vino haciendo resaltar su pálido cuello.

-Mucho gusto.

Ino le hizo una leve inclinación con su vestido a modo de saludo , marcando su acento Frances para imponerse ante la joven.

Sasuke estaba algo asqueado, la actitud desafiante de ambas jóvenes más la constante miradas de los presentes hacia que su mal humor aumentara desproporcionadamente.

-Sasuke-kun…¿bailamos?

Ino no perdería ninguna oportunidad de estar cerca del Uchiha. Desde que llego de Europa que no había parado de preguntar por el joven hacendado a Naruto quien se había mostrado muy reservado a dar información de su amigo ,sin embargo cuando se entero de que Sasuke vendría a su fiesta no pudo contener la emoción de volver a verlo.

-Sabes que no bailo y vengo con compañía , gracias Ino.

El Uchiha tomo con rudeza la muñeca de su acompañante y la arrastro a un extremo del salón en donde pudieran conversar con algo de mas privacidad. Sakura nuevamente iba a protestar, forcejeo con el apretón que le estaba dando el joven sin éxito de soltarse , estando en clara desventaja con el y mas en el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba.

-Me puedes explicar que es lo que te pasa.

Sasuke se irguió y cruzo sus brazos por sobre su pecho en espera de que Sakura hablara , convenciendose de que había sido un error traerla a aquella fiesta.

-me…dejaste sola …

-Ino se me abalanzo y me arrastro por el salón, ¿eres ciega que no lo viste?

-tu te veías muy feliz y a gusto con ella..

Sakura se miraba los pies , se sentía como una niña a la que le habían arrebatado su juguete , sus mejillas estaban muy rojas de vergüenza . Sasuke levanto una ceja , podía apostar que aquella chiquilla estaba celosa , aquello le agrado y divertía a la vez.

-ya estoy aquí , no volverás a beber ¿entendido?

-no eres mi padre ni mi dueño para que me des…ordenes.

-no , soy tu jefe y me debes respeto.

-tu siempre das ordenes y nos tratas como esclavos , eres un pésimo jefe. Lo que tienes de guapo es igual a lo bruto que eres.

Sakura se tapo la boca con ambas manos y lo miro sorprendida. El alcohol si se le había subido a la cabeza haciéndola decir todo lo que se le ocurría. Sasuke le sonrío , aquella confesión no la esperaba . Con que lo encontraba guapo ,levanto mas su rostro de manera altanera sintiéndose orgulloso de si mismo por lo que provocaba en aquella muchacha.

-¿con que soy guapo?…..lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti…¿sakura? Ey…¿que tienes?

Estaba esperando una respuesta defensiva de parte de la Haruno ante su comentario , pero la joven estaba pálida, sus ojos casi desorbitados y temblando. Miraba a un lugar fijo en aquel enorme salón, Sasuke se giro y dirigió su vista hacia aquello que la aya dejado en ese estado. Se sorprendió de lo que vió, en la entrada del salón hacia ingreso un tipo familiar para el , de estatura pequeña , pelo rojizo ondulado ,ojos cafés y de rostro amable. Ingreso acompañado de Orochimaru , un comerciante de dudosa reputación se decía que organizaba peleas clandestinas, mas nunca se le a podido comprobar algo.

-¿ lo conoces? Anda dime ¿lo conoces?

Sasuke intentaba recordar donde había visto aquel hombre de pelo rojizo y al ver la expresión de pánico que tenia Sakura deducía que ella sabia muy bien quien era. Sostuvo la mirada en el recién llegado, cuando sus ojos se toparon el bajo hombre le inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo y por una fracción de segundos poso su mirada café en Sakura. Fueron unas milésimas de segundos pero el noto la sorpresa en su cara.

-Sasuke…sácame de aquí…

Sakura le faltaba el aire, como si su corsé estuviera tan ajustado imposibilitándole respirar , el estomago amenazaba con expulsar en cualquier momento su contenido. Toco el brazo de Sasuke para atraer su atención.

-por..favor…sácame…

El Uchiha la tomo por la cintura, se veía débil con aspecto enfermizo, por lo que la sostuvo con fuerza antes de que se diera contra el suelo ya que parecía perder fuerzas hasta para mantenerse en pie. Busco con la mirada a Naruto para despedirse sin encontrarlo y sin esperar mas salió rápido del recinto con Sakura.

Tuvo que ayudarla a ingresar al carruaje , sin comprender la reacción histérica de la joven. El conductor los llevo rápidamente a la hacienda , ambos iban en completo silencio. Sakura de ves en cuando asomaba su cabeza por la ventana con claras intenciones de vomitar , sin lograrlo . El estaba inquieto , necesitaba respuestas de todo lo que había sucedido y aquella chiquilla se las daría por muy enferma que estuviera. Cuando llegaron a su casa , Sakura no espero a que el conductor le abriera la puerta , se bajo rápido e ingreso a la casona ignorando los gritos que Sasuke le dio.

-¡ey! ¡Sakura! ¡Espera! oye….¡SAKURA!

Avanzo mas rápido que ella con dos zancadas estaba a su lado tomándola con fuerza de un brazo y girandola hacia el.

-¿QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE?

-¡SUELTAME!

Ambos estaban forcejeando , Sasuke empezaba a perder la paciencia por la actitud histérica de Sakura mientras que ella solo quería irse a dormir sin tener que dar explicaciones. Armaron un escándalo en el comedor de la hacienda, despertando a los únicos empleados que dormían ahí. Karin y Sugetsu aparecieron con el ceño adormilado en la puerta del comedor que daba hacia la cocina.

-¿que ocurre….Sasuke?

Fue el joven albino quien pregunto , mas siendo ignorado por la pareja que echaban chispas por los ojos. El Uchiha tomo con ambas manos a la joven , estremeciendola para que se calmara.

-¡YA BASTA SAKURA!

-SUELTAME ME ESTAS DAÑANDO.

La Haruno había empezado a llorar presa de la histeria, se sentía arrinconada como un cachorro a punto de ser asesinado por su depredador. No quería hablar de su pasado , ni de su vinculo con Sasori y mucho menos con Sasuke , si revelaba lo que quería olvidar y ocultar a su jefe estaba segura de que no volvería a verla con los mismos ojos ,¿por que no la dejaba en paz? .

Suigetsu intervino al ver el descontrol del Uchiha para con la joven .Se la arrebato de las manos protegiéndola entre sus brazos.

-¡SUFICIENTE JEFE! No ve que esta desconsolada por lo que sea que aya sucedido…déjela en paz.

-Suigetsu no te metas en esto.

Sasuke le levanto un dedo a su empleado de manera amenazadora. Sakura se soltó del agarre del albino y corrió escaleras arriba encerrándose en la habitación en donde dormía.

-¡ESCUCHEN LOS DOS! NO VUELVAN NUNCA MAS A INTERFERIR EN MIS ASUNTOS. ¡¿LES QUEDO CLARO?!

El joven hacendado grito en la sala haciendo retumbar los vidrios , Suigestu y Karin solo asintieron con la cabeza gacha. Sasuke les dio una ultima mirada a sus empleados y subió de dos en dos los escalones, dirigiéndose al cuarto de Sakura. Como lo espero la muchacha se había encerrado con seguro, por lo que tuvo que ir a su dormitorio y buscar entre sus cosas el manojo de llaves de la casona. Una vez encontrado el objeto fue nuevamente hacia el cuarto que colindaba con el suyo y logro abrir la bendita puerta. La pieza estaba en penumbras, entrecerró un poco sus ojos para poder ver mejor. Miro la cama la cual no estaba desecha y luego dirigió su vista hacia un rincón del lugar en donde se distinguía un pequeño bulto. Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo con sus rodillas al pecho llorando, sabia que seria imposible esconderse de Sasuke en aquella casa , por lo que la hora de la verdad había llegado.

El Uchiha se le oprimió el pecho al verla así , tan vulnerable e indefensa. Se acerco lentamente hacia ella , sentándose en el suelo a su lado. Estuvo en silencio mientras la escuchaba llorar , no sabia muy bien como abordar el tema ya que desconocía lo que ella ocultaba y temía , desde hace tanto tiempo que no sentía miedo , concluía que debía de ser algo muy difícil o malo para que Sakura estuviera en esas condiciones.

-yo…lo siento…arruine la noche…

Fue ella quien rompió el silencio , debía calmarse y actuar como una mujer. Su actitud había dejado mucho que desear y si quería permanecer lejos de Sasori seria mejor hablar con la verdad.

-olvida eso ..ahora dime ¿conoces a ese hombre?

-Sí…desde que era una niña.

-¿donde ? ¿quien es? ¿sabia que estabas aquí?

-¿qué? Nooo claro que no ..yo…huí de el la noche en que te encontré en el bosque herido..

-mmm si el no sabia que estabas aquí ¿que hacia rondando cerca de mis cultivos hace unos días atrás?

-¡¿qué?!

Sakura lo miro con horror , sus manos le temblaban y tenia el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa de saber que aquel hombre le venia siguiendo los pasos desde hace días y ella viviendo ignorante del peligro que los acechaba.

-Sakura..estoy intentando mantener mi escasa paciencia contigo, así que me dirás que relación tienes con el y porque te descompuso de esa manera.

El joven hacendado se paso una mano por su cabello y desabrocho un par de botones de su camisa estaba al borde de explotar en ira contra aquel individuo colorín , ni siquiera lo conocía y ya empezaba a odiarlo.

-primero…¿me prometes una cosa?

La joven peli rosa inspiro varias veces para calmarse , una vez estuvo mas tranquila le hablo.

Sasuke la miro confundido, no entendía absolutamente nada y ella le pedía una ¿promesa?

-me prometes que después de contarte todo sobre mi y Sasori , podré seguir quedándome aquí… por favor..

-ey….tranquila…sea lo que tengas que decirme no te dejare sola ¿si?

-Gracias….

La joven sin pensar lo abrazo ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke , desde que lo conoció se sentía protegida, incluso querida a pesar de tener diferencias de carácter y discutir la mayor parte del tiempo. Su jefe le daba había brindado un techo donde vivir , un empleo y protección, lo que siempre le falto en su vida alguien que velara por su seguridad y que se preocupara por ella.

Sasuke quedo de piedra, sin saber como reaccionar , el aliento de la joven le hacia cosquillas en su cuello y su menudo cuerpo le brindaba calor. La abrazo y acaricio su cabeza , esperando a que se calmara y dejara de llorar. Desde que era un niño que no le era agradable ver a una mujer llorar , siempre fue brusco en su manera de ser un hombre criado entre animales salvajes y el campo, pero cuando una mujer lloraba a su manera hacia que dejara de hacerlo. Sakura se acurruco en los brazos de Sasuke , este la mantenía firme apretada contra su pecho , estaban tan juntos que podía escuchar el corazón latir del joven.

-usted…sabe que yo soy huérfana..

-sakura tutéame…ya no seré mas tu patrón o jefe…solo..seré Sasuke de ahora en adelante ¿bueno?

-esta bien.. mi madre me abandono en el Orfanato Gubernamental de niña cuando yo apenas caminaba, no recuerdo nada de aquella época fue lo que me contaron las profesoras de ahí. Al crecer me volví hábil en todo lo que tiene que ver con la medicina así Tsunade-sama me tomo como discípula , éramos muchas niñas metidas en ese lugar y no había dinero para médicos así que yo ayudaba en todo lo que podía y aprendi mucho. Un día salí al mercado a comprar unas medicinas que mi Sen sei me encargo fue el día en que lo conocí.

Sakura guardo silencio meditando en que palabras usar tenia miedo de revivir todo lo que dejo atrás. Sasuke la apretó mas contra el dandole ánimos para que continuara , apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella y la acomodo entremedio de sus piernas, ambos sentados en el suelo apoyándose uno con el otro.

-yo…yo tenia 15 años y me lo tope en el mercado. Se me acerco de manera muy amable , se ofreció pagar las cosas que yo llevaba y me acompaño de vuelta al orfanato. Quedo impresionado por mi color de cabello dijo que era un diamante en bruto , yo no comprendí bien sus palabras …ya sabes soy bien inculta… a partir de ese día Sasori frecuento el Orfanato.

-¿te propuso o hizo algo indebido?

-eso vino después…se gano mi confianza primero … decía que era un mercante y su empresa se llamaba Akatsuki….y me decía que yo seria una buena empleada ahí…. Un día me invito a conocer aquel lugar…

Sasuke trago saliva con dificultad, no estaba seguro de querer oír lo que se avecinaba presintiendo de que era algo horrible.

-no se como lo consiguió pero Kaguya que es la directora del Orfanato autorizo mi salida nocturna… Sasori paso a buscarme alrededor de las 12 de la noche, yo estaba impaciente jamas había salido de noche y menos en compañía de un hombre. No sabría decirte a donde me llevo ya que el carruaje tenia las ventanas pintadas de negro, supe en ese instante de que algo no estaba bien… anduvimos mucho tiempo en el carruaje , Sasori ya no tenia el rostro amable y tierno , apenas me dirigió una palabra y cuando nos detuvimos me bajo a tirones…

-si no quieres continuar…lo entenderé…

-no…es mejor..así sabrás tu juzgarme. Nos detuvimos en una casona pintada de negro , con ventanas y puertas del mismo color , solo destacaba un símbolo era mmmm una nube roja pintada en la fachada , habían muchos carruajes en el patio y se escuchaban risas desde el interior. Sasori me arrastro con el, no le importaron mis suplicas ni protestas yo para el era mercancía y no un ser humano. Cuando entramos …todo fue ..horrible… habían niñas y mujeres bailando arriba de las mesas, otras …otras…estaban siendo tocadas y a disposición de los hombres que estaban ahi…se notaba que eran ricos y ellas…Sasuke..sus caras … de …espanto , algunas lloraban mientras que eran golpeadas o obligadas a hacer cosas asquerosas.

Sakura se silencio vivir con eso cada día le había generado un trauma, eran sus propios fantasmas que a veces la perseguían. En la noche se le aparecían el rostro de aquellas jóvenes siendo abusadas , sus ojos sin brillo ni expresión mientras aguantaban toda clase de bestialidades. Sasuke no sabia que decir , había escuchado de lugares así en donde se juntaban hombres de alta sociedad a satisfacer sus mas bajos instintos, siempre pensó que eran un mito para infligir miedo mas nunca creyó que fuera real.

-le suplique e implore a Sasori, aquella noche me encerró en un cuarto diciéndome que seria vendida …dijo que las vírgenes eran grito y plata en aquel lugar y mas una como yo con un color de cabello tan raro. Me grito en mi cara que nadie me protegería que el llevaba años en aquel negocio y el Orfanato Gubernamental le entregaba jóvenes cuando el lo disponía , a cambio de una suma de dinero importante… llore sentada en un rincón , estaba dispuesta a matarme antes de que me tocaran gracias a Kami cuando el sol empezó a salir por las montañas el volvió a recogerme diciendo que nadie quería pagar la suma de dinero que el pedía…así que me llevo de vuelta al Orfanato. Así fueron largos 5 años …

-¿como lograste salir de ahí?

-bueno …era una de las mas grandes en el orfanato, estoy próxima a cumplir 21 años la mayoría de edad así que si no me escapaba Sasori me pondría a trabajar en Akatsuki …aunque creo que me quería mas para el…. Nunca dejo que nadie me pusiera un dedo encima pero cada vez que el podía intentaba sobrepasarse conmigo ….asi que no aguante más, aquella noche me fui a acostar de las primeras , espere que todas mis compañeras se durmieran y me escape por la ventana , salte a un árbol y baje , me adentre en el bosque y corrí , solo me lleve un canasto con utensilios médicos en caso de que me hirieran y fue que te encontré …herido medio muerto…

Sasuke estaba procesando todo lo que la joven le decía. Sasori había intentado mas de una vez de abusar de Sakura cosa que el jamas perdonaría ademas ella estaba sola en el mundo y desprotegida , si la dejaba ir de su hacienda seria presa fácil para aquel imbécil y tenia en cuenta de que era menor de edad aún , lo que significaba que el Orfanato podría ir a buscarla y llevársela y el no podría evitarlo. Respiro profundo estaba molesto por todo lo que paso Sakura y por lo que se podría venir con ese tal Sasori ya que los había visto irse juntos de la hacienda de Naruto, estaba cansado había sido una noche muy intensa y así no podría buscar una solución.

-oye Sakura…vamos a dormir y mañana veremos que hacer…

El joven hacendado no obtuvo respuesta, percatándose de que la joven dormía en sus brazos profundamente , sin saber si la conmoción de la noche la había dejado agotada o el consumo de alcohol. Se levanto con cuidado de no despertarla y la tomo en brazos , acostándola en la observo detenidamente un momento , no podía negar lo hermosa que era sus rasgos eran finos dignos de cualquier muchacha de alta sociedad , su personalidad era tan exasperante lo irritaba con mucha facilidad como lo hacia preocuparse y tensarse de saberla en peligro.

Se levanto en silencio y le dio una ultima mirada desde el umbral de la puerta.

-prometo que no volverás a sufrir.

Diciendo aquello se fue a su dormitorio , con la imagen viva en su cabeza de aquel hombre de cabello rojizo y con la idea de que buscaría la forma de vengarse.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR: holaaaaaaaaa ¿como están?les gusto este nuevo capitulo? hubo un pequeño acercamiento entre nuestra pareja favorita :D . Les agradezco como siempre sus rewies me hacen reír algunos , me motivan a seguir con la historia (estoy con una crisis mental ajajajjaja) que no me deja avanzar en esto pero tranquilos no dejare la historia incompleta y sus mensajes y numero de visitas me alientan a ordenar mi cabeza y seguir escribiendo , los adoro a todossss nos vemos en la próxima actualización. POR CIERTO NO LES DIJE PERO AL IGUAL QUE EN MI ANTERIOR FICS SUBIRE 2 CAPITULOS POR SEMANA GENERALMENTE SON LOS LUNES Y JUEVES PERO PUEDE OCURRIR ALGUN IMPREVISTO QUE DEBA O ADELANTAR O RETRASAR UNA ACTUALIZACION POR ESO NO ME COMPROMETO A SUBIRLOS SIEMPRE ESOS DIAS PERO POR AHORA SI :D yaaa besitos!**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Pánico en los cultivos**

Aquella mañana se levantó de mejor ánimo, el hecho de haber compartido parte de su pasado con Sasuke se le hacía la carga mucho menos pesada y tener la aceptación de el la hacia sentir mejor. Se estiró en la cómoda cama , recordando que había estado en los brazos del Uchiha , tenía su olor impregnado en los brazos y cara , una sonrisa adorno su rostro y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Cada día que pasaba se sentía más y más atraída por él, jamás había experimentado esa clase de sentimientos por alguien y con Sasuke el piso se le movía con tan solo verlo cabalgar y su cuerpo temblaba cuando lo tenía cerca o estaba en sus brazos. Se sentó en la cama intentando calmarse.

-al menos no me juzgo por las cosas que le conté.

Volvió a sonreír y canturreando se metió al cuarto de baño , aquel día haría de todo para no hacer enojar a su joven jefe después de lo de a noche era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el.

Bajo rápido las escaleras ,conociendo la rutina de Sasuke era hora de que él estuviera en las plantaciones. Iba casi corriendo a la cocina cuando una voz amigable la saludo.

-Señorita Sakura-chan...buenos días.

La Haruno se detuvo en seco y dirigido su atención hacia el joven que la estaba saludando , era Naruto Uzumaki quien estaba de pie en el centro del comedor junto a su prometida.

-ho...Hola Sakura-Chan

Hinata le inclinó la cabeza con las mejillas rojas. La peli rosada camino feliz hacia los recién llegados. Era bueno tener visitas desde temprano. Abrazo a Naruto y luego a la Hyuga a modo de saludo.

-¿a que se debe este placer de verlos?

-bueno mi amigo Sasuke me pidió un favor y aquí estoy, no podía negárselo.

-¿un favor?

Sakura lo observo con curiosidad, abriendo sus ojos verdes mostrando mucho interés en el favor que su jefe le pidió al Uzumaki.

-veras...hay cierta señorita muy guapa, claro que mi futura esposa la opaca en belleza jajaja esta dama desconoce el arte de las letras y lectura por lo que mi buen amigo Sasuke me pidió que mi prometida le enseñara aquello que desconoce.

Naruto palmeo suavemente la mano de Hinata y le sonrío a Sakura. Esta abrió sus ojos y abrazo fuertemente al rubio.

-gracias gracias gracias gracias!

Sakura no daba mas de felicidad , por fin podría aprender a leer y escribir algo que siempre quiso hacer pero que se le negó en el orfanato ya que ella estaba destinada a otros trabajos. Tomo a Hinata del brazo y prácticamente la arrastro hacia el enorme comedor.

-Prometo ser una buena alumna y a cumplir con todas las tareas que me des.

Ambas muchachas tomaron asiento y sin perder mas tiempo Hinata inicio las clases. Naruto las observo contento desde el umbral de la puerta para luego ir en busca de su amigo. Salió al patio trasero y con sorpresa vio que aquel jardín abandonado estaba empezando a renacer, sabia que la responsable de aquello era Sakura, mas le gustaría enterarse de como fue que logro convencer al ogro de Sasuke de poder arreglar aquel trozo de tierra abandonado.

El Uchiha iba a toda velocidad montado en su pura sangre, reviso sus cultivos como le era costumbre y ya se dirigía hacia su casa para almorzar. Diviso a distancia a su amigo Naruto , aumentando el galope de su caballo. En cuestión de segundos estaba al lado del Uzumaki.

-¡Sasuke! Amigo ¿Cómo estas?

-¿Por qué tus visitas son tan seguidas últimamente?

El Uchiha le levanto una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Pero hombre que recibimiento es ese?..mal amigo… vine para que Hinata le enseñe a leer y a escribir a Sakura.

Naruto mantuvo su amigable sonrisa , dejando pasar el amargo comentario de su amigo.

-ya veo… lo había olvidado …vamos al despacho hay algo que te quiero contar.

-claro…oye teme ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer de la fiesta sin despedirte?

-te lo cuento en el despacho vamos.

Ambos jóvenes ingresaron a la vivienda , pasaron por el comedor en donde pudo ver a Sakura muy concentrada prestando atención a lo que la Hyuga le decía , al levantar su mirada y verlo le sonrió mostrándole el lápiz que tenia en la mano. Irradiaba felicidad , en cierta forma eso lo tranquilizo después de la confesión que le hizo la noche pasada se sentía en una constante amenaza de perderla , no poder protegerla ni ayudarla lo estaba desquiciando. El le respondió con un breve movimiento de cabeza y siguió el camino al despacho. Cuando ingresaron al recinto Naruto se acomodó en el sillón de dos cuerpos mientras que el en su asiento preferido.

-¿quieres algo de beber?

-No teme…no me gusta beber cuando estoy con Hinata, ya sabes debo mantener una imagen pulcra jajaja.

-entiendo...¿Recuerdas el tipo bajo de pelo rojizo que merodeaba nuestras haciendas hace unos días atrás?

-Si..¿Volvió a aparecer?

-No…lo vi en la fiesta de ayer …y no me vas a creer porque anda rondándonos.

Naruto se acomodo en el sillón presintiendo que su amigo le contaría una larga historia, debía admitir que desde la llegada de Sakura en la hacienda Uchiha todo había cambiado, incluso Sasuke quien después de la muerte de sus padres y hermano se volvió introvertido y poco conversador, escucharlo hablar mas de 3 sílabas lo reconfortaron y rogó internamente a Kami que la joven Haruno se hospedara por mucho tiempo más.

Hinata le explicaba con voz tranquila a Sakura todas las normas del lenguaje y la pronunciación de las letras, su alumna le prestaba completa atención lo que la hizo sentirse importante. Ambas jóvenes perdieron la noción del tiempo y fueron interrumpidas por una muy molesta Karin que apareció en el comedor anunciando el almuerzo. La peli rosa ayudo a colocar los platos y el servicio con ayuda de Hinata. Se iban a sentar nuevamente a la mesa cuando se les unió Sasuke y Naruto, los dos traían el rostro serio y las cejas fruncidas.

-¿Ocurre..algo?

Sakura se preocupo al verlos y espero impaciente alguna respuesta de Sasuke.

-No nada….negocios…sentémonos

El almuerzo se hizo mas ameno, Naruto relato como conoció a Hinata , contó de los viajes que a realizado y algunas anécdotas de cuando era un niño y hacia travesuras junto con Sasuke , distendiendo el ambiente. Sakura escuchaba atenta y se reía a carcajadas con las historias del Uzumaki , mientras que Sasuke solo asentía o respondía con algún monosílabo.

-Señor…hay una visita.

Karin se presento en la puerta del comedor , mirando con rabia a Sakura y hablando cortante.

-¿Quién?

Sasuke dejo el servicio a un lado y observo la puerta. Una esbelta y alta mujer rubia hizo acto de presencia. Estaba vestida muy elegante, perfectamente maquillada y con un peinado que debió tomarle horas con una peluquera. Entro al salón con la barbilla bien levantada y se sentó junto a Sakura.

-Buenas tardes Sasuke , querido…¿le paso algo a tu mensajero? Que no me llego la invitación a almorzar con ustedes.

-Ino …¿Qué modales son esos?

-hay primito bello es solo una broma , volví de hacer mis compras en este aburrido pueblo y las criadas me dijeron que estaban aquí.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su prima, cuestionándose si había sido buena idea mandarla a Europa a estudiar. Sakura se irguió incomoda en su asiento, aquella mujer no hacia otra cosa que irritarla y ponerla mal genio.

-..y..¿bien? ¿No me invitas a almorzar?

-Karin..trae un plato más.

Sasuke se cruzo de brazos, con evidente molestia. La presencia de Ino lo hacia sentir incomodo debido a su manera tan altanera y déspota de ser.

-¿y de que hablaban?

La rubia mujer se sirvió una copa de vino tinto y observo a los presentes con cara de aburrimiento.

-Historias…de cuando éramos mas jóvenes , de como conocí a Hinata y de algunos viajes que hemos realizado.

Naruto no le quitaba la vista a su prima , desaprobando completamente su comportamiento.

-oooo ya veo…. Bueno las familias como nosotros hacemos muchos viajes por el mundo y Sakura cuéntanos a donde has ido.

Ino dirigió toda su atención hacia la peli rosa quien comía en completo silencio sin levantar la vista de su plato hasta que la menciono enfrentando a los presentes.

-yo..bueno… yo…nuca e salido de Konoha.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en la mesa ya que todos , a excepción de la recién llegada, estaban en conocimiento del origen humilde de Sakura por lo que era muy obvio de que ella jamas había salido del país. Ino le levanto una ceja y una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su bello rostro iba a decir un comentario acido cuando Sasuke se le adelanto.

-bueno…yo hace mas de 10 años que no salgo de mi hacienda.

El joven hacendado levanto sus hombros de manera despreocupada , restándole absoluta importancia al tema de conversación. Sakura le sonrío de manera agradecida por salvarla de aquel incomodo momento.

-aaaa querido… eso es por bueno los hechos que sucedieron , pero ¿recuerdas cuando éramos unos adolescentes y tu decías que querías recorrer todos los océanos en barco?

-eso fue hace mucho Ino.

-si tienes razón ..fue hace muchos años pero …fue una buena época..también decías que te querías casar conmigo para que tus hijos fueran los mas bellos de Konoha.

Ino se largo a reír de manera muy delicada casi como si la hubiese practicado. Sakura apretó con fuerza el tenedor que tenia en su mano volviendo sus dedos blancos.

-Ino creo que es inapropiado lo que estas diciendo.

Naruto le alejo la copa de vino y reprimió sus deseos de golpearle una pierna por debajo de la mesa a su prima.

-oooo vamos…son solo anécdotas de nuestro pasado veras Sakura, Sasuke y yo tuvimos un verano muy romántico , gustosa me habría casado contigo querido.

-Me alegra Ino que aun recuerdes algo que sucedió hace tanto tiempo y me halaga que te hubiese agradado la idea de ser mi esposa , mas no puedo corresponderte porque me temo que no te habría hecho feliz.

-ooo que dices Sasuke cualquier mujer se casaría contigo muy feliz una por tu posición en la sociedad y segundo por tu gran atractivo.

-¡BASTA INO! Sasuke amigo te pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi prima , creo que los aires de Europa no solo la hicieron tener modales inadecuados también le afectaron su nivel cognitivo , por lo que nos retiramos.

Naruto golpeo lo mesa molesto era inaceptable como estaba actuando su pariente de manera tan descarada no solo estaba incomodando al dueño de casa , lo estaba avergonzando a él en presencia de su futura esposa. Ino iba a protestar pero decidió guardar silencio se sentía triunfante al ver el rostro descompuesto de Sakura. Se levantaron de la mesa y fueron escoltados por Sasuke hacia la puerta de entrada. La peli rosa apenas se despidió de los invitados , quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar pero seria muy insolente de su parte, si bien Ino se merecía todo tipo de insultos Naruto y Hinata no , por lo que se limito de decir adiós y permanecer en la mesa.

Sasuke se despidió de sus invitados de manera fría , de pasar a ser un agradable almuerzo se transformo en uno muy incomodo y todo gracias a Ino. Estaba consiente de que Sakura debiese estar hechando chispas en el comedor . Cerro la puerta y respiro profundo intentando mantener algo de paciencia para cuando se tuviera que enfrentar a la muchacha. Cuando regreso al comedor Sakura permanecía en su asiento cortando el trozo de carne que había permanecido intacto en su plato , de manera brusca.

-Sakura.

La llamo para que lo mirara sin tener éxito ya que la joven parecía ignorarlo. Tomo asiento en la cabecera de le mesa pasando una mano por su rebelde cabello para mantenerse sereno y no discutir con la joven.

-Sakura. Mírame cuando te hable.

La joven lanzo los cubiertos en el plato y lo miro molesta. No sabia a que se debía su humor pero no intentaría disimularlo en presencia de su "jefe".

-oye ¿por que estas molesta?

El Uchiha estaba divertido con la actitud infantil de Sakura , paso de estar enojado a una actitud relajada. Se le notaba a kilómetros a la joven que estaba celosa por lo que Ino dijo y eso lo hacia sentirse bien.

-Sabe …no tengo ganas de hablar , me retiro.

La muchacha uso aquel tono formal como si con eso pudiera poner una barrera entre los dos. Salió corriendo del comedor en dirección a los cultivos , dejando a un peli negro con una semi sonrisa en los labios.

Camino entre medio de las plantaciones pateando todo lo que encontraba a su paso , repitiendo lo que aquella rubia dijo en la mesa.

-si claro "para que tus hijos sean los mas bellos de Konoha"….estúpido Sasuke.

Sakura estaba enojada por las palabras de Ino , por enterarse de que el Uchiha alguna vez tuvo intenciones de casarse con ella y por encontrarla bella , todo eso la fastidiaba si hubiese podido tirarle su vaso de vino encima a su "patrón" gustosa lo habría hecho.

Camino hasta llegar a la cerca que dividía las haciendas y se apoyo en esta , contemplando el paisaje . El lugar era muy bello con extensas plantaciones de diversos frutos y al fondo se distinguía la casona y el establo. Todo rodeado de montañas , era un lugar hermoso sonrió pensando en que podía vivir ahí para siempre en compañía de aquel huraño azabache. Al pensar nuevamente en el hizo una mueca , seguía molesta y no debía, las cosas se estaban complicando demasiado. Sus sentimientos eran fuertes hacia el joven hacendado quería estar junto a el todo el día , no podía frenar su corazón el cual se disparaba con solo escuchar la voz de Sasuke y los celos le salían por los poros con lo que dijo Ino.

-Creo que estoy enamorada de Sasuke.

Suspiro resignada asumiendo que seria un amor no correspondido . Bajo su vista mirando sus polvorientos zapatos cuando una voz muy familiar la hizo colocarse a la defensiva.

-No fue tan difícil encontrarte Sakura.

El hombre se bajo de su caballo , llevaba varias horas rondando la hacienda esperando a que en algún momento la peli rosada saliera y el pudiera hablar con ella. Hasta que por fin lo consiguió espero oculto entremedio de los arboles y la vio caminar parecía molesta , estaba sola siendo la oportunidad perfecta para el. Separados por la baja cerca de madera que limitaba las hacienda le hablo. Sakura quedo paralizada observándolo sin atreverse a mover. Aquel hombre le infundia pánico pero debía controlarse si intentaba hacerle algo gritaría o saldría corriendo en busca de Sasuke.

-¿sabes cuantas mujeres con cabello rosado hay en este pueblo?

Sasori le sonrío usaba un tono burlón hacia ella y se iba acercando con lentitud a la cerca de madera. La Haruno seguía estática prestando completa atención al individuo , manteniendo sus sentidos en alerta, ignorando por completo lo que el le decía

-1 ..tu mi bella Sakura , por lo que pregunte en el pueblo y luego en las hacienda y ¡BINGO! Di contigo , admito que fuiste muy inteligente en venir a esconderte a esta hacienda.

El joven golpeo la madera para intimidarla quería infundirle miedo y traspasarle la ira que sintió cuando Kaguya le dijo que ella se había escapado.

-Escucha muñeca podemos hacer las cosas en paz tu te vienes conmigo y dejo tranquilo a ese bastardo Uchiha ¿que te parece?

-primero muerta antes de irme contigo .

-ooooo ¿con que esa nos traemos? Te recuerdo mugrosa que aun estas bajo cuidado del estado y puedo venir con una orden judicial para llevarte de vuelta al Orfanato.

Sakura abrió los ojos espantada relajo un poco su postura y se acerco a la reja de madera, quería llegar a un acuerdo con Sasori antes de que las cosas se pusieran mas feas.

-Sasori …escucha….yo no regresare al Orfanato y mucho menos contigo , ¿por que no me dejas en paz? No le dire a nadie de que viniste y ..y…así no tendrás problemas.

-¡NO!

El peli rojo la tomo de un brazo y la acerco lo que mas pudo hacia el. La cólera lo cegaba , ella era su diamante en bruto solo de el y no lo iba compartir con nadie.

-Te viniste a meter donde no debiste , los Uchihas han sido una escoria para mi ¿comprendes? Y no te dejare bajo el techo de ese bastardo que debió morir con su condenada familia. Tu eres mía solo mía y ahora te iras conmigo porque tengo al Estado de mi parte , Kaguya me cederá tu tutela legal y cuando cumplas 21 años trabajaras para mi hasta que te mueras…¿comprendes?

Sakura no daba crédito a las palabras que le decía sin encontrar la relación que tuviera la familia de Sasuke con Sasori y el pánico la embargo al imaginarse en aquel lugar de mala reputación. Forcejeo con el y le araño la cara , logrando soltarse y correr hacia la casona. Sasori maldijo tapándose la cara en donde sentía un ardor , salto la cerca y se adentro en la hacienda persiguiéndola. Estaba completamente fuera de control cegado por la rabia y las ganas de asesinar a esa chiquilla lo impulsaron a seguirla. Sakura avanzaba todo lo que sus piernas le permitían de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás , aumentando la velocidad al ver al peli rojo pisándole los talones. Se introdujo en las plantaciones para dificultarle la visibilidad y perderlo de vista , sin embargo eso no funciono y cada vez lo tenia mas cerca. El sudor le perlo la frente y el pánico amenazaba con paralizarla , golpeo una de sus mejillas para entrar en razón y seguir huyendo. Las plantaciones le arañaron la cara y sus brazos desnudos , mas eso no la detuvo y rogó mentalmente de que Sasori quedara incrustado en alguna planta. Al salir de los cultivos se tropezó con un rastrillo , cayendo en el barro eso le dio ventaja al peli rojo que alcanzo a tomarla de un pie . Sakura pateo lo mas fuerte que pudo consiguiendo darle en la cara , lo escucho gemir dandole tiempo suficiente para levantarse del suelo y seguir corriendo. Las lagrimas no paraban de caerle en el rostro hasta que lo vio. Sasuke estaba cepillando a Serpiente en las afueras del establo ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo. Aumento más le velocidad y le grito lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-¡SASUKE!

El Uchiha alzo la mirada ante la mención de su nombre por aquella voz tan dulce y familiar para el. Lanzo el cepillo al suelo al verla , venia corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo con barro desde el pelo hasta los pies y su cara de pánico hizo ponerlo en alerta. Camino rápido hacia ella y le abrió los brazos , Sakura se lanzo sobre el abrazándolo por el cuello. Sasuke debido mantener el equilibrio para no caer con la joven . Temblaba y lloraba desconsolada en su hombro , la apretó mas contra el sin comprender que es lo que estaba sucediendo . No le importo que sus ropas quedaran sucias de tierra ya que con mas fuerza la atrajo hacia el , protegiéndola de lo que fuera que la aya puesto en esa condición . Iba a preguntarle que estaba pasando cuando diviso no muy lejos de ellos aquel peli rojo de baja estatura caminando hacia ellos , comprendiendo el pánico y la loca huida de Sakura. La apretó mas contra el y saco su pistola del cinto apuntando al individuo , espero a que se le acercara lo suficiente y le hablo.

-Si te acercas un paso mas te volare la cabeza.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR: QUERIDOS MIOSSS! YUJUUUUUUUUUUUU :D Aquí les traigo una nueva y super buena actualización de mi historia *.* esta quedando bella bella bella bella jajajaja según yo** **jajajaja , espero con ansias sus comentarios , opinen que tal me quedo el capitulo ya sea dedito hacia arriba o dedito hacia abajo yo los leo todos y aprecio que sigan mi historia me hacen super super feliz :D . Desde el fin del mundo les mando muchos saludos, buenas vibras y una excelente semana!**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Fuera de control.**

Sasori camino con lentitud hacia la pareja. La ira había sido reemplazada por curiosidad . En la fiesta de los Uzumaki pudo divisar de muy lejos al Uchiha comprendiendo al instante que era una amenaza para el , no solo por el hecho de tener relación con Itachi Uchiha si no por estar protegiendo a Sakura , a quien el consideraba de su propiedad y ahora ver la cercanía de la joven hacia el peli negro no hacia otra cosa que confirmar sus sospechas ellos tenían una relación la cual debía ser muy fuerte como para que el joven hacendado se enfrentara a él con pistola en mano.

Se sacudió sus ropas e intento sonreírle no le convenía aumentar la rabia de aquel sujeto armado.

-buenas tardes.

-te dije que no te movieras.

Sasuke quito el seguro de su pistola , dispuesto a disparar si el sujeto movía un músculo más. Sakura no paraba de temblar , lo apretaba con fuerza desde su cuello .La miro de reojo para cerciorarse de que no estuviera herida sin embargo poco pudo distinguir por la capa de barro que la cubría. Volvió su atención al peli rojo quien tenia la nariz sangrando y un horrible arañazo en la cara , eso lo hizo sonreír burlón y sentirse orgulloso de la Haruno . De seguro se defendió como fiera de aquel tipo.

Sasori levanto ambas manos mostrando que no tenia armas y de que seria una pelea injusta y poco honorable . Puso una mueca al percatarse de la sonrisa burlona que el peli negro le estaba dando.

-Disculpa por ingresar en tu hacienda sin permiso.

-Disculpa no aceptada, puedo matarte aquí mismo si quisiera y nadie vendría a recoger tu cadáver , ¿conoces lo que se dice de mi?

Sasuke lo miraba de manera intimidante , estaba realmente molesto con aquel sujeto . Recordaba la confesión de Sakura la noche anterior y verla tan vulnerable lo hacia perder el raciocinio, no le temblaría la mano para terminar con aquel imbécil. Sasori trago saliva reprochándose su falta de cautela, no debió ingresar de esa forma a aquella hacienda.

-Solo quería hablar con la señorita pero ella mal interpreto mis intenciones y salió corriendo asustada.

-No creo que Sakura aya mal interpretado nada , agradece que esta presente o de lo contrario ya te habría volado tus sesos.

-Sasuke…no lo…hagas por favor…déjalo ir

Sakura por primera vez se atrevió a levantar la mirada , había mantenido su cabeza casi enterrada en el pecho del Uchiha y escucharlo hablar de esa manera hizo temerle, no quería que se ensuciara las manos con la sangre de aquel tipo y menos en su presencia . Sasuke la ignoro aumentando su ira al escucharla.

-¿Sabes que ella es menor de edad? Le faltan unos meses para cumplir 21 años , sigue bajo la protección del estado y Kaguya cuando sepa que esta aquí no dudara en venir por ella y tu no podrás hacer nada.

Sasori sonrío burlón sintiendo que había ganado aquella pequeña batalla , aumentando su satisfacción al ver la cara del Uchiha.

-Bueno …me retirare ,nos vemos Sakura con permiso.

El peli rojo camino en dirección hacia el camino de rocas que suponía indicaban la salida bajo la atenta mirada del dueño de la hacienda , la podía sentir en su cabeza cuando le dio la espalda quemarle la nuca de no haber sido por Sakura el le habría disparado sin pensarlo. Suspiro y salió de aquella parcela con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sasuke logro respirar de manera regular cuando Sasori desapareció de su vista. Miro a Sakura quien seguía aferrada a su camisa con la cabeza en su pecho. La sensación de hormigueo no se hizo esperar por donde ella lo tocaba de no ser por la delgada ropa que tenia puesta habría sentido que su piel se quemaba. Las ganas de apretarla mas contra el lo estaban enloqueciendo.

-Maldición.

La aparto haciendo que la joven lo mirara confundida. El pánico había desaparecido de manera instantánea al verlo en el establo junto con Serpiente. Como un salva vidas en medio del océano se lanzo a él sin pensarlo sabiendo que Sasuke la recibiría, estaba tan cómoda y protegida entre sus brazos , el calor emanado por su cuerpo y el olor varonil a pino la tenían mareada , aumentando la fuerza de su agarre con el, olvidándose de la presencia de Sasori , la amenaza que le hizo y de todo , el tiempo se detuvo para ella solo podía escuchar el loco palpitar del Uchiha y embriagarse con su esencia. Cuando la separo de él de aquella manera tan brusca la hizo volver a tierra.

-Será mejor que…te vayas a duchar y luego hablemos , tenemos que buscar una solución.

-Sasuke yo lo..siento..

Sakura intento disculparse con el por todo el mal rato que ocasiono , cada día que pasaba los problemas aumentaban y temía que algún día se aburriera de ella.

El Uchiha la miraba enrabiado no olvidaba que había intercedido por la vida de ese infeliz que no merecía nada de misericordia. Encolerizado la tomo de un brazo y la arrastro con el hacia el establo. Si pudiera darle nalgadas lo habría hecho pero el no golpeaba a mujeres por lo que desquitaría su ira de otra forma. Sakura forcejo con el asustada , parecía fuera de si. Primero la abrazaba de manera protectora, luego la separaba de el como si tuviera una enfermedad altamente contagiosa y ahora la arrastraba sin cuidado alguno hacia el establo. Grito en ayuda de Suigetsu incluso grito el nombre de Karin con la esperanza de que alguien se apiadara de ella, sin tener éxito parecía que la hacienda estaba desierta siendo los únicos moradores . Sasuke no se detuvo , ingreso con ella al establo la vio tropezarse un par de veces intentando seguirle el paso pero eso no lo frenaron ni las suplicas de la joven para que la soltara. Quería golpearla por defender aquel desgraciado y a la ves quería besarla y consolarla sin comprender lo que le hacia sentir aquella chiquilla. La lanzo hacia un montón de paja acumulada y se paseo delante de ella de una esquina a otra balbuceando cosas que su mente empezaba a encajar mientras se pasaba las manos por su rebelde cabello una y otra vez.

-si lo defendiste debe ser porque me has mentido ¿no? De lo contrario habrías dejado que acabara con su existencia …anda dime ¡NIÑA!

El Uchiha golpeo la pared de madera haciendo retumbar el establo, estaba completamente fuera de si , concluía de que aquella historia de niña abusada había sido mentira si Sasori le habría hecho tanto daño a Sakura esta no habría objetado en que lo matara ahí mismo , pero no ...le rogó por su vida y el …el le hizo caso , cedió como un idiota ante la suplica de ella. Eso lo molestaba aun mas. Sakura estaba sentada sobre sus nalgas mirándolo en un principio la asusto su forma tan endemoniada de arrastrarla con el y la poca delicadeza que tuvo al lanzarla a aquella paja pero luego la invadió la rabia , ¿quien se creía el para desconfiar de ella?. Se levanto como un resorte del suelo e ignoro aquel golpe que dio el hacendado. Coloco sus manos en jarra y le grito.

-¡PODRE SER HUERFANA , POBRE , INCULTA Y TODO LO QUE SE IMAGINA PERO NO SOY UNA MENTIROSA!

Sakura se acerco a él y lo empujo del pecho , quería a abofetearlo y dejar aquella hacienda . Si el no confiaba en ella no tenia nada mas que hacer ahí. Sasuke la miro hacia abajo ,estaba hecha una fiera. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez , estaba roja y sus labios rectos . Se le seco la boca y el pulso se le disparo. Fue un error mirarla , olvido por completo su enfado y los celos absurdos que le provoco aquella chiquilla en defender a Sasori. La tenia tan cerca , era tan pequeña y delgada que no lo pensó mas. La jalo de un brazo y se impulso. La beso y el tiempo se volvió a detener para ambos. Los labios de la joven eran suaves y sabían a miel , era un néctar para sus sentidos. Sakura no se movió abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y lo vio a él , con los ojos cerrados besandola, al principio fue brusco por el impulso que se dio pero luego se volvió suave , el roce de sus labios era como seda. Intento abrirse paso en la boca de la muchacha ya que necesitaba mas que un beso casto , la necesitaba completa para él. Sin obtener resistencia por parte de Sakura , esta paso sus manos por alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y se puso de puntitas , el al ser mucho mas alto que ella debía obtener algo mas de altura para profundizar el beso. El Uchiha camino con ella sin dejar de besarla hasta que la espalda de la Haruno topo con una de las paredes del establo. Poco le importo que estuviera con barro, mas se apretó a ella. Sus manos se mantenían quietas en su cintura y su pecho pegado al de ella. No había espacio entre los dos. Sakura gimió al sentir la lengua de Sasuke humedecer sus labios , abriendo sus ojos verdes tenia que mirarlo tener contacto visual con aquel hombre que la estaba haciendo experimentar sensaciones que jamas creyó que existían. Se separaron apenas unos centímetros para respirar , Sasuke no podía apartar la vista de los ojos de la joven los cuales se encontraban vidriosos haciendo que el verde de estos fueran mas claros.

-eres…tan bella.

Le acaricio la mejilla apartando algo de la suciedad que tenia. Sakura entrecerró sus ojos posando su mano en la de el , le abarcaba desde su mentón hasta un poco mas arriba de su ceja eran manos enormes.

-yo..yo..Sasuke..yo

Sakura iba a declarar sus sentimientos ahí mismo , sin importarle si seria rechazada o no , ignorando las clases sociales , las jerarquías y olvidando completamente todo.

-Shhhhh..

El peli negro la silencio acariciando su mejilla y luego su labio el cual estaba levemente hinchado por la presión del beso que le dio. Bajo su negra mirada y la volvió a besar. No quería escucharla por miedo a que le pidiera que se detuviera ya que no podía la necesitaba a ella como mujer , estaba confundido desde el día en que lo encontró moribundo en el bosque desde el primer contacto entre ellos le despertó todos sus sentidos y ahora que la tenia así entregada a él , besándola hasta el ultimo aliento no se detendría no podía. La volvió escuchar gemir volviéndolo loco. Su sangre viajo rápido hacia su entre pierna el pantalón le estaba apretando demasiado , atrajo su cadera hacia la de ella para que sintiera lo que le estaba provocando. Su cerebro no pensaba en nada mas que en ella en levantarle la falda y comprobar que tan suave e inocente podría ser. Sakura expulso el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones , Sasuke la tenia arrinconada entre la pared y el impidiéndole expandir su tórax en busca de aire , ademas de que sus labios no dejaban los de ella , aumentando la temperatura de su cuerpo.

-aahh

Volvió a gemir al sentir un bulto duro en su cadera. Jamas había visto un hombre completamente desnudo , no sabia muy bien que era aquello que se presionaba en ella sin embargo provoco que se humedeciera algo que también le extraño . Silencio su mente y se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba el hacendado. Sasuke profundizo mas el beso , abriendo por completo su boca e introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, todo era suave , húmedo y caliente. La presión de su erección le estaba doliendo y sin mas , la tomo de ambas nalgas y la levanto. Sakura se aferro con mas fuerza al cuello de Sasuke siendo lo único que la mantenía en equilibrio, le levanto su falda teniendo contacto con su piel desnuda.

-ponlas …a mi alrededor.

La Haruno le obedeció sin saber muy bien que estaban haciendo pero siguiendo sus instintos , todo se había salido de control. Las piernas de la joven quedaron alrededor de la cintura del hacendado mientras que este posiciono su manos en los glúteos de Sakura y la apretó mas contra la pared. Se comenzó a frotar en ella aumentando los gemidos de la joven. Separo sus labios y bajo por el cuello blanco de esta, la piel era suave , lamió todo a su paso el sabor salado de su sudor le llego como néctar a sus sentidos.

-Sasuke..¿que…estamos…haciendo? Ahh

Sakura tiro de nuevo del pelo del Uchiha , intentaba pensar en algo cuerdo pero no lo lograba. Sentir las manos de Sasuke en sus nalgas con claras intenciones de correr su ropa interior y aquel bulto duro ejerciendo presión en su ingle la estaban torturando. Deseaba algo pero no sabia muy bien que era , su humedad le indicaba que estaba lista para aquello que desconocía. El joven ignoro la interrogante que formulo torpemente Sakura. Su mente estaba nublada por el deseo , movió su mano por debajo de las faldas de la joven , quería palpar su intimidad pero la ropa interior le impedían llegar a donde quería.

-llevas mucha ropa mujer.

Le hablo perdido en su cuello , observando sus senos que subían y bajaban por las respiraciones rápidas de Sakura. Maldijo que llevara tanta ropa de seguro seria un dolor de cabeza para el desabrocharle el corset y deshacerse de todas sus prendas. Una voz retumbo en su cabeza deteniéndolo era su conciencia. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta lo que pensaba hacer con la joven , quería hacerle el amor. Abrió sus ojos y detuvo sus manos.

-Sakura.

La aludida lo miro haciendo contacto visual frustrada por que el placer que le produjo Sasuke se detuvo bruscamente. El Uchiha la miraba de manera fría , con el ceño fruncido y su boca recta. Aquel rostro le recordó a cuando lo conoció.

-No puedo hacerte esto.

La soltó y se alejo . Sakura se arreglo las ropas , una corriente de aire frío la recorrió al sentirse fuera de los brazos de Sasuke y comenzó a temblar de manera involuntaria. Tenia vergüenza de mirarlo a la cara , nunca nadie la había tocado donde el poso sus manos y jamas había estado con alguien de manera tan intima. Aun podía sentir el calor de las manos del Uchiha sobre sus nalgas y la humedad de su intimidad no se detenía.

-Sakura…escuchame…

Sasuke se paseo incomodo por el establo, la erección que tenia iba disminuyendo lo que le imposibilitaba caminar bien. La miraba molesto pero con el mismo por haber perdido el control como un animal en celo. Ella era una señorita y el se había comprometido con ella a cuidarla y protegerla , no a llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor sin pensar en las consecuencias. Gimió bajo al pensar en ella desnuda en su cama dispuesta a dejarlo entrar en su intimidad. Estaba todo fuera de control , debía hacer algo rápido tomar una decisión antes de complicar mas las cosas. La volvió a llamar pero Sakura parecía estar fuera de su alcance , con la mirada perdida y temblando. Su corazón palpito con dolor , el era el culpable de que ella estuviera así, de seguro fue brusco y la asusto.

Avanzo lento hacia ella y le toco el hombro , para llamar su atención.

-Sakura..oye…mírame.

Sasuke le levanto el mentón para tener una mejor visión de su cara. La muchacha salió de su ausencia al ver la cara de su jefe. Todavía no lograba asimilar todo lo que había sucedido entre ambos y de las emociones experimentadas.

-Sakura…volvamos a la casa , yo no se que me paso pero no volverá a suceder lamento si te asuste o hice algo que no querías.

El hacendado intento sonreírle sin éxito le acaricio su mejilla por ultima vez y se dirigió hacia la casona. Dejando a una confundida Sakura al borde del colapso.

Karin estaba lavando la loza usada en el almuerzo molesta. Restregaba los trastos con fuerza y murmurando cosas para si misma. No podía creer que Sakura estuviera almorzando con los amigos de Sasuke y peor que ella tuviera que servirle como si fuera su patrona. Hizo una mueca ante aquello. Unos gritos provenientes del patio llamaron su atención , era la voz de Sakura llamando a Suigetsu y luego a ella. Dejo su labor de lavar y por curiosidad se asomo a la puerta trasera de la cocina que daba al establo y al jardín. Sonrió al ver como Sasuke arrastraba a la peli rosada, haciéndola tropezar un par de veces . Se le notaba lo molesto , de seguro algo debió hacer aquella estúpida para descomponer de esa manera al Uchiha. Sin emitir ruidos se acerco al lugar. Tuvo que agacharse para poder espiar la discusión que tenían sin ser vista . Las maderas estaban levemente separadas por donde pudo observar oculta a la pareja. Fue testigo de todo en como el Uchiha le gritaba y luego besaba a esa mocosa , presencio como la arrincono con tanta pasión contra la pared , hizo que el establo se estremeciera y ella tuvo que salir corriendo. No le importo si se daban cuenta de que los había visto ya que estaba segura de que Sasuke no se percato de ella ya que estaba muy ocupado con la intrusa como para prestar atención a algo mas.

Ingreso a la casona ardiendo en odio contra la peli rosada se dirigió hacia su cuarto sentándose al borde de la cama. Debía pensar , idear una manera de sacar a esa mocosa de ahí antes de que el idiota de Sasuke terminara enredado en las piernas de esa mosca muerta. Medito un buen rato y sonrío . Tomo su abrigo largo y salió de la hacienda, caminaría por la polvorienta calle hasta llegar al pueblo ahí encontraría lo que necesitaba para sacar a esa intrusa.

La noche se hizo presente acompañada de humedad refrescando el ambiente. Sakura se mantuvo encerrada en su cuarto durante el resto del día porque no quería encontrarse con Sasuke. Jamas estuvo con un hombre de manera tan intima por lo que no sabia como reaccionar ante el después de lo compartido en el establo. El nudo en su estomago aumentaba a cada hora que pasaba impidiéndole incluso tomar agua , estaba nerviosa , feliz y preocupada todo a la vez , incluso molesta por la actitud distante que tomo el Uchiha. Ni siquiera la había buscado para que bajara a cenar , quizás estaba ofendido con ella ya que le respondió el beso y se atrevió a ir mas aya con el y ahora el pensaba que era una cualquiera. Se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la pata de la cama , si Sasuke pensaba eso de ella seria mejor partir no podría vivir bajo el mismo techo que el hacendado si este la despreciaba. Recordó que debía retirarle las suturas al joven , su herida ya estaba prácticamente curada y su labor de medico habría terminado. Suspiro con nostalgia y tomo valor para enfrentarse al peli negro. Salió de su dormitorio con los utensilios para realizar la ultima curación y lo busco. No fue difícil saber donde estaba ya que Sasuke o se mantenía cabalgando en los cultivos o en su despacho y al ser de noche de seguro estaba en el segundo lugar .Fue ahí que lo encontró sentado en aquel viejo sillón de un cuerpo, mirando abstraído completamente alejado de la realidad las lenguas de fuego de la chimenea. Dudo un instante si seria bueno interrumpirlo pero se dijo internamente que debía salir pronto de aquella casona y mejor terminar su labor aquella misma noche.

El Uchiha estaba meditando muy concentrado en lo que había estado a punto de hacer con aquella chiquilla en el establo. Todo fue tan rápido y malditamente placentero que se olvido de la amenaza de Sasori y del encuentro que tuvieron. Solo podía pensar en ella el tacto de sus manos contra la piel de sus muslos , los gemidos que emitió mientras el la besaba y se apretaba contra ella , de tan solo recordarlo se sentía excitado queriendo mas. No aparto la vista del fuego hasta que ella le hablo , atrayendo toda su atención como un imán.

-Sasuke…la curación.

La joven le mostró los utensilios que cargaba y su voz sonó casi como un susurro. El hacendado suspiro resignado había preferido esperar hasta mañana para volver a tener contacto con ella. Se levanto en silencio y desabrocho su blanca camisa exponiendo su tórax para volver a sentarse en su sillón favorito. Sakura contuvo la respiración reprochándose a si misma las reacciones que tenia ante la visión de la perfecta anatomía de Sasuke. No era la primera vez que lo veía así pero cada vez el nerviosismo le aumentaba y su cuerpo respondía ante lo que veía. Se aclaro la garganta para calmarse, arrastro la silla del escritorio y se posiciono en frente de él. Ninguno de los dos hizo contacto visual. Sasuke no apartaba su negra mirada del fuego mientras que la joven presto atención a la herida , la cual estaba completamente cicatrizada y algunas suturas se desprendieron solas. Debieron de ser unos 15 minutos que estuvo limpiando y retirando los hilos de la herida ambos en completo silencio hasta que el joven hablo.

-Con respecto a lo que paso hoy…

Sasuke se aclaro un poco la garganta para poder hablar haber estado tantas horas encerrado en el despacho en absoluto silencio le adormecieron las cuerdas vocales sonando su voz algo mas ronca de lo que era. Estaba dispuesto a aclarar la situación con ella pero la Haruno lo interrumpió matando sus palabras.

-no importa.. yo ya lo olvide.

Sakura no quería escucharlo retractarse de lo vivido entre ambos. Para ella fue algo nuevo placentero y lo guardaría como un tesoro en su memoria , jamas olvidaría aquel apasionado beso y las caricias que el le brindo ; poco ya importaba su honor o si Sasuke dudaba de su inocencia , para ella había sido prefecto y no quería que nadie ensuciara aquel recuerdo. El Uchiha enmudeció al instante apretando sus puños . ¿Lo olvido? ¿ así de rápido? Estuvieron a punto de intimar y ella ya lo borro de su memoria como si no importara. Apretó la mandíbula y giro su cabeza hacia la pared , en sentido contrario a donde estaba Sakura. Se sentía herido por sus palabras . Todo la maldita tarde había sido torturante para él de contenerse para no subir las escaleras e irrumpir el cuarto de la joven para reclamarla como suya. Se ducho 5 veces con agua fría para calmar su libido sexual y evitar cometer una locura con Sakura y ella ahora le decía que lo había olvidado así sin mas. No aguanto aquella situación se levanto del sillón dejando a medias la curación sin importarle. Tomo su camisa y salió del despacho dejando a la Haruno confundida.

Ninguno de los dos ceno Karin levanto los platos intactos de la mesa ya que nadie se presento al comedor. Intuía que el ambiente entre Sasuke y Sakura era distante . Suigetsu le comento de que el Uchiha había salido a caminar a las plantaciones y Sakura estaba encerrada en la biblioteca molesta. La peli roja sonrío triunfante era la oportunidad perfecta que había estado esperando. Guardo tranquilamente los platos en la cocina para luego dirigirse al establo en donde busco bajo un montón de paja una canasta sellada. La tomo con cuidado y se percato de que nadie la viera , ingreso a la casona con dirección a la habitación de Sakura. Una vez ahí busco donde dejar lo que tenia adentro miro el cuarto de baño y desecho la idea , luego miro la cama era mas grande que la de ella y la habitación mucho mas bonita. La maldijo y sin arrepentimientos abrió el canasto tomo con un gancho largo de fierro al animal que estaba adentro. Este realizo su característico sonido con la punta de su cola era similar al de un cascabel cuando sus ojos se fijaron en ella. Karin le sonrío y deposito con mucho cuidado debajo de las sabanas . Tomo el canasto y salió rápida del lugar. Rogando internamente de que aquel reptil asustara a Sakura y ojalá la mordiera, si lograba implantar su poderoso veneno en la intrusa su vida acabaría en cosa de minutos.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR: QUE TAL? A mi parecer estuvo intenso este capitulo y creanme que se va a poner mas a medida que la historia avance jajajjajja como siempre feliz de todos sus mensajes , de sus mas de mil visitas y a todos los que les gusta mi historia y narración :) trato de ponerle cariño e invierto tiempo en redactar para que sea lo mas grato posible para todos :D besitossss que tengan un buen fin de semana nos leeemosssssssss :D**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. Segunda noche juntos**

Permaneció un largo tiempo recostada en el suelo con el libro que Hinata le había prestado abierto intentando estudiar bajo la iluminación de una vela. Observaba y pronunciaba las letras que le enseño la Hyuga , sin embargo la concertación no la estaba acompañando en ese momento ya que no podía sacarse de la cabeza al hacendado. Suspiro resignada y cerro el libro , seria mejor irse a dormir y mañana aclararía la situación con Sasuke. Se levanto con cierta pereza del suelo y emprendió rumbo a su cuarto. La casona estaba en completo silencio y a oscuras, subió las escalares intentando no emitir ningún ruido ,sosteniendo firmemente la vela. Cuando paso por fuera de la habitación del Uchiha se detuvo un momento , apoyo su oido en la puerta para intentar adivinar si el ya se encontraba durmiendo. No pudo escuchar nada y asumió que el peli negro debía estar descansando. La desilusión la embargo rápido , tenia intenciones de suavizar la situación entre ambos ya que desde aquel encuentro en el establo un muro se levanto entre los dos deprimiéndola. Avanzo hacia su dormitorio y se sentó al borde de la cama observando el suelo. Si el Uchiha hubiese querido arreglar las cosas la habría buscado pero no lo hizo y tampoco tuvo intenciones de hablar con ella cuando fue a su despacho a curarlo. Volvió a suspirar y una lagrima se le escapo. Ni siquiera se molesto en secársela comprendiendo que estaba completamente enamorada de aquel ogro de ser humano que era Sasuke Uchiha.

-estoy jodida.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y fue al cuarto de baño , se asearía un poco antes de irse a dormir.

Sasuke deambulo sin rumbo fijo entre los cultivos admirando el paisaje; aspiro hondo el oxigeno puro de aquel lugar llenando sus pulmones de energías nuevas. Observo el cielo completamente estrellado y despejado , pensó en su familia fallecida y lo solitario que había vivido todos los años después de la tragedia. Muchas veces quiso acabar con su existencia mas nunca lo logro, siempre hubo algo o alguien que evitaba aquello hasta que desistió convenciéndose incluso de que podría ser pariente del demonio o la vida conspiraba contra el para hacerlo mas miserable. Vivió en una rutina de trabajo y el alcohol. Teniendo su mente ocupada o adormecida pero evitar pensar en que era un huérfano despreciado, los días eran grises sin emociones buenas ni nada que lo motivara a ser mejor persona , se encerró en si mismo y hasta se distancio de su mejor amigo Naruto. Aquella noche en que aquel lobo lo ataco él apenas se defendió había deseado morir para no sufrir mas, no extrañar mas a su familia que jamas regresaría, eliminar aquel peso que le dejo esa masacre pero todo cambio cuando la vió. Su exótico cabello y esos ojos tan transparentes , llenos de vida e inocencia lo salvaron de una muerte segura. Desde ese momento todo cobro sentido, los días dejaron de ser rutinarios , la vida cobro color y su corazón encontró paz. Escucharla reír o discutir con él lo hacían sentirse vivo, estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza cuando la beso despertando sus mas bajos instintos pero no podía ser. Ella era una señorita huérfana sin nadie quien la protegiera y él no podía pensar en tomarla sin ofrecerle nada, ademas de que era diferente a él en todos los aspectos; demasiado sociable e extrovertida, torpe y distraída mientras que el era todo lo opuesto no resultaría una relación entre ambos.

Se masajeó la sien intentando relajarse y ordenar sus ideas sin éxito. Suspirando derrotado , emprendió rumbo a la hacienda. Con la idea de descansar y silenciar su mente.

Se acosto en su amplia cama con la única prenda cómoda que poseía para dormir un pantalón de algodón ancho. Estaba semi sentado pensando en ella , imaginando que estaba dormida en la habitación contigua a la de él.

-eres una molestia.

Aquellas palabras se perdieron en la soledad de su habitación con la esperanza de que atravesaran las paredes y llegaran a la muchacha. Agudizo su odio cuando escucho los suaves pasos en la escalera; podía verla en su mente deambulando en silencio iluminada por una tenue luz de vela. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro la cual se ensanchó cuando aquellos suaves pasos se detuvieron en su puerta. Pudo ver la luz débil por debajo de la rendija estaba seguro que golpearía la madera y el la dejaría entrar a su habitación , sin embargo eso nunca sucedió ya que los pasos continuaron hacia la habitación de al lado. Suspiro en cierta forma aliviado sabia que si la dejaba entrar en su cuarto las cosas se podían salir de control nuevamente.

Sakura salió del baño con su enorme camisón de dormir el cual tenia unas cintas que se ajustaban al pecho realzando el busto. Apago la vela de su mesita de noche y se metió debajo de las sabanas. Seguía meditando en el azabache llegando a molestarle , ya que su mente se rehusaba a sacarlo de ahí.

Se acomodo en posición fetal y cerro sus ojos dispuesta a dormir pero algo la hizo sobresaltarse. Una piel fría y áspera se enrollo en su pierna y un sonido similar al cascabel la alertaron. Sakura entro en pánico , levanto las sabanas para ver que era lo que tenia en su extremidad sin embargo la escasa luz le impidió ver con mayor detalle al animal. Lanzo hacia atrás las frazadas , sentándose de golpe y la pudo distinguir. Era una serpiente cascabel la cual estaba enrollándose en su pierna , mostrando su lengua bífida y haciendo sonar el final su cuerpo. Movió su extremidad con rapidez y el reptil salió disparado al suelo , irguiéndose rápidamente para atemorizar a su víctima. Sakura salto de la cama y se posiciono en la esquina contraria al reptil , por sus movimientos torpes y el pánico que la embargo voto la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su cama, con ella se fueron algunas cremas y utensilios personales al suelo causando un estruendo.

El Uchiha se levanto rápido al escuchar aquel ruido proveniente de la habitación de Sakura. Salió a paso rápido de su habitación sin tomarse la molestia de cubrir su desnudez. Abrió de golpe la puerta de la Haruno y su boca se seco al ver la escena. La muchacha estaba en un rincón mirando atenta al animal que estaba erguido moviendo su cascabel con actitud de ataque.

-Sakura…

-¡Sasuke!

El Uchiha posiciono un dedo sobre sus labios indicándole que no hiciera ruido ya que eso alteraba al animal, la muchacha le asintió al borde de las lagrimas.

-Escuchame…iré por un hacha y tu te quedaras ahí , quieta no le quites la vista de encima a la víbora ¿entendido?

-No…Sasuke..por favor…no me dejes sola.

-Tranquila …solo necesito que no te muevas y volveré.

Sasuke desapareció de la vista de Sakura aumentando su histeria , pero repitiendose internamente que el hacendado volvería por ella. El Uchiha corrió escaleras abajo saltándose los peldaños paso como un rayo por la cocina y salió al exterior en busca de la herramienta. La encontró incrustada en un trozo de madera , sin esfuerzo alguno la saco de ahí y se devolvió rápido escaleras arriba. Rogó a todo los dioses porque Sakura le hiciese caso y no enfrentara a aquella venenosa serpiente. Cuando llego a la entrada de la habitación de la Haruno pudo respirar en paz ya que la joven parecía paralizada apenas respirando en el mismo rincón en donde la dejo. Su rostro se le ilumino cuando lo vio parado con el hacha en las manos. La serpiente no dejaba de hacer sonar su cola y mostrarle la lengua desesperandola.

-Sakura…escuchame con atención… la serpiente sabe de mi presencia y si ataco puede que me muerda a mi …así que haremos esto tu avanzaras hacia ella y le expondrás tu pie , la víbora saltara dispuse a morderte y yo la cortare ..¿entendido?

La peli rosada palideció mas ante el descabellado plan de Sasuke la incertidumbre la invadió al pensar en que este no alcanzaría a matar al animal antes de que clavara todo su veneno en ella o lo mordiera a el , las lagrimas le caían sin parar y los temblores de su cuerpo no los podía controlar llegando a castañetear sus dientes. El joven observo la actitud de pánico de Sakura dudando de que pudiera hacer lo que el le pedía , debía hacerla entrar en razón antes de que el animal la mordiera. Entro lo mas silencioso que pudo a la habitación acercándose hacia la joven sin embargo la serpiente giro su cabeza hacia el mostrando su lengua y levantando mas su cola a modo de advertencia. Se quedo quieto y miro a Sakura.

-Oye..se que estas aterrada pero necesito que me ayudes ..pequeña no te podré sacar de aquí si entras en pánico…

Sakura levanto la mirada hacia el reconfortandola con aquellas palabras y no paso por alto aquel tierno apodo con que la llamo comprendiendo que prefería ser mordida ella por el animal en vez de Sasuke . Respiro hondo y avanzo, el reptil en segundos se impulso directo a la piel expuesta por Sakura. El Uchiha no lo dudo mas e impulso su hacha con toda la fuerza que pudo partiendo al animal en dos y una parte de este salió eyectado hacia el otro extremo de ellos sin dejar de moverse por los espasmos nerviosos. La herramienta quedo incrustada en el suelo de madera y la joven sin mas corrió hacia el abrazándolo , encontrando la protección que siempre le brindaba el hacendado.

-ya…tranquila…ya paso.

Sasuke la envolvió con sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en la de ella , respirando con tranquilidad no se había percatado de lo tenso que estaba ya que su espalda y extremidades se relajaron produciéndole un leve dolor.

-yo..tenia mucho miedo..Sasuke…me pudo morder o a ti ..

Sakura hablaba mientras lloraba con su cabeza enterrada en el pecho del Uchiha presa de la histeria.

-tranquila…ya paso..ven..dormiras en mi cuarto.. no sabemos si aun hay mas de esas víboras ni como llego esta hasta aquí así que mañana cuando tengamos luz revisaremos tu habitación..¿entendido?

La joven asintió sin oponer ninguna objeción queriendo salir lo antes posible del lugar. Se trasladaron hacia el otro cuarto , Sasuke encendió el pequeño candil de su mesa de noche iluminando algo el lugar. Sakura se aproximo al sillón de dos cuerpos en donde paso su primera noche en aquella casona sin embargo fue detenida por el peli negro.

-oye…tu dormiras en mi cama y yo ahí.

-¿que? Nooo ya has hecho demasiado por mi yo ..yo puedo dormir en el sillón ademas…¿cabes en aquel sillón?

La muchacha lo miro pensativa ya que el era demasiado alto dudando que pudiera descansar en aquel asiento.

Sasuke le sonrío era muy probable que dormiría incomodo ya que el mueble no era lo suficientemente grande como el. Una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza.

-¿prefieres que los dos durmamos juntos?

-¡¿QUÉ?!

La joven puso cara de espanto y fue en ese momento en que se percato de que Sasuke apenas estaba vestido con aquel holgado pantalón de algodón , dejando su torso al descubierto y ella en su camisón de dormir en donde sus pequeños pechos sobresalían . Se tapo con sus brazos y corrió a la cama del hacendado tapándose completa con las sabanas.

-bien…creo que dormiré en el sillón.

Sasuke abrió su armario y saco una frazada. Intento acomodarse en el estrecho mueble sin éxito ya que sus piernas quedaban afuera de este y la frazada lo cubría hasta medio tórax. Se giro y busco una posición mas cómoda sin éxito.

-Sasuke

-dime.

-Gracias…por todo.

Sakura volvió a cubrirse intentando dormir sintiendo completa gratitud hacia el Uchiha. Este por su parte sonrió sin responderle. Debía admitir que el pánico también lo inundo a él cuando vio aquel animal dispuesto a morderla , si hubiera inyectado parte de su veneno en la joven esta ya estaría muerta y no podría haberla salvado pero las cosas habían salido bien , ya mañana averiguaría como es que un animal que no es de su región llego al dormitorio de Sakura.

La noche avanzaba y el seguía sin poder pegar un ojo debido al incomodo sillón, escuchaba la respiración suave de Sakura y se levanto despacio en dirección a su cama. Dormiría en la orilla opuesta a ella para no incomodarla y se levantaría muy temprano al día siguiente , así ella no se daría cuenta de que durmieron juntos. Su espalda dejo de dolerle al momento en que se acomodo en su suave colchón respiro satisfecho mirando de reojo a la despreocupada muchacha que dormía tranquilamente en su cama.

Al día siguiente Sakura despertó algo desorientada ya que no le era familiar aquel dormitorio. Abrió con pereza sus ojos y palpo una mano ancha y de piel áspera descansando en su cintura ademas de que un cuerpo grande se apoyaba en su espalda manteniéndola apretada hacia él. La respiración suave le llego a su oido intentando girar su cabeza para saber quien era pero al momento de moverse el cuerpo del hombre la apretó mas desde su cintura y una pierna de este se poso por sobre la de ella. El corazón de Sakura, como era de costumbre, se le disparo doliéndole el pecho toco con suavidad la mano del hacendado para despertarlo ya que si entraba algún empleado a la habitación mal interpretaría todo.

-Sasuke….despierta….

El joven siguió en su profundo sueño sin cambiar de posición balbuceando incoherencias. Sakura respiro hondo y giro su cabeza por sobre su hombro y lo vio. Era la imagen mas bella que podía tener del Uchiha estaba con el pelo desordenado sus ojos cerrados pudo apreciar con tranquilidad sus largas pestañas negras , la nariz recta y estrecha , sus labios los cuales siempre se mantenían rectos ahora estaban levemente entre abiertos , se le notaba que estaba muy relajado durmiendo con ella. Sakura sonrío aspirando el aroma que expendía Sasuke. Volvió a tocarle la mano de su cintura para que despertara y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente deteniéndose en ella quien dejo de respirar cuando sus miradas se toparon. Los labios del Uchiha se curvaron en una semi sonrisa que le quito el poco oxigeno que le quedaba en sus pulmones y la saludo de manera despreocupada.

-Buenos días pequeña.

-supongo que el sillón no fue muy cómodo.

Sakura se largo a reír y se giro quedando de frente al hombre. Este se puso serio ante el comentario que le hizo la peli rosada. Se sentía como un niño que había sido descubierto en su travesura.

-esta es mi casa duermo donde se me antoja.

-anda admite que no fue cómodo el sillón jajajajaja …mirate eres gigante ¿como pensabas dormir en algo tan pequeño?

Sakura se reía de manera burlona provocando el enojo de Sasuke. Este hastiado de las bromas que le propinaba la joven de manera rápida se giro en la cama quedando sobre ella , le tomo ambas manos y las posiciono por sobre su cabeza inmovilizándola. Sakura dejo de reír y enmudeció al instante tener el cuerpo del peli negro sobre ella la estaba acalorando.

-¿ya no ríe señorita Sakura?

Sasuke le sonrío acercando su cara hacia el cuello de la joven , las manos le hormigueaban por soltarla y recorrer su cuerpo, desenredó la amarra del camisón que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación de aquellos pequeños pechos que poseía. Se lamia los labios y le deposito un beso corto y suave en el cuello. La Haruno se quedo quieta entregándose a lo que fuera que pudiera pasar con Sasuke , la piel le quemo al sentir el suave beso que le dio haciéndola hiperventilar.

-Sasu..ke..

-mmmmmm

Sasuke estaba concentrado en llenar sus pulmones con el aroma de ella haciendo que su sangre viajara de manera rápida por todo su cuerpo concentrándose en su entre pierna en donde ya empezaba a marcarse su miembro el cual despertaba de manera casi automática ante la joven. Presiono sus caderas contra las de ellas para que separa las piernas y lo dejara posicionarse , pero Sakura se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y respirando rápido. Comprendía que era completamente inexperta en los asuntos del sexo por lo que no captaría el mensaje que el le estaba dando. Le salto una mano y la bajo hasta sus muslos separándolos y acomodándose entremedio de sus piernas. Aumento mas la presión sobre ella y la escucho gemir. Sin pedirle permiso le desanudo las cintas del camisón , estas cedieron de manera dócil dejando los senos de Sakura libres completamente expuestos ante el. Respiro hondo y profundo , sus fosas nasales se dilataron e inhaló profundo para proporcionarle aire el cual escaseaba en él , ante la sola visión de ella totalmente entregada. Rozo de manera suave el pezon rosado de Sakura el cual se irguió y endureció al instante , la volvió escuchar gemir dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella. Aún podía detenerse , todavía le quedaba algo de raciocinio si bien le dolería su erección al privarlo de acabar en ella podría retractarse.

-Sakura… mirame.

Su voz era muy ronca mas de lo normal la excitación lo estaba transformando en un hombre con deseos de reclamar a la joven como suya y hundirse en ella. La aludida abrió sus ojos y lo miro , estaba roja de vergüenza por tener su cuerpo tan expuesto ante él pero quería que continuara estaba experimentando una vez mas sensaciones demasiado placenteras como para detenerlo.

-Sakura..yo…

Sasuke estaba decidido a hacerle el amor en ese momento sin importarle las malditas consecuencias que pudiesen traerle sin embargo sus palabras murieron en su garganta ya que 3 golpes en la puerta lo alertaron.

-¿Sasuke? …jefe…hay una mujer en la entrada que quiere hablar con usted.

-¿una mujer? …

-Sí …dice llamarse Kaguya ..quiere hablar con usted.

Ante la mención de la mujer Sakura palideció y se quito a Sasuke de encima, levantándose rápido de la cama arreglándose las ropas. El Uchiha le hizo señas con las manos para saber quien era Kaguya , ambos se comunicaban en lenguaje de señas para que Suigetsu no supiera de que habían pasado la noche juntos. Sasuke se coloco los pantalones y su camisa.

-Voy enseguida Suigetsu.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente sin ganas ni ánimos de recibir a la desconocida mujer. Por lo que le contó Sakura era al directora del Orfanato y estaba en pleno conocimiento de lo que hacia Sasori con las muchachas del lugar , siendo tan culpable como el colorín ganándose su odio. Cuando bajo el ultimo peldaño la vio era una mujer de avanzada edad ya que tenia su cabello completamente blanco , algunas arrugas en su rostro sin hacerla ver fea por el contrario era una belleza sin embargo era apocada por los sucios negocios que hacia.

-Buenas tardes.

-Señora usted dira.

Sasuke se cruzo de brazos a la altura del pecho apoyándose en el marco de la puerta , impidiéndole el ingreso al comedor. Kaguya levanto una ceja , saco un abanico de su bolso y lo extendió dándose aire, sintiéndose ofendida por el saludo poco cortes del peli negro.

-me presento, mi nombre es Kaguya Otsutsuki directora del Orfanato Gubernamental de niñas.

La mujer hizo una reverencia mostrando sus delicados y finos modales pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte del joven ya que este permanecía en la misma posición sin emitir ninguna palabra.

-veo que no es muy comunicativo…señor…

-deje las formalidades y dígame a que viene .

-vengo por Sakura , se me informo de que se esta alojando aquí y ella siendo menor de edad aun esta bajo mi tutela por lo que le pediré por las buenas que me la entregue.

Sasuke se irguió su parte primitiva lo guiaba a intimidar a su rival mostrando su gran altura y corpulencia demostrando quien era el macho alfa , el dominante y rebelde. Camino lentamente hacia la veterana mujer alzándole una ceja tuvo que contener una sonrisa burlona al ver que esta retrocedía por cada paso que el daba logrando su objetivo de atemorizarla.

-Mire…señora..nadie viene a darme ordenes y mucho menos en mis tierras.

La molestia se acentuó mucho más en su tono de voz , le fastidio tanto que una mujer lo mandara como si el fuera un crió sin voz ni derecho a reclamo.

-solo entrégueme a Sakura y lo dejare en paz.

Kaguya no pudo evitar que la voz le temblara y las palabras le salieran torpes. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con mafiosos , ladrones , estafadores y toda clase de calaña de hombres pero siempre negociaba en sus terrenos en el interior del Orfanato donde se sentía protegida por los enromes muros de ladrillo que lo resguardaban por lo que jamas tuvo inconveniente en hacer tratos con aquellos miserables individuos no obstante ahora la situación era completamente diferente , no estaba en sus terrenos y aquel hombre la intimidaba hasta la medula. Podía sentir sus instintos casi asesinos sobre ella ,acorralándola como si fuera un animal débil. Maldijo a aquella chiquilla de cabellera rosada por haberse escapado si no se hubiese ido tendría una cuantiosa fortuna escondida bajo su colchón y una boca menos que alimentar en aquel mugroso hogar de niñas. Apretó sus puños ardiendo en ira contra Sakura , el día que la tuviera de nuevo bajo su cuidado sobria esa mocosa lo que es disciplina.

-usted señor Uchiha sabe que se esta metiendo en un problema muy serio con la ley ¿verdad?

Kaguya se abanico sonriendo sin quitarle la mirada a Sasuke ,ahora era el momento de ella de intimidarlo. Dejo mostrar sus radiantes blancos dientes sin obtener ninguna palabra del hacendado.

-si Sakura no vuelve al Orfanato lo antes posible ...me temo que tendré que venir por las malas ..

-puede hacer lo que se le plazca …Sakura se quedara donde ella quiera y ahora retírese de mi casa.

Sasuke camino a paso rápido hacia la puerta abriéndola con fuerza a tal punto que esta choco contra la pared. Kaguya no se inmuto ante el arranque de ira del peli negro por el contrario salió de lugar con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

El Uchiha vio como la mujer se alejaba de su vivienda en un lujoso carruaje. Sus labios se colocaron rectos con tanta intensidad que se tornaron blancos , se paso una mano por su rostro y con la otra golpeo la muralla mas próxima que tenia para descargar su indignación. Debía buscar una solución muy rápido al problema que se le avecinaba ya que no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Sakura , no después de las cosas que han sucedido entre los dos y mucho menos entregársela en bandeja a Sasori.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR: HOLAAAAAAAAAA QUERIDISIMOSSSS LECTORESSSSSSSSS COMO ESTAN? les gusto este** **capitulo? a mi estuvo super sexy jajajajjajajja gracias por leerlo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización :D!**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. Una complicada solución**

Sasuke subió las escalares de la casa de dos en dos peldaños, sus piernas al ser tan largas le era más fácil y rápido llegar al segundo piso. Una vez en la segunda planta se dirigió a su habitación encontrándose a Sakura sentada al borde de la cama cabizbaja. Este carraspeo para llamar la atención de la joven.

-Sakura..¿escuchaste todo?

-sí...lamento tanto causarte problemas

La Haruno levantó la vista topando sus ojos verdes con los negros de Sasuke .Su delicado rostro estaba contraído demostrando lo cansada que se encontraba de todos los conflictos que le trajo al Uchiha desde su llegada a la ía escuchado toda la conversación que su ex directora mantuvo con el hacendado, no podía evitar sentir miedo incluso pánico de que la regresara al Orfanato pero su alma se tranquilizo al escucharlo hablar con tanta determinación.

-eres muy problemática...ahora necesito que te vistas iremos donde Naruto.

-¿Naruto?

-Sí, debemos buscar una solución y yo no la encuentro , quizás ese cabeza hueca pueda ayudarme.

-Sasuke ...te agradezco tanto lo qué haces por mi pero ...preferiría irme de aquí...

Sakura se levantó de su puesto y se paseó por la habitación concentrada en la situación que enfrentaban. Kaguya había dejado claro que iría por ella en cualquier momento y armaría un gran escándalo en la hacienda si ella seguía oponiéndose lo peor era que le faltaban 9 meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad y poder librarse de las manos de la mujer dificultando aun mas su situación. Lo mejor era largarse de ahí y devolverle la tranquilidad en la que vivía Sasuke antes de que ella llegara a su vida ademas podría esconderse el tiempo suficiente hasta tener 21 años y poder decidir por si misma tendría que hacer sacrificios aunque estos signifiquen alejarse del hombre que amaba.

-¿quieres regresar con Kaguya y el enfermo de Sasori?

El pelinegro dio dos zancadas y agarró con firmeza por el brazo a Sakura cabreado por su actitud tan resignada ante la situación que estaban viviendo. Lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de querer dejarlo largarse de su lado como si no fuera importante para ella.

La acercó a su rostro con el ceño fruncido , esperaba que se intimidara la muchacha pero no logró ese efecto por el contrario la joven estaba tan o más enojada que el.

-suéltame Sasuke, no tienes que ser tan bruto con migo.

-¿quieres regresar con esas escorias? ¡ANDA!vete con ellos

-no se trata de eso ...pero te e causado demasiados problemas y conflictos no es justo para ti...

El peli negro la soltó y se sentó en la cama , analizando lo que le decía Sakura. Claro que no era justo él llevaba una vida aburrida y extremadamente tranquila antes de que la joven llegara a la hacienda y ahora no había un solo día que la preocupación no apareciera y la incertidumbre de que se la llevaran en cualquier momento y la esclavizaran como una prostituta, eso ultimo lo trastornaba.

Apretó los puños ante aquello , ella no podía irse no con el peligro que la acechaba afuera y el destino que pudiese tener sin la protección que él le estaba brindando.

-oye ...sasuke... piénsalo será lo mejor..

-si no me quieres acompañar esta bien te quedarás en la hacienda y cuando regrese de la casa de Naruto hablaremos...si te largas juro Sakura que te buscaré por cada condenado rincón de Konoha y desearás no haberte ido...¿comprendido?

-pero no puedes…

Sakura se acerco hacia el joven con incredulidad de que el Uchiha la tuviera prácticamente prisionera en sus tierras.

-¡harás lo que te estoy diciendo!

Sasuke levanto la voz , irguiéndose de la cama para golpear la pared que tenía en frente de alguna manera tenía que sacarse la rabia que lo envenenaba. Sakura lo miro molesta y salió de la habitación , estaba asfixiada con la actitud del hacendado parecía un carcelero o el dueño de ella más que un amigo intentando protegerla. Se pasaría el día metida en el jardín hasta que él volviera, no quería acompañarlo ya que no deseaba estar cerca de él , aceptando con un sabor amargo en la boca de que no tendría opciones de escapar.

El Uchiha fue guiado y luego anunciado por una empleada de Naruto , la casa del rubio era tan grande como la de el solo que está se mantenía bien cuidada, la pintura se notaba reciente, todos los salones estaban llenos de flores y los muebles eran de temporada. La anciana empleada abrió la puerta del despacho y presentó al recién llegado.

-señor Uzumaki llegó el joven Uchiha.

Naruto tenía la nariz metida en un alto de documentos que leía , el escritorio era un desastre ya que en el se encontraba una rumba de papeles y libros por todas partes . El olor a café recién hecho le llegó a Sasuke antojándosele uno. El rubio al ver a su amigo se levantó rápido de su sitio y con una enorme sonrisa lo saludo ofreciéndole un apretón de manos.

-pero que sorpresa de tenerte en mi casa pasa hombre pasa...¿algo para beber?¿ron? ¿Whisky?

-un café estaría bien.

Naruto le indicó el pedido a su empleada, sin evitar la sorpresa que le ocasiono la elección de su amigo ya que en otra época se habrían bebido la botella de whisky completa. La anciana salió del lugar en busca del café y dándoles privacidad. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el despacho siendo separados por el escritorio del rubio.

-¿como has estado teme? ¿ que te hizo levantarte tan temprano y venir a mi hacienda?

-tengo un problema...no se como solucionarlo.

El Uchiha se mantenía serio en su sitio , no podía olvidar la mañana apasionada que tuvo para luego arruinar su día con la discusión de Sakura. Maldita mocosa que lo llevaba a los límites con sus emociones, por un momento dudo en exponerle el conflicto a Naruto ya que este mantenía una cara de sorpresa , sin embargo se sentía completamente arrinconado sin encontrar una solución. Se explayo durante unos minutos con el dilema que lo aquejaba siendo escuchado de manera muy atenta por el Uzumaki. Omitió el hecho de que había compartido algo mas que una amistad con Sakura ya que aun no se sentía en condiciones de exponer sus sentimientos de los cuales aun no comprendía.

-…y bueno..hoy llego esa mujer la directora del Orfanato pidiéndome que le devolviera a Sakura como sabrás no lo hice y ahora no se como protegerla de que no se la lleven.

-amigo está didicil mmmmm ella está a cargo del gobierno y ante eso no hay mucho que hacer.

-MALDICION! A cargo de un gobierno que no hace nada para protegerla se hacen los sordos ante lo que está ocurriendo en ese Orfanato.

Sasuke golpeó el escritorio perdiendo la compostura , el rubio lo observó sorprendido desde hace tantos años que no lo veía así tan determinado a hacer algo mostrando sus sentimientos una parte se sintió feliz de que el peli negro estuviera empezando a vivir pero por otro lado la preocupación y angustia que le producía la situación de Sakura lo hacia contradecirse.

-sasuke oye...calma por muy difícil que se vea esto algo podremos hacer ¿no? Teme tú siempre fuiste el inteligente de los dos jajajajaja

Naruto se rasco la cabeza de manera apenada sin dejar de sonreírle a su amigo. Sasuke por su parte gruño frustrado pensando en que había sido un error pedirle ayuda a su amigo.

Tres golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos dirigieran su atención hacia la anciana que se asomaba por la puerta con una bandeja de plata en la que traía una pequeña tetera , dos tazas y una caja.

-señor les traje el café y el cartero trajo esto.

La empleada deposito en el escritorio la bandeja y se retiro del despacho. Sasuke se sirvió un taza de café mientras que Naruto habría el pequeño paquete.

-vaya… llegaron las invitaciones para la boda.

El rubio sonrió admirando los sobres los cuales estaba hechos por un fino papel , se leía con una bella caligrafía y en color dorado "Boda de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga". Sasuke bebía su cafe en silencio sin demostrar ningún interés en las invitaciones con ganas de irse de la hacienda de su amigo.

-Hinata quedara deslumbrada con las invitaciones míralas están bellas.

Naruto le extendió una al peli negro que sin entusiasmo la examino. Eran unas invitaciones sencillas pero muy elegantes, pronto el apellido de Hinata cambiaria al de Uzumaki y su amigo tendría todos los derechos legales sobre la Hyuga. Sasuke levanto su rostro hacia Naruto sorprendido ante aquel pensamiento y como si hubiese descubierto la cura a la inmortalidad hablo.

-¡eso es!

El Uzumaki llevo su atención a su amigo, quien estaba con los ojos semi abiertos y al igual que su boca.

-¿que pasa Sasuke?

-ya se como solucionar lo de Sakura.

Naruto se acomodo en su silla entre lanzando sus manos en espera de que el Uchiha dijera el plan.

-Sakura debe casarse …de esa forma Kaguya perderá todos los derechos para con ella al igual que Sasori.

Sasuke se bebió de un sorbo su taza de cafe mostrando entusiasmo ante su idea. Naruto por su parte quedo estático por varios segundos antes de procesar lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

-¿te volviste loco? ¿quien se casaría con Sakura? Amigo no me mal entiendas pero Sakura-chan es encantadora pero no conoce a nadie y tampoco tiene pretendientes…¿como lo harás?

Sasuke enmudeció ya que por un momento pensó en el ser el candidato para la peli rosa sin embargo descarto al instante esa opción ya que el no era hombre para matrimonio y mucho menos para alguien como Sakura. Un sentimiento de incomodidad le embargo al pensar en que otro hombre pudiese llevarla al altar y peor fue al imaginársela en la cama de otro sin embargo debía alejarla de él antes de que hiciera algo estúpido. Dejo de golpe la taza de café sobre el escritorio sobresaltando a su amigo.

-le buscare algún pretendiente ….le pagare la dote y así ella tendrá un hogar seguro.

Las palabras le salieron con lentitud de su boca como si ni el mismo se las creyera. Naruto suspiro captando el pesar que le provocaba esa idea al Uchiha.

-Sasuke…oye..¿estas seguro? ella…es especial ..¿cuantas veces te topas con una chica como Sakura?

-no seas ridículo , Sakura no es mas que una chiquilla sin modales y de mal genio…

-ya….como tu digas…ahora dime ¿como piensas buscarle un pretendiente? Ademas no creo que Sakura-chan acepte que la comprometas sin consultárselo.

-tu boda es en dos semanas estará repleta de aristócratas y gente de sociedad , buscare ahí al indicado y lo que diga o haga Sakura me tiene sin cuidado.

Naruto movió su cabeza en negación presintiendo que una guerra se le avecinaba a su amigo con la temperamental peli rosa.

Sakura se encontraba en el suelo quitando algo de maleza que persistía en salir del jardín. Se paso una mano por su frente sudada y siguió con su labor. Ya era pasado el medio día y Sasuke no regresaba de la hacienda vecina preocupándola. Tiro una raíz seca con fuerza de cierta forma le ayudaba a canalizar sus emociones el hecho de arreglar ese pequeño trozo de tierra.

-señorita Sakura ¿como esta?

El joven albino se acerco a la muchacha mientras se comía una manzana. Aquella mañana el no paso desapercibido de que la habitación de la Haruno estaba vacía con un hacha incrustada en el suelo y el cuerpo de aquel animal partido en dos deduciendo de que la joven había pasado la noche en el cuarto de su jefe.

-Suigetsu hola ..estoy…. Bien gracias y ¿tu?

Sakura se sentó en el suelo levantado su rostro hacia el joven tuvo que entrecerrarlos levemente por la luz del sol.

-bien… oiga..¿paso algo a noche?

La pregunta del albino la tomo desprevenida sin saber que responder. Bajo su mirada al suelo intentando pensar en algo ya que no quería exponer lo que estaba sucediendo entre ella y Sasuke.

-¿por que había una serpiente muerta en su habitación?

Suigetsu se agacho para ponerse a la altura de la muchacha sin pasar por alto el comportamiento de nerviosismos de Sakura.

-no lo se.

La Haruno empezaba a sudar del miedo que la embargo las preguntas de Suigetsu. Al albino la curiosidad le aumentaba con cada escueta respuesta que le daba Sakura queriendo saber mas.

-¿donde paso la noche?

Sakura se atraganto con saliva empezando a toser de manera escandalosa. Suigestu la ayudo a levantarse del suelo concluyendo de que la joven había pasado la noche con Sasuke . Un enorme malestar lo embargo , aquella chiquilla desde que llego a la hacienda logro captar su atención llegando a quererla para él no queriendo ver el interés que su patrón puso en ella , con la esperanza de que se fijara en el y no en Sasuke .Esta silenciosa ausencia de respuesta ante su inquietud no hacían mas que confirmarle todas sus sospechas.

Un galope rápido los distrajo y ambos miraron hacia la entrada de la casona por donde ingreso el Uchiha que venia galopando rápido en Serpiente. Suigestu soltó rápido a la joven y se alejo de ellos, necesitaba tiempo para asumir su derrota.

Sasuke una vez estado cerca de Sakura se bajo rápido del animal , eliminado la distancia entre silencio incomodo se formo entre los dos ya que aun estaba grabado en sus memorias la discusión que tuvieron en la mañana. La mirada negra del hacendado descendió por todo el cuerpo de Sakura , la joven tenia tierra en el sencillo vestido que traía puesto , su largo cabello rosado se encontraba desordenado con algunas pequeñas ramas y hojas , su rostro poseía las mejillas rojas con algo de suciedad. Le levanto una ceja ante la imagen desaliñada de esta cuestionandose si algún joven de buena reputación quisiera una esposa con costumbres tan extrañas como la de pasarse el día entero metida en la tierra arrancando plantas.

-Sakura acompañame debemos hablar.

Sasuke camino hacia el fondo de la propiedad apartándose de algunos empleados que trabajaban en el lugar para generar un ambiente mas privado. Sakura le seguía los pasos manteniendo las distancias a medida que se adentraban en los cultivos podía distinguir el sonido del agua y la humedad se hacia presente. Sasuke se detuvo a las orillas del rio que cruzaba su hacienda no era profundo y poseía aguas cristalinas las cuales el usaba para regar sus cultivos y abastecer la casona de aquel vital liquido. Dio un largo suspiro y enfrento a la joven. Sakura se quedo de pie admirando el rio, el agua era transparente y sin mas se quito sus sucios zapatos adentrándose en estas.

-¿que haces?

El Uchiha se cruzo de brazos por sobre su pecho y le levanto una ceja. La había traído a ese apartado lugar para conversar no para darse un baño.

-no sabia que tenias un río.

Sakura lanzo agua con sus manos hacia el cielo cerrando los ojos cuando esta cayo sobre su cara , riendo como una chiquilla. Sasuke se sintió incomodo por tener que matar aquel momento de diversión para la joven. Carraspeo fuerte llamando su atención.

-Sakura tengo algo que decirte.

-si es algo malo no lo quiero escuchar

La joven se adentro un poco mas en el rio , el agua le legaba hasta la cintura quedando completamente empapada. Sasuke miro al cielo rogando paciencia para con ella.

-Sakura comportate como una adulta …sal del agua ven tengo que hablar contigo.

-NO ME INTERESA .

La joven le dio la espalda al Uchiha volviendo su atención al rio , no sabia nadar pero la corriente no era fuerte y la sensación de refresco que le estaba dando aquellas aguas la motivaron a seguir ignorando al peli negro y disfrutar del momento.

-no me hagas entrar al agua y arrastrarte hasta acá.

Sasuke debido alzar la voz un poco para que la muchacha lo escuchara ya que cada vez se adentraba mas y mas en el rió dificultando la comunicación. Sakura se sumergió bajo el agua sin importarle que sus ropas quedaran completamente mojadas y la tela del vestido le pesara. Cuando salió a la superficie se giro quedando de frente a Sasuke quien tenia el rostro contraído y podía jurar verle una vena sobresalir en su frente de lo molesto que estaba. Se largo a reír con entusiasmo al verlo así , hechando chispas por los ojos. Volvió a sumergirse cuando el peli negro le grito algo que no pudo escuchar, aguanto lo que mas pudo la respiración bajo el agua teniendo sus mejillas infladas y los ojos cerrados. Se dejo llevar por el suave movimiento de la corriente sin pensar en nada solo sintiendo como el frió entraba por todos los poros de su piel erizándola su cabello ondeaba bajo el rio como una mata de seda. Faltaba muy poco para que el oxigeno se le acabara en sus pulmones desesperándola iba a impulsarse para salir a la superficie cuando fue jalada por una enorme mano que la arrastro hacia arriba de un tirón . Sasuke la miro enfadado.

-¿quieres morir ahogada o congelada?

La sujetó en ambos brazos aumentando la presión en sus manos ofuscado por la actitud infantil de la joven . Sakura no quitaba su vista del pecho de Sasuke tenía la camisa completamente mojada adhiriéndose como una segunda piel a su cuerpo marcando sus formados pectorales que se movían con rapidez .

-Sakura te estoy hablando.

El Uchiha era ignorante a la explosión de sensaciones que había despertado en la muchacha. La rabia lo había cegado cuando intento dialogar con ella y está lo ignoro de la manera más infantil de todas por lo que no tomo conciencia de que su blanca camisa traslucía su anatomía dejando a Sakura en silencio.

Eliminó por completo la distancia entre ambos atrayéndola hacia él como un imán opuesto. El pecho de la joven chocó con el de él siendo consiente en ese momento de que el vestido de Sakura estaba empapado en agua adhiriéndose con firmeza a su piel , pudo sentir a través de la tela los pezones erguidos de ella haciéndolo gemir. La envolvió en sus brazos agradeciendo a Kami que el agua le ocultara la erección que se levantaba en sus pantalones. La Haruno empezó a temblar extrañándose que no fuera de frío si no de aquel calor que le traspasó Sasuke , pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de él apretando su ancha espalda tocando los músculos firmes y duros que este poseía , lo volvió a oír gemir y ella buscó aquel rostro tan varonil que le quitaba el aliento. El peli negro ocultó su cabeza en el pálido cuello de Sakura aspirando el aroma que pese a haberse zambullido en el agua persistía en tener , era embriagador y excitante ...demasiado afrodisíaco haciéndolo olvidar porque quería hablar con ella. Se concentró en el calor que le daban las pequeñas manos que tenía en su espalda en un inicio se mostraron tímidas ante su tacto pero al rato empezaron a acariciarlo por sobre la tela de su camisa en círculos masajeandolo aumentando su excitación.

-ah…detente...pequeña...

Susurro apenas audible en el cuello de Sakura posicionando sus grandes manos en la estrecha cintura de la joven irguiendose. Trago saliva con demasiada dificultad apretando su mandíbula intentando mantener el control de la situación sin embargo Sakura no hacia mas que aumentar su calor al posicionar sus manos en el borde de su pantalón cerro los ojos y dilato sus fosas nasales respirando muy agitado estrechando mas sus manos en la cintura de la Haruno.

-Sasuke…besame..

Sin esperar mas Sasuke la beso uniendo sus labios con los de Sakura estaba lejos de ser algo casto y puro, por el contrario el estaba hambriento de ella. Tomo su rostro para ahondar mejor el beso . La joven le costo un poco seguirle el ritmo ya que los labios del Uchiha se movían rápidos y fuertes contra los de ella , haciéndose paso con su suave lengua explorando toda lo que encontraba a su paso. No pudo reprimir el gemido que se le escapo cuando Sasuke le mordió el labio inferior. Coloco sus delicados brazos alrededor de su cuello jalándolo hacia ella pegando sus cuerpo al del joven dejándose completamente llevar por la cantidad de sensaciones que florecían en su interior.

Sasuke se separo de manera brusca de ella se tomo unos segundos para observarla y arrastrarla con el hacia la orilla del rio. La lanzo sin delicadeza al suelo respirando agitado, fuera de si. Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa sin quitarle la vista a Sakura. La joven estaba algo nerviosa y asustada por las reacciones que tenia Sasuke , sentada en el suelo con su espalda casi pegada al piso y las piernas flectadas , hiperventilo al verlo desvestirse. Lanzo la camisa lejos de ellos y se abalanzo sobre ella , besando todo a su paso partiendo por su frente , mejillas ,boca , mentón y descendió por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus senos los cuales estaban duros por las guas frías en las que estuvo.

-eres…perfecta pequeña.

Sasuke poso ambas manos en los senos de Sakura apretándolos bajo sus manos , la tela húmeda del vestido de la joven no disminuían el calor que sentía. Sonrió al escucharla gemir y erguir su espalda para que el pudiera abarcar mejor aquellos pequeños montes que poseía. Se relamió los labios al apretar por sobre la tela los pezones duros de la joven y sin mas se arrojo sobre uno de ellos , mordiendo la tela del vestido apretando ese pequeño trozo de carne que se erguía en sus dientes. Sakura enterró sus manos en el cabello del peli negro , tirando algunas hebras de su grueso cabello desordenándoselo. El joven se posiciono entre las piernas de la Haruno ejerciendo presión en la pelvis de ella apretando su dureza contra la peli rosada.

-Sasuke….ah…sigue…

Los gemidos de ambos se estaban volviendo descontrolados sin importarles que algún criado o empleado los pudiera oír. Sasuke se balanceaba contra la cadera de Sakura aparentando su union , volviendo a besarla en los labios los cuales estaban rojos e hinchados por la presión que ejercían. La joven araño la espalda desnuda de Sasuke bajando sus manos hasta las nalgas de este ejerciendo presión palpando la tela húmeda del pantalón.

-ah…pequeña..vamos a la casa.. aquí no es apropiado.

Sasuke tenia su rostro enterrado en el cuello de la muchacha lamiendo la piel suave de aquel lugar consiente de que si iba a hacerle el amor no lo haría en la tierra , no seria adecuado robarle su inocencia como un animal en celo , con el riesgo de que los vieran. Se levanto con pesadez del cuerpo de Sakura tendiéndole una mano para que esta se levantara. Recogió su camisa la cual estaba completamente sucia restándole importancia a cubrir su desnudez.

Sakura intento limpiar la tierra pegada a sus húmedas ropas sin éxito suspirando algo derrotada.

-Deja tus ropas así…vámonos esta cayendo el sol y podrías enfermar con esas ropas mojadas.

Sasuke la tomo de la mano y camino con ella por entre medio de los cultivos. Ambos iban en completo silencio sumido cada uno en sus pensamientos. Sakura quería gritar de felicidad , brincar como una chiquilla se sentía completamente enamorada , su cuerpo reaccionaba al instante con los toques de Sasuke y debía admitir que el hacendado sabia darle placer y hacerla sentir toda una mujer . Sonrió al ver la union de sus manos entrelazadas y un nerviosismo la embargo al pensar que podrían continuar lo que dejaron inconcluso en el rió. Sasuke se tenso apretando el agarre en su mano unida a la de la muchacha. Se suponía que el le buscaría un marido que la protegiera y alejara de las manos de Kaguya , un joven de buena familia que tuviera un futuro prometedor y le diera una vida tranquila y estable a Sakura , no podía seguir haciendo esto con ella debía contenerse actuar con raciono como siempre lo había hecho en su vida. Se repetía una y otra vez que él no era el indicado para la joven poseía un pasado lleno de amarguras y tragedias , perdió muy joven a toda su familia se debió enfrentar al mundo el cual lo desprecio y levantaron un sin fin de historias de el aumentando su soledad y distancia hacia el resto. Después de tantos años sin sentir mas que tristeza llegaba esta mocosa y le ponía todo su mundo patas arriba. Despertando tantas emociones dormidas y su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella , queriendo poseerla y llegando cada vez mas lejos con su actuar. Debía detener todo ahora antes de que volviera a enredarse con Sakura y cometiera un error. La soltó con pesar sin detener su andar dandole la espalda a ella.

-Sakura…debes casarte.

La joven se detuvo llevándose una mano al pecho abriendo sus ojos verdes sin comprender bien lo que Sasuke le había dicho o quizás la emoción del momento la hizo escuchar mal.

-¿que dijiste?

Su voz fue un susurro melodioso que se perdió con el viento. Su labio comenzó a temblar y las lagrimas se agolparon en sus verdes ojos. Lo único que podía escuchar era el palpitar de su corazón el cual se estaba haciendo doloroso. Espero al borde de la histeria a que Sasuke repitiera lo que había dicho. El Uchiha se detuvo respirando hondo y empuñando sus manos para buscar la fuerza que necesitaba para explicarle a Sakura la solución que encontró. La podía sentir atrás de el presa del nerviosismo y ansiedad sin siquiera mirarla.

-Hoy…en la casa de Naruto encontré una solución para que Kaguya ni Sasori vuelvan a reclamarte….y es que te debes casar.

Las palabras le salieron lentas y su voz estaba ronca a momentos creyó que se le quebraría , maldiciendo que tuviera sentimientos hacia la joven los cuales eran demasiado fuertes , echaron raíces en su solitario y frío corazón , doliéndole mas a él tener que tomar una decisión como esa. Entregarla a otro hombre.

Sakura se quedo petrificada en su sitio procesando lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo , el pánico la embargo recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo. Negó con la cabeza a modo de rechazar la propuesta que el Uchiha le estaba diciendo sin embargo una pequeña voz interior le dio la esperanza de que quizás el seria su candidato para desposarla. El miedo se esfumo y una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en su rostro. Camino hacia Sasuke tocándole la espalda para que este se girara.

-¿te casaras con ..migo?

Sakura quedo frente a Sasuke tuvo que levantar su rostro para poder mirarlo a la cara , su sonrisa fue desvaneciéndose al ver lo serio que estaba , asumiendo que el no estaba en la lista de posibles maridos.

Trago saliva con tanta dificultad casi como si fuera acido en su boca y no reprimió mas las lagrimas. Sasuke quería consolarla aliviar el dolor que le estaba causando pero era mejor así tarde o temprano terminaría dañándola siendo preferible ahora que cuando se enredaran mas y sus sentimientos fueran mas intensos.

Le acaricio su mejilla borrando una lagrima del rostro de Sakura.

-lo siento..pequeña…pero no te casaras conmigo.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR: A TODAAA MYYY PEOPLEEEEEEE :D como** **están? les gusto el nuevo capitulo?encontre sensual la parte del rio ..coquetos jajajaja oigan pasamos las 2000 visitas jajajaja gracias gracias gracias :D esta historia me tiene de cabeza escribiendo jajaja espero que les aya entretenido el capitulo :B quiero a cada uno de mis lectoress los anónimos y a los que me dejan un mensajito ^.^ que tengan un buenísimo fin de semana y nos leemos en la próxima actualización :D**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. ¡CASATE!**

Pareciera que el tiempo se detuvo ya que no podía escuchar el sonido del viento meciendo las ramas, ni los pájaros cruzando el cielo y tampoco a los caballos que andaban merodeando el lugar. Solo sentía el palpitar de su corazón y un zumbido molesto en sus oídos. Se mantenía estática procesando las palabras de sasuke en estado de shock. Aquel pitido en su cabeza fue disminuyendo y ya no solo veía al Uchiha mover sus labios para hablar si no que lo empezaba a escuchar casi como un susurro el cual fue incrementando hasta que lo pudo oír perfectamente.

-Sakura! Mierda ¿estás bien?

El Uchiha le golpeó suavemente su frente intentando traerla de vuelta. Desde que le dijo que no se casaría con ella la muchacha parecía estar sumida en un ausentismo , se volvió pálida y su mirada quedó fija en el que lo miraba sin parpadear completamente alejada.

Sakura se tocó con los dedos el lugar que había sido golpeado por el Uchiha parpadeando un par de veces y sintiendo nuevamente las lágrimas acumulársele en los ojos.

-yo...yo...si ...estoy bien ...

-oye pequeña... déjame ..expli..

-CÁLLATE! No te quiero oír déjame sola ..

Sakura emprendió rumbo hacia la casa sin descifrar bien sus sentimientos ya que estaban todos mezclados en su interior experimentando rabia, desilusión, pena , tristeza e ira todo a la vez. Sasuke la observó apretando sus manos quería aclararle su plan y argumentarle lo bueno que sería para ella. La siguió a paso rápido para alcanzarla.

-Sakura espera ... ey pequeña.

Al mencionar aquel apodo la joven se detuvo en seco. Giró su cabeza y lo observó por sobre el hombro.

-no vuelvas a llamarme así ...no después de lo que piensas hacer con migo...te odio Sasuke.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en su corazón hiriéndolo en lo más profundo , más de lo que podía dimensionar.

-peque...Sakura es lo mejor para ti entiéndelo. Tendrás una familia un marido y un hogar .

-todo eso lo puedo tener contigo ...¿por que me besas y me tocas si no estaremos juntos?

La muchacha tenía el rostro húmedo de tantas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos nublándole la vista. Sasuke quiso acercarse a ella y consolarla, disminuir el dolor que estaba sintiendo pero se contuvo decidió que era mejor mantener las distancias.

-Sakura ...te pido perdón por mi comportamiento yo...yo no debí llegar tan lejos contigo.

-¿te arrepientes?

La joven coloco una mano en sus labios para calmar el temblor de estos sin éxito ya que su cuerpo entero tenía pequeños espasmos producto de la fuerte conmoción.

-no...no me arrepiento pero no debió pasar ...maldición eres demasiado inocente y pura para mi.

El peli negro apretó sus labios , privándose de los sentimientos florecidos en él por aquella chiquilla. Las cosas se habían salido de control y él intentaría enmendarlas.

-te odio sasuke

Diciendo aquello Sakura lo dejo solo en el lugar . Sasuke suspiró derrotado las cosas no habían salido como el espero que pasaran y veía cada vez más lejano que la peli rosa aceptara casarse . Su estómago se contrajo al imaginársela vestida de novia diciendo "sí aceptó" con otro hombre que no fuera el. Apretó más la camisa que tenía en su mano maldiciendo los sentimientos que persistían en florecer en el por aquella mocosa. Camino molesto a su casa ingresando por la cocina.

Karin estaba terminando de preparar la cena cuando el Uchiha hizo acto de presencia en el lugar. Esta al verlo sin camisa y con el cabello algo húmedo soltó la cacerola que tenía en las manos de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Sasuke se habría derramado el contenido que poseía la olla.

-Tens más cuidado karin.

El peli negro dejó el utensilio sobre la mesa de madera. Dirigió su mirada hacia la camisa sucia que llevaba en las manos asumiendo que esa prenda estaba completamente arruinada. Karin no podía despegar su mirada del torso desnudó de su jefe sintiendo un deseo incontrolable de palpar aquellos pectorales duros y firmes que se veían para comprobar que fueran así. Se acercó con lentitud hacia Sasuke con intenciones de seducirlo sin embargo este la tomo con rudeza de una muñeca.

-karin...¿tienes idea de cómo llegó una serpiente cascabel al cuarto de Sakura?

Sasuke junto sus finas cejas y sus labios se apretaron , inspeccionando el rostro de la colorina. La sirvienta por su parte fingió sorpresa ante la pregunta de su jefe abriendo sus ojos de manera desmesurada.

-oohh que horror de seguro entro por la ventana ...

-sabes que no hay ese tipo de animal por estos lados ... por poco la muerde ...

El Uchiha la soltó de manera brusca no creyendo del todo la actitud tan inocente de su empleada. Estaba consiente de la rivalidad que había entre ambas jóvenes sin embargo ponía sus manos al fuego de que Sakura no haría nada en contra de la colorina no así esta ultima.

Lanzo su camisa al tacho de la basura y antes de salir de la cocina la advirtió.

-escucha Karin ocúpate de tus quehaceres en la hacienda que para eso te pago y aléjate de Sakura.

Diciendo aquello Sasuke dejó en completa soledad a su empleada quien ardía de rabia e ira de ver que su plan con aquel animal quedó frustrado.

Sakura ingresó a su alcoba llorando desconsolada se lanzó a su cama y enterró su cara en la almohada para silenciar los sollozos. De cierta manera se sentía traicionada por Sasuke ya que el a sido el único que le brindó protección, un hogar y cariño a su manera claro pero le había enseñado que ella podía ser querida. Sus besos y caricias la hacían subir a las estrellas y bajar suavemente a la tierra. Lloro más intenso al recordar los momentos tan apasionados que habían compartido , ilusionándola y aumentando el amor que tenía para el sin embargo Sasuke nunca le prometió que estaría con ella y claramente no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Se sentó en la cama secándose las lágrimas y su mirada vago por el cuarto que apenas se iluminaba por la luz de la vela. Sus verdes ojos se detuvieron en el animal muerto que aún permanecía en el suelo el cual comenzaba a tornarse de color verde oscuro y negro , el hacha permanecía incrustada en la madera. Sakura se colocó de pie invadiéndola el miedo , pensando que quizás aún habían más serpientes en su habitación las cuales estaban dispuestas a morderla. Camino con cautela por el borde de la cama hasta quedar en frente del animal . Arrugó su nariz al sentir el olor a descomposición era leve pero si no sacaba pronto el cadáver se haría insoportable estar ahí. Se arrodillo intentando no tocar al animal muerto y con ambas manos tomo el mango del hacha jalo de esta en varias oportunidades sin éxito de sacarla frunciendo el ceñ sus manos rojas por la fuerza ejercida pensando en como era que Sasuke fuera tan fuerte. Se dirigió al baño en busca de una escoba para barrer a la serpiente fallecida , fue cuando se detuvo ante el espejo. Su vestido estaba sucio aún de barro , el cabello enmarañado y su rostro casi infantil que aún tenía mugre la hicieron sentirse poca cosa. Comprendiendo porque sasuke no quería nada serio con ella no era más que una mocosa inocente y pura como él le había dicho. Empuñó ambas manos decidida a hacer un cambio , dejaría de ser la infantil Sakura . Haría que el Uchiha se fijara en ella para compartir mucho más que unos besos , lo amaba con cada célula de su cuerpo y no estaba dispuesta a rendirse sin luchar. Salió disparada de su cuarto hacia la cocina buscó en cada cajón de los muebles algo con que cortar hasta que dio con unas filosas tijeras , acarreó agua hacia su cuarto de baño y se duchó por un largo rato. Relajo todo su cuerpo y después lo perfumo con agua de rosas que ella misma había fabricado. Se posicionó desnuda ante el espejo y sin pensarlo más cortó su largo cabello. Lo corto hasta un poco más arriba de sus hombros y después se colocó su camisón sin abrocharse las amarras del escote. Frunció el ceño al percatarse de que sus senos eran bastante pequeños y que el camisón le quedaba algo suelto sin el nudo de las cintas. Se volvió a detallar en el espejo dándose ánimos Sasuke la amaría tanto como ella a él que no sería capaz de entregarla a otro hombre. Salió de su cuarto decidida a conquistarlo . Se posicionó afuera de la puerta del dormitorio del Uchiha y toda la determinación que la invadió se desvaneció empezando a dudar si debía realmente hacer una locura. Escucho un sonido en el interior de la pieza del joven y eso la impulso a abrir la puerta sin tocar. Entro con la cabeza erguida y el pecho en alto.

Sasuke estaba de pie en la ventana admirando sus tierras, aquella noche el cielo estaba despejado permitiendo iluminar con la luz natural de las estrellas y la luna, dando una hermosa imagen. Tuvo que girar su cabeza para ver quien había entrado con tanta prepotencia a su dormitorio. Abrió levemente sus oscuros ojos al ver la imagen que tenia ante el. Sakura estaba de pie mirándolo desafiante con el cabello corto y su camisón dejando ver el inicio de sus senos. Dejo de respirar irguiéndose , sus músculos se contrajeron y su sangre se disparo hacia su entre pierna.

La observo detenidamente con su rostro serio, las mejillas de la muchacha estaban algo sonrojadas y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Ambos estaban frente a frente sin decirse nada pero sus miradas lo expresaban todo. Sakura quedo con la mente en blanco sin saber que hacer o decir, olvidando el motivo por el cual se había aventurado a entrar en la pieza de Sasuke. Su mente no podía pensar en nada mientras tuviera al Uchiha en frente de ella sin ropa . Se notaba que se había bañado ya que el pelo lo tenia algo húmedo y la fragancia de pino estaba en el ambiente. Bajo su mirada por los pectorales de el los cuales ya tenia confirmados que eran duros pero de piel suave , su abdomen plano absolutamente plano y marcado la hicieron gemir . Bajo su visión hacia las caderas del hacendado estaban cubiertas por el pantalón de algodón que solía usar el para dormir el cual se ajustaba como una segunda piel a su cuerpo marcando su virilidad la cual Sakura notaba mas grande que antes. Volvió a gemir si su mirada pudiera acariciarlo lo habría recorrido entero. Sasuke se mojo los labios , el tiempo pareció desaparecer para el ya que no sabia cuanto tiempo la peli rosa llevaba mirándolo de cabeza hasta los pies provocando una erección sin siquiera tocarlo. Quizo ser sordo y ciego para no reaccionar de esa manera ante la joven pero Dios podía escuchar sus suaves gemidos ante la visión de el semi desnudo. Respiro profundo enterrándose las uñas en las palmas de sus manos , necesitaba algo que los distrajera de ella antes de que la lanzara a la cama y terminara lo que no hizo en el río.

-Sakura..¿pasa algo?

Apenas pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras su voz sonó áspera pero al menos podía hablar , el dolor de sus manos lo hizo volver a la tierra.

La joven parpadeo un par de veces antes de recobrar la compostura. Desviando rápidamente su mirada hacia sus pies descalzos buscando en su cabeza algún motivo que la trajera hacia el cuarto de Sasuke. Su mente le mostró una vez mas la conversación que tuvieron , recordándole que el Uchiha quería deshacerse de ella de una manera muy cruel. Levanto su mirada molesta y dolida con él , sin saber que decir le expreso lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-quiero que saques el hacha de mi pieza AHORA!

Sakura infló sus mejillas y le dio una mirada asesina a Sasuke mientras que este tuvo que morderse el labio para reprimir una sonrisa. Camino despreocupado por la habitación sintiéndose observado por la oji verde. Pasó por el lado de ella aspirando el aroma a rosas que expendía , debía admitir que aquel corte extremo de cabello la hacía lucir más mujer dejando atrás sus aires con suma confianza al dormitorio de la muchacha y vislumbro al animal muerto y el hacha tal cual el la había dejado. Tomo con una mano al reptil y con la otra sin esfuerzo retiro la herramienta del suelo. Sakura se quedo quieta en el marco de la puerta , le era imposible quitar la vista del cuerpo esculpido de Sasuke ademas de quedar impresionada por la fuerza que este debía poseer ya que ella ni siquiera pudo mover algo el hacha.

-tirare esto a la basura..y mañana reparare el suelo..¿necesitas algo mas?

Sasuke hablaba despreocupado tenia intenciones de volver a estar con ella sin la tensión que se palpaba en el aire después de aquella conversación en el jardín las cosas entre los dos estaba tirantes y eso no le gustaba. Prefería ser aplastado por una multitud de caballos salvajes antes de no poder permanecer en la misma habitación con Sakura sin que se sacaran los ojos.

La joven movió la cabeza de manera negativa mirando sus pies regañándose mentalmente por la loca idea de seducir al Uchiha sin saber cómo y tragando su orgullo para arrastrarse a alguien que lo único que quería era desaceres de ella. El peli negro pasó por su lado dirigiéndole una última mirada de buenas noches expresando a su manera lo que sentía en esos momentos. Antes de desaparecer de la vista de Sakura está lo detuvo.

-sasuke... yo...no quiero casarme...

A la joven le tembló la voz y luchó por que las lágrimas no se le derramaran .El Uchiha se detuvo dándole la espalda en el pasillo respirando profundo para callar la amargura que lo corrompía en ese momento.

-pequeña...yo e perdido todo en mi vida... contigo no pasará eso .

Diciendo aquello desapareció por el oscuro pasillo dejándola completamente sola.

Al día siguiente Sakura se levantó sin ánimos de nada costándole incluso respirar. Bajo en completo silencio hacia la cocina ignorando el saludo ácido de Karin saliendo del lugar casi arrastrando los pies. El sol brillante y tibio no le devolvió aquella luz propia que poseía por el contrario le dieron ganas de devolverse a su cama y no salir más de ahí.

-SAKURA!

Suigetsu galopó con rapidez hacia ella la había divisado desde lejos ya que aquel llamativo color de pelo rosado no pasaba desapercibido. Mientras más se acercaba a la muchacha más podía palpar el aire melancólico que la envolvía preocupándolo.

-Suigetsu hola...

-¿estás bien bonita?

-si ...

Suigetsu se mantuvo firme en la montura del caballo mirándola atento. Se veía más pequeña de lo que era en realidad, sus mejillas estaban pálidas y unas enormes marcas oscuras estaban debajo de aquellos ojos verdes. Hizo un oh al ver que tenía el cabello corto el cual enmarcaba aún más sus finas facciones.

-déjame decirte que aquel corte te queda perfecto.

El joven junto su dedo índice y pulgar formando una O guiñándole un ojo. Sakura tocó parte de su corta melena apenas sonriéndole.

-oiga señorita...¿no quiere dar un paseo? Dicen que sube el animo cabalgar con un joven guapo y simpático como yo.

Suigetsu se tocó el pecho y puso una cara de inocente. Este gesto hizo que Sakura se largara a reír de manera sincera. Le estiro una mano hacia el y el albino sin dificultad la agarro elevándola hasta sentarla adelante de él.

-buena decisión jovencita... ahora tomarás firme las riendas y me ayudarás con mi trabajo.

Sakura le obedeció apretando con sus manos las gruesas cuerdas. Sintió como Suigetsu se apegaba a su espalda chocando su respiración en su nuca. La cercanía se había reducido sin molestarle a la muchacha. Cabalgaron alrededor de las plantaciones algunos empleados los saludaban con una inclinación de cabeza mientras que el albino le decía algunas cosas graciosas o le explicaba las labores que el cumplía en la hacienda. Sakura olvido por un momento todo lo relacionado con Sasuke ,disminuyendo su dolor y pesar agradeciéndole a Suigetsu aquel paseo.

Se acercaba el medio día cuando empezaron a volver a la casona pasaron por cerca del establo cuando lo diviso. Con su enorme estatura y espalda ancha , aquel cabello negro rebelde que había tenido la oportunidad de enredar en sus dedos. Ahí estaba de pie en el establo con las botas de montar llenas de barro al igual que sus pantalones. Parecía estar hablando con alguien pero ella no lograba distinguir quien ya que Sasuke la tapaba. Como si le leyera el pensamiento ante la mención de su nombre el Uchiha se giro y su negra mirada fue directo hacia ella. Suigetsu se irguió aprisionando mas la cintura de Sakura , deteniendo el andar del equino.

Sasuke experimento la rabia explosiva en su organismo , sin encontrarle alguna explicación lógica a lo que estaba sintiendo. Apretó sus puños y sin importarle en dejar sola a la joven rubia que vino a visitarlo se dirigió hacia la pareja arriba del caballo. En cuestión de segundos llego al lado de ellos y con voz autoritaria les hablo.

-¡Sakura bájate de ahi AHORA!

El Uchiha miro con reproche a Suigetsu y contó mentalmente hasta 10 antes de bajarlos a ambos y golpear a su empleado por estar tan cerca de Sakura.

-oblígame.

La joven peli rosa levanto la barbilla desafiando al hacendado comportándose de manera rebelde ante él. Suigestu trago saliva con dificultad al ver a la pareja hechando chispas por los ojos , temiendo que pudieran golpearse con solo mirarse. Salto del caballo posicionándose adelante de Sasuke .

-ey jefe…esta todo bien solo dábamos un paseo.

El Uchiha desvío su mirada hacia Suigetsu juntando sus cejas y mordiéndose el labio para reprimir sus instintos asesinos.

-no te pago para que des paseos ….muévete.

Sasuke lo empujo haciendo que el joven albino se tropezara y cayera de espalda en la tierra.

-te dije que te bajaras de ahí Sakura.

-y yo te dije que me obligaras…¡NO DEBISTE HACERLE ESO A SUIGETSU!

Sakura alzo la voz soltando las riendas del animal sin dejar de mirar al Uchiha quien se estaba acercando al equino. Todo paso rápido el caballo se asusto con los gritos que estaban dando y se sintió amenazado por Sasuke a lo que levanto sus dos patas delanteras emitiendo un chillido. La joven cerró los ojos al perder el equilibrio en el lomo del animal , escucho a Suigtesu gritarle algo mientras su cuerpo caía hacia el suelo. Solo alcanzo a protegerse la cabeza con sus brazos , el impacto de su cuerpo chocar contra lo que parecía el suelo fue mucho mas suave de lo que pensó. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por un momento con miedo de ver si se había roto algo a pesar de no sentir dolor.

-¿estas bien? Maldición Sakura ¿por que tienes que ser tan desobediente?

Sasuke yacía en el suelo con la joven en brazos , le tomo una fracción de segundos en darse cuenta de que el animal estaba asustado con ellos y que haría lo que cualquier caballo con miedo podía hacer expulsar a su jinete para salir huyendo de la amenaza. La alcanzo a atrapar con sus brazos azotando su espalda en la tierra. Su corazón se calmo al ver que la joven estaba intacta.

-oh..dios mío… creí que me partiría el craneo.

Sakura quedo sentada a ahorcajas sobre el Uchiha sin restarle importancia a la situación. Se palpo su cabeza largándose a reír. Suigetsu estaba de pie mirando a la pareja con una leve sonrisa en los labios para luego ir atrás del animal.

-Sakura…te ves muy cómoda así .

Sasuke comenzaba a sentir su sangre correr por su cuerpo , reaccionando siempre ante el contacto de la joven peli rosa y esta parecida disfrutar estar sentada sobre sus caderas.

-pues …la verdad es que si …estoy muy cómoda.

La joven posiciono sus manos en los pectorales del hacendado sintiendo como la piel de este se tensaba ante su tacto por debajo de su camisa .Se acerco lo que mas pudo a su rostro dandole un beso en la mejilla para luego reírse ya que el joven parecía estar paralizado. Acerco sus labios al oido del peli negro.

-gracias por salvarme.

Fue un susurro y unas simples palabras que dispararon el latir del corazón de Sasuke. Su boca se seco y las manos le hormigueaban, como era ya costumbre , por tocarla quería presionar aquella estrecha cintura y ejercer presión hacia el para que pudiera sentir su erección y mostrarle que con el no se juega, sin embargo fue traído de vuelta a la tierra por un carraspeo que provoco que ambos jóvenes dirigieran su atención hacia la recién llegada.

-¿interrumpo algo?

La joven rubia estaba de pie con sus brazos cruzados por sobre el pecho levantándoles una ceja . Había ido a visitar a Sasuke invirtiendo su valioso tiempo en un complicado peinado y maquillaje. Este tuvo la mala educación de recibirla en el establo sin siquiera invitarla a pasar a la casona , mas eso no le importo ya que a ella solo le bastaba con verlo un momento y donde fuera pero no le perdonaría que la dejara hablando sola en aquel inmundo lugar para ir a correr detrás de las faldas de aquella …pintorezca muchacha.

-Señorita Ino…hola.

Sakura se levanto con pesar del cuerpo de Sasuke , sacudiendo sus ropas y estirándole una mano a la rubia mujer a modo de Saludo.

-Sakura querida ..mírate estas toda sucia y mis guantes son mas costosos que toda tu ropa junta no quisiera arruinarlos.

Ino le sonrío a la muchacha triunfal por la humillación que le acaba de hacer dándose por pagada con eso por el tener toda la atención del Uchiha.

-ohh…perdón jajaja tiene razón …estoy hecha un desastre.

La joven peli rosa no capto el mensaje venenoso de Ino siendo demasiado inocente como para ver maldad en la rubia mujer. Sasuke tenso su mandíbula y de manera posesiva atrajo a la peli rosada hacia él posando su mano de manera confianzuda por los hombros de ella.

-Ino creo que tu visita acaba de terminar, como veras yo también estoy hecho un desastre por lo que necesitare un baño y no quisiera arruinar tus costosas ropas , nos vemos en otra oportunidad.

Diciendo aquello camino jalando a Sakura junto a él en dirección a la casona. Ino pateo el suelo de rabia sin querer aceptar que Sasuke ya no la miraba como cuando eran unos adolescentes y aquel excesivo interés sobre la Haruno la exasperaba sin querer asumir que ya no era el amor juvenil del Uchiha.

Ambos jóvenes ingresaron a la morada por la cocina pasando directo al comedor en donde Sasuke soltó a Sakura. La muchacha estaba algo confundida por las reacciones del hacendado.

-¿que fue eso?

-¿que fue que?

Sasuke tomo un paño y empezó a limpiarse las manos de manera despreocupada , ya que el había actuado como cualquier amigo defendiendo a otro ¿no?

-¿eso de dejar sola a la señorita Ino? Y ¿por que me salvaste? Creí que no me querías cerca de ti y por eso pensabas en casarme.

-haces muchas preguntas pequeña.

-y tu no das respuestas.

Sasuke se dirigió a su despacho seguido por la muchacha, aun no se sentía listo para responder a todas las interrogantes que la muchacha pudiera hacerle ya que ni el mismo tenia respuestas a su forma de actuar para con ella solo tenia claro que experimentaba celos enfermizos al verla cerca de otro hombre y las ganas de protegerla de toda maldad simplemente le nacían. Sakura entro atrás de el sin quitarle la vista de encima. Sasuke se sentó en su sillón favorito y empezó a quitarse las sucias botas.

-Sasuke…¿por que me ignoras? ..¿aun crees que es buena idea que me case con otro hombre? digo…después de lo que hemos compartido …creí que ….que …

El Uchiha suspiro cansado y levanto su vista hacia la joven quien estaba aun de pie con las mejillas encendidas. Suponía que le debía aunque sea una respuesta después de todo.

-Sakura…yo….no soy hombre de familia no puedo comprometerme contigo , ademas te buscare un buen hombre de eso no tengas dudas.

-¡QUE NO QUIERO A OTRO HOMBRE !SI no te vas a casar conmigo no me casare con nadie ¿entiendes?

Sasuke empezaba a perder su paciencia levantándose rápido de su asiento y lanzando el trapo sucio que uso para limpiarse al suelo.

-¡MALDITA SEA!yo jamas te prometí algún compromiso Sakura , te dije que te protegería y es lo que estoy intentado hacer ¿no puedes ser por una puta vez obediente?

-¿OBEDIENTE? ¿CREES QUE SOY TU MALDITA MASCOTA? QUE TE DEBE OBEDIENCIA

Sakura se acerco molesta con el , poniendo sus brazos en jarra elevando su mentón hacia el ,como un acto mas para obtener altura y no sentirse tan insignificante.

-Claro que no eres mi mascota ..pero entiende mujer que no puedo NO PUEDO CASARME CONTIGO NI CON NADIE NUNCA ¿ENTIENDES?

-¿TANTO ES EL MIEDO QUE LE TIENES AL COMPROMISO? Si no ibas a estar conmigo entonces no debiste besarme y tocarme como lo has hecho , no debiste dejarme que me quedara en tu malita casa y mucho menos debiste hacer que me enamorara de ti.

Sakura le golpeo con fuerza la mejilla a Sasuke , el golpe fue seco y duro haciendo que el Uchiha girara un poco su rostro, lo pilló desprevenido ya que no esperaba una confesión como esa por parte de la muchacha sin embargo le tomo una fracción de segundos para reaccionar agarrándola por ambos brazos y levantándola un par de centímetros del suelo.

-Entiende pequeña no puedo …yo lo perdí todo , padre, madre , hermano…familia lo perdí todo Sakura ,alguien me los arrebato hace 15 años atrás por lo que no me arriesgare nuevamente a volver a perder a nadie mas…¿comprendes?

El Uchiha parpadeo rápido ya que podía sentir sus ojos humedecerse. Aquella tragedia lo habían marcado a fuego en su alma , jamas olvidaría los cuerpos de sus seres queridos esparcidos en el interior de la casona y lo que vino después fue un completo infierno para él quien apenas empezaba a vivir la vida.

Sakura agrando sus ojos distinguiendo el dolor que guardaba muy adentro de si mismo el hacendado, quería consolarlo como tantas veces el lo había hecho con ella y protegerlo de aquel pasado tan tormentoso que llevaba cargando solo por tantos años, sin mas se impulso abrazándolo por el cuello arriesgándose a ser rechazada sin embargo Sasuke envolvió sus brazos en ella.

-yo tenia 15 años y …había ido con Naruto a cazar conejos eso nos tomaba todo el día ya que debías irte de madrugada para tener una buena caza. Aquella fría mañana mi madre me hizo una enorme merienda me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo que me cuidara siempre lo hacia cada vez que yo salía , mi padre me entrego el rifle y me dijo buena caza muchacho esas fueron las ultimas palabras que me dijeron.

Sasuke enterró su cabeza en el hombro de la joven apretándola mas , jamas pudo contar lo sucedido aquel día ni siquiera a Naruto ya que este había estado casi presente en todo por lo que nunca tuvo la necesidad de contar lo que vivió aquella tarde. Sintiendo por primera vez ganas de poder aliviar en algo aquel dolor que al pasar los años creció y ratifico como un cáncer en el.

Sakura mantuvo su abrazo aferrándolo y dandole ánimos para continuar sabiendo que le era mas fácil al hacendado hablar sin tener contacto visual entre ellos.

-me despedí y partí con Naruto hacia las montañas estuvimos todo el día y cuando el sol empezaba a descender nosotros bajamos pase por la hacienda del dobe y dejamos los conejos cazados cuando camine hacia mi casa supe que algo no estaba bien , ya que la cerca se encontraba abierta al igual que las puertas entre y …todo era un desastre los muebles estaban tirados por todas partes , llame a mi mamá y papá y nadie me respondió ..creo que yo ya sospechaba que estaban muertos. Entre y camine buscándolos hasta que los vi en la cocina ….mi madre estaba degollada como un puto animal…. Y mi padre tenia el pecho abierto por una bala a quema ropa ….creí volverme loco pequeña yo…apenas tenia 15 años era un crió …pero mi sorpresa fue peor cuando subí las escaleras y encontré en el cuarto de mi hermano a Itachi colgado de la viga ahorcado ..

Sakura no pudo reprimir las lagrimas ante el relato devastador y cruel de Sasuke, sin poder comprenderlo ya que ella había nacido huérfana por lo que nunca supo lo que era tener una familia pero esto no hacia que pudiera sentir el dolor que el hacendado llevaba cargando por todos esos años. Estaba consiente de que este haría lo imposible por alejarla de él sin embargo ella no se lo permitiría.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR: AMADOS MIOS! les pido disculpas de rodillas sobre el suelo por la tardanza en subir otro capitulo :( pasa que ayer día lunes cuando intente subirlo la pagina me apareció con un error ...y ...no supe que hacer jajaja como que la tecnología no se me da y al ser nueva en publicar fanfics no cache como solucionarlo :( si alguien mas le paso pues me entenderás , ya como siempre agradecer sus mensajitos ^.^ooooo es la mejor parte de subir un historia leer los mensajes de quienes la siguen gracias gracias gracias :D , también a mis lectores anónimos que hacen disparar mi contador de visitas** **jajajaja. ¿Les fue de su agrado este capitulo? se revelaron algunos detalles de como Sasuke sexy sensual quedo huérfano :((((( bueno nos leemos en mi próximo capitulo espero que fanfiction no me traicione jajajaja besitos a todos buena semana!**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	11. Chapter 11

**11\. hazme tuya.**

Permanecieron abrazados uno junto al otro aferrándose como si cada uno fuera la tabla salvavidas del otro. Ambos compartían un pasado tormentoso y la soledad de no tener familia, viviendo el día a día mas como una obligación de respirar por que aun estaban vivos.

Fue Sasuke quien rompió el abrazo alejándose de la joven y parándose en la ventana de su despacho. Sus ojos divagaron por el paisaje que tenia ante el. Sus extensas tierras estaban siendo cultivadas preparándola la tierra fértil. Todo eso era de él , él fue el único heredero de aquel extenso trozo de tierra. Jamas tuvo la necesidad de compartir sus riquezas con nadie viviendo solo con los empleados las posibilidades de casarse o tener hijos habían sido desechadas para el por lo que fue acumulando riquezas sin saber que hacer realmente con ellas pero ahora …ahora todo era diferente desde que la conoció a aquella destartalada chiquilla parlanchina su vida había dado un giro en 360 grados. Sus pequeñas manos lo trajeron de vuelta a la tierra. Estando de espaldas a ella , Sakura lo abrazo apoyado su pecho en el dorso de él dejando descansar su rostro en su hombro.

-comprendo lo mucho que has sufrido Sasuke..pero yo…yo no me quiero separar de ti .

El Uchiha cerro sus ojos inhalando oxigeno , la cercanía de la joven para con el alertaba todos sus sentidos dando una señal de alarma para mantener el control y no subirla a su escritorio para reclamarla como suya y sentir los senos de ella apoyados en su espalda no ayudaba en nada. Se concentro en lo que Sakura le estaba diciendo y con suavidad colocó una mano por sobre la de ella la cual descansaba cerca de su estomago.

-pequeña…compréndeme…no soportaría perder nuevamente a alguien importante para mi…han pasado 15 años desde aquel día y jamas se encontraron a los culpables , gaste mucho dinero en detectives y siempre pensé que vendrían por mi …que algún día aquellos bastardos vendrían por mi cabeza …no me arriesgare a que si eso sucede algún día tu te topes con ellos.

Sakura abrió sus ojos demostrando su satisfacción y alegría al escuchar aquella pequeña confesión de Sasuke , con que era importante para el la sonrisa no pudo ocultarla. Sabia que no le podía ser tan indiferente al joven hacendado , si bien no le estaba declarando su amor al menos el la consideraba significativa en su vida.

-Sasuke…gracias .

La joven se elevo en la punta de sus pies y le dejo un beso en la mejilla al peli negro. Este se mordió un labio para no sonreír.

-bien..me iré a duchar que como dijo la señorita Ino estoy sucia …un desastre en verdad ajajaja.

Sakura tomo distancia de donde estaba mirando su arruinado vestido , de seguir así acabarían todas sus escasas prendas en la basura. Sasuke se giro quedando de frente a ella recordando que había olvidado algo.

-Sakura mañana será la ceremonia de prueba de la boda de Naruto y debemos ir , el muy idiota me eligió como su padrino de bodas así que …arréglate rápido almorzaremos e iremos al pueblo a hacer algunas compras.

A la joven se le ilumino el rostro como a un niño en navidad , salió corriendo del despacho y subió las escaleras con estruendo. Sasuke sonrío en su solitario escritorio pensando en lo fácil que era hacerla feliz.

Iban en el antiguo carruaje de la familia el símbolo Uchiha estaba pintado en ambas puertas. Sakura se coloco el único vestido limpio y sin agujeros que le quedaba su corto cabello estaba adornado por un listón rojo a modo de cintiló. El Uchiha tenia puesto unos pantalones de montar negros ajustados y una camisa de seda blanca suelta. Algo de ansiedad lo embargo ya que llevaba muchos años sin salir de su hacienda mas que para ir a la de Naruto o cazar en las montañas, no estaba seguro de si algún habitante de Konoha lo reconocería rogando internamente de que no fuera así. El trayecto fue tranquilo y marcado por las incesantes preguntas o comentarios de Sakura que no hizo otra cosa más que distraerlo y sentirse cómodo con la parlanchina presencia de la joven. El chofer se detuvo en el centro del pueblo y Sasuke observó por la ventanilla que habían algunos ojos curiosos dirigiendo su atención hacia su carruaje. Suspiro estando a punto de no bajarse y esperar a que la Haruno volviera con las compras pero la muchacha le tomó la mano jalándolo prácticamente del interior.

-sasuke! Mira hay demasiadas tiendas y cosas.

La peli rosa miraba todo lo que había a su paso jalando hacia cualquier vitrina que ofreciera algo sin percatarse de que a su paso habían personas , las adultas , que ser persignaban al verlo o cruzaban la calle opuesta a él para no topárselo de frente. Esto no hizo otra cosa que aumentar el desprecio que experimentaba hacia aquella lacra de sociedad.

-¿podemos entrar aqui?

La joven apunto a una tienda de libros leyendo de manera torpe el cartel colgado que tenia en la puerta el local.

-li..lire..no….libre…mmm ¿como libre de libertad?

-es libreria Sakura…

Sasuke le sonrío de medio lado al ver la cara de ella sonrojarse de vergüenza aquel gesto tan propio de ella casi como una marca personal lo hacia sentir cálido y aquel nudo en el estomago se le acentuaba. Entraron en la librería y tuvo que comprarle variados libros de medicina , alfabeto y fauna. Su chofer cargo aquellos paquetes mientras ellos continuaban caminando por la ciudad.

-¿sabes que eres extraña ?

-¿yo? …¿por que?

Sasuke estaba caminando relajado por las calles de Konoha a pesar de que los pueblerinos persistían en hablar a su espalda en murmullo o las mujeres taparle los ojos a sus hijos para que no lo vieran el se encontraba despreocupado la presencia de Sakura era lo único que le importaba.

La muchacha le dio un mordisco a su manzana confitada mirandolo con curiosidad.

-vinimos a verte un vestido para mañana y me has hecho comprar libros y semillas para el jardín….gustos peculiares…¿No?

-jajajajaja es que ..ahora que estoy aprendiendo a leer quiero saber de todo ..¿no te pasa lo mismo?

-mmmmm si aunque no lo parezca soy un hombre culto pero…lo mío es estar en los cultivos y sobre Serpiente.

Sakura le sonrío y salió corriendo hacia una tienda de listones. Sasuke se detuvo un momento antes de ingresar dudando si serian bienvenidos. El interior del local estaba lleno de cintas que colgaban del techo , sobre las mesas y en cajones pequeños adosados a las paredes. Inhalo el olor particular de azúcar quemada siempre le gusto. Diviso atrás del mostrador a una anciana que acariciaba el lomo de un mujer alzo su cansada vista hacia los recién llegados abriendo con suma sorpresa sus ojos.

-Sasuke…Uchiha…

El peli negro se detuvo a mitad de la tienda sin saber si acercarse o largarse . Sakura detuvo su atención en los coloridos listones para dirigirla hacia la anciana y luego a Sasuke sin comprender tanta expectación por parte de la veterana.

-Sasuke…Uchiha….¿eres tu?

La mujer achico sus ojos para poder distinguir mejor al hacendado. Se movió algo incomodo hacia ella sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Nekobaa…tanto tiempo.

La anciana abrió mas sus ojos los cuales se llenaron de lagrimas , saliendo por atrás del mostrador se dirigió hacia el joven cuando estuvo cerca de el lo abrazo fuerte y luego le dio un codazo en las costillas. Sasuke se sobo el lugar golpeado que no le hizo ningún daño.

-¡Muchacho mal agradecido! ¿sabes cuantas veces fui a tu hacienda para saber si estabas bien? Y tu mal educado nunca me recibiste, hacías que esa muchacha desagradable de Karin me atendiera… ¿te imaginas cuantas plegarias le e orado a Kami para que te cuide ? No a pasado ningún día desde que tus padres e Itachi partieron de este mundo que yo no me aya preocupado por ti… niño mal criado.

La anciana mientras regañaba al Uchiha se sirvió un taza de te mientras miraba de los pies a la cabeza al peli negro. Sasuke se cruzo de brazos con los labios rectos.

-pero mira lo guapo que te has puesto todo un hombre mal educado pero todo un hombre siempre le dije a Mikoto que te mimaba demasiado pero que serias mucho mas guapo que Itachi y no me equivoque.

Nekobaa le sonrío a Sasuke y luego dirigió toda su atención a Sakura quien los miraba atónita por la actitud maternal de la anciana hacia el peli negro. Jamas pensó que existiría alguien en el mundo que pudiera regañar al hacendado como esta anciana lo hizo. Cuando se percato de que ambos la miraban se puso nerviosa y dejo caer accidentalmente una caja con botones.

-ooh..perdón yo…lo siento.

Sakura se arrodillo en el suelo y empezó a guardar nuevamente en la caja botón por botón que se cayo. Sasuke se aproximo para ayudarla sonriéndole de manera burlona.

-¿me puedes explicar muchacho por que esa torpe jovencita no tiene un anillo de matrimonio puesto y aun no la has embarazado?

Aquel comentario por parte de la anciana los hizo a los dos quedar estáticos. Sakura ardía en vergüenza y Sasuke se torno serio dirigiendo nuevamente su atención a Nekobaa.

-no es de tu incumbencia anciana …Sakura elige algo de la tienda yo iré al banco ya vuelvo.

El joven salió rápido del lugar dejando a las dos mujeres solas. La peli rosa miro la puerta por donde Sasuke había salido con ganas de seguirlo y no quedarse con aquella anciana.

-Muchacha acércate ven…deja esa caja encima … ven…

Sakura se aproximo hacia la veterana quien tomo su rostro sin delicadeza observándolo , le levanto los labios para ver sus dientes y luego le palpo las caderas.

-eres una jovencita muy bella , tienes todos los dientes y están blancos , tus caderas son anchas por lo que no te costara traer niños a este mundo , ahora explícame tu ¿por que Sasuke no se a casado contigo ni estas preñada de él?

Sakura bajo la vista hacia sus manos sin saber que responder, odiando al Uchiha por dejarla sola en una situación tan incomoda.

-yo…yo….bueno…yo…

-muchacha ya veo por que le gustas .

-¡¿que?! no..yo no le gusto a Sasuke ..el es solo mmm un amigo.

-no me vengas con cuentos conozco a ese muchacho desde que estaba en el vientre de Mikoto yo misma lo traje a este mundo y te puedo asegurar que le gustas y mucho te mira como si fueras de su propiedad.

La anciana le sirvió una taza de te y busco en los infinitos cajones del estante , abría miraba en su interior y luego movía la cabeza de manera negativa hasta que dio con uno y saco un montón de cintas todas bordadas con finos diseños.

-anda elige uno .

Se los coloco en el mesón a Sakura quien quedo maravillada con el trabajo tan bien hecho de las cintas.

-yo creo que estos te quedaran mejor..combinan con tus ojos.

La anciana levanto dos cintas de color verde agua cada una ambas bordadas y con aplicaciones de piedras preciosas.

-son muy bonitos ..pero es Sasuke quien lo va a pagar y ya no quiero generarle mas gastos.

Sakura lo dejo en el mesón para tomar otras mas sencillas y por ende mas económicas.

-no seas tonta muchacha …¿sabes cuantas mujeres a traído ese terco a mi tienda?

La anciana volvió a pasarle los listones con aplicaciones , separando y guardando los mas baratos. La peli rosa movió su cabeza de manera negativa sin querer conocer la respuesta.

-pues …a ninguna …es la primera vez que trae a una mujer y aunque eres algo flacucha y joven eres bella y de buen corazón …anda elegí el que quieras yo te lo regalo..ademas Sasuke tiene suficiente como para pagar todos los listones que quieras.

-lo se …es que no quiero causarle mas molestias y no puedo aceptar algo así.

Sakura le dejo nuevamente encima los listones y le hizo una reverencia japonesa a modo de respeto a la anciana. Esta se largo a reír como si le hubiera contado un buen chiste.

-niña…solo…hace feliz a mi muchacho el ya a sufrido suficiente como para que le destruyas su corazón ahora toma el jodido listón o haré que Sasuke lo pague.

-esta bien…muchas gracias.

La veterana envolvió en una caja de terciopelo el listón cuando el Uchiha volvió a entrar a la tienda . Tenia varios paquetes mas en las manos.

-¿estas lista?¿ cuanto te debo Nekobaa?

El Uchiha miro a ambas mujeres impaciente, ya que estaba algo harto de hacer tantas compras y del rechazo que generaba en los habitantes del pueblo queriendo volver lo antes posible a su hacienda.

-no es nada muchacho…es encantadora esta jovencita espero que me vengas a visitar mas seguido o cuando yo vaya a verte me recibas tu y no esa Karin.

-como quieras…vámonos Sakura..gracias.

El hacendado se despidió de la mujer con asentamiento de cabeza y salió de la tienda. La Haruno le dio un fuerte abrazo a la mujer con la promesa de una próxima visita.

Caminaron en dirección al carruaje que los esperaba a unas calles de distancia , Sakura no paraba de hablar de los listones que le regalo la anciana y de todo lo que se le venia a la cabeza mientras que Sasuke solo se limitaba a asentir o responderle con un monosílabo. Prefería escuchar su voz antes que la propia.

-¡SAKURA!

Una voz femenina llamo a la joven peli rosa desde el frente de la calle. La aludida giro su cabeza hacia la muchacha que la llamo. Su rostro no pudo evitar la sorpresa al ver a una compañera del Orfanato sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella sin embargo no alcanzo a dar un paso cuando fue sujetada por Sasuke de manera firme.

-¿quien es?

-Sasuke suéltame….es TenTen una amiga del Orfanato.

-te quedaras aquí no confío en nadie que venga de ese Orfanato.

Sakura miro a su compañera quien venia corriendo hacia ella, su rostro estaba serio y sin temor enfrento a Sasuke.

-¡daje ir a Sakura!

La castaña muchacha se paro en frente de la pareja elevando su voz. Muchos transeúntes se detuvieron para mirar la escena curiosos mientras que otros se persignaban ante la presencia del Uchiha.

-Tenten tranquila..todo esta bien Sasuke solo me esta pro..

-¿es verdad que vives con él? Es el mismo demonio.

-Tenten se llama Sasuke Uchiha y no es ningún demonio.

Sakura se soltó de manera brusca del agarre y miro molesta a su compañera. Ambas no quitaron la vista de la otra inspeccionandose. La castaña muchacha tenia los pómulos muy marcados , su vestido estaba sucio y viejo , el rostro lo tenia pálido haciéndola lucir enferma. Sasuke no pudo enojarse con aquella desgarbada joven ya que le recordó a cuando conoció a Sakura, por lo que prefirió omitir el apodo con el que se refirió a su persona.

-Tenten.. tranquila estoy muy bien …¿y tu? ¿que haces sola en la calle?

-Kaguya me esta exigiendo la cuota o ..me llevara con Sasori , así que pido limosna aquí , el alimento escasea en el Orfanato y desde tu huida tenemos toque de queda , nos vigilan todo el día.

-vente con migo….¿Sasuke se puede quedar Tenten? Hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad a ella le faltan menos meses que a mi

-Sakura..no puedo irme contigo … yo estoy siendo vigilada en estos momentos y es peligroso que permanezcas mas tiempo conmigo …Kaguya se esta reuniendo con esos tipos que manejan las leyes para poder traerte de vuelta.

Tenten le dio un fuerte abrazo a la peli rosa a modo de despedida. Sakura no puedo evitar que unas lagrimas se le cayeran, viéndose reflejada en aquella desgarbada muchacha. Sasuke tenso su mandíbula al escuchar el nombre del peli rojo ,mirando atento hacia todas las direcciones en busca de aquel sujeto para luego acercarse a las jóvenes.

-escucha niña…cuando puedas ve a mi hacienda y búscame , ahora toma esto espero que te sea suficiente para pagar tu cuota ..Sakura vámonos hay 5 tipos acercándose nos largamos ya.

Sasuke le entrego todas las monedas que poseía en su pantalón a la castaña y sin mas jalo a Sakura en dirección al carruaje. Ingresaron rápido y partieron de regreso a la hacienda. El Uchiha miraba de vez en cuando por la ventanilla del carruaje para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera siguiendo , concentrándose en eso hasta que el suave tacto de Sakura en su mano lo trajo de vuelta. Estaba sentada a su lado sin poder quitar la vista del hacendado. Su corazón estaba al borde de reventar por el , aquel gesto con Tenten de prometerle protección y darle dinero suficiente para no preocuparse de la cuota en muchos meses mas confirmaron por que estaba tan enamorada de aquel huraño hombre , no era para nada el demonio que decían.

-Sasuke…MUCHAS GRACIAS.

La muchacha se lanzo sobre el abrazándolo por el cuello con fuerza luego le dio un beso en su mejilla , quedando semi recostada en el regazo del hacendado .

Sasuke le tomo varios segundos en reaccionar ya que el actuar de Sakura lo tomo por sorpresa. Parpadeo varias veces hasta que su cerebro asimilo que tenia a la joven encima de el besándole la mejilla sin meditarlo mas la aprisiono en un abrazo pasando sus manos por la cintura de la joven. Giro su rostro hacia el de ella quedando frente a frente , tan cerca uno del otro que sus narices se rozaban. La sonrisa del rostro de Sakura desapareció quedando hipnotizada por la mirada oscura de Sasuke. La piel le hormigueaba por donde estaban las manos del hombre en ella , su cuerpo respondía al instante aumentando el calor en el costándole hasta respirar. El peli negro no aparto su vista de los ojos verdes de ella , cuanto le encantaban aquella mirada tan expresiva como un libro abierto para él siéndole tan fácil entender sus sentimientos pero no los podía aceptar. Acerco su boca lentamente hacia la de ella , quería probarla una vez mas convencerse de que si la besaba lo suficiente se cansaría de ella pero cada vez quería más. Estaba a punto de rosarle aquellos labios cuando el carruaje se detuvo y la voz del chofer anunciándoles que habían llegado los hizo sobresaltarse y volver a la realidad. Sakura se quito encima de el con rapidez y salió al exterior como si hubiese visto al mismo diablo. Aquel pensamiento le arranco una sonrisa sabiendo que en su interior lo era.

El resto del día lo paso en su despacho atendiendo documentos que llevaba retrasando hace semanas , los leía una y otra vez sin obtener un poco de concentración ya que en su mente solo podía tener espacio para Sakura. Arrugo el documento en su mano y lo lanzo lejos de el fastidiado por todo . Se levanto de su asiento en dirección al vaso de cristal y aquel brebaje que tanto bebía hacia tiempo. Desde que ella llego a su vida que hasta el vicio de beber whisky se esfumo al punto de llevar varias semanas sobrio y sin necesitarlo para dormir. Se acerco a la botella y vertió parte del licor en su vaso . Lo llevo a sus labios pero no lo bebió , no era lo que necesitaba para calmar su ansiedad el requería a cierta peli rosa que descansaba en el segundo piso. Lo dejo con fuerza sobre el mesón pasándose una mano por su rebelde cabello desordenándolo. Quería ignorar y reprimir lo que sentía por aquella torpe muchacha pero cada día que pasaba mas aumentaban las ganas de estar con ella , de retenerla para siempre junto a el podría vivir escuchándola parlotear o canturrear por la casona llenándola de niños . Aquel pensamiento lo embargo por una breve y efímera felicidad. Arrojo el vaso contra la pared , quebrándose en miles de pedazos tal cual como el se encontraba. Con el alma quebrada y sin remedio a poder ser feliz. Subió con pesadez la escalera encerrándose en su habitación. Se acosto rápido queriendo que el sueño lo embargara pronto para poder dejar de pensar en ella , aquella molestia parlanchina lo estaba volviendo loco.

Galopo rápido sobre Serpiente el aire cálido le golpeaba en su rostro fatigándolo. Se acerco al río por un sonido que lo atrajo como un imán. Era el canto de una mujer no…era el canto de un ser místico un hada o ninfa. Salto con agilidad de su caballo y camino lento hacia donde provenía aquel sonido. No se molesto en ocultarse de aquella joven que se sumergía en las frías aguas del rio. Su boca se le seco al verla , estaba desnuda …completamente desnuda cantando despreocupadamente mientras se bañaba en aquellas claras aguas. Sin pensárselo se adentro en el rió la joven estaba de espalda a él ignorándolo. Sasuke le toco un hombro y ella se giro quedando de frente. Le sonrío y lanzo sus brazos por su cuello.

-Sakura..

Iba a regañarla por tomarse aquella imprudencia de tomar baños desnuda a la intemperie corriendo el riesgo de que alguien la viera pero no pudo ya que ella lo beso haciéndolo olvidar todo hasta su propio nombre. Sus manos callosas recorrieron con descaro el cuerpo menudo de ella , pasando suavemente por sus rosados pezones que se irguieron rápido ante su contacto haciéndolo gruñir. La tomo de las nalgas posicionando sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas sacándola del agua. Camino con ella sin romper el beso y la deposito con delicadeza en el suelo posicionándose entre medio de sus extremidades . La joven le desabrocho el botón de su pantalón y se lo bajo con urgencia. Su virilidad quedo expuesta , otro gemido se le escapo cuando ella lo tomo y apretó los ojos dejándose tocar por las suaves caricias que le brindaba Sakura. Sin aguantar mas le tomo aquella traviesa mano y el se acomodo en la entrada de ella , la miro a los ojos esperando su aprobación rogando que se la diera ya que no podría detenerse.

-hazme tuya.

Su voz sonó suave , apenas audible y fue suficiente para que el empujara su miembro completamente erecto en el interior de ella.

Despertó dando un salto en su cama , sudado desde el pelo hasta los pies y sus músculos tensos. Se paso la mano por el flequillo para despegarlo de su frente tirando de las sabanas que los asfixiaban. Aquel roce lo hizo gemir ya que poseía una erección dolorosa.

-maldición.

Encendió el candil y se miro el pantalón de algodón el cual estaba con una leve mancha húmeda en donde estaba su miembro pidiendo ser liberado. Se levanto incomodo en dirección al cuarto de baño. Tomo agua de la cubeta y se mojo la cara para bajar el calor que sentía sin éxito. Se volvió a mirar el pantalón en done se levantaba su miembro. Estaba de muy mal humor ya que no solo no podía quitarse a esa mocosa de su cabeza durante el día también tenia que soñar con ella y peor era que su cuerpo reaccionaba como si hubiese sido real.

Se bajo de un tirón los pantalones y sin pudor ni vergüenza apoyo su espalda contra la pared encorvándose mientras que su mano masajeaba aquel órgano que reclamaba ser liberado. Pensó en ella , en todas la veces que la había besado y mordido sus senos. Un gemido se le escapo mientras apretaba mas fuerte su miembro, su mano se movía rápido de arriba hacia abajo , imaginando la boca de ella succionando su piel, arrodillada mirándolo hacia arriba con aquellos ojos verdes tan inocentes que el quería corromper.

-ah….mierda…

Su mano iba cada vez mas rápido generando una fricción en la suave piel de su miembro tornándola rojiza , las venas se le marcaban cada vez mas notando el pulso rápido. Sus músculos de sus brazos se tensaron imaginándosela a ella. Con su pulgar barrio el liquido que salía a ratos de la punta de aquel sensible órgano , podía sentirlo estaba próximo al orgasmo. Irguió su postura y con algo de dificultad se aproximo al balde de agua que tenia en el suelo, intentando no enredarse en sus pantalones. Su mente trabajaba en una fantasía con Sakura desnuda en el rió con sus senos libres de ropa tal cual la vio en sus sueños. Su mano no se detuvo y para hacer mas real aquello empezó a mover sus caderas como si pudiera embestirla y penetrarla hasta saciarse completamente en ella.

-ah…ah…maldición Sakura….

La nombro bajo con su voz ronca cerrando los ojos cuando por fin pudo liberar su semilla la cual cayo en el cubo de agua . Sus ojos se pusieron blancos y vio luces destellos , masajeo su miembro hasta que no hubo mas salida de su simiente. Lamento que fuera a parar en terreno no fértil y mas que Sakura no estaba con él , todo había sido producto de un sueño erótico con ella el cual fue bueno demasiado bueno , sintiéndose un poco satisfecho.

Apoyo su frente en la pared aun encorvado completamente desnudo , la vergüenza se empezaba a hacer presente ya que estaba actuando como un adolescente ardiente por las faldas de una chiquilla que se metió en su cabeza, corazón y vida sin intenciones de retirarse, por Kami que el tampoco quería si hasta su cuerpo le estaba reclamando que tomara a aquella muchacha. Suspiro derrotado sin saber que hacer , sin saber si encontrarle un marido para que este disfrutara todas las noches del cuerpo de Sakura o ir al cuarto de ella y tomarla aquella misma noche.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR: holaaa PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN ..utimamente me retrasado demasiado en subir los capítulos ya sea por uno y otro motivo , pero decires que la historia avanza y será terminada así no pierdan la fe en mi por fisss solo pido paciencia . Le gusto mi capitulo? cree una escena muy sensual con Sasuke pobreee lo estoy torturando jajajaja agradecida de todos ustedes mis lectores Y A todos los que me envían mensajes si pudiera darles un beso y un** **abrazo lo haría me motivan mucho :D , los adoro y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	12. Chapter 12

**12\. Alcohol y besos.**

-ey jefe ¿no durmió bien?

Suigetsu cerró la pequeña libreta que sostenía en sus manos dirigiendo su atención hacia el peli negro quien tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho y bostezaba con frecuencia.

Sasuke omitió cualquier comentario ya que después de aquel sueño erótico y tener que auto satisfacerse no logró dormir desvelándose hasta la madrugada, lo que se reflejaba en sus marcadas ojeras y constantes bostezos.

-oiga... ¿se encuentra bien? O ¿simplemente es su mal humor de siempre?

El albino le sonrió de manera burlona . Debía a dimitir que desde la llegada de Sakura a sus vidas todo había cambiado incluso en la hacienda incluso el mal carácter de Sasuke quien se mostraba menos enojado y más sociable por lo que le extraño la actitud tan somnolienta y mal humorada de su jefe.

-no es nada .

-mmm ya veo .

-hoy trabajaré hasta el medio día después iré donde Naruto con Sakura así que quedas a cargo de la hacienda.

-claro jefe oiga la señorita Sakura se verá muy bella , lo envidio .

Suigetsu observó atento la reacción del Uchiha , sabía que aquel comentario lo molestaría ya que para él era obvio que el peli negro sentía algo muy fuerte por aquella joven y con esto estaría probando su teoría. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y su ojo izquierdo tembló , fue una fracción de segundos en que aquel comentario de su empleado lo alteró para retomar la compostura sin embargo aquellos fugaces segundos fueron suficientes para el albino quien ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

-oh...mire quien viene ahí hablando de la reina de Roma.

Suigetsu apuntó hacia la casona en donde se vislumbraba a Sakura quien se dirigía hacia ellos dando saltos y canturreando una canción, traía en una mano un pequeño libro. Al verlos a distancia alrededor de los cultivos está les levantó la mano saludándolos y aumentando su velocidad .

Sasuke sintió la tensión en todo su cuerpo, sus brazos se apretaron más y sus dientes rechinaron. La había evitado durante gran parte de la mañana a la joven ya que no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara sin evocar aquel sueño y fantasía de la noche anterior sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared ya que por un lado la vergüenza lo invadía y por otro las ganas de hacer realidad aquel capricho lo contradecían. Su negra mirada divago en ella , tan radiante que venía hacia el. Podía escuchar su voz melodiosa cantando una canción y aquella sonrisa tan sincera e inocente , lo hacían sentir tan especial como si ella solo tuviera aquel gesto para él iluminando sus días.

Suigetsu saludo con un asentamiento de cabeza a la recién llegada y como si palpara en el aire que sobraba ahí se retiró al instante escudándose que debía ir a supervisar los animales que estaban pastando.

El peli negro fijó su atención en las extensas tierras que estaban ante el intentando enfocar su mente en cualquier cosa que no tuviera relación con aquella peli rosa.

-Buenos días Sasuke , te busque por todos lados hoy , quería desayunar contigo hice una tartaleta de fresas a modo de agradecerte lo que hiciste con Tenten ayer .

Sakura hablaba sin parar ajena a todo lo que el Uchiha estaba experimentando en ese momento. Si tan solo su vida no hubiese estado marcada por la tragedia y desgracia el habría sido un joven normal, alegre y extrovertido como era antes, con esperanzas de poder hacer feliz a cualquier mujer ..no ..no quería a cualquier mujer quería a Sakura , la quería toda y completamente para él .Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que tan profundo había calado aquella chiquilla en su interior. Se adentro en él como los sentimientos de tristeza y soledad que lo han acompañado por todo este tiempo, sin embargo ella pudo traspasar todas esas barreras de manera fácil y rápida. Abrió sus ojos y la miro. No estaba prestando atención en nada de lo que le decía , solo se concentro en su rostro y aquellos labios rosados que lo invitaban a probarlos y no separarse mas de ellos.

-..bueno pensé que también podrías ayudarme con las tareas que Hinata me a enviado como se va casar ya no tiene tanto tiempo libre para venir acá y ayer el cartero me mando esto , se supone que debo analizar este poema pero no comprendo muy bien lo que dice y como tu eres mas culto que yo quizás..

-Sakura.

-¿eh?

-hablas demasiado.

Sasuke se acerco a ella y de manera espontánea le revolvió su cabello corto desordenándoselo. La joven arrugo su nariz a modo de protesta para luego hacerle una especie de puchero.

-oye..debo trabajar …recuerda estar lista después del almuerzo para ir donde Naruto.

-Sí.

La muchacha le sonrió apegando a su pecho el delgado libro que sostenía en sus manos. Se coloco de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla al Uchiha , aquello se le estaba volviendo una costumbre que ninguno de los dos pensaba en dejar. La muchacha se alejo canturreando nuevamente pero esta vez mas alto. Sasuke la siguió con su mirada ensombreciendo su rostro , debía sacarla rápido de su casa sabia que seria doloroso pero no quería que ella corriera peligro junto a él y para ser sinceros tenia miedo , mucho miedo de lo que le provocaba aquella chiquilla.

La mañana dió fin con el almuerzo el cual Sakura realizo sola en el comedor. Sasuke aun seguía en los cultivos ,lo espero un buen rato pero Karin le grito que comiera o arrojaría su plato a los cerdos por lo que no le quedo mas remedio que merendar sola. De todas formas debía apurarse ya que se tenia que alistar y no quería hacer esperar al Uchiha. Una vez finalizada su comida subió las escalares de manera rápida , se dio un breve baño y eligió uno de los vestidos que el hacendado le había comprado el día anterior sin saber por cual decidirse. Los tenia tendidos en la cama y toco las telas tan suaves y finas, jamas en su vida imagino ponerse algo tan bello , sonrío al recordar quien se los había obsequiado.

Se decidió por un atuendo de palo rosa , con encajes en el pecho y manga hasta el codo. Una vez vestida se observo en el espejo peinando su melena y como único adorno se coloco uno de los listones para el cabello que la señora Nekobaa le obsequió. Una vez lista sonrío ante su imagen y bajo las escaleras esperando ver al hacendado. Su sonrisa se esfumo cuando no lo diviso en el comedor ni en ninguna parte.

-¿Sasuke?

Lo llamo para ver si estaba alrededor de la cocina o el despacho sin obtener respuesta.

-No seré Sasuke pero tampoco estoy tan mal ¿verdad?

Suigetsu apareció por la entrada del comedor , vestía unos pantalones de tela negros y una sencilla camisa blanca , dió un giro en 360 para que Sakura pudiera verlo . La muchacha le sonrió, sin embargo su mirada seguía algo triste por no ver a Sasuke.

-Se que no es lo que esperabas pero el jefe debió irse antes a la hacienda del señor Uzumaki , como es el padrino debía estar antes así que me pidió que la llevara.

-o ya veo.

Sakura bajo su cabeza sin poder disimular lo desilusionada que estaba. Se tomo muchas molestias en arreglarse para Sasuke y este se fue antes sin decirle nada.

-vamos señorita Sakura que si llego tarde con usted el jefe me mata . Por cierto déjeme decirle que se ve hermosa creo que opacara a la novia.

Suigetsu le ofreció su brazo como todo un caballero , le palmeo suavemente la mano que esta poso en su brazo horrorizándola con su comentario.

-o no…no ..quizás deba cambiarme no quiero opacar a nadie y mucho menos a Hinata.

-me temo que hasta con sus humildes ropas lo haría de todas formas.

Salieron tranquilos y sonriendo hacia el carruaje que los esperaba, el trayecto se le hizo ameno a Sakura ya que Suigetsu no paraba de contarle chistes o hacer bromas , disminuyendo su ansiedad. Si bien no era su primera fiesta en la alta sociedad aun no se acostumbraba a estar rodeada de aristócratas y sin la presencia de Sasuke se sentía mucho mas cohibida. El chofer les indico que habían llegado y Suigetsu le abrió y ayudo a bajarla del carruaje, la condujo hacia la entrada de la hacienda en donde la recibió un elegante mayordomo.

-bueno señorita Sakura hasta aquí la dejo yo , como vera tengo que encargarme de la hacienda así que la dejo en buenas manos.

La muchacha lo iba a retener un momento o rogarle que no la dejara sola , sin embargo no pudo ya que Suigetsu se subió al carruaje de manera rápida y este emprendió rumbo hacia la hacienda. Suspiro para tranquilizar a su agitado corazón y poder desenredar el nudo que tenia en el estomago. El mayordomo la observo de pies a cabeza luego le pregunto su nombre.

-Sa..Sakura…Haruno.

Acomodo sus lentes en la punta de su nariz y busco en la lista de invitados que tenia en su mano.

Sakura iba a decirle que lo olvidara para marcharse sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar pero el hombre chasco su lengua mirándola nuevamente.

-Acompáñeme señorita.

El alto hombre rodeo la casona dirigiendo a Sakura hacia el patio trasero el cual estaba todo adornado con rosas blancas y lamparas de papel del mismo color. A medida que avanzaban por el camino de piedras iba escuchando la suave música y murmullo de los invitados. La joven trago con fuerza y seco sus manos en el vestido que comenzaban a sudar.

-Aquí es ..que disfrute la velada.

El mayordomo le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y la dejo sola. Sakura miro al lugar buscando algún rostro conocido , su mirada vago rápido por los presentes. Todos vestidos de acorde a la situación , damas finas acompañadas de sus esposos y las damas solteras siendo escoltadas por alguna chaperona. Conversaban animadamente , Sakura se sentía cada vez mas fuera de lugar iba a darse media vuelta para largarse de ahí cuando un joven pálido y con una sonrisa en su rostro le acerco un vaso de un brebaje desconocido para ella , tenia burbujas y algo de espuma en la superficie.

-Señorita buenas tardes ¿me acompaña con una copa?

Sakura lo observo con desconfianza negando con la cabeza y sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse hasta la medula. El joven ensancho aun mas su sonrisa al ver aquel gesto tan peculiar en la muchacha.

-perdón que descortés me e vuelto..me llamo Sai Shimura , soy pintor y escultor ..¿usted es..?

-Sa..sakura Haruno.

-¿Haruno? No había escuchado su apellido pero eso no es relevante ¿me acompaña esta copa?

El joven acerco aquel extraño brebaje hasta la mano de Sakura , quien no le quedo otra que tomar la copa mientras buscaba entre medio de la gente a Sasuke.

-No la había visto antes…¿ no es de por aquí?

-yo..no….salgo muy a menudo.

Sakura bebió de golpe aquel suave liquido , maravillándose con el sabor dulce y el frescor que le dejo en la boca. El nerviosismo disminuyo cuando el alcohol ingreso a su sistema , ya que las preguntas de aquel joven la estaban incomodando.

-disculpe mi torpeza…es que un rostro tan bonito no se olvida tan fácilmente.

-gra..cias..

-ese color de cabello es bastante exótico…¿le gustaría ser una de mis musas?

-¿musas?

Sakura lo observaba sin comprender muy bien lo que aquel hombre le estaba diciendo , largándose a reír. Ambos chocaron una nueva copa de aquel suave licor para beberla. La joven miro como unas mujeres negaban con la cabeza hacia ella , reprochando su actitud.

-Sai molestando a una señorita otra vez ..permitame presentarme soy Kiba.

El recién llegado le pego un suave codazo en el estomago al peli negro a modo de juego. Sakura les sonreía mientras bebía otra copa. Sin darse cuenta de que a una distancia bastante lejana estaba cierto hacendado observándola.

-ey Sasuke ..¿escuchaste las palabras del sacerdote?

-¿que?

-Como lo supuse ..presta atención dobe.

Naruto reprocho la actitud poco interesada del Uchiha en las palabras que el clérigo les estaba diciendo a los futuros novios , parientes de la novia y a los padrinos de la boda. Este era el momento previo para realizar la boda oficial siendo uno de los momentos mas importantes en la vida de un hombre pero su amigo Sasuke no parecía interesado ya que desde hace un rato que parecía estar a punto de explotar por la vena que se marcaba en su tenso cuello. El Uzumaki desvío su mirada hacia donde fuera que estuviese viendo su amigo, topándose con una bella muchacha de pelo rosa siendo rodeada por algunos de los solteros del lugar quienes conversaban y bebían de manera relajada. El rubio no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa comprendiendo la actitud tan distante del Uchiha.

-oye..pareciera que vas a reventar jajajaja.

Naruto le susurro en el oído a su amigo para que ninguno de los presentes pudiera escucharlos. Sasuke lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo sin importarle en dejar a una viuda antes de casarse.

-yayaya…amigo…si no haces algo rápido créeme que no necesitaras encontrarle esposo a Sakura ya que las moscas vuelan alrededor de un bello pastel.

Sasuke apretó con fuerza sus puños ante los dichos de Naruto. Su mirada se fijo en ella desde el momento en que el mayordomo la dejo en la entrada del extenso jardín. Iba a ir a su lado pero llego aquel viejo de la iglesia para dar la ultima charla prenupcial y tuvo que quedarse , sin embargo no le quito la vista a la joven en ningún momento. Se irguió como un león a punto de saltar sobre su presa cuando aquel paliducho se le acerco ofreciéndole la copa. Apretó sus labios tanto que se le volvieron blancos y peor fue cuando se le acerco el otro sonriéndole de manera tan estúpida a Sakura. Miro al sacerdote enfurecido , rogando por que terminara rápido de dar aquel intranscendente sermón. Sintió un leve tirón del borde de su manga y presto atención a los presentes. Todos se encontraban sentados en una elegante mesa caoba la cual estaba decorada con fina vajilla la cual estaba repleta de múltiples alimentos y pasteles. Naruto carraspeo ante su indiferencia.

-perdonen a mi amigo hoy se encuentra algo distraído.

Los presentes se largaron a reír y Sasuke entendió que es lo que pasaba. El sacerdote le había pedido que dijera algunas palabras por el matrimonio próximo a realizar de su amigo y todos los que estaban ahí esperaron que dijera algo.

Naruto aguanto las ganas de reírse a carcajadas por respeto a su futuro suegro quien reprobaba rotundamente a su padrino de bodas. El Uchiha los observo a todos y luego volvió a mirar a Sakura quien ya no solo estaba rodeada por los dos jóvenes si no que habían por lo menos unos 5 alrededor de ella , cada uno haciéndola reír y diciéndole quien sabe que . No lo pudo soportar mas ver la rodeada de todos esos buitres fue como hecharle acido directo a su organismo. Se levanto sin decir nada dejando a los presentes en absoluta confusión. Camino erguido y de manera arrogante hacia Sakura , pensando en que quizás debía encerrarla en su casa para que nadie mas que él pudiera estar con ella. Camino entremedio de la gente sin prestar ninguna atención al resto . Una delgada mano le toco su hombro deteniéndolo.

-Sasuke…Uchiha…¿que te pasa que últimamente me tratas con tanta indiferencia?

El hacendado se giro de medio lado mirándola disgustado . Parecería que todos conspiraban contra el para no acercarse a Sakura.

-Ino no tengo tiempo .

Iba a avanzar pero la mujer se colgó prácticamente de su brazo impidiéndole caminar. Algunos de los presentes hablaron como susurros por la actitud tan confianzuda de la rubia.

-¿es por ella? ¿estas enamorado de ella? dime…¿por que eres tan frío conmigo y no con ella?

La Yamanaka dirigió su dedo apuntando hacia Sakura , quien estaba ajena al resto de los invitados ya que se encontraba rodeada de los jóvenes mas codiciados de Konoha y alguna que otra señorita se les había unido a la amena conversación que estaban teniendo.

-Ino por favor suéltame.

-Yo te amo Sasuke…dime …¿que tiene ella que no pueda darte yo?

Sus palabras sonaron dolidas , mostrando en cada sílaba la tristeza con las que las dijo la mujer. El Uchiha hizo una mueca , podía ser un huraño , ogro , demonio y todas las cosas que se decían de el pero no podía ignorar la culpa que lo embargo ante la confesión de Ino. Suspiro desviando una vez mas la vista hacia Sakura y luego hacia la rubia mujer que no tenia intenciones de soltarse de él hasta no obtener alguna respuesta por su parte.

-yo..no puedo corresponderte y necesito que de ahora en adelante me veas como un amigo y nada mas.

-¿ es..por ella verdad?

-Sí.

Ino lo soltó conteniendo las lagrimas en sus bellos ojos , desde que volvió de Europa que en lo único que había pensado era en aquel peli negro que le quitaba el aliento desde que era una niña y tenia intenciones de retomar lo que dejaron inconcluso hacia tantos años atrás, sin embargo las noticias volaron a sus oídos de la tragedia que lo golpeo y devasto , cuanto le hubiese gustado haber estado ahí para consolarlo y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie en aquel doloroso momento de su vida sin embargo sus padres la enviaron lejos a estudiar y cuando regreso con la esperanza de volver a estar junto a él se topo con un nuevo Sasuke solitario , sin modales e introvertido , mas eso no le quitaron las fuerzas para volver junto a él pero conocer a Sakura eso …la convenció de que tenia a una potente rival hasta que asumió de a poco su derrota hasta ahora , que el mismo le confirmaba de sus propios labios con una breve afirmación de que la joven peli rosa era la dueña de su corazón. Lo dejo ir mordiéndose el labio de pena , sintiendo como su alma se quebraba con cada paso que Sasuke daba hacia Sakura , comprendiendo de que era mejor ser una buena perdedora.

El Uchiha retomo su camino hacia la Haruno acompañado de un pequeño malestar en su pecho por tener que rechazar de aquella manera a Ino, quizás no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerle entender que aquel romance de adolescentes no volvería ya que su corazón y mente estaban en otra mujer pero la Yamanaka así lo quiso.

A medida que avanzaba hacia el grupo de jóvenes los celos aumentaron como una bola de nieve cayendo por una montaña. Se desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa ya que sentía que era una cuerda asfixiándolo , cada risa y cumplido que unos de los hombres le hacia a Sakura era proporcional a la rabia en él. Todos estaban bastante bebidos lo supo por las caras somnolientas y risueñas de los presentes. Se posiciono entre dos muchachos que se sostenían uno junto al otro para no caer al suelo de lo ebrios que se encontraban. De a poco las voces comenzaron a callarse hasta que el silencio reino .Sakura giro su rostro hacia Sasuke , abriendo sus ojos de la sorpresa que le causo verlo tan enfurecido y sexy a la vez. Le sonrío de manera torpe ya que al alcohol lo tenia por todo su organismo , le levanto la copa que tenia en su mano y se la bebió de un sorbo.

-Sakura ¿que crees que haces?

-yo…yo…me estoy …HIP!…divirtiendo.

Los demás jóvenes se empezaron a dispersar ya que ninguno quería salir herido por la ira del Uchiha. Solo se quedo Sai y Kiba junto a Sakura . Ambos sonrientes ante la escena que estaba haciendo la pareja, siendo el pintor quien intervino.

-Así es…la señorita…se esta divirtiendo.

Sai poso su brazo por sobre los hombros de Sakura atrayéndola hacia él , la muchacha exploto en risa por el gesto tan confianzudo de su nuevo amigo. Sasuke actuó por instinto , se acerco de manera rápida hacia aquel individuo y lo tomo de la solapa de su traje , separándolo bruscamente de la peli rosa .

-te alejas de ella o despídete de este mundo.

Sasuke lo levanto un par de centímetros del suelo , olvidándose en donde estaban e ignorando las palabras que Sakura le decía. Su mente solo pensaban en aquel sujeto que lo estaba irritando aun mas con aquella sonrisa ridícula. La gente cercana a ellos dejo de conversar o bailar para observar la pelea que se avecinaba.

-oye Uchiha no estamos haciendo nada malo deja a Sai en paz.

Kiba le toco un brazo a Sasuke para que soltara a su amigo , la embriaguez que tenia se fue disipando rápido al ver que todos los estaban mirando y murmurando cosas.

-Primero que este idiota se aleje de Sakura.

Sasuke movió a Sai como un muñeco de trapo en sus manos , su contextura era mucho mas robusta que la del Shimura siendo mas alto por lo que no le fue difícil samorrearlo antes de dejarlo caer.

-Ey Sasuke..si venias con tan encantadora compañía no debiste dejarla sola.

Sai se arreglo sus ropas , sonriéndole a Sasuke provocando su rabia. Sakura se interpuso entre los dos al ver que el Uchiha estaba dispuesto a golpear al muchacho , quien estaba en clara desventaja.

-¡SASUKE! Por favor…detente.

La muchacha coloco sus dos manos sobre el pecho del Uchiha para detenerlo. Estaba muy molesta por su actitud tan violenta con Sai , el joven solo la estaba acompañando en aquella velada de manera caballerosa cosa que no podía decir del hacendado ya que este ni siquiera la espero para que llegaran juntos al recinto. El peli negro observo a Sakura tranquilizándose al instante , la ira que lo cegó se disipo rápidamente como si ella fuera su calmante que apaciguaba sus emociones mas violentas. Se paso una mano por la cara y luego por su cabello.

-¿que ocurre aquí, Sasuke?

Fue Naruto quien distendió por completo el ambiente , venia acompañado de su prometida y los padres de esta. Observo de lejos la escena y se apresuro a calmar las aguas antes de que se desatara una guerra ahí mismo.

-Nada Naruto ..solo un mal entendido.

El Uchiha hablo con calma sin quitar su mirada de Sai , quien hizo una reverencia hacia los presentes y se alejo con Kiba.

-debes controlarte Sasuke , es mi compromiso y así jamas seré aceptado por los padres de Hinata hazlo por mi hermano.

Naruto le hablo bajo al Uchiha para luego sonreírle a los presentes y a su novia que se sonrojo ante aquel gesto. El sonido de la música volvió a invadir el lugar y con eso el murmullo y las risas de los invitados. Todos parecieron olvidar el incidente retomando sus actividades.

Sakura se cruzo de brazos molesta hacia Sasuke , aquella actitud tan infantil e irracional por parte del peli negro la hicieron enojar. Ademas de que temió por la integridad física de aquel simpático muchacho.

-¿ya estas feliz? Todos se fueron.

La peli rosa coloco la copa sobre sus labios , el mareo del alcohol la hizo tambalearse levemente pero esto non impidió que bebiera parte de su brebaje.

-deja de beber.

Sasuke le quito la copa molesto por la actitud de ella , como no se daba cuenta de que aquel estúpido se estaba aprovechando de la situación una muchacha inexperta y ebria serian presa fácil para faltarle el respeto.

-deja de decirme que hacer.

-entonces comportate como una mujer.

-mira quien habla , estuviste a punto de golpear a un joven que no hizo nada malo.

-estaba tocándote.

-Solo poso su brazo en mi.

Ambos se miraban fijamente , Sasuke arrugo su ceño acercando mas su rostro a ella fastidiado y Sakura levanto su cabeza para estar mas a la altura del Uchiha. La tensión entre los dos se palpaba en la atmósfera, atrayendo una vez mas la atención de las miradas curiosas.

El Uchiha observo alrededor frunciendo el ceño , tomo a la muchacha sin delicadeza y la arrastro con el al interior de la casona. La cual estaba casi vacía solo se encontraban algunos empleados que acarreaban comida y loza sucia , todos los demás estaban en el jardín que era en donde se realizaba el evento. Ingreso en un cuarto de lectura , inspecciono rápido el lugar asegurándose de que nadie los escucharía cerrando de golpe la puerta. Sakura se sobresalto ante el ruido de la madera golpearse.

-ahora si podremos hablar.

Sasuke se acerco a ella , intento alcanzarla pero Sakura lo esquivo torpemente. No sabia si la tierra se estaba moviendo de manera virtiginosa o eran los muebles pero estaba cada vez mas torpe.

-Sakura…quédate quieta o te caerás.

-Deja de decirme que tengo que hacer, no soy una niña ¿sabes?

La muchacha apoyo su espalda contra la pared , cerrando sus ojos ante el vértigo que experimento por sentir que todo se movía a su alrededor. Sasuke aprovecho aquel gesto de distracción por parte de Sakura y la encerró entre la pared y él. Sakura abrió sus párpados y lo miro hacia arriba. Se sentía prisionera en una jaula humana por el cuerpo del peli negro.

-¿con que no eres una niña?

-No.

Apenas pudo pronunciar aquella negación ya que su garganta se seco como un desierto al tenerlo tan cerca. El calor que le traspaso la hizo temblar , aspiro profundo para no morir de asfixia pero fue peor ya que solo inhalo el perfume masculino de Sasuke. Su cuerpo completo vibro , sin atreverse a mirarlo sabia que si lo hacia estaría perdida y sabe dios si podría comportarse como una recatada señorita.

-Pequeña…mírame.

Fue un susurro del mismo diablo que la estaba tentando , una gota de sudor cayo de su frente por lo nerviosa que estaba. Levanto su cabeza lentamente sabiendo que no debía , su cerebro activo una alarma de peligro pero su corazón latía tan rápido que la motivaron a callar su cabeza y dejarse llevar. Apenas sus miradas se cruzaron Sasuke no lo dudo mas y tomo posesión de aquellos labios que deseo probar en la mañana cuando ella lo saludo tan animadamente. Sus labios se juntaron con necesidad , ambos lo deseaban , parecía que si no se besaban pronto morirían por aquello. Sus lenguas se juntaron en un baile armonioso y erótico. Sasuke coloco sus manos en las caderas de Sakura apretándose contra ella para luego empezar a frotarse, haciéndola gemir . Su miembro estaba listo para ella , como la noche anterior cuando la soñó desnuda ante él. Gruño ante aquella excitante imagen y le mordió el labio inferior.

-Sasuke…ah..

Su boca bajo por el cuello pálido de la muchacha apretando mas el agarre en las caderas de ella ante la mención de su nombre. La voz de la muchacha era ronca pero delicada , la recordó a una gata una hermosa gatita. Mordió parte de su blanca piel volviéndola roja. Sakura levanto su cabeza para exponer mas de su cuerpo.

-te..necesito..mujer..

Dejo de besarla y se separo un poco de ella , aspiro hondo el aire que escaseaba en el lugar o el parecía ahogarse por la necesidad urgente de poseerla. Sakura tembló ante la imagen del Uchiha , estaba con sus ropas algo desordenabas , su mirada brillante y oscura, tan negra que parecían dos pozos de perdición , su cabello desordenado , lo hacían lucir como el demonio que la gente del pueblo decía que era. La jalo hacia la mesa de centro que había en la sala de lectura , sentándola en ella y acomodándose entre sus piernas. Sakura lo beso de manera inexperta pero queriendo más de el , dispuesta a perder su honra e inocencia , ya nada le importaba solo quería estar con él y sin saber que le deparaba se subió el vestido hasta los muslos. Exponiendo sus piernas , si alguien entraba y los veía en una situación tan intima , su reputación estaría perdida y la sociedad la juzgaría a ella y no a Sasuke , siendo tan machistas la culpa siempre era de la mujer por tentar a un hombre o algo así le había escuchado decir alguna vez a Kaguya.

El Uchiha contuvo la respiración ante la visión de las estilizadas piernas de la joven , solo podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón , se lamió los labios y aceptando aquella invitación metió sus manos por debajo del vestido atrayéndola mas hacia el . Poso sus grandes manos en los glúteos de ella y empezó a jalar hacia abajo la ropa interior de Sakura , siendo la única barrera que tenia para acceder a la zona mas sensible de la joven. A medida que bajaba la prenda por las piernas de ella , la podía sentir temblar quizás era miedo o expectación de lo que iba a suceder no lo sabia pero no podía enfocarse en eso ya que sus manos también estaban tiritando. Trago con fuerza, ella no era su primera mujer el era un hombre en todos los sentidos. Perdió su virginidad hace mucho tiempo en una casa de mala reputación con una experta en las artes del amor y de ahí tuvo un par de mujeres mas incluso estuvo a punto de intimar con Ino pero jamas había experimentado aquello que Sakura le hacia sentir. Lo cegaba y solo podía pensar en ella , en su piel tan suave, el aroma a rosas de su cuerpo y sus besos , dios sus besos inocentes y casi virginales le despertaban sus mas bajos instintos. La prenda cayo al suelo siendo olvidada por la pareja. Sasuke la miro a los ojos , tenia la mirada vidriosa y sus mejillas rojas , se notaba que estaba excitada tanto como el. La abrió de piernas volviendo a posicionarse entre medio de ellas.

-Sakura…¿estas segura?

-Sí.

-Yo..aun puedo …detenerme.

-Hazme tuya.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR: Hola mis guapas lectoras como están? les gusto el capitulo? se escribió prácticamente solo jajajaja creo que fui misericordiosa con Sasuke y le di algo para calmar su pasión jajajja , como siempre agradecida de sus mensajes , de los que me leen y disfrutan de esta historia ^.^ infinitas gracias. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D coquetasssssss y coquetosss jajjajajjaa**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	13. Chapter 13

**13\. Soy tuya.**

Se detuvo brevemente , en su cabeza resonaba aquella frase de dos palabras "hazme tuya" dicha por la muchacha. En su sueño el calor lo abrazo por completo cuando le dijo aquello pero en la realidad escucharla de su boca pedirle que le hiciera el amor ahí mismo lo hizo estar al borde del abismo.

Su sueño tan erótico que tuvo con ella fue como una premonición. Sus ojos negros se detuvieron en su rostro y sin mas la volvió a besar siendo correspondido con la misma pasión que el experimentaba. La recostó en la mesa , separando mas sus piernas y jalándola hacia el , para que sintiera su erección dura la cual rozaba su intimidad desnuda. Sakura gimió irguiendo su espalda. El Uchiha subió sus manos por las piernas de ella hasta llegar a sus senos , cubiertos por la tela del vestido. Los apretó fuerte , tirando de los pezones de la joven que se irguieron duros en sus palmas. Sakura apretó los labios y en su vista vio destellos de luz, muchas lucecitas pequeñas que palpitaban al ritmo de su corazón. Le fascinaba lo que el Uchiha le estaba haciendo , su cuerpo respondía ante su tosco toque queriendo mas pero sin saber que mas podía darle. Sasuke se mordió su labio y gimió , apretó mas los pequeños pero firmes pechos de Sakura y con rudeza la jalo hacia el. Sus caderas se movieron contra las de ella , soltó uno de sus pechos para meter su mano por debajo del vestido de la muchacha. Esta se sobresalto , quedando semi sentada en la mesa al sentir aquellos traviesos dedos abrirse paso en su centro.

-estas…mojada.

Sasuke sintió al instante la humedad de Sakura , esto lo excito demasiado bombeando sangre hacia su miembro el cual estaba apretado a dentro de sus pantalones. Metió un dedo en el interior de la joven y esta se sentó en la mesa posando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello , gimiendo en su oreja.

-ah…ah…Sas…uke.

Su dedo entraba y salía en el interior de la muchacha , mientras que esta comenzaba a gritar del placer que su cuerpo menuda experimentaba. Sasuke le mordió una oreja suavemente y le introdujo su lengua , jugueteando con su lóbulo mientras sus dedos se hundían en ella. Sakura no se podía controlar aferrándose mas al cuello del Uchiha , sentir que entraba y salía de ella la estaba volviendo loca, olvidándose del recato y las normas de que una señorita debía llevar, queriendo mas de el si es que se podía. El peli negro jugueteo con su mano la cual aumentaba la velocidad y fricción en ella. Ambos estaban perdidos en el placer que experimentaban, Sakura no lograba distinguir si el mareo y sensación de vértigo que la acosaba era producto del alcohol o por las caricias descaradas que el Uchiha le brindaba. Su mente estaba nublada y no podía pensar algo racional al sentir aquellos dedos tan largos hundirse en su interior. Estaban tan ensimismados en el deleite de caricias que se dedicaban que no escucharon los golpes en la puerta hasta que la voz del dueño de casa hablo.

-¿por que esta cerrada?

Naruto forcejeo un poco con la puerta , el sacerdote le había pedido las escrituras de la hacienda ya que debía demostrar ante el mensajero de Dios y sus suegros que el podría sustentar a su futura esposa con todo lo que ella necesitara partiendo por un techo en donde vivir. Le extraño que aquella salita de lectura estuviera cerrada con llave y creyó escuchar sonidos en su interior. Forcejeo un poco más con la puerta sin lograr abrirla , por lo que le pidió al mayordomo que le trajera el juego de llaves. Le costo dar con la que era correcta puesto que el no acostumbraba a ponerle seguro a las puertas ni sus empleados. Una vez que dio con la llave la introdujo en la cerradura y abrió de un golpe la puerta. La corriente fresca le golpeo la cara ya que las ventanas que daban al patio lateral estaban abiertas de par en par dejando entrar todo el aire. Se quedo parado meditando en si habría sido su imaginación haber escuchado gente huyendo de ahí.

Sasuke corría por el patio , agradecía que este estuviera del lado opuesto en donde se celebraba aquel ensayo de boda ya que nadie los había visto saltar por la ventana y correr hacia los carruajes. Sakura iba firmemente tomada de la mano del hacendado intentando seguirle el paso con el corazón latiendo de manera desbocado en su pecho. El pánico que la embargo al verse descubierta en una situación tan comprometedora y vergonzosa con Sasuke la hicieron palidecer , sin pensarlo lo siguió saltando por aquella ventana y corriendo en busca de su medio de transporte. El patio delantero no daba a vasto con la cantidad de carruajes y caballos estacionados teniendo que usar parte de la polvorienta calle. Sasuke distinguió a su chofer sentado en una cerca conversando con otros empleados. Le hizo una señal y en menos de un minuto se encontraban rumbo a la hacienda. En el interior del carruaje reinaba el silencio , ambos tranquilizando sus respiraciones y analizando lo que habían hecho.

Sakura se sentó junto al Uchiha arreglándose el vestido y secándose el sudor que le corría por la frente. El alcohol parecía haberse evaporado de su sistema ya que ahora si podía distinguir que aquel mareo y temblor en su cuerpo lo había provocado Sasuke. Se mantuvieron en un breve e intenso silencio ,hasta que la peli rosa estallo en carcajadas llamando la atención del peli negro quien la miraba curioso y luchando por no contagiarse de la excesiva alegría de la joven.

-ayy dios mío …jajajajaaja el joven Naruto casi nos descubre..oooo que horror.

Sakura mientras hablaba se tapaba la cara de vergü risa traviesa que estaba teniendo era producto de imaginar al joven Uzumaki descubriéndolos en aquella situación tan intima. El Uchiha la contemplo con su rostro ya mas relajado , la actitud tan infantil de la joven lo desconcertaba ya que hace unos instantes estaba dispuesta a ser su mujer y ahora reía como una chiquilla a la que habían pillado haciendo travesuras. Su estomago se contrajo al recordar lo que estaban haciendo sobre la mesa, su cuerpo reaccionaba al instante era de manera automática como jamas le paso con alguna mujer antes. La necesitaba completa y toda para él , ya no podía seguir conteniéndose no después de todo lo que a pasado entre los dos.

El chofer les golpeo el techo del carruaje indicándoles que habían se miraron con complicidad , ella tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y empezó a jugar con un mechón de su corta melena. Balbuceo algo que no logro entender, le quería pedir una cosa y no sabia como. Trago saliva con fuerza , si era lo que estaba pensando no podría negarse no esta vez.

-Sasuke….po…podríamos…podríamos…

-Sube a tu alcoba y espérame ahí.

Aquellas breves y escuetas palabras fueron suficiente para sellar entre los dos un pacto , serian cómplices de la pasión que experimentaban sin pensar en un mañana , sin hablar de un futuro juntos , solo serian ellos dos aquella tarde.

Sakura bajo rápido del carruaje e ingreso como un torbellino a la casona. Se topo a Suigetsu sentado en el comedor leyendo un libro y bebiendo vino. Este al verla le sonrió e iba a preguntarle que tal la velada pero la joven corrió por el comedor apenas dejando en el aire el suave perfume a rosas que usaba. La oyó subir las escaleras de manera estrepitosa y se preocupo, pensando en que algo había pasado.

Sasuke ingreso en completa calma a su casa, su rostro sereno y serio no demostraba ningún atisbo de la ansiedad y nerviosismo que sentía por dentro. Incluso le costaba respirar por lo que iba a suceder , pero el no evidenciaba nada de eso en su exterior.

-¿pasa algo?

-No…Suigetsu …tomate la tarde libre y dile lo mismo a Karin..no quiero ..a nadie rondando en la casona ¿entendido?

-Claro jefe…pero …¿puedo preguntar por que?

-Eso es asunto mío.

Diciendo aquello el peli negro subió las escaleras. Suigetsu quedo sentado en el sillón con un millón de dudas en su cabeza , pero si el jefe le daba la tarde libre era mejor no cuestionarlo al menos podría ir a la taberna del pueblo a hacer algo de vida social.

PUM PUM …PUM PUM…PUM PUM…

El palpitar fuerte y doloroso de su corazón lo podía escuchar , coloco una mano en su pecho para intentar calmarlo ya que este iba a colapsar en cualquier momento. Su labio inferior temblaba levemente y aquel nudo en el estomago la amenazaba con eliminar el contenido que había en su interior. Fue al baño y se mojo su pálido rostro para luego observar su imagen en el espejo. Con sus manos intento ordenarse su melena y desabrocho el delicado vestido que uso en la velada de Naruto y Hinata. Quedando en su corsé y ropa interior , la cual estaba llena de encajes. Su tórax subía y bajaba no pudiendo controlarse. Estaba al borde de la histeria al saber que Sasuke subiría en cualquier momento y retomarían lo que dejaron pendiente. La expectación de lo que sucedería en su habitación la estaba matando. Camino en el interior del cuarto de baño de un lado a otro pensando en si seria lo correcto o quizás el Uchiha pensaría que ella era una desvergonzada y que con todos hacia lo mismo. Negó con su cabeza y recordó sus besos suaves y tiernos que le había regalado , la manera en que la protegía y los celos desmedidos que dejo ver aquella tarde eran porque ella debía ser importante para él y no pensaría que fuera una mujer de dudosa reputación.

TOCK TOCK TOCK

Tres secos golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio la hicieron sobre saltarse saliendo de manera tímida del baño y topándose con aquel peli negro que le nublaba la razón desde el día en que lo conoció. Cerro la puerta detrás de si suavemente. Su oscura mirada la recorrió de pies a cabeza para luego detenerse en sus ojos verdes. Su cuerpo tembló , tomando aquella inspección como una caricia en su piel.

Sasuke percibía como cada célula de su cuerpo despertaba por ella, estaba con aquellas ridículas enaguas y su corsé muy ajustado como únicas prendas.

Su sangre estaba hirviendo en sus venas y su miembro se erguía en su pantalón con solo la visión de ella semi desnuda. Lentamente empezó a desabotonar su camisa tomándose su tiempo en cada botón , con intención , ya que la muchacha aumentaba su sonrojo con cada apertura que hacia dejando su tórax completamente descubierto. La prenda cayo al suelo , siendo el único sonido audible en la habitación. Poso sus manos en el borde de su pantalón y fue consiente del temblor de estas, la excitación de que pronto estarían unidos en la cama lo tenia así ,casi como un adolescente teniendo su primera experiencia sexual. Desabotono su pantalón y lo dejo caer exponiendo su cuerpo completamente, el no tener la costumbre de usar ropa interior le dio una ventaja en desnudarse rápido. Sakura palideció al ver la anatomía de Sasuke , no pudo moverse ni hacer otra cosa que posar su mirada en el desde el momento en que entro en su cuarto y empezó a desnudarse en silencio, torturándola y aumento su nerviosismo hasta el cielo. La respiración la contuvo sin poder evitar gemir al ver todo su cuerpo, jamas se habría imaginado que un hombre tenia algo colgando entre las piernas , sabia que eran diferentes entre ambos sexos pero nunca pensó que ellos tuvieran un órgano hacia afuera.

-pequeña…ven.

Su voz era ronca y le costo pronunciar aquellas palabras, la mirada indescifrable de la muchacha lo estaban enloqueciendo ya que no estaba seguro de si ella seguiría con esto o se arrepentiría. La tomo sumamente de un brazo y la estrecho en su pecho , sus fibras musculares se colocaron rígidas y su nariz aspiro todo el perfume de la muchacha desde su nuca. La apretó y quiso calmar el temblor de ella pero el calor que sentía y sus instintos le estaban exigiendo desnudarla rápido. Sakura se quedo de piedra entre los brazos de Sasuke , aun no se recuperaba del shock de verlo desnudo y tener contacto con su piel aumentaron los pequeños espasmos de su cuerpo. Volvió a dejar de respirar cuando las manos del peli negro se posicionaron en su espalda baja desanudando las amarras de su corsé. Enterró su cabeza en el pecho de este , la vergüenza la invadía ya que para ella Sasuke era hermoso , un hombre esculpido a mano por Dios con aquellos firmes y marcados músculos , su piel blanca pero con un leve bronceado y aquel aroma a pino rayaba en la perfección en cambio ella ….ella era demasiado delgada y pálida, sintiéndose disminuida a su lado. El Uchiha estaba perdiendo la paciencia con aquella prenda , llegando a odiarla miles de nudos la sujetaban tirando de las cintas y logrando con dificultad soltar aquel corsé. Una vez desanudado se lo saco a la muchacha lanzándolo lejos de ellos , no queriendo que lo usara nunca mas.

Se separo un poco de ella ya que quería verla , por fin poder deleitarse con aquellos senos que lo atormentaron desde el momento en que los toco por primera vez. Caían con gracia , su forma redonda y aquellos pezones pequeños y erectos lo hicieron estar a punto de explotar. Sakura se miraba los pies avergonzada hasta la medula , temiendo por la reacción de desilusión de Sasuke, este encontró tierna la actitud de inocencia que tenia con él. Se acerco lento hacia ella para no asustarla y con suavidad le tomo un seno apretándolo en su mano, jalo del pezon y la escucho gemir. Dios no podría aguantar mas en eso.

-acuéstate en la cama.

Sakura levanto su rostro hacia el y sin cuestionar aquella orden se dirigió con paso torpe hacia la cama. Se recostó sobre ella mirando el techo de la habitación evitando la mirada del joven. Sasuke sonrío al percatarse de la vergüenza extrema que estaba siendo víctima la peli rosa , si supiera todas las cosas que lo hacia experimentar y de las cosas que tenia en mente hacer con ella , se moriría de un bochorno. Camino rápido hacia la cama , recostándose sobre ella cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo con el de él, sirviéndole de abrigo. Apoyo su peso en sus brazos y se cómodo entremedio de las piernas de la joven , quien evitaba su mirada.

-ey…pequeña….mírame.

Acerco su rostro y dejo descansar su frente sobre la de ella. La mirada verde le dio ternura , estaba claro que lo deseaba pero el miedo la estaban frenando. La beso suavemente para que se relajara , introdujo su lengua y hurgo en toda su cavidad. Las pequeñas manos de Sakura se posicionaron en su espalda apretándolo y enterrando sus uñas. Sus bocas estaban en un baile ardiente , el beso que un inicio fue inocente y tierno quedo atrás dejando paso a la pasión. Sasuke de manera involuntaria hizo presión por sobre la enagua , su miembro palpitaba por ella llegando a dolerle la erección. Bajo su boca por el cuello de esta lamiéndolo y dejando un camino húmedo. Los pechos lo invitaron a probarlos , introduciendo uno en su boca abarcando todo lo que podía , la piel de aquella zona era mas suave que el resto y muy sensible. Sakura arqueo su espalda , cerro sus ojos y jalo el cabello de Sasuke al sentir sus dientes tirar de su pezon , produciéndole un leve dolor que era opacado por el placer que le estaba dando, dejando atrás su vergüenza y timidez.

-eres tan suave …pequeña.

Apenas pudo articular aquellas palabras ya que su boca estaba siendo llenada por el seno de la muchacha que se torno de piel rosada por la fricción que este estaba haciendo al morderlo. Bajo su boca hasta su ombligo en donde introdujo su lengua y afirmo sus caderas ya que Sakura se retorcía bajo él. Llego al borde de su ropa interior y la enagua , segunda prenda que odio e hizo una nota mental de que la peli rosa no las volvería a usar. Tiro de la suave tela hacia abajo , sacándola por las piernas de la muchacha. La visión de ella desnuda en la cama hicieron que su miembro se erectara un poco mas de lo que estaba , dejando su piel tensa. Frunció el ceño al ver una pequeña cicatriz en forma de cruz la costado de la cadera de la joven, ya tendría tiempo de saber el origen de aquella herida.

Se mordió el labio y sus manos se dirigieron hacia la intimidad de la muchacha , la abrió completamente de piernas y se acomodo en ellas. Su nariz rozo aquel centro húmedo y Sakura grito , tapándose la cara con sus manos sin detener lo que Sasuke le estaba haciendo.

El peli negro separo aquellos virginales labios y su lengua jugueteo con la pequeña y palpitante protuberancia de su centro. La lamia , succionaba y trago toda la humedad que se derramaba en aquel lugar, la debió agarrar firme de las caderas para que lo dejara continuar ya que Sakura se movía y retorcía bajo sus caricias. Introdujo dos dedos en ella , preparando el camino para su miembro. Entraba y salía de ella mientras que su lengua se movía rápido en aquel capullo.

-Sasuke…det..de..detente.

Sakura apretaba las sabanas a sus costados y sus piernas se flechaban y relajaban con cada caricia proporcionada por Sasuke , sentía que en cualquier momento algo explotaría en aquella sensible zona y tenia miedo de lo desconocido por lo que apenas pudo pedirle que parara sin embargo el peli negro aumento el ritmo entrando y sacando sus dedos , empapando su mano y las sabanas. Podía sentir como palpitaba el interior de la muchacha y las paredes de su intimidad se apretaban alrededor de sus dedos , sabia que estaba pronta al climax.

-¡SASUKE!

Grito su nombre , sentía su rostro caliente , los pezones le dolían de lo sensibles que estaban y su intimidad colpsada , la humedad le llegaba hasta los muslos y no pudo controlarse cuando la golpeo aquella sensación de satisfacción. Solo pudo cerrar sus ojos , apretar las sabanas en sus manos y pensar en Ssauke el culpable de dejarla en ese estado.

El Uchiha sonrió sabiendo que la había hecho llegar al orgasmo, retiro sus dedos de ella y volvió a acomodarse entre sus piernas pero esta vez con su miembro , tuvo que contenerse de no eyacular al verla así tan mojada y entregaba a él. Sakura volvió de apoco a la tierra abriendo sus ojos y topándose con la cara de Sasuke . Le sonrío y lo volvió a besar pasando sus brazos por el cuello del joven atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-pequeña… esto no a terminado y …será algo doloroso pero mil veces mejor que lo que ya sentiste.

Sakura se estremeció ante las palabras que Sasuke le dijo en su oido y dio un pequeño brinco al sentir algo duro que se estaba haciendo paso en su intimidad. Se aferro mas al cuello del joven observándolo con pánico.

-ey..calma…pequeña todo estará bien.

Sasuke posiciono sus manos en las caderas de ella pudiendo notar la tensión en su cuerpo dudando de si hacerla su mujer o no , pero por Dios sabia que no podría volver atrás ya que su miembro estaba entrando en ella y aunque fuera egoísta era lo que él quería.

-sakura…besame..

La peli rosa lo hizo, sello sus labios fuertemente a los de él , ya que Sasuke introdujo toda su virilidad en ella ahogando el grito que Sakura dio. El dolor se hizo presente similar a una quemadura pero interna, le molestaba demasiado el tener a Sasuke en su interior queriendo sacarlo de ahí , unas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas las cuales fueron secadas por los besos del Uchiha.

-no…llores pequeña…es doloroso pero pasara.

-me duele mucho…Sasuke…

Como una niña pequeña escondió su rostro en el cuello del hacendado intentando controlar su llanto. Sasuke estaba desesperándose , sabia que para algunas mujeres la primera vez era casi una experiencia traumática y muy dolorosa pero no quería que Sakura ….SU Sakura sufriera cuando debía sentir placer. No sabia si moverse o no , las paredes estrechas de la joven lo excitaban queriendo salir y entrar en ella pero el llanto suave de la muchacha le estaban partiendo su corazón. Saco su miembro suavemente y sin retirarse por completo de ella volvió a introducirlo hasta la base . Sakura ahogó otro grito arañándole la espalda y abriendo mas sus piernas. Sasuke tomo eso como una buena señal , ya que si le siguiera doliendo esta intentaría sacarlo de su interior y negándole la entrada pero estaba abierta para el , para recibirlo a pesar del dolor que le causaba.

-eso..pequeña… aah…eres…tan….estrecha.

Sasuke le susurraba en su odio para tranquilizarla y usando todo el autocontrol que le quedaba. Sus caderas se golpeaban contra las de ellas , gimiendo como un animal en celo. Sakura empezaba a ver luces en en el techo y un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo cada vez que el peli negro hundía aquel trozo caliente de carne en ella. Jamas dimensiono que dos personas podrían unirse y fundirse en una sola de esa manera. El calor ascendía desde su intimidad hasta el resto de su cuerpo , queriendo mas de él de aquel tosco y huraño hombre que la estaba haciendo tocar el cielo con cada embestida que le daba. Sus gruñidos la hacían humedecerse y su instinto le decía que él estaba experimentando el mismo placer que ella.

El olor condensado de sus cuerpos unidos se propagaba por toda la habitación y los únicos ruidos audibles eran los de la pareja. Sakura enrollo sus piernas en las caderas de Sasuke ya que lo necesitaba mas adentro de ella mientras que el hacendado posiciono su mano en el muslo de ella para impulsarse mas en su interior. Podía sentir su simiente acumularse en la base de su miembro, golpeo sus caderas con rudeza en las de ella , temiendo quebrar a la muchacha que le seguía el ritmo sin dificultad aprendiendo de las artes del amor de manera rápida.

-eso pequeña…aahh…sigue..así..

-¿te…gus…ta?

La pregunta de la muchacha quedo suspendida en el aire. Sasuke aumento mas el ritmo a modo de respuesta para la muchacha , sus caderas le dolían por el golpe fuerte que hacían contra las de ella, no creyendo aguantar mas. Aspiro su olor a rosas del cabello de la muchacha , sus pulmones se llenaron de aquella esencia afrodisiaca nublándole el pensamiento, su miembro se tenso y sin mas , expulso toda su semilla en el interior de ella empujando sus caderas con fuerza para asegurarse de que todo su liquido quedara dentro. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y se aferro al menudo cuerpo de la muchacha , no pudo evitar gemir y gruñir mientras la eyaculaba , apretando a la muchacha contra el como si ella fuera su ancla a la tierra y este no se perdiera en el mar de placer que experimento.

Se dejo caer encima de ella , descansando su cabeza sobre los senos de Sakura escuchando el palpitar desenfrenado de la que era su mujer.

-eso…eso..fue…increíble.

Sakura apretó al muchacho contra ella , intentando recuperar su respiración normal sin otro pensamiento que lo experimentado con Sasuke había sido lo mejor que le a pasado en su vida. El Uchiha se largo a reír ante el comentario de la muchacha , compartiendo ese sentimiento. Su miembro empezó a disminuir de tamaño en el interior de ella provocándole algo de dolor , por lo que se retiro con mucho cuidado de ella. Se acomodo por debajo de las sabanas y la arrastro con el , acomodándola entre sus brazos.

-¿estas…bien?

La pregunta la formulo con pánico, ya que si ella estaba adolorida o herida el seria el único culpable de aquello, no perdonándoselo si la habría dañado.

-estoy perfecta.

Sakura aspiro el olor masculino del pecho del joven y le sonreía. Esta era su primera vez y había sido maravillosa. En el convento jamas le hablaron del sexo , siendo un tema prohibido por lo que lo único que conocía eran las conversaciones que algún vez les oyó a sus compañeras de cuarto y Kaguya quien siempre le decía que debía cuidar su virtud , sin saber muy bien que era eso. Su cuerpo empezó a experimentar leves calambres por el trabajo realizado y el sueño la embargo arrastrándola hacia las profundidades de Morfeo.

Sasuke la observo en silencio dormir entre sus brazos , no queriendo pensar en lo que acaban de hacer y de lo irresponsable que fue al permirtirse llegar tan lejos. Ella lo amaba hasta el punto de entregarle su virginidad sin pedir nada a cambio , sin recibir una palabra de amor o una declaración . Trago con fuerza había sido egoísta , tomándola toda para él con esto no podría arreglarle un matrimonio ya que nadie querría una mujer que había perdido su inocencia con otro. El pánico lo estaba envenenando y la apretó mas a el, con miedo a perderla . No podría separarse de aquella chiquilla , su corazón le dolía de tan solo pensarlo ..acaso…estaba ¿enamorado? …quizás era solo el calor del momento y ya mañana cuando despertara la magia se habría extinguido y todo volvería a ser como antes …antes de conocerla claro …

Arrugo su frente e intento relajarse , lo mejor seria dormir y cuando el sol despunte entre las montañas vería realmente que hacer con su vida y con la de la despreocupada mujer que descansaba entre sus brazos.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR: holaaaaaaaaaaaa que capitulo no? jajajja es mi idea o subió mucho la temperatura del termómetro? jajajajaja POR FIN! AL FIN ETSAN JUNTOS ! jajajaj pero no crean** **que todo será miel sobre hojuelas no no no jajajaja las quiero a todas , a cada una de mis lectoras , feliz de que se diviertan con mi historia y pedirles un poquito de paciencia ya que estoy full trabajo , gimnasio , relacion amorosa y un sin fin de cosas que hago por lo que me tengo que hacer el tiempo entre mis días ocupados par escribir :( cosa que extraño ya que me gusta mucho . Nos leemos en la próxima actualización y agradecida de sus mensajes :D besitosssssss**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	14. Chapter 14

**14\. Carta fatal.**

Abrió con flojera sus párpados mientras se estiraba en la cama. Su cuerpo entero le dolía acentuándose en algunas partes que eran mas sensibles .La molestia se le acentuaba con el roce de las sabanas . Fue en ese instante en que se percato de su completa desnudez sentándose de golpe en la cama avergonzada y cubriendo sus senos con esta. Le tomo un poco acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación , debía ser muy entrada la noche ya que las estrellas y la luna se asomaban por su ventana. Una pierna rozo la de ella dando se cuenta de que Sasuke aun dormía a su lado . Tenia un brazo encima de sus ojos y el otro descansaba sobre su abdomen, por el respirar pausado y tranquilo Sakura dedujo que debía estar muy profundamente dormido. La sonrisa no tardo en aparecer en su rostro apegando aun mas la sabana a su pecho. Con cuidado se acerco a él , recostándose de lado y afirmando su cabeza con la mano . El cabello oscuro de Sasuke estaba en todas las direcciones , tan rebelde como el dueño , toco una hebra de este era suave pero grueso a diferencia del de ella que era muy fino. Luego subió su mirada hacia aquel brazo que cubría sus ojos de manera tan relajada. La nariz del Uchiha era recta y fina lo que le daba un toque de hombre de alta sociedad con aquellos rasgos dignos de un Rey. Su mirada se detuvo en los labios delgados que siempre estaban rectos , tensos y ahora estaban levemente entre abiertos y relajados , su corazón aumento el palpitar al recordar los besos y caricias que le proporcionaron. Se acerco un poco más y aspiro el olor masculino que emanaba por cada poro de su piel. Toco con suavidad la cicatriz extensa que le quedo en el hombro a herida que ella misma zurció y cuido por semanas. Aproximo su boca y la beso , queriendo borrarla de aquella piel tan perfecta. Lo escucho murmurar algo y suspirar. Volvió a besarlo extendiéndose hasta el pectoral y con su lengua le lamió una tetilla la cual se irguió y endureció. Sin previo aviso sintió como la tomaban de las caderas y la sentaban a ahorcajas sobre aquel somnoliento hombre.

-¿que crees que haces?

Sasuke tenia sus manos firmes en las nalgas de la muchacha , sus cuerdas vocales estaban secas y adormiladas por lo que su voz sonó áspera. La miro divertido levantándole una ceja , intentando parecer serio para regañarla por haberlo despertado con caricias tan eróticas. Sakura le sonrío como una niña traviesa , puso sus manos en el abdomen firme del Uchiha e hizo un leve movimiento con sus caderas rozando la masculinidad de Sasuke provocándolo.

-no juegues conmigo pequeña.

El peli negro entrecerró sus ojos al sentir como la muchacha lo cabalgaba de manera suave y delicada , despertando rápidamente sus instintos mas bajos. Subió su oscura mirada hacia la mujer que tenia sobre el , robándole el aliento debido a que estaba completamente desnuda sobre él….montándolo. Estiro sus brazos hacia los senos que se erguían ante el invitándolo a probarlos una vez mas. Sus manos cubrieron por completo los pechos de Sakura quien puso sus delicadas manos sobre las de él , aumentando la presión y el agarre en sus senos.

-ahh…Sasuke…

La piel de las manos del Uchiha eran ásperas contrastando con su piel que se erizaba ante su tacto. Le apretó los pezones sin delicadeza, jalándolos y volviendo a oprimirlos. El calor la recorrió desde los pies hasta su nuca , ejerciendo presión con sus caderas a aquel órgano que pareció cobrar vida ya que aumentaba su tamaño y dureza. De un acto ágil Sasuke la giro en la cama dejándola de boca abajo, asustándola por lo que podría hacerle .Estaba bajo conciencia de que no la dañaría pero aun le era desconocido las artes del amor.

Sasuke se deleito con la piel expuesta de la menuda espalda de la muchacha . Cubrió con su cuerpo el de ella chocando su tórax con el dorso de esta. Empezó a besar su hombro , omoplato y fue descendiendo hasta llegar a su zona lumbar. La sentía estremecerse con cada beso que le iba dando , suspirando y a ratos se le escapaba un gemido. Cuando llego a sus glúteos los apretó , lleno sus palmas con aquella porción del cuerpo de Sakura , esta intento moverse para escapar de aquella "prisión" que Sasuke había creado entre el y la cama.

El Uchiha le dio una pequeña palmada al pálido glúteo de la joven y se acerco al lóbulo de la oreja de esta.

-te..dije que no jugaras con migo…pequeña.

Sakura trago saliva y giro su cabeza para poder mirarlo pero por la posición en que se encontraba no pudo. Se sentía como una pequeña e indefensa presa a manos de su depredador. Sasuke poso su brazo por debajo del vientre de la muchacha levantándola.

-apóyate en la cabecera de la cama .

Sakura le hizo caso y se afirmo a la madera. Parecía una muñeca en manos del Uchiha dispuesta a complacerlo y obedecerlo en todo lo que este le pidiera. Sasuke la observo un momento , deleitándose con la figura de la joven. Estaba con sus manos aferradas a la cabecera de la cama como si fuera su tabla salvavidas, su espalda erguida y apoyada en sus rodillas. La boca se le humedeció , como si hubiese visto el plato mas delicioso del mundo al detenerse en los glúteos y parte de la zona intima de la joven , por la que podía distinguir unas gotas que caían a las sabanas. Sonrió de medio lado y sin mas se acerco a ella, apego su cadera a los glúteos de Sakura , rozando su miembro con la entrada de la peli rosa en suaves movimientos circulares.

-ah…Sasuke…no..hagas..eso…

La Haruno empezaba a desesperarse sentir la punta del miembro de Sasuke rozar su entrada y no ingresar en ella la estaban volviendo loca , su instinto hizo levantar mas la cola para que este pudiera entrar con mayor facilidad a ella pero el Uchiha se retiraba y volvía a torturarla con aquel agónico roce.

-pídemelo pequeña.

Sasuke le apretó un pecho mientras que su otra mano dirigía la dirección de su miembro en la entrada de la muchacha, no podía mas de la excitación pero quería escucharla a ella , que de la boca de ella saliera que lo quería en su interior. Poniendo a prueba su aguante ya que si Sakura no se lo decía era muy probable que su semilla saliera disparada de su cuerpo en cualquier momento.

Sakura tardo un poco en comprender que era lo que debía pedirle hasta que la necesidad de sentirlo en su interior fue en lo único que pudo pensar y el tirón en su pezón que Sasuke le proporcionaba , la estaban haciendo perder la razón.

-entra en..mi…

No necesitaba nada más solo la autorización de la muchacha para unirse una vez mas a ella. Sasuke aferró sus manos a las caderas de Sakura , levantándole un poco mas la cola y entro rápido. Todo su miembro quedo enterrado en ella , quien le dio la bienvenida de manera caliente y húmeda, podía sentir lo apretada que se encontraba ya que le costo un poco introducirse completamente. Sakura gimió y apretó sus manos en la cabecera de la cama, le dolieron las entrañas al sentirlo en su interior pero en menor intensidad que su primera vez. El Uchiha no espero a que la muchacha se repusiera , su cuerpo le exigía moverse rápido y duro en ella , tanto tiempo reprimiendo su deseo y ganas de hacerle el amor, lo estaban desquiciando y sin pensarlo mas empezó a golpear su cadera contra los glúteos de la muchacha. Sus manos se enterraron en las caderas de está y con cada embestida que le daba la escuchaba gemir de placer , la visión de la espalda de la muchacha tensándose ante cada arremetida que le daba lo estaban llevando al borde de un abismo del cual saltaría sin pensarlo.

El sonido seco de las caderas de Sasuke chochando contra ella eran música a sus oídos , aquella extraña posición le fascinaba ya que sentía como el Uchiha tenia completo control de la situación y su miembro entraba en ella sin dificultad , sin embargo le habría gustado verle aquel bello rostro varonil que se volvía casi demoniaco al entrar en ella. Aquellos ojos negros brillaban como los de un lobo a punto de saltar sobre su víctima. Sus músculos se tensaron y el sudor le corría por la frente , podía sentir como su intimidad se estrechaba cada vez mas contra la virilidad de Sasuke. La sangre se le acumulaba en la cabeza impidiéndole pensar , estaba cerca otra vez de aquello que la hizo subir al cielo y descender lentamente.

-eso pequeña…ah…estas apretada.

Sasuke le susurro en el odio a la muchacha sin dejar de embestirla apoyando con cuidado su cuerpo en la espalda de la muchacha. Su miembro entraba con algo de dificultad en ella ya que cada vez estaba mas reducido el espacio en la intimidad de su compañera, sabiendo que muy pronto la joven tendría un orgasmo. Los gemidos de Sakura salían sin control de su boca y cuando su centro estallo en humedad esta enterró las uñas en la madera de la cabecera curvando su espalda. Creyó que moriría en ese instante, miles de luces de colores vio destellar para luego dar paso a la oscuridad y no oír nada mas que su respiración descontrolada. La sensación de placer y bien estar la arrollaron tanto que deseo llorar y un par de lagrimas que resbalaron por sus ojos la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Sasuke se detuvo al verla en ese estado colapsado , la muchacha se retorció bajo el y cayo sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados y lagrimas en sus mejillas. Eso lo asusto reprochándose el haber sido tan bruto con ella , las dimensiones en cuerpo y fuerza de los dos eran muy diferentes y quizás la daño por la manera desenfrenada en que la poseyó.

-Sakura ey ..¿estas bien?

La muchacha escucho la voz de Sasuke a distancia , como si estuviera en un sueño y el intentara traerla de vuelta. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se topo con la preocupada mirada de él. No pudo reprimir la sonrisa en sus labios , después de haber experimentado aquel climax que la llevo al paraíso la felicidad la embargo en cada poro de su piel.

-si..yo…a sido increíble.

La preocupación del Uchiha se desvaneció al instante ,por un momento pensó en retirarse del interior de la muchacha y pedirle disculpas pero al ver que solo había sido un muy buen orgasmo del que fue víctima Sakura , la sonrisa en su rostro varonil no la pudo disimular ya que él y solo él era el causante de eso.

La acomodo en la cama de tal forma que la muchacha quedo boca arriba y el encima de ella , entre sus piernas.

-ey..pequeña…aun no e terminado.

Sasuke beso los párpados cansados de la joven y la penetro profundo para despertarla del trance en el que se encontraba. Si ella pudo tener aquel orgasmo el merecía lo mismo por lo que no se detendría hasta que su virilidad estuviera satisfecha.

-ay…Sasuke.

Sakura lo beso profundo jugueteando con su lengua mientras aguantaba las embestidas que le daba. El miembro del peli negro lo sentía cada vez mas duro , estaban tan unidos y juntos que podía percibir como palpitaba en su interior la virilidad de Sasuke.

El peli negro inhalo profundo y dio una ultima y fuerte embestida a la muchacha liberando su semilla nuevamente en la joven. Mantuvo su peso apoyado en sus brazos y busco con su mirada la de ella, aquella conexión que tenían era indescriptible , podía descifrar lo que ella sentía con tan solo mirarla y encontraba aquella paz que le fue arrebatada a tan temprana edad , se olvidaba de todos sus sufrimientos de todo lo malo que lo rodeaba con tan solo mirarla.

Sakura le sonrío y beso con ternura los labios de Sasuke abrazándolo, su cuerpo estaba exhausto por la noche tan agitada que había tenido y le reclamaba dormir para recuperarse. El peli negro se retiro del interior de la joven para acomodarla otra vez en sus brazos , esta vez el compartía el agotamiento con ella por lo que la aferro a él y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Los suaves golpes en la puerta lo despertaron. Abrió sus ojos con pesar debido a que se encontraba demasiado cómodo como para levantarse.

-jefe…ey…debe levantarse urgente.

El murmullo por detrás de la puerta hizo que prestara atención y se despabilara rápidamente. Era su empleado Suigetsu quien lo necesitaba . Sasuke observo a Sakura que dormía plácidamente en su pecho , la movió con cuidado y se levanto rápido. Tomo su pantalón colocándoselo torpemente y abrió la puerta. Su empleado tenia un rostro preocupado y no hizo ningún comentario por encontrarlo en el dormitorio de Sakura. Cerro la puerta rápido para que este no pudiera echar un vistazo al interior del cuarto , mas que resguardar lo ocurrido con la Haruno no quería que Suigetsu le viera algo ya que la muchacha dormía desnuda sobre la cama.

-¿que ocurre?

Sasuke se paso una mano por su desordenado cabello intentando arreglarlo y verse mas decente. Suigetsu proceso rápido aquello. Se levanto muy temprano para trabajar a pesar de haber bebido hasta tarde la resaca no lo hizo demorar en su quehacer , le extraño en no ver a su jefe ya en los cultivos por lo que creyó que este había vuelto a beber y aun se encontraba durmiendo. Tal fue su sorpresa de ver el dormitorio intacto de su jefe que dedujo rápidamente en donde paso la noche y con quien. Aún le costaba aceptar aquella derrota con la señorita Sakura , pese a todo mantuvo una pequeña esperanza de que se fijara en él un pobre capataz pero que Sasuke saliera del cuarto de ella y pasado el medio día solo podía confirmar que habían pasado la noche juntos y no charlando precisamente , acabando con toda esperanza en el.

-Suigestu ¿que pasa?

El peli negro cruzo sus brazos por sobre su pecho impaciente por alguna respuesta de parte de su empleado. Este no hacia otra cosa que mirarlo sorprendido y sin decir nada, lo que empezaba a molestarle al Uchiha ya que no se había levantado de la cama de Sakura por nada.

Suigestu reacciono y cayó su acelerada mente que le mostraba imágenes de su jefe y Sakura juntos amándose, por lo que prefirió no pensar mas en eso y enfocarse en la visita que esperaba con urgencia al Uchiha.

-esta ..esa mujer…de nuevo en el comedor …pero esta vez viene acompañada…

-¿que mujer?

-no recuerdo su nombre pero es aquella mujer alta , de pelo canoso y muy hermosa , viene acompañada por dos policías y esta pidiendo con urgencia tu presencia y la de la señorita Sakura.

Sasuke comprendió de quien se trataba y a que venia a su hacienda. Camino rápido hacia su dormitorio buscando una camisa se la abotono rápido y salió. Suigestu seguía en el pasillo algo nervioso , desconocía el motivo de la visita de aquella mujer pero deducía que no seria nada bueno.

-Suigestu escuchame , si las cosas se ponen feas despertaras a Sakura y te la llevaras a la hacienda de Naruto ¿entendido?

-..si..¿se ponen feas? ¿Sasuke que esta pasando?

-luego te lo explico mientras tanto no despiertes a Sakura y procura estar atento.

-Esta bien.

El Uchiha bajo las escaleras de dos escalones mientras se metía su camisa adentro del pantalón. Volvió a pasarse una mano por su cabello mas a modo de tic nervioso que por ordenárselo. Camino firme hacia el comedor en donde encontró a Kaguya sentada de manera muy fina en su sillón , a su lado habían dos policías armados.

-Buenas tardes señor Uchiha ..tanto tiempo.

Kaguya al ver al dueño de casa llegar se coloco de pie haciendo una reverencia y saludando con una sonrisa en el rostro al recién llegado. Sasuke la observo sin responderle el saludo hastiado de la presencia de aquella mujer y de los policías.

-como siempre muy comunicativo usted… no me esperaba otra cosa del demonio de Konoha.

La mujer quería irritarlo , fastidiar a quien le arrebato un buen negocio con la venta de Sakura, cuanto odiaba aquel bastardo Uchiha y seria un placer para ella arrebatársela de sus manos pero primero le amargaría el día. Sasuke permaneció inmóvil ante aquella mujer , con su mandíbula apretada , el estaba tenso analizando a su contrincante y pensando en una manera de sacarlos de su hacienda antes de que Sakura se despertara, ignorando por completo el modo en que se refirió a él.

-Como vera vengo por Sakura no quiero emplear la fuerza bruta ya que al menos yo soy una dama fina y respetada por lo que no me rebajare a eso .

-Sakura no esta aquí , así que pierde su tiempo .

-No mienta señor Uchiha , los vieron hace unos días en el pueblo juntos …¡tráigala ahora mismo!

Kaguya alzo la voz perdiendo la paciencia, golpeo el suelo con su fino zapato para demostrar su enojo. Nadie le vería la cara a ella una mujer culta e inteligente, dedicada a los negocios sucios por años y jamas había sido descubierta , tenia a la ley de su lado y aquel tosco y sin modales hacendado no se reiría de ella.

-es cierto anduvimos en el pueblo pero Sakura se marcho ayer, que lastima ¿no?

Sasuke contuvo una sonrisa en su rostro quería reírse en la cara de esa odiosa mujer y aquellos dos flacuchos policías que lo miraban con pánico.

-Mire señor Uchiha vengo acompañada por dos policías y no dudaran en registrar su vivienda en busca de Sakura , ella es menor de edad y ..

-yayaya señora no me venga con el cuento de que ella es menor de edad y todo eso parece un loro repitiendo lo mismo. Nadie registrara mi hacienda porque es MIA y si a de ser necesario los sacare a balazos de aquí ¿como le parece?

-¡Maldito! Mal educado , grosero lo odio Sasuke Uchiha lo detesto por quitarme a mi Sakura . Ustedes dos no se queden ahí parados revisen la casa.

Los jóvenes policías miraron a Kaguya y luego a Sasuke con pánico . En el pueblo de Konha se decían demasiadas cosas de aquella hacienda y del dueño , incluso que estaba maldito y ellos no querían caer bajo ningún hechizo ni conjuro que los condenara de por vida. Sus armas temblaron en sus manos y ninguno se atrevió a mover un pie. Sasuke miro a cada uno de los uniformados sintiendo hasta lastima por aquellos jóvenes muchachos que intentaban hacerle frente , de llegar a una pelea con ellos estarían en desventaja contra él ya que al menos no le temblaría la mano al usar un arma.

Kaguya apretó sus puños molesta y aumentando su ira hacia aquel peli negro, aceptaba que no se podría llevar a la muchacha en esa ocasión pero no perdería la guerra. Relajo su rostro y se sereno volviendo a la apacible dama que era. Busco en su pequeño bolso lo que le traería de vuelta a la joven una vez encontrado el objeto se lo extendió a Sasuke , quien la miro con desconfianza.

-Como vera señor Uchiha vine acompañada por la ley que en este momento no me sirvió de mucha ayuda , sin embargo me preparé para esto. Durante este tiempo me asesoré por abogados y le hago entrega de esta carta judicial.

Kaguya le dejo el sobre encima de la mesa de centro que había a pasos de ella , sonriendo triunfal al hacendado. Estiro su costoso vestido y volvió a hacerle una reverencia para marcharse de la casona. Sasuke observo aquel sobre por un buen rato dudando en si debía abrirlo , pensó en quemarlo sin saber su contenido pero luego desecho aquella idea ya que el no era un cobarde y podría enfrentarse ante cualquiera con tal de proteger a Sakura y era mas inteligente saber la táctica de su enemigo que ignorarla. Tomo aquel objeto y lo abrió sin mucho cuidado, leyéndolo rápidamente.

 _" 14 de agosto de 1905._

 _Departamento de Justicia y leyes._

 _Estimado Señor Sasuke Uchiha:_

 _Se le solicita la liberación pronta de la señorita Sakura Haruno de su vivienda. La Directora Kaguya Otsutsuki nos hizo la denuncia de que su pupila se encuentra en contra de su voluntad en su hacienda. Se le ruega su pronta devolución , de no hacerse efectivo este mandato tendrá serios problemas con la justicia los cuales pueden terminar en un fusilamiento publico o privado dependiendo de lo que dictamine el juez. Ruego a usted atenerse a las consecuencias y por respeto a la memoria de su hermano Itachi Uchiha rogamos la pronta solución a este conflicto._

 _atte. Juez Del departamento de justicia y leyes."_

Arrugo con rabia aquel documento como si con aquello pudiera invalidarlo. Golpeo la pared mas cercana que tenia para liberar la frustración que recorría sus venas, los malditos desgraciados habían usado el nombre de su hermano fallecido para que cumpliera con lo dictaminado por la ley.

-Malditos desgraciados.

Respiro profundo un par de veces mas para calmarse. Las cosas estaban revueltas en su cabeza , la noche de pasión y entrega que compartió con la joven no debió ser , tendría que hablar con ella y explicarle la situación que se estaba volviendo demasiado critica . Kaguya si no tenia de vuelta a Sakura iría por su cabeza estaba claro en la carta lo sugerían ir a la horca o le cortarían la cabeza en la plaza de Konoha a lo cual no le temía , la muerte siempre lo rondo por lo que hace mucho tiempo que ya no le quitaba el sueño sin embargo si algo le pasaba a él Sakura quedaría completamente desprotegida y Sasori aun estaba por ahí dando vueltas , demasiado silencioso esos días y ya entendía el porque , el muy infeliz se estaba escondiendo bajo las faldas de Kaguya. Si no se apuraba en casar a Sakura lo antes posible la perdería y para siempre o el moriría.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:Hola mis pequeños lectoressss como están? como les va la semana?le gusto este capitulo? quise darles otro momento romanticon a estos tórtolos :D quiero agradecer a Valentine (Guest) , rosegold09 y a mi lectora estrelaaaa Adrit126 por sus mensajes en cada capitulo subido se agradece mucho ,** **también a los que me siguen y a todos los que me leen :D espero seguir entreteniéndolos cariñosa y besos a todossss nos leemosss pronto!**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	15. Chapter 15

**15\. Trato cerrado.**

Sakura despertó con el sol de lleno en su rostro, molestando por lo que abrió sus ojos para despabilarse sin mucho éxito. Estiro su brazo para palpar si aun Sasuke permanecía a su lado encontrando la cama vacía. Se sentó con pereza y observo el lugar que el peli negro ocupo durante toda la noche. Sus miedos se hicieron presentes como fantasmas asechando. Quizás Sasuke se había arrepentido de lo que sucedió entre ellos o se sentía avergonzado y por eso se fue de su habitación sin despertarla. Negó con la cabeza para espantar aquellos pensamientos pero una incertidumbre en su interior evitaba que se fueran de su mente. El jamas le prometio algo , algún compromiso con el o alguna declaración de amor , por el contrario tenia intenciones de casarla con un desconocido y olvidarse de ella. Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar en aparecer , pero se mantuvo firme no las dejaría salir por aquellas inseguridades que su cabeza insistía en recordarle. Aunque Sasuke no le hubiera prometido amor eterno , lo que sucedió el día de ayer debió significar algo para él como lo fue para ella.

Ingreso al baño para peinarse y lavarse los dientes , luego se coloco su holgado camisón de dormir y salió de su dormitorio en busca del Uchiha.

Bajo las escaleras apresurada y cuando llego al final de estas se detuvo de golpe. Sasuke estaba de pie en el comedor con un papel en sus manos , muy serio y su mirada ida, parecía ausente. Sakura le sonrío y se acerco a él , sin embargo este seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. No se movió hasta que la muchacha estuvo en frente de él , le hecho un vistazo al documento que tenia en las manos pero el peli negro lo guardo rápido en su bolsillo impidiéndole saber de su contenido. Sakura le levanto una ceja y lo observó con curiosidad por aquel gesto tan repentino de Sasuke, sin embargo prefirió obviarlo ya que no quería inmiscuirse en los asuntos de él y tampoco importunarlo , así que lo saludo si preguntar qué era lo que contenía aquella carta.

-Buenos días perdón por levantarme tan tarde ¿ya tomaste desayuno?

El joven hacendado pestañeó un par de veces antes de responderle a la muchacha ya que aun no se sentía en condiciones de verla por lo sucedido la noche anterior y por el reciente enfrentamiento que tuvo con la directora del orfanato. Apenas le sonrió carraspeando un poco para poder hablar con ella.

-Sakura yo…. Yo….. Yo buenos días aún no he tomado desayuno.

La muchacha le sonrió aguantando las ganas de abrazarlo demostrando excesiva felicidad , ajena a todo las amenazas que los acechaban.

-entonces iré a preparar el desayuno te espero en la cocina.

La joven le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió canturreando dejándolo solo. Sasuke sintió como su estómago se apretaba ante el gesto de Sakura , aquel sutil e inocente beso estaba lejos de los que compartieron la noche anterior pero tenia el mismo efecto que aquellos , su corazón latía rápido y la sensación de bien estar lo embargaba en todo su sistema, sin embargo aquella breve felicidad se esfumo rápido ya que era inminente que debía separarse de ella antes de que Kaguya cumpliera con lo dictaminado en la rápido hacia su despacho guardando en su escritorio el papel que lo haría tomar una gran decisión.

La peli Rosa mientras cantaba comenzó a preparar el desayuno poniendo la tetera a hervir en el fogón de la cocina , luego corto trozos de pan y queso .Karin hizo acto de presencia en el lugar , dejó la escoba cerca de la puerta y se cruzo de brazos al ver a Sakura, le molestaba que la muchacha estuviera tan radiante y feliz aumentando su ira y desprecio hacia esta.

-¿se puede saber por qué estás en estas fachas?

La Colorina la observo de pies a cabeza , levantando su mentón en completa desaprobación por la vestimenta de la Haruno. Sakura detuvo su que hacer y con pesar se dirigió hacia Karim.

-por favor déjame en paz.

-te hice una pregunta , los empleados se levantan antes del amanecer y vestidos para trabajar.

Sakura suspiró cansada , la relación con aquella mujer cada día se hacia mas insostenible llegando a agotarla mentalmente . Todos los días le decía algún insulto o le respondía de mala gana , hiciera lo que hiciera le molestaba a Karin.

-sólo le estoy preparando el desayuno a Sasuke, termino y me voy.

La peli rosa continuó con su quehacer ordenando dos tazas en una bandeja de plata optando por ignorar la presencia de Karin para no aumentar su cólera, sin embargo provoco todo lo contrario ya que la colorina se colocó roja de la rabia encrispando sus manos alrededor de sus caderas. ¿Quien se creía Ella para hacerle el desayuno a su jefe? Y peor aún siendo pasado mediodía aun no se encontraba vestida para ayudar en los quehaceres de la hacienda; Sakura era tan empleada como ella y debía cumplir con los deberes de los trabajadores.

-Tú eres una una aparecida , una don nadie que llegó hace muy poco a esta casa . Yo soy la encargada de realizar el desayuno a Sasuke. Esta es mi cocina y tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-sólo déjame terminar de hacer esto y me voy.

Aquella actitud tan arrogante y altanera de Sakura la hicieron aumentar su molestia, sin pensarlo y cegada por la rabia la abofeteó fuertemente en la mejilla. A la Haruno le tomó un par de segundos en reaccionar por la actitud tan agresiva de Karin. Se tambaleo un poco por el golpe que esta le propino, colocándose una mano en su mejilla golpeada y mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¡¿cómo se te ocurre golpearme?!

Sakura se aguantó las ganas de llorar ya que no le daría en el gusto a aquella mujer de verla sufrir y humillada. Se irguió apretando sus manos en puño , reprimiendo las ganas que tenia de devolverle aquel golpe a Karin. La colorina agrando su sonrisa burlona , le dejaría bien en claro quien mandaba en aquella casa que consideraba como propia . Acorto las distancias con Sakura y la tomo fuertemente de un brazo.

-Escucha niña ….esta es MI casa y haré que Sasuke te corra de aquí como la basura que eres.

Karin encerró aquel delgado brazo en su mano apretándola, deseando dejarle una marca a la joven para que recordara su advertencia. Sakura movió su extremidad inmovilizada para que la soltara sin lograrlo , por lo que se abalanzo sobre su captora. Ambas muchachas cayeron al suelo , quedando la peli rosa sobre Karin. Sin esperar mas intento agarrarla de las muñecas para que dejara de arañarla. Karin empezó a gritar exagerando la situación , si bien Sakura lograba asestarle algún que otro arañazo y golpe ninguno de gravedad, sin embargo la empleada quería que Sasuke las descubriera y viera como era golpeada por la santurrona de Sakura.

-¡BASTA KARIN! QUIERO QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ.

Sakura quería inmovilizarle los brazos a la mujer pero esta chillaba y se retorcía bajo ella como si estuviera dandole una gran paliza. Fue Suigestu quien intervino en la pelea de las jóvenes , tomando a la peli rosa de la cintura para levantarla de la colorina que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¡PAREN LAS DOS!

El joven albino sostuvo firme a Sakura de la cintura alejándola de Karin, sin embargo esta se movía y le enterró las uñas en el agarre para que la soltara.

-Sakura ya basta ….mira como esta Karin.

Suigestu intento hacer entrar en razón a la muchacha que luchaba contra el para liberarse. Le pego una patada en su rodilla la cual le produjo un dolor punzante en su extremidad soltando el agarre en la cintura de la joven. Sakura lamento haberle dado aquel golpe a Suigestu ya que este no tenia nada que ver con el enfrentamiento que tenia con Karin , pero era tanta la rabia que sentía de verla hacerse la víctima que quería golpearla para que llorara con motivo. Camino a paso firme hacia la colorina que estaba en un rincón de la cocina llorando y sobándose los brazos que estaban arañados. Cuando estuvo en frente de ella levanto su mano y la impulso con fuerza, dispuesta a abofetearla con la misma intensidad que ella lo hizo. Sin embargo una fuerte mano la detuvo , dejando su brazo suspendido en el aire. Observo nuevamente a su captor pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver quien era.

-Sasu..ke…

El Uchiha había escuchado los gritos de las muchachas desde su despacho , fastidiado por las constantes discusiones entre las dos se dirigió hacia la cocina. Esperaba verlas gritarse y decirse groserías pero jamas creyó que Sakura con la personalidad tan pacifica y bondadosa que poseía fuera capaz de tener acorralada a Karin y a Suigestu cojeando. Se apresuro al ver las intenciones de la muchacha de seguir golpeando a su empleada quien lloraba desconsoladamente en el rincón de la cocina. La agarro firme de la muñeca y la giro hacia el para que lo mirara.

-¡DETENTE! ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES SAKURA?

Sasuke la tomo por ambos brazos , con su ceño fruncido le dirigió la palabra. La muchacha no mostró un atisbo de miedo ni intimidación , cabreada por la espléndida actuación de Karin solo podía pensar en arrancarle la piel a la mujer. Forcejeo un poco con Sasuke pero este la arrastro fuera de la cocina para hacerla entrar en razón. La soltó sin delicadeza en el comedor , pasándose una mano por su cabello para calmarse y no darle una tunda a la chiquilla.

-Estoy intentando controlarme para no darte una reprimenda por golpear a mis empleados.

Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro sobándose los araños que Karin le dejo en sus brazos , ignorando los reproches de Sasuke los cuales solo hacían aumentar su rabia ya que el muy ingenuo cayo en la actuación de la colorina.

-¡SAKURA! Te estoy hablando y sabes que odio que me ignores.

-¡ELLA EMPEZO!Yo solo quería preparar nuestro desayuno pero ella empezó con sus insultos y me golpeo primero…ella..me odia.

-Sakura….Karin trabaja aquí desde que era una niña y jamas había tenido un problema con nadie ,creo..

-¿LA ESTAS DEFENDIENDO?

La peli rosa se detuvo en seco , incrédula que el Uchiha fuera capaz de defender a esa víbora. No quiso escucharlo más y corrió hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas rápido para encerrarse en su dormitorio mientras que Sasuke le gritaba en el comedor.

-¡SAKURA! NO TE VAYAS , ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

El hacendado se quedo de pie en el comedor cabreado con la actitud infantil de la muchacha. Apretó la baranda de la escalera haciéndola crujir. Le sobraban los problemas y hoy con la visita de Kaguya sentía que corría contra el tiempo y las peleas infantiles de Sakura con su empleada no lo ayudaban en nada. Se encamino a su despacho en donde pensaba pasar el resto del día , aislado de aquella peli rosa que cada vez le ponía mas de cabeza su vida.

Sakura se sentó en la cama indignada con todo , se suponía que hoy pasaría el día junto a Sasuke , tomarían un rico desayuno y después podrían haber cabalgado por la hacienda pasando el tiempo juntos pero NO. Todo tenia que irse al traste de la basura por culpa de Karin , cuanto detestaba a aquella mujer tan insidiosa y venenosa para con ella. Lloro amargamente en su habitación , aferrada a su almohada maldiciendo al peli negro por haber defendido a aquella arpía , ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de poder hablar con el por lo que paso entre ellos.

-estúpido Sasuke pese a todo igual te amo.

La muchacha se durmió en la cama llorando , el hambre que había sentido cuando despertó aquel día fue reemplazado por la indignación y pena. No supo cuantas horas permaneció así pero estaba segura que fueron muchas ya que cuando abrió sus ojos su dormitorio estaba iluminado por los rayos del atardecer , dandole unos matices anaranjados. Tres suaves golpes en su puerta la hicieron levantarse.

-¿Sakura?…¿puedo pasar?

Era la voz de Sasuke , sonaba calmado incluso con un leve toque de arrepentimiento. Sakura se acerco en silencio hacia la puerta y la abrió mirando el suelo. Seguía dolida con él por defender a Karin y no a ella.

-Hola…te traje algo de comer…no has salido en todo el día de tu cuarto por lo que..

-No tengo hambre.

Sakura no levanto su mirada del suelo y lo corto de manera brusca. Primero quería una disculpa por parte del hacendado por lo que no aceptaría aquellos deliciosos pasteles que traía en una bandeja. Sasuke se sintió como un idiota parado ahí con aquellos alimentos que con tanto esmero le preparo a la joven. Apretó sus manos en la bandeja y trago con fuerza saliva rogándole a Kami que le brindara mas paciencia con la muchacha.

-Sakura..debes comer algo , hoy no has probado nada y eso…

-No quiero.

Respiro hondo y profundo contando en su mente para no lanzar la bandeja al suelo y marcharse del lugar. Estaba claro que Sakura seguía molesta con él y no le aceptaría tan fácilmente la comida, pero volvería a intentarlo ya que quería conversar con ella por lo que paso la noche anterior y los planes que tenia , sin embargo la muchacha no estaba cooperando mostrándose orgullosa y testaruda.

-Debes tener hambre nadie puede estar todo un día sin comer ademas creo que debemos….

-Puedes darle la comida a los cerdos y si eso era todo lo que tenias que decirme puedes irte.

Sakura se cruzo de brazos en el pecho y lo miro molesta. Sus ojos estaban algo hinchados por tanto llorar y rojos pero no dejaría entre ver a Sasuke que tenia pena y se sentía lastimada por él.

El peli negro perdió su escasa paciencia dejando sin delicadeza la bandeja en el suelo , derramando parte del té que le había preparado.

-¡BIEN ! SI QUIERES MORIR DE INANICION ES TU PROBLEMA. TE DEJO LA COMIDA AHÍ AAAAA Y POR CIERTO MAÑANA ES LA BODA DE NARUTO ESPERO QUE ESTES LISTA ANTES DEL MEDIO DIA YA QUE NO TE ESPERARE SI TE DEMORAS.

-¡BIEN!no tienes que esperarme puedes irte sin mi ya que no seria la primera vez.

-¡BIEN!

-¡BIEN!

Ambos jóvenes se miraron desafiantes por largos minutos hasta que Sasuke ofuscado se dio media y vuelta y bajo las escaleras de dos en dos , echando chispas por cada poro de su piel. Sakura tomó la bandeja molesta e ingresó a su dormitorio. Si bien el enojo con el Uchiha no se le quitaría al menos él hambre si.

Al día siguiente Sakura se levanto sin ánimos de fiestas ni celebraciones. Su mente le martillaba la cabeza con que debía pedirle una disculpa a Suigetsu por su comportamiento e intentar limar las asperezas con Sasuke. Corrió las cortinas de su habitación , admirando el paisaje que parecía pintado por un talentoso artista. El sol iluminaba aquellas extensas plantaciones las cuales ya comenzaban a dar frutos , el verano estaba encima y con eso florecían los arboles , los animales aumentaban su numero e incluso la gente parecía mas amable con el cambio de clima. Sonrió dándose ánimos , seria un gran día para Naruto y Hinata y ella no se los hacharía a peder por las discusiones del día anterior con Karin y Sasuke. Observo el sol el cual ya estaba en lo alto del cielo sintiendo aquel calor natural que este daba hasta que reacciono de su ensoñación.

-¡maldición!

Se apresuro lo que mas pudo en darse un baño y arreglarse. Debía ser pasado medio día y ella aun no estaba lista. Recordaba la advertencia de Sasuke en dejarla sola si se retrasaba. Hizo lo mejor que pudo con su corto cabello el cual no le coloco ningún adorno solo lo peino dejándolo mas liso que de costumbre. Bajo las escaleras casi a tropezones y respiro con calma cuando distinguió al padrino de bodas sentado en el sillón bebiendo una taza de café. Se dirigió con cautela hacia él , la pelea que tuvieron todavía la tenia muy presente , sin embargo quería hacer las pases.

-Sasuke.

Lo llamo suavemente , este últimamente tenia la cabeza puesta en cualquier parte como abstraído de la realidad. Sasuke levanto su mirada de su brebaje y se topo con la peli rosa . Su corazón , como ya le era costumbre, empezó a latir rápido ante ella. Se veía hermosa con aquel vestido dorado , tenia múltiples aplicaciones de piedras en el pecho y luego caía con elegancia al suelo. Tenia puesto unos guantes blancos cortos y sus brazos descubiertos, haciendo matiz con el color de su piel tan pálida y el del vestido.

Salió de su admiración lo mas rápido que pudo levantándose del sillón estando a punto de derramar su café.

-con cuidado.

Sakura se apresuro a tomar la taza antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. La actitud tan torpe de Sasuke y su manera de estar casi ausente , la empezaban a preocupar.

-Perdón…¿estas lista?

Sasuke se estiro su chaqueta azul oscuro y se ajusto el corbatín , sentía que se asfixiaba en aquel traje burgués. Acostumbrado a andar con sus camisas sueltas , casi desabrochadas y sus pantalones de montar, aquel costoso traje que Naruto insistido en que usara lo mantenía muy incomodo.

Sakura dejo la taza sobre la mesa de centro , respiro hondo antes de darle la cara al Uchiha. El ambiente entre los dos era tenso y la reciente torpeza del peli negro lo hacia mucho peor. Decidió que por hoy dejaría de lado sus diferencias para compartir una velada agradable en la boda del Uzumaki.

Se giro y le sonrió , para lograr distender el ambiente. Se le veía nervioso o quizás inquieto como si algo le estuviera preocupando. Sakura se acerco a el , arreglándole el corbatín que estaba chueco. Sasuke contuvo la respiración ante la cercanía de ella, lo ponía nervioso y a la vez lo angustiaba saber que pronto la perdería y seria de otro , aquella carta que descansaba en su escritorio lo había hecho tomar una decisión de la cual esperaba tener el valor de llevar a cabo.

-Ahí esta mucho mejor , te ves muy bien Sasuke.

La muchacha le dio unas palmaditas en su hombro dandole ánimos. Tomo su pequeño bolso de mano y lo espero en la puerta de la casona. Sasuke le tomo una par de segundos en seguirla , alcanzo el ridículo sombrero negro de gamuza y lo coloco debajo de su brazo, ya Naruto lo había obligado a vestirse de etiqueta en mas de una ocasión , compartir con aquellos aristócratas hipócritas …no le impondría usar aquel estúpido sombrero .

El camino hacia la iglesia lo hicieron en completo silencio. Sasuke mantenía su mirada fija en sus manos , no atreviéndose a pronunciar ninguna palabra ya que a su memoria se le venia la imagen de una Sakura ardiendo en rabia , dispuesta a darle una bofetada a Karin y luego mostrándose tan fiera en su dormitorio con él haciéndole frente como ningún otro ser humano se atrevió. Aquella actitud le aumentaba sus preocupaciones , si bien le gustaba demasiado esa faceta tan salvaje de la muchacha dudaba que algún joven de buena cuna aceptara tales rebeldías en una mujer.

La Haruno se mantuvo observando el paisaje a travez de la ventana , estar encerrada por mas de 30 minutos en el mismo metro cuadrado con Sasuke la tenían al borde de la histeria. Ambos actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos , comportándose con indiferencia casi como si fueran dos desconocidos. Intuía que algo le preocupaba al peli negro pero no lograba saber que sacando sus propias conclusiones de que incluso se había arrepentido de pasar esa noche tan apasionada con ella. Aferro con fuerza su pequeño bolso intentando canalizar su angustia.

El carruaje se detuvo adelante de una enorme catedral , la cual estaba adornada por ramos de rosas blancas en la entrada. Ambos descendieron del carruaje y saludaron a un nervioso novio, quien estaba recibiendo a los invitados en la entrada.

-¡Sasuke! Hombre creí que no vendrías. Mira te ves guapo si hasta pareces tu el que se va a casar.

Naruto le dio un apretón de manos y se largo a reír , mas del nerviosismo que de su comentario. Sasuke apenas le respondió con un gracias . Quería alejar a todos los solteros que se empezaban a agrupar alrededor de ellos atraídos por la presencia de Sakura .

-Sakura-chan te ves hermosa , gracias por venir.

Naruto le dio un abrazo apretado a la muchacha, esta le sonreía mostrando sincera alegría en aquel día tan importante para el rubio.

-Gracias Naruto, Hinata estará encantada con verte tan elegante y guapo . Serán la pareja de novios mas bella de Konoha.

-jajaja gracias, solo espero que llegue y no se arrepienta de casarse con alguien como yo.

Naruto se seco el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo de seda. El calor mas su histeria empezaban a hacer efectos en él.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí , no será la novia pero estoy seguro de que opacaras su belleza.

Los tres jóvenes dirigieron su atención hacia el recién llegado. Sai venia vestido con un traje gris y una rosa roja de adorno en su smoking. Saludo con un asentamiento de cabeza al novio y a Sasuke , quien al verlo desvío su mirada hacia el lado opuesto tensándose.

Sakura se puso nerviosa , la ultima vez que Sasuke y Sai estuvieron en la misma fiesta casi terminan golpeándose y no quería que eso se repitiera menos en la boda de Naruto.

-muchas gracias joven Shimura pero creo que sus halagos son exagerados ya que nadie puede hacerle justicia a la belleza de Hinata …¿verdad Naruto?

-jajajjaja claro Sakura-han , mi Hinata es la mas hermosa de este pueblo aunque creo que Sai tiene razón tu eres la única capaz de igualarla.

La peli rosa se coloco roja de vergüenza creyendo que ambos hombres estaban siendo demasiado halagadores con ella. Sasuke bufo molesto ante los comentarios tan galanes que hacían los muchachos sintiendo incluso nauseas. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos e intento prestar atención a los invitados que empezaban a llegar y a Sakura.

-bueno si me permite señorita Sakura me gustaría enseñarle algunas pinturas y esculturas que adornan esta bella catedral.

Sai le ofreció un brazo a la joven , esta por su parte dudo un momento desviando su mirada hacia Sasuke quien parecía estar nuevamente presente en cuerpo pero no de espíritu en el lugar, ignorándolos.

-anda Sakura-chan ve con Sai y disfruta de las bellas obras de arte que hay en el interior .No te preocupes por Sasuke como es mi padrino de bodas tiene que acompañarme en la recepción de los invitados.

-bueno.

La joven peli rosa acepto la invitación de Sai sin entusiasmo . Deslumbrarse con la rica cultura de aquella catedral no la volvía loca ya que prefería quedarse al lado de Sasuke. Caminaron por el interior de la iglesia mientras que el joven Shimura le explicaba y contaba parte de la historia de algunos cuadros y esculturas. Sakura intento prestar atención pero su mente seguía pensando en aquel hacendado parado en la entrada de la iglesia.

La ceremonia se llevo a cabo sin ningún incidente y los recién casados salieron entre aplausos y un montón de pétalos de rosas que los invitados les lanzaron. Todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos carruajes y se encaminaron hacia la hacienda del Uzumaki para la celebración de la fiesta.

Una vez llegado al lugar , Sakura se acerco feliz a los recién casados para darle sus mas sinceras felicitaciones.

Sasuke se mantuvo algo distante de los invitados ya que no le era de su agrado aquellas recepciones y consideraba que en el ultimo mes había asistido a mas de las que podía tolerar.

Sai se le acerco ofreciéndole una copa de vino tinto.

-¿podemos hablar?

El Shimura mantuvo su sonrisa para mantener un ambiente pacifico con Sasuke, este no le acepto la copa y apenas pronuncio un si, de no ser porque estaba cerca del hombre no lo habría escuchado.

-en privado.

Sai camino por entre medio de algunos invitados y abrió una puerta que daba al patio trasero. Pocas personas estaban ahí ya que la recepción se estaba llevando a cabo en el interior de la casona , dejando el jardín mas vació. Solo deambulaban un par de parejas acompañados por sus respectivas chaperonas.

Sasuke estaba tenso , deseoso de beber whisky para poder llevar a cabo la conversación que Sai tendría con el. Sospechaba algo ya que era evidente el interés que tenia por Sakura , rogaba mentalmente que lo que tuviera que decirle no fuera algo relacionado con la muchacha.

-bien tu diras.

El Uchiha mantuvo sus manos adentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón sin ganas de tomar asiento al lado del Shimura. Este se bebió al seco su copa de vino para tener valor . Aquel sujeto no lo intimidaba pero ya conoció su temperamento y no quería alterarlo ni tener que volver a enfrantarse a él .

-veras…esta claro que me interesa la señorita Sakura . Creo que ella es …la mujer mas bella que e visto y muy inteligente , por lo que quiero pedirte permiso para cortejarla y en un futuro , que espero no muy lejano , casarme con ella.

Sai dejo su copa de vino en el suelo , se cruzo de piernas y espero impaciente alguna respuesta por parte de Sasuke, quien se mantuvo con su mirada fija en algún punto del jardín. Se le observaba incomodo incluso molesto por la situación. El Shimura ensancho su sonrisa , al parecer no era el único que había notado aquellas cualidades en Sakura , los celos desmedidos que Sasuke mostró en la velada pasada y aquella actitud tan sobre protectora que poseía con la joven debiese ser que también estaba prendado de ella.

-Sakura aun es menor de edad …¿lo sabias?

-Sí.

Sasuke quería amedrentarlo , hacerlo recapacitar para que desistiera de aquella propuesta que a todas luces le convenía a la muchacha. Sai era sobrino de Danzo Shimura un mercante con mal carácter quien había hecho una enorme fortuna con la venta de pinturas antiguas y reliquias, por lo que a Sakura no le faltaría nada en cuanto a lo monetario, ademas de que ambos jóvenes se llevaban bien y la muchacha parecía estar a gusto en la presencia de Sai. Seria un buen partido para ella pero …¿que pasaría con el? ¿estaría dispuesto a entregarla a otro hombre , sabiendo que fue capaz de acostarse con ella? .

-¿sabes que es huérfana?

-pues me lo imaginaba , ya que jamas la había visto antes en las fiestas de alta sociedad y tu eres el único que se a presentado como su pupilo . Así que asumí de que ella no era de nuestra clase.

-¿tu tío aceptara un noviazgo así?

-Mi tío solo quiere que me case para sentar cabeza y por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el , creo que Sakura es la indicada por lo que quiero que me autorices a cortejarla. Se que no partimos con el pie derecho los dos pero quiero remediar eso . Prometo respetar a Sakura y hacerla feliz.

El joven se levanto de su asiento y le hizo una reverencia japonesa . Debía demostrar todo el respeto posible ante Sasuke quien era el que le daría tal permiso. El Uchiha contuvo su respiración , pensando rápido , buscando salir de ahí. Quería dejar solo a aquel muchacho o golpearlo por mostrar tanto interés en Sakura , debía estrangularlo por poner los ojos en su mujer. Negó con su cabeza ante aquel comentario , el no le había ofrecido ni prometido nada a la Haruno por lo que no le pertenecía , si bien se había llevado el regalo mas preciado que una mujer le puede dar a un hombre eso no lo hacia dueño de ella y ademas estaba siendo presionado con Kaguya de llevarse a la joven y venderla a aquel asqueroso de Sasori.

Se trago su orgullo y le estiro su mano. Sai se irguió y miro con felicidad aquel gesto de Sasuke . Ambos estrecharon sus manos sellando aquel trato . Uno estaba reventando en emoción y dicha al saber que pronto seria el esposo de la mujer mas hermosa que había visto mientras que el otro debió disimular su amargura , sabiendo que con aquel apretón de manos la había perdido para siempre.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR: HOLAAAAAA! jajajaja como les va pequeños saltamontes? que tal la semana? les gusto mi nuevo capitulo? déjenme decirles que tengo serias intenciones de poner mucha tension , sufrimiento , dolor y culebrones sabrosos en los próximos capítulos** **jajajaja. Sasuke la esta jodiendo de lleno ...pobreeeee...**

 **LES QUIERO AGRADECER COMO SIEMPRE A TODOS TODOS TODITOS LOS QUE ME LEEN :D , a mi queridísima Adrit 16 por siempre siempre siempre dejarme un mensaje , A Valentine (Guest) y rosegold09, a todos los que me colocaron como sus favoritos y obvio que a las mas de 5.000 visitas :D es un gusto entretenerlos con mi historia un BESO A TODOSSS y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	16. Chapter 16

**16\. Comprometida**

Sakura después de felicitar a los recién casados empezó a buscar entre los asistentes a Sasuke. Camino por alrededor del centro del salón donde algunas parejas empezaban a bailar sin dar con el. La preocupación la embargó al instante al darse cuenta de que el Uchiha no se encontraba ahí y empezó a creer que la había dejado sola. Miro hacia todos lados sin dar con algún rastro de él, encaminándose hacia la puerta de salida, sin embargo se detuvo ya que lo vió entrar por los ventanales que daban hacia el patio trasero. Se calmó al instante y se reprochó a si misma por dudar de el.

Le hizo una seña con la mano al hacendado para que se le acercara pero el joven iba tan serio y con su mirada endurecida que no la vio , pasó rápido por entre los asistentes directo hacia la mesa de las bebidas alcohólicas. Lo observó con preocupación servirse un vaso de un líquido color miel y bebérselo al seco.

-sasuke...

Desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía beber alcohol y menos de esa manera tan desenfrenada. Al principio cuando lo conoció creyó que el muchacho poseía alguna adicción a ese brebaje pero luego comprendió que era su manera de encontrar una salida a tanto sufrimiento con el que cargaba, sin embargo desde hace meses que Sasuke no había probado ninguna gota de aquel dañino liquido hasta ahora. Se acercó con rapidez hasta el , pasando por entre medio de la gente algo le había ocurrido para tenerlo en esas condiciones. Estaba por alcanzarlo cuando vio entrar a Sai por el mismo ventanal que hace un momento ingresó el Uchiha. Deteniendo su andar y analizando la situación. Su mente recordó el último encuentro de ambos hombres , asumiendo que aquel estado de ánimo del peli negro debía ser por algún incidente con el joven Shimura.

El pálido hombre la saludo a la distancia con su acostumbrada sonrisa , Sakura apenas pudo responderle ya que su atención regresó a donde estaba Sasuke ,encontrando el mesón vacío.

La música no dejaba de sonar y con ello los asistentes bailaban al ritmo de esta , el ruido de las risas y las conversaciones sin sentido eran completamente ajenas a ella, quien parecía estar fuera de lugar. Sin Sasuke la melodía mas alegre se volvía triste , la conversación mas interesante para ella era aburrida y todo parecía perder sentido. Quería estar con el , pero este se aislaba y huía de ella como si tuviera una grave enfermedad , no compartía lo que lo estaba preocupando al punto de beber y largarse de la boda de su mejor amigo.

-Señorita Sakura…¿me concede esta pieza de baile?

Sai llego al lado de la muchacha ofreciéndole su brazo para encaminarla a la pista de baile , sin embargo la joven parecía ida costándole en sacarla de aquella ensoñación. Sakura parpadeo un par de veces mirando al pálido hombre que tan amablemente le invitaba a bailar. Su primera intención era en rechazarlo y salir en búsqueda de Sasuke pero al ver la felicidad y entusiasmo del Shimura no tuvo corazón para rechazarlo ,bailaría con el una pieza y luego se iría del lugar.

Se sentó como si su cuerpo le pesara miles de kilos en las escalares de aquella enrome casona. El lugar atestado de gente y el bullicio lo estaban asfixiando , por lo que tomo una botella de whisky y salió al exterior en búsqueda de paz.

Miro su botella media vacía , sonriéndole como si en ella encontrara lo mas divertido de la noche.

-Maldita molestia.

Sus palabras sonaron como un murmullo , apenas audible perdiéndose en la solitaria noche. Bebió otro gran sorbo de aquel licor que tanto le gustaba encontrándolo desabrido y amargo, volvió a sonreír al darse cuenta de qué así se sentía él.

Las palabras del Shimura resonaban en su cabeza como un maleficio que lo atormentaba " _…esta claro que me interesa la señorita Sakura.."_ Apretó el cuello de la botella imaginando que era el cuello de ese imbécil que oso en posar su atención en la muchacha. Sus instintos le exigían la cabeza de ese idiota , hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra pero en el fondo de su ser sabia que era un acto cobarde. Él no era capaz de ordenar su cabeza y asumir que amaba con cada fibra de su ser a aquella atolondrada chiquilla. Se le metió en su corazón y hecho raíces tan fuertes en el que seria incapaz de arrancarla de ahí , aunque pasaran mil años el seguiría amándola. Bebió otro largo sorbo de aquel licor el cual apenas sentía que bajaba por su garganta. Miró las estrellas buscando el valor que necesitaba , había cerrado un trato el cual lo condenaba a vivir del recuerdo de Sakura. Maldita molestia que sin darse cuenta su mundo empezaba a girar en torno a ella , un imposible para él no podría dormir tranquilo sabiendo que el o los asesinos de su familia seguían sueltos e irían por ella para dañarlo a él.

Se repetía una y otra vez que era lo correcto , a la joven no le faltaría nada y tendría la protección de un marido ….marido que compartiría su cama todas las noches , lo esperaría en el hogar cuando este acabara su jornada de trabajo y le daría hijos.

Lanzo lejos la botella vacía escuchándola quebrarse en miles de pedazos tal cual como el se sentía. La rabia lo consumía , odiando su vida , al Shimura incluso a Sakura , por hacerlo sentir así tan miserable. Se puso de pie con mucha dificultad , el alcohol le había hecho efecto hace mucho adormilando sus extremidades . Iria a la cocina del Uzumaki por otra botella , ya que no disfrutaría de la boda de su amigo al menos ahogaría sus angustias como solía hacerlo hace un tiempo atrás. Giro su cuerpo con torpeza teniendo que afirmarse en uno de los pilares de la casona , balbuceo una maldición y la vió ….era ella….vestida con aquel vestido dorado que la hacían lucir como una ninfa. Todo a su alrededor le dio vueltas pero fue capaz de lograr mantener su atención en ella , estaba de pie en la entrada de la casa , mirándolo con preocupación …incluso angustia , era tan fácil leerle lo que sentía. Creyó que era una alucinación producto de su embriaguez pero aquella imagen tan hermosa le hablo.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

Sakura no dejaba de mirarlo , era evidente que el muchacho estaba muy bebido por la manera en que se tambaleaba para mantenerse erguido y su mirada oscura algo adormilada lo delataban. Se le acerco aliviada de que al menos no la había abandonado en aquella fiesta.

-Sabes creí que te habías ido y que me habías dejado sola ….

-Sakura…largate.

Sus palabras salieron como cuchillas de su boca pero no la quería cerca de él no en ese momento, en el cual se estaba lamentando por su decisión lamiendo sus heridas para poder recuperarse y enfrentarla, temía no poder controlarse y arrastrarla quien sabe a donde para hacerla suya aunque sea una ultima vez.

La joven se detuvo , pretificada mostrando confusión en su rostro de no saber si había escuchado bien o no.

-¿Sasuke?

-¡LARGATE!MALDICIÓN …DEJAME SOLO …VETE DE AQUÍ.

El Uchiha golpeo con su puño el pilar que lo ayudo a sostenerse en pie , necesitaba descargar todo lo que sentía , todas sus culpas y frustraciones con algo . Verla ahí con los ojos abiertos al borde del llanto lo estaban matando , no podía soportarlo mas .

Sakura empezó a llorar sin saber que hacer , el descontrol que mostraba el peli negro la asustaron . Jamas lo había visto así y eso que no era la primera vez que lo encontraba ebrio, pero aquel dolor que expresaba Sasuke la hicieron asustarse, algo estaba pasando y el no le decía que era , faltando a la confianza que creía que ya tenían.

-Sasuke..cálmate estas ebrio ….por favor..tranquilízate y dime que es lo que pasa.

La muchacha se acerco a él para apaciguar el sufrimiento del joven pero este retrocedió , mirándola casi con despreció.

-te dije que te fueras…que me ¡DEJARAS SOLO! No tienes nada que hacer aquí..vete a la fiesta.

-Sasuke …por favor puedes hablar conmigo se que algo te esta angustiando por favor dime que es y lo resolvemos juntos.

El peli negro enmudeció ante las palabras de Sakura, aumentando mas su tormento. Respiro hondo y se abalanzo sobre ella. Poso sus manos en los brazos de esta y la apretó , quería besarla y mandar a la mierda aquel trato recién hecho con el Shimura pero aun le quedaba algo de raciocinio y sabia que eso no podía ser. Debía hacer que ella se alejara de él y de la peor manera.

-Déjame tranquilo ..no te necesito ..o ¿creías que por acostarte conmigo te daría el derecho a inmiscuirte en mis asuntos?

Sakura lo miraba con tristeza , sus ojos verdes se inundaron de lagrimas no creyendo lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo. Ella que se entrego a él en cuerpo y alma aquella noche , le confeso su amor por él sin pedirle nada a cambio …le estaba clavando un cuchillo en su corazón, quebrándola por dentro. El Uchiha la soltó dandole la espalda , no pudiendo tolerar mas aquella mirada de melancolía que la joven le estaba dando.

-yo..¿por..que me haces daño?

Sus palabras lo hicieron morderse la lengua , siendo demasiado doloroso para soportarlo. Apretó sus puños y labios , tratando de contener sus propias lagrimas. Hace tantos años que no lloraba , desde que enterró a sus padres y hermano , que no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo hasta ahora que se ahogaría en ellas.

-Sakura…yo no te amo y quiero que lo tengas claro ..ahora déjame en paz que me molestas.

Fue suficiente humillación para ella , mas de lo que podía soportar. Corrió al interior de la casa , llorando y empujando a todos los que se le ponían a su paso. Necesitaba alejarse de Sasuke lo que mas pudiera aunque sea de manera física ya que su alma y corazón siempre le pertenecerían. No se detuvo hasta que choco con un hombre , quien al ser interrumpido de aquella manera tan grosera increpo a la muchacha.

-niña estúpida mira lo que le has hecho a mi traje.

El gordo hombre le mostraba su costoso traje el cual estaba completamente arruinado por el vino tinto que se le derramo. Sakura lo miraba sin comprender lo que le decía , ya que en su mente retumbaba la voz de Sasuke diciéndole todas aquellas barbaridades.

-Disculpe señor Nagasaki por la imprudencia de la señorita , le recomiendo que deje esa mancha de vino remojar en bicarbonato y vera que le quedara como nuevo .

Sai intervino en aquel altercado antes de que aquel hombre siguiera humillando a Sakura. La vio ingresar al salón corriendo y muy pálida , a la distancia que se encontraba de ella podía distinguir incluso las lagrimas que le caían por sus mejillas. Se aproximo lo mas rápido que pudo sin embargo esta ya había impactado en la espalda del señor Nagasaki por lo que apresuro su paso para ayudarla.

Una vez calmado los nervios de aquel gruñón hombre Sakura mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo , llorando en silencio. No se atrevió a preguntarle que es lo que había pasado para que estuviera en esas condiciones por lo que solo se le ocurrió abrazarla , apretándola contra su pecho para que se calmara.

-por favor…sáqueme de aquí…lléveme a la hacienda..donde vivo por favor.

No necesito mas palabras por parte de la muchacha , la saco rápido del lugar e ingresaron a su trayecto a la casa del Uchiha la hicieron en silencio el cual se desvanecía producto del suave llanto de la joven. Una vez llegaron al destino , Sakura intento sonreírle pero fue mas una mueca que otra cosa. Le agradeció con una reverencia japonesa haberla traído de vuelta . Sai quería darle un ultimo abrazo antes de partir pero no se atrevió , se veía tan frágil así pálida y con aquellos aires melancólicos , como una muñeca triste. La vio alejarse e ingresar a la oscura casona , sintiendo la impotencia de no poder ayudarla con su dolor.

Al día siguiente no tuvo ganas de levantarse , su menudo cuerpo lo sentía débil e enfermo. Se cuestiono si alguien realmente podría morir de amor porque estaba segura que ella seria la primera persona que si fallecería por el enorme agujero que tenia en su pecho. Se sentó en la cama y las lagrimas la abrumaron nuevamente ,eran infinitas ya que las había derramado durante toda la noche y persistían en seguir saliendo. El aire le faltaba y su corazón latía cada vez mas lento , quizás su hora había llegado y moriría ahí. Respiro hondamente para calmarse , apenas logrando parar las lagrimas.

Busco su bata de dormir colocándosela sin amarrarla , tomo un libro al azar de los que Sasuke le había comprado y salió de su habitación. Si permanecía un minuto mas ahí encerrada se asfixiaría. Bajo las escaleras rogando al Kami para no toparse con Sasuke , ni siquiera supo a hora había llegado si es que llego a la casa y mucho menos en que condiciones. Se adentro en el jardín que con tanto esmero ella había hecho renacer , busco un banco donde sentarse y empezó a leer aquel libro. No lograba concentrarse y las ganas de llorar amenazan con hacer salir las lagrimas de sus ojos. Se mordió su labio para apaciguarlas y volver su atención al libro del cual no había pasado la primera pagina.

-oye…el jefe quiere verte.

Karin tenia sus brazos puestos en jarra . Sasuke estaba hecho un demonio en su despacho , gritándoles y dando ordenes desde muy temprano. Desconocía si había dormido algo ya que ella lo espero hasta muy tarde en la cocina. Vió llegar a Sakura primero en compañía de un joven muy apuesto y muchas horas después Naruto trajo al Uchiha medio inconsciente por el alcohol. Recién ahí pudo conciliar el sueño con una satisfacción enorme al saber que la pareja volvió separada a la casa, sin embargo el carácter infernal de su jefe la estaba enloqueciendo, los levanto a todos los empleados muy temprano a trabajar como animales y ahora le había pedido que cuando aquella estúpida estuviera en pie la llevara con el a su despacho.

Sakura levanto la vista de su libro y trago saliva con fuerza, ignoro completamente la mirada de odio que le daba aquella mujer preocupándose mas por ver a Sasuke , con quien no quería hablar ni tener ningún tipo de contacto su herida estaba muy reciente como para enfrentarlo.

-Anda niña muévete el jefe no te va a esperar todo el día.

Karin la observo molesta , tenia muchas cosas que hacer como para perderlo con Sakura. Sin mas la dejo sola sentada en el patio volviendo a sus quehaceres total ella ya le había avisado que el Uchiha la quería ver, fin de su labor.

La peli rosa cerro su libro , dándose valor mentalmente y emprendió rumbo hacia el despacho de Sasuke. Una vez estuvo afuera de su puerta dudo si debería tocar o no , desechando al instante ese absurdo pensamiento. Por lo que ingreso sin avisar. Busco todo su destrozado orgullo antes de hablar , a noche el peli negro la tomo desprevenida dañándola de la manera mas cruel y despiadada pero esta vez no, preferiría largarse de la hacienda antes de que este volviera a herirla.

-¿Para que me llamaste?

Sasuke tenia sus manos metidas en sus pantalones de montar , se encontraba de pie mirando por el gran ventanal que daba a sus plantaciones. Su estomago se apretó al escuchar la voz de ella , sus manos le sudaron e inconscientemente empezó a hiperventilar. Durante la noche anterior había bebido tanto como para embriagar a un caballo , apenas tenia una idea de como llego a su casa pero la conversación que tuvo con Sakura la recordaba con lujo de detalles , sintiéndose cada vez mas miserable, sin embargo no le pediría disculpas dejaría las cosas como estaban ya que tenia otro asunto mas horrible que tratar con ella.

-Toma asiento.

El joven se giro quedando frente a ella y desviando rápidamente su mirada, no se sentía capaz de verla a la cara. Sakura tembló ante la visión de él , odiaba como su cuerpo reaccionaba con solo verlo. Aquellos pantalones negros tan ajustados que siempre usaba y la camisa blanca holgada lo hacían ver como el gran Hacendado que era , tan masculino y deseable , se volvió a regañar mentalmente.

Apretó el libro contra su pecho , tomando asiento al frente del escritorio de Sasuke, este por su parte tomo el otro asiento que quedaba disponible. Ambos quedaron frente a frente , la joven empezaba a impacientarse por el silencio que reinaba en el lugar abriendo su libro en cualquier pagina y prestando atención en su lectura.

El peli negro se paso una mano por su desordenado cabello , molestándose por la actitud de la muchacha. Odiaba que lo ignorara cuando tenían muchas cosas que discutir.

-Sakura..deja ese libro y préstame atención.

La aludida mantuvo su vista fijada en la pagina , sin leer realmente solo quería huir de ahí o lanzarse a los brazos de aquel cruel hombre que tanto amaba por lo que se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha en dirección a su libro.

Sasuke apretó su mandíbula y de un movimiento rápido le quito aquel condenado ejemplar guardándolo en su escritorio, la joven se le quedo mirando con asombro como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve.

-¿Ahora si me prestaras atención?

-no quiero hablar contigo.

La muchacha desvío su mirada hacia sus manos las cuales jugueteaban con el borde de su bata de dormir , nerviosa. En el fondo de su corazón albergaba una esperanza de que Sasuke le pediría disculpas y se retractara de las cosas horribles que le dijo la noche anterior pero sabia que aquello seria esperar que lloviera oro .

-no me importa si no quieres hablarme, me conformo con que me escuches a noche Sai Shimura me pidió permiso para cortejarte.

Sus palabras sonaron secas , sin adornos ni sutilezas. Espero tranquilo con sus manos sobre su escritorio entrelazadas , alguna reacción por parte de la peli rosa. Le dio tiempo para que su cabeza procesara lo que le estaba diciendo. A la joven se le cerro la garganta teniendo que dilatar sus fosas nasales para poder respirar y así dimensionar lo que le estaba diciendo Sasuke, rogaba en su interior de que este hubiese rechazado tal propuesta y le hubiera dejado en claro a Sai que ella le pertenecía. Aguanto lo que mas pudo las ganas de llorar imposibilitandole el habla.

-ustedes dos se llevan bastante bien , el es …educado …y de buena familia no te faltara nada con él y podrás ser feliz.

Sus propias palabras le sonaron extrañas , como si estuviera hablándole a otra joven de casarla y no a Sakura. El sabor de la bilis lo sintió en su boca , su propio cuerpo rechazaba lo que estaba diciendo aquella aberración que iba a hacer pero no se detendría , se autoconvenceria de que era lo mejor para ella.

-por lo que a noche acepte que el Shimura te…corteje y luego pueda casarse contigo.

-¿Que?

Sakura no podía creer lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo. Incrédula de lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. ¿Como podía ser tan cruel? Ella había confiado ciegamente en él, se había entregado a él y ahora ..ahora la trataba como si fuera una enemiga. Apretó sus puños y los golpeo contra la madera del escritorio.

-¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! dime..¿que fue lo que hice para que me dañaras tanto?¿por que me haces esto?

Sasuke la miraba sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro , guardando para si mismo las ganas que sentía de terminar con todo eso y ser él próximo en casarse , ser él quien cortejara a la muchacha que tenia en frente suyo pero las cosas no podían ser así.

-ya el trato esta hecho …se que ahora estas molesta pero mañana lo entenderás incluso me lo agradecerás.

-¿estas enfermo? ¿como voy a aceptar casarme con otro hombre cuando te amo a ti?

El silencio reino en el despacho , Sakura solo podía escuchar el latir de su destrozado corazón y su respiración la cual era muy dificultosa. La desesperaba ver como Sasuke se mantenía sereno y calmo mientras que ella estaba quebrada por dentro.

-Sakura apenas tienes 20 años eres una chiquilla que no sabe lo que realmente quiere.

-me entregue a ti… porque te amo Sasuke y …

-¡BASTA! La decisión esta tomada y no daré marcha atrás.

Diciendo aquello el peli negro salió raudo de su despacho dando un portazo el cual hizo retumbar el lugar.

Sakura se desplomo en su asiento con ganas de destrozar todo a su paso para apaciguar su dolor . Se aferro a la mesa del escritorio y en un acto de histeria , lanzo todo lo que había sobre el al suelo . Los documentos , lápices y lampara de cera que estaban encima cayeron con estruendo al piso . No conforme con eso lanzo la silla en la que estaba sentada contra la otra pared, el dolor la consumía por dentro y quien lo provocó tenia nombre y apellido…Sasuke Uchiha.

-Quisiera odiarte …quisiera maldecirte y desearte los peores sufrimientos pero no puedo…no puedo…te amo tanto que…no puedo.

Sus palabras no fueron escuchadas y la vista se le nublo , con la manga de su bata se seco rápidamente las lagrimas para luego dirigir su vista hacia el desastre que había causado sin importarle en absoluto. Se acerco al escritorio pisando algunos vidrios rotos, sintiéndolos como pequeñas agujas incrustarse en sus pies descalzos obviando el pequeño dolor físico que experimentaba el cual que no era nada comparado con el del alma.

Busco en los cajones del escritorio su libro, guardaría todas las cosas que Sasuke le había regalado como un tesoro para ella, sabiendo que pronto se casaría con el joven Shimura partiría de aquella hacienda que tan feliz y triste la hizo a la ves , no volviendo a ver a Sasuke.

Abrió el primer cajón sin encontrarlo hasta que llego al ultimo , saco el ejemplar con sus manos temblorosas. Lo apretó contra su pecho , iba a cerrar aquella gaveta pero algo llamo su atención. Era una carta la cual tenia el sello de su Orfanato. Aquel símbolo lo conocía a la perfección, muchas veces llevo la correspondencia de Kaguya hacia el correo y todas iban con aquel símbolo. Saco el sobre y lo abrió , leyendo con dificultad el contenido de esa carta.

 _" 14 de agosto de 1905._

 _Departamento de Justicia y leyes._

 _Estimado Se_ _ñ_ _or Sasuke Uchiha:_

 _Se le solicita la liberación pronta de la señorita Sakura Haruno de su vivienda. La Directora Kaguya Otsutsuki nos hizo la denuncia de que su pupila se encuentra en contra de su voluntad en su hacienda. Se le ruega su pronta devolución , de no hacerse efectivo este mandato tendr_ _á_ _serios problemas con la justicia los cuales pueden terminar en un fusilamiento publico o privado dependiendo de lo que dictamine el juez. Ruego a usted atenerse a las consecuencias y por respeto a la memoria de su hermano Itachi Uchiha rogamos la pronta solución a este conflicto._

 _atte. Juez Del departamento de justicia y leyes."_

Sakura leyó varias veces aquel documento , comprendiendo todo como si las piezas del rompe cabezas por fin calzaran. A eso se debía de que el Uchiha estuviera últimamente tan distraído y preocupado , aquella amenaza que Kaguya le había enviado era para no dejarlo dormir tranquilo durante las noches. Pensó en el tormento que el joven debía estar viviendo en silencio , sin compartirlo con nadie y tratando de buscar una solución a un problema que el no debía tener. Ella no era nada de él por lo que no debía cargar con ninguna responsabilidad para con ella. Lo mas fácil que podría hacer Sasuke era dejarla en el Orfanato y librarse de Kaguya y Sasori pero no, el estaba intentando darle un futuro junto a un joven que parecía buena persona librándola para siempre de aquella cruel directora. Guardo rápidamente el sobre en donde estaba y salió rápido del despacho. Si Sasuke estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de que lo ejecutaran por culpa de ella pues bien ella también lo correría aunque tuviera que sacrificar su felicidad.

La tarde moría en las montañas y con esto la jornada laboral llegaba a su fin. Sasuke cabalgaba sobre serpiente inspeccionando por ultima vez sus cultivos , aquella labor lo hacia estar calmado y olvidarse de cierta peli rosa que tanto daño él le estaba causando.

Su caballo lo dirigió hacia el establo en donde no distinguió el carruaje que siempre el chofer dejaba cerca de este.

-Suigetsu …¿karin fue a alguna parte?

El joven albino se acerco caminando con tranquilidad mientras terminaba de anotar algunas cuentas en su libreta. Se rasco la cabeza de manera despreocupada y dirigió su atención al lugar donde siempre estaba el carruaje.

-no jefe..fue la señorita Sakura la vi salir muy apurada hace varias horas ya.

Suigetsu siguió anotando algunos números sin prestar mayor atención a la conversación , ya que no le veía el problema a que la muchacha saliera a dar un paseo. Sasuke detuvo su caballo y apretó las riendas de este muy fuerte, con que la joven había salido de la hacienda hace mucho rato, eso no era bueno no con la amenaza de Kaguya y Sasori ,este ultimo la quería para su asqueroso negocio y la muchacha seria una presa fácil si se alejaba de su protección.

-¿salió sola?

-este …creo que sí …¿por que?

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo para explicarle las amenazas que rondaban a la joven , golpeo sus espuelas alrededor de Serpiente y galopo rápido a la entrada de su casa dispuesto a ir el mismo tras la muchacha sin saber muy bien en donde buscar. Estaba por alcanzar la salida cuando el carruaje ingreso , tuvo que hacer una maniobra compleja con su caballo para no chocar de frente con los del carruaje. Respiro mas calmado al saber que Sakura había regresado aparentemente sana.

Suigestu se acerco rápido hacia Sasuke por un momento creyó que este caería del caballo ante tan desquiciada maniobra .

-¿esta bien jefe?

Sasuke lo ignoro bajando de un salto de su equino y caminando a grandes zancadas hacia el carruaje el cual ya se había detenido y su ocupante estaba descendiendo de este.

-¿se puede saber donde andabas?

El peli negro miro a Sakura preocupado , por un momento la llego a imaginar en las manos de aquel desquiciado colorín, enloqueciendo de desesperación la cual fue disminuyendo al ver que la muchacha estaba bien y de vuelta.

La Haruno lo observo agotada , no quería discutir mas con el y menos ahora sabiendo la existencia de aquella carta. Se estiro una arruga de su vestido nerviosa y luego volvió a dirigir su atención hacia los dos jóvenes que la miraban curiosos.

-Hola… perdón por preocuparlos … fui a la hacienda de Naruto..

-¿que fuiste a hacer aya?

Sasuke no comprendía muy bien la actitud tan pacifica de Sakura ,no después de ver como quedo su despacho quien sufrió las consecuencias de la rabia de esta y no entendía que había ido a hacer a la casa de su amigo.

-Sasuke y Suigestu ..me marcho , le pedí alojamiento a Naruto y este acepto encantado. Les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mi y su hospitalidad.

La muchacha les sonrío de manera triste , cuanto le dolía dejar esa hacienda que empezaba a sentir como propia y peor aun abandonar a Sasuke , pese a todo lo seguía amando y estaba segura de que seria siempre así aunque estuviera casada con otro hombre.

El Uchiha quedo de piedra , estático en su sitio mirándola con tristeza . No escucho los reproches de Suigetsu para que la retuviera , ni a Sakura despedirse del albino , solo podía experimentar el sabor amargo que la ausencia de aquella chiquilla le dejaría.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR: :D! CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN! nuestra pequeña Saku lo deja...o my godddd o.o ...pobre Sasuke a mi me da pepita el lo esta haciendo por el bien de ella ...en fin ...¿que pasara en los próximos capítulos? :O ...averígüenlo en la próxima actualización!.**

 **Ahora vienen como siempre los agradecimientos a cada uno de ustedes que me hacen feliz porque les gusta y entretiene mi historia tanto como a mi :D , feliz de sus mensajes y no se pierdan el proximooo capitulooooooo BESOS!**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	17. Chapter 17

**17\. Vivir en el infierno.**

Los minutos se volvieron horas, las horas días y los días semanas, exactamente 4 desde que dejo la hacienda Uchiha , 672 horas , 40.320 minutos y mas de un millón de segundos habían transcurrido sin ver a Sasuke. A partir del día en que se fue de la hacienda este ni siquiera había ido a verla , ni mandado un mensaje ni nada , como si ella nunca hubiese pisado aquella casa , como si nada de lo que ocurrió entre ellos paso ,como si jamas se hubieran conocido. Una lagrima se le escapo mientras miraba la fotografía en blanco y negro que se trajo con ella , siendo la única imagen de Sasuke que tenia para tenerlo presente, no le importaba que fuera una de cuando el era un niño ni que saliera junto a su hermano fallecido , al menos le era útil para calmar su necesidad de verlo. Rozo con su pulgar el rostro sonriente e infantil del Uchiha , deseando con su alma que este pudiera sentir su tacto ,que se traspasara a travez de la fotografía y pudiera llegar a é darse cuenta su rostro estaba empapado en lagrimas , siempre le ocurría lo mismo . Cada vez que pensaba en su amor no correspondido la pena la consumía y el dolor en su corazón se hacia insoportable.

TOCK TOCK

Dos suaves golpes la sacaron de su auto compasión , guardo rápidamente aquella imagen en su velador de noche , se seco las lagrimas con torpeza e intento aclararse la voz antes de hablar, no quería que los dueños de casa se dieran cuenta de su estado tan deprimente.

-¿sí?

-Sakura-chan….el joven Sai te esta esperando en el vestíbulo.

-oh…Hinata bajo en un minuto …gracias.

Sakura se quedo estática en el dormitorio que le habían asignado para que se alojara. Era muy espacioso y exquisitamente decorado , si bien no tenia baño propio eso no lo hacia incomodo , sin embargo todos aquellos lujos de los que disponía no eran apreciados por ella ya que en aquella hermosa hacienda , que era su nuevo hogar, no estaba Sasuke.

Escucho como los suaves pasos de Hinata se alejaban por el pasillo y ella empezó su labor de arreglarse para el encuentro con su prometido. Una vez terminada con su labor de asearse y estar presentable , fue al encuentro con el joven Shimura. Lo encontró sentado muy cómodo en el salón de te ,conversando con Naruto de manera muy animada. Intentaba acostumbrarse a los cortejos del muchacho , ponía su mayor esfuerzo en responderle a sus halagos y aceptar cada obsequio que le llevaba , pero en el fondo de su ser se sentía vacía incluso hipócrita por demostrar felicidad y cortesía con aquel hombre cuando no era sincera. Era cierto que se llevaban bien , sus paseos en los jardines de la hacienda Uzumaki era agradables , muchas veces la hizo reír ante algún comentario ridículo que el joven Shimura le decía o se entretenía con sus conversaciones sobre el Arte , en cierta forma le hacían olvidar por breves momentos a Sasuke pero en su corazón no había espacio para Sai , por mas que el se esforzara en conquistarla o por mucho que ella quisiera en aceptarlo no podía….su cuerpo , corazón y alma le pertenecían a Sasuke y aunque este ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia en saber si estaba bien ….ella siempre lo amaría.

Respiro hondo antes de ingresar al salón , como si con eso pudiera hacer desaparecer sus aires melancólicos. Abrió la puerta e ingreso , caminando algo rígida hacia los hombres . Sai se levanto rápido de su sitio para dirigirse hacia ella , tomo una de sus manos y le beso los nudillos. Sakura tuvo que reprimir las ganas de quitársela de manera rápida , por lo que desvío la mirada.

-Buenos días señorita Sakura , déjeme decirle que su belleza se concentra cada día que pasa.

El muchacho la miro embobado , en su pálido rostro se dibujo una enorme sonrisa la cual fue apenas respondida por la peli rosa.

-Bueno…yo me retiro creo que sobro aquí jajajaja , los dejo .

Naruto se coloco de pie ,despidiéndose de un apretón de manos con Sai y luego observo por un breve momento a Sakura. Durante el tiempo que la joven llevaba bajo su techo la notaba cada vez mas distante, sonreía con menos frecuencia y varias veces le impresiono que había estado llorando. No se consideraba un hombre muy perceptivo pero era evidente que Sakura estaba sufriendo ,incluso su esposa se lo había mencionado teniendo las sospechas que la causa a tal estado de melancolía se debía a la ausencia de Sasuke. Fue a buscarlo muchas veces , pero en todas las visitas que le realizo este ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de recibirlo simplemente lo dejaba plantado esperándolo y nunca aparecía. Algo debió ocurrir entre la joven Haruno y su amigo para que se distanciaran de esta manera y Sasuke se volviera a encerrar en su hacienda.

Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a la muchacha quien le respondió con una sonrisa leve y se retiro del salón de te. Si bien nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que Sakura fuera cortejada por Sai , Sasuke lo había aceptado y prefería por el momento no contradecirlo, no hasta hablar con su amigo.

La peli rosa habría deseado que el Uzumaki permaneciera mas tiempo con ellos , así tendría que fingir menos su falsa felicidad pero cuando su prometido venia de visita era lógico que les dieran algo de privacidad.

-¿nos sentamos?

Sai ya estaba nuevamente sentado en el enorme sillón palmeo con suavidad el cojín que se encontraba a su lado para que Sakura ocupara ese espacio. Necesitaba aclarar algunas dudas que tenia con respecto al extraño estado de animo de la joven desde que dejo la hacienda de Sasuke y encontraba que aquella ocasión era la indicada. La peli rosa se sentó y su mirada divago entre sus pies y manos que descansaban en su regazo , evitando el contacto visual con el Shimura.

-¿se encuentra bien?

Sai la observaba convencido de que la separación de Sasuke la había afectado mas de lo normal, acelerando su pulso al sospechar de que quizás la muchacha estaba encandilada o , en el peor de los casos, enamorada del Uchiha.

Sakura levanto su vista topándose con el rostro preocupado de su prometido , le sonrío inmediatamente alisándose una arruga inexistente de su vestido.

-Sí …es solo que no dormí bien , me dolía la cabeza. ¿Como se encuentra usted?

-Señorita Sakura no tiene que mentirme , creo que e tenido la suficiente paciencia y honestidad con usted como para que me diga que es lo que la aqueja con tanta angustia.

-¿eh? Nooo …enserio no me pasa nada..estoy bien.

Su voz se fue convirtiendo casi en un susurro , si no podía ella misma auto converse de que estaba todo bien menos podía hacerlo con el resto.

-¿es por que Sasuke no a venido a visitarla?

Sai hablo con completa tranquilidad , ni siquiera necesitaba una respuesta por parte de su novia de lo que el estaba preguntando era cierto. Le extraño de que aquella evidente verdad no le molestara , de hecho ni siquiera sentía celos por el contrario le daba algo de lastima que su joven prometida estuviera sufriendo por un amor al parecer no correspondido.

Sakura se estremeció ante la sola mención del nombre de Sasuke , eran dagas que se enterraban en su corazón y su estomago se contraía , como si todos sus órganos pudieran reaccionar ante la sola mención del nombre de quien tan feliz y triste la hizo. No supo que responderle ,la vergüenza la embargo haciéndola sonrojarse por mas que había intentado disimular que la ausencia de Sasuke la estaba matando no lo pudo lograr ya que Sai lo percibió.

-No es necesario que me responda ya que es evidente que sufre bastante por ese ogro.

-Yo …joven Sai cuanto lo lamento..

-No se preocupe no debe disculparse…ya sospechaba que usted tenia sentimientos muy fuertes por Uchiha pero jamas me imagine que fueran tan intensos.

Sakura se levanto rápido de su sitio y le hizo una reverencia japonesa , era la única manera que tenia de pedirle disculpas por no poder corresponderle a sus sentimientos.

-cuanto lo siento joven Sai , cuanto quisiera poder arrancarme cada sentimiento y pensamiento que tengo por Sasuke ….pero me temo decirle que es mas probable que el mundo se acabe a que yo logre olvidarlo.

-tranquila …venga siéntese deje de disculparse …aunque no lo crea no es la primera vez que no soy correspondido.

Sakura levanto su cuerpo observándolo con asombro y alivio , ya no tendría que fingir mas aquella felicidad que no poseía. Su conciencia encontró algo de paz para con Sai. Regreso a su sitio y por primera vez desde que empezó el cortejo del muchacho que le presto atención de manera sincera.

-cuanto me hubiese gustado que cada sentimiento que con tanta pasión usted expresa fueran para mi, pero no se preocupe estaré bien.

-¿ya lo habían rechazado antes?

-aunque le cueste creerlo …pues sí. Déjeme decirle que en aquella oportunidad creí volverme loco, por eso tome la decisión de irme lejos muy lejos de Konoha …me fui varios años a Europa para estudiar , conocer otras mujeres y olvidarla …pero me creerá que la vida se ensaño conmigo y me hizo una horrible jugarreta.

-¿Que ocurrió?

-Yo estaba viviendo en Paris y …me la tope aya… ella llevaba un par de meses viviendo en Francia su familia la había mandado a estudiar y refinar sus modales.

Sakura lo escuchaba con todos sus sentidos , jamas imagino que un joven tan apuesto y de buena familia pudiera haber sufrido por amor , creía que aquello solo le podía ocurrir a alguien como ella una muchacha pobre , sin títulos ni nada que ofrecer.

-¿sabe de que mujer tan malvada estoy hablando?

-¿acaso la conozco?

-pues …si …y créame que la vida se esta riendo de mi nuevamente .

-¿quien es? ..digo si quiere revelarme la identidad de tan ciega mujer.

-jajajajaja bueno…digamos que usted también esta ciega ¿no? Jajaja es Ino Yamanaka …estuve enamorado de ella desde que …la conocí cuando apenas era un adolescente , sin embargo ella siempre estuvo interesada en Sasuke Uchiha y ahora me doy cuenta que mi prometida también lo esta …¿no cree que la vida nuevamente se ríe de mi?

Sakura se quedo en completo silencio procesando la información en su cabeza. La culpa la acompaño al instante . Cuanto le gustaría poder corresponderle , enterrar sus sentimientos por Sasuke y poder amarlo como el se merecía pero estaba claro que eso jamas podría ser, quizás con los años de matrimonio entre los dos llegaría a quererlo o tenerle cariño como un amigo pero nunca seria como lo que siente por Sasuke.

Después de aquella revelación la conversación fluyo con mucho mas naturalidad , Sakura sin tener que fingir ni aparentar nada , estaba mucho mas cómoda junto con Sai y este ultimo se sentía mas tranquilo con saber los verdaderos sentimientos de la que era su prometida. Seguiría adelante con aquel cortejo con la esperanza de que algún día aquella bella joven pudiera dejarlo entrar en su corazón.

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez , al instante de hacer aquel acto su cabeza le empezó a martillar los sesos. La boca la sentía seca costándole abrirla. Se sentó apenas , su cuerpo le pesaba mas de lo habitual. Observo el lugar en el que se encontraba , era su despacho y el se había quedado dormido vestido y en el suelo. Las botellas vacías de whisky estaban esparcidas por el lugar y en la chimenea el fuego extinto desde hace mucho. Masajeó su sien para apaciguar el dolor de cabeza que experimentaba sin lograrlo.

-Maldición.

Se puso de pie con suma dificultad , haber pasado la noche completa en el duro suelo le había adormecido sus extremidades , tomándole bastante tiempo en poder erguirse con dignidad y sin dolor. Observo el reloj de su pared que marcaba las 12 pm , dejando escapar un largo suspiro y esperando que en cualquier momento entrara Suigetsu y le armara nuevamente un escándalo por su falta de responsabilidad con el trabajo y con su vida. Salió de su despacho de manera lenta , necesitaba beber agua y luego ducharse para unirse al trabajo . Desde que ella se fue nada tenia sentido para él , ni siquiera respirar. Los días pasaban con monotonía y en las noches no podía conciliar el sueño , pensando en ella buscando en el alcohol el consuelo que necesitaba.

Ingreso a la cocina agradeciendo que no estaba Karin quien últimamente se le pegaba todo el día fastidiándolo con cosas que no quería hacer , como desarmar el cuarto que ocupo Sakura o con que le diera permiso para que ella usara los vestidos que dejo en el armario. Simplemente no podía deshacerse de los objetos que dejo , entrar al cuarto de ella lo calmaban , aspirar el olor en las ropas que alguna vez ocupo la muchacha , era como un medicamento para no volverse loco con su ausencia. A veces entraba a altas horas de la madrugada y deambulaba en aquel dormitorio con la esperanza de encontrarla dormida y poder observarla pero la desesperación lo invadía al encontrar vacío aquel cuarto y el whisky había sido su único compañero, bebía hasta perder la razón ….ya nada le importaba.

La culpa lo mataba cada día , por haberse dejado llevar por sus miedos la perdió y ni siquiera había tenido la fuerza de ir a verla a la casa de Naruto , sabia que si iba la traería a la fuerza con el y quien sabe que otra locura haría , ademas de que no estaba en condiciones de ver como el imbécil de Sai la cortejaba y ella aceptara todos sus regalos como una novia enamorada.

Lanzo el vaso que tomo contra la pared rompiéndolo en diminutos pedazos de vidrio. Lo observo por un largo momento , respirando con dificultad su mente lo traicionaba con aquellos pensamientos , negándose a aceptar que la había perdido y que quizás ella empezara a enamorarse de aquel paliducho olvidándose de él.

-¿estas bien?

Suigetsu entro en la casona en busca de su jefe , las ultimas semanas habían sido muy duras y difíciles , desde que Sakura abandonara la hacienda todo parecía perder vida , incluso el jardín que con tanto esmero ella había mantenido se estaba marchitando ya que nadie lo regaba ni quitaba la maleza que empezaba a crecer en el. La situación con su jefe era compleja por no decir critica , se levantaba o muy tarde para ir trabajar o demasiado temprano , bebía todos los días y su carácter temperamental empeoraba cada día que pasaba. Algunos obreros habían renunciado al trabajo por lo ausencia del dueño de la hacienda o por algún maltrato verbal que recibieron por parte de este.

Como ya era su costumbre fue a buscarlo ya que necesitaba su autorización y firma para poder ir a buscar al banco el dinero de los sueldos. Se detuvo al instante al verlo ahí parado en medio del desastre que el mismo provoco con lanzar ese vaso contra la pared. Trago saliva de manera nerviosa , sin saber si hablarle o largarse de ahí. Su mirada vacía divagaba en los trozos de vidrio que estaban esparcidos por el piso como si aquello fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. Le hablo sin atraer su atención , por sus ropas que eran las mismas del día anterior, y su incipiente barba , debía estar recién levantándose.

Sasuke miro a su capataz enojado de que lo interrumpieran ,el dolor de cabeza no disminuía y su cuerpo le exigía beber toneladas de agua. No quería que lo molestaran , mañana atendería las urgencias que Suigestu tuviera que tratar con el.

-Hoy no Suigetsu…guárdate tus sermones que no me interesan. Estaré todo el día en mi pieza y no quiero que me interrumpan.

-Sasuke…ey….

Suigestu se acerco a su jefe tocándole el hombro , necesitaba que firmara el permiso para ir al banco ya que el pago de los sueldos estaban atrasados y dudaba que los pocos obreros que quedaban se mantuvieran por mas tiempo en la hacienda.

Sasuke al sentir el tacto de su empleado , reacciono de manera desproporcionada. Alejándose de él y golpeando la pared.

-¡TE DIJE QUE HOY NO MALDITA SEA!

Suigestu suspiro derrotado , había tenido mucha paciencia con su jefe comprendiendo que quien mas sufría y extrañaba la ausencia de Sakura era él pero no podía volver a las borracheras de antes y dejándole todo el trabajo de la hacienda.

-Sasuke ..los obreros necesitan su sueldo si hoy no les pagamos se irán.

-que se larguen…a mi no me interesa.

-Sasuke …entiendo como te sientes , yo también extraño mucho a la señorita Sakura pero no puedes encerrarte en ti mismo y beber de esa manera , te enfermaras y …

-¡CALLATE! Tu no sabes como me siento , que ella se aya largado me tiene sin cuidado no me importa …ahora déjame tranquilo , ve al banco y soluciona este problema.

Suigetsu suspiro derrotado , por mas que quisiera hacerlo entrar en razón que no lo lograría. Había pensado en ir a buscar al señor Uzumaki quien era el que lo hacia reaccionar pero hasta las visitas de aquel hombre habían sido rechazadas por Sasuke perdiendo sus esperanzas.

El joven hacendado se encerró una vez mas en su habitación cerrando las cortinas para que no entrara ningún rayo de sol. Sentándose en la cama , destapo la botella que llevo consigo bebiéndola como si fuera agua , tenia intenciones de emborracharse hasta que su cerebro se fundiera en el alcohol y con eso dejar de pensar en Sakura a quien extrañaba demasiado , incluso mas que cuando sus padres y hermano partieron al otro mundo. A ella la necesitaba para respirar …para poder sentirse vivo otra vez. Una lagrima se le escapo a medida que el alcohol ingresaba en su cuerpo , adormeciendo sus extremidades. Con torpeza se desabrocho su camisa lanzándola lejos de él , toco su hombro derecho en donde le había quedado una larga y torcida cicatriz , evocando los recuerdos de aquella noche en que casi muere desangrado y que gracias a Sakura había sobrevivido , aquella marca en su piel era el recuerdo mas preciado que tenia de ella. Otra lagrima se escapo de su ojo , no quería llorar el no era así. La coraza que construyo con el paso de los años lo volvieron frió hasta insensible pero aquella chiquilla la penetro y derribo como si nada , dejándolo vació con su partida y teniendo que beber todos los días para poder seguir viviendo y soportar su ausencia.

El atardecer llego rápido y con eso Sai debía volver a su casa. El día se les paso rápido a ambos ,entre conversaciones absurdas y paseos por la hacienda de Naruto , llegando a su fin la visita del joven. Sakura lo despidió en la entrada de la vivienda , dandole un gran abrazo de agradecimiento por comprenderla y aceptarla tal cual era.

-cuídate preciosa …mañana no creo que pueda venir tengo que atender unos asuntos de mi tío Danzo así que no me extrañes.

El muchacho la hizo reír y luego se marcho en su carruaje. Sakura se quedo de pie un buen rato analizando todo lo ocurrido ese día. La confesión de Sai la dejo impresionada , deseando que Ino pudiera aceptarlo ya que se notaba aun que el joven seguía enamorado de ella. Se acomodo su manta , ya que empezaba a hacer frió, se disponía a entrar en la casa cuando una mano le tapo la boca y con la otra la inmovilizo de la cintura para que no gritara. Se sintió aprisionada y la arrastraron por la polvorienta calle hasta unos matorrales.

-no quiero que grites ..si lo haces te cortare la garganta aquí mismo.

Aquella voz varonil tan familiar la hizo temblar, sintiendo en su garganta el filo de aquel metal amenazarla. Cuando le quito la mano de su boca ,Sakura se mantuvo en completo silencio temiendo por su vida.

-me entere de que ya no estas bajo la protección del idiota de Sasuke ..no sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber eso.

-Sasori por favor…baja el cuchillo…

-oooo Sakura…¿me crees estupido?

Sasori mantuvo firme el objeto cortante en la garganta de la joven , poso su mano con confianza en el estomago de esta atrayéndola hacia el. Pegando la espalda de la muchacha, quien temblaba como gelatina, hacia su pecho , acerco su boca al oido de esta para que lo escuchara bien.

-quiero que regreses hoy mismo con migo , dejare un carruaje al termino de la calle …te estará esperando a las 12 en punto. No traigas mucha ropa para que no te atrases.

-No iré ..no iré a ninguna parte contigo.

Sakura intento safarse del agarre que Sasori le estaba dando sin éxito , las diferencias de fuerza eran desproporcionadas entre los dos , sin embargo no dejaría de luchar para librarse de aquel hombre. El colorín presiono el arma en la yugular de ella , haciendo un pequeño corte el cual no tardo en sangrar.

-Escucha mujer estúpida si no quieres que tu amado Sasuke termine con una bala en su cabeza harás lo que te estoy diciendo ¿me entiendes?

-jajajajjajajajaja Sasori…¿te crees tan fuerte como para hacerle frente a Sasuke?

Aquella insolencia que Sakura estaba cometiendo lo hicieron enfurecer y el hecho de que lo consideraba un ser mucho mas inferior que Uchiha era un insulto monumental para el. La giro rápido para luego darle un golpe seco y fuerte en la mejilla a la muchacha. Sakura cayo sobre algunas ramas afirmándose con una mano su mejilla para apaciguar el dolor que aquel golpe le dejo reprimiendo las lagrimas que no dejaría salir. Lo miro con odio desde el suelo , sonriéndole . Ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura temerosa que se dejo engañar cuando el la conoció.

-Sasuke es mucho mas fuerte que tu …con su sola presencia es capaz de callar a una multitud y hacerla temblar , jamas podrás terminar con su vida.

Sasori se sorprendió por la actitud tan desafiante de la joven , algo en ella había cambiado y eso no le gustaba , ya que el hecho de que fuera sumisa le era mas beneficioso para su negocio. Se dio cuenta de que su amenaza para que regresara con el no estaba dando efecto por lo que sacaría a la luz su mas profundo secreto.

-¿crees que ese imbécil podría ganarme? Jajajajajajaj ¡ESTUPIDA! YO MATE A SU FAMILIA.

Sakura lo miro incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando , abriendo sus ojos verdes producto del asombro sin poder emitir ninguna palabra.

Sasori sonrió satisfecho por haber provocado el pánico en ella , arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de la muchacha quien estaba petrificada mirándolo. Le tomo con rudeza la barbilla para que lo viera directo a los ojos.

-Así es Sakura, yo los asesine …Itachi era policía , un hombre brillante pero estúpido a la vez . Empezó a investigar al Orfanato y en cosa de poco tiempo dió con mi lucrativo negocio. Lo amenace al muy imbécil, para que dejara aquella investigación pero el no me escucho quería meterme preso y acabar con mi imperio de damas de compañía jajajaja el muy hijo de puta se sentía seguro pero no sabia con quien se estaba metiendo. Ignoro mi advertencia y no me quedo otra que ir a su casa, elegí un día en que los empleados no estuvieran siendo el día domingo , espere con mucha paciencia y entre …primero asesine al padre Fugaku Uchiha lo tome por sorpresa disparándole en el pecho a quema ropa , su esposa resulto ser un dolor de cabeza ya que no paraba de gritar y luchar pero logre rebanarle el cuello y en cuestión de minutos se desangro siendo un cadáver. Busque por toda la casa al hermano menor de Itachi pero no pude dar con el ..el desgraciado no estaba ese día en la hacienda..

-NOOO CALLATE NO QUIER ESCUCHAR MAS …¡CALLATE!

Sakura movió su cabeza negándose a seguir escuchando tan desgarrador relato , la frialdad que mostraba Sasori eran dignas de un demonio , no tenia corazón aquel sujeto para haber sido capaz de dejar huérfano a un muchacho que no tenia nada que ver con sus asuntos. Las lagrimas le fueron inevitables que salieran , sufriendo por la muerte de aquellos inocentes que nunca conoció pero que le dolían como si hubiesen sido sus padres.

-jajajajajaja ¿ahora si me temes? Jajajjajaajaa ….me creerás que el imbécil de Itachi se suicido al ver los cuerpos de sus padres muertos…yo estuve ahí …cuando me iba de la hacienda lo vi llegar por lo que me devolví para terminar con su miserable existencia pero el muy cobarde entro en pánico y descontrol cuando vió los cuerpos de sus padres, colgándose en su dormitorio. Yo vi todo ¿y sabes que?me alegro que el hijo de puta este muerto.

-eres…un cerdo un monstruo….destruiste una familia y dejaste huérfano a Sasuke…todos eran inocentes y tu ..tu..

-YA deja de lloriquear soy un hombre de negocios y estoy dispuesto a sacar de mi camino a cualquiera que se interponga , e vigilado por mucho tiempo a Sasuke para que no de con el asesino de su familia y para que no volvieran los Uchihas a inmiscuirse en mis asuntos pero el infeliz se encerró en su hacienda no volviéndose una amenaza para mi …hasta ahora…

Sasori acerco su rostro al de Sakura , esta tomo distancia pero la fuerza que su captor ejercía en ella la hicieron quedarse quieta. El hombre aspiro su aroma , para luego darle un beso en los labios. Su estomago se contrajo sintiendo nauseas de aquel gesto, reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar.

-ahora …si no quieres que tu querido Uchiha muera..llevaras tu culo al interior de esa casa y te vendrás conmigo…¿entendido?

La soltó sin delicadeza pasando una mano por su boca aun sintiendo los suaves labios de la joven , satisfecho por haber sembrado en ella el miedo. La dejo sola tendida ahí en el suelo , seguro de que con aquella revelación que le hizo la muchacha volvería esa misma noche con el.

Sakura le tomo unos minutos en retomar la compostura , aun no procesaba el asesinato a la familia de Sasuke y el pánico la embargo , darse cuenta que fue solo suerte que el Uchiha no hubiese estado ahí el día de la masacre.

Se levanto rápido sacudiendo sus ropas y corriendo hacia la hacienda de Naruto. Entro rápido directo a su dormitorio. Si pudo dejar la hacienda de Sasuke para que este no fuera a la horca por culpa de Kaguya estaba mas que dispuesta a entregarse a Sasori y que este dispusiera de ella como a el le pareciera para que Sasuke estuviera a salvo. Saco sus gastados vestidos del armario , dejando todos los nuevos. Los guardo en una bolsa de genero y espero a que todos los habitantes de la casona estuvieran dormidos. Salió de puntitas de su cuarto para no emitir ningún ruido , atravesando los salones de la vivienda de manera rápida, agradeciendo de que todos estuvieran ya descansando. Salió con cuidado de la casona y se adentro en la polvorienta calle , no miro hacia atrás ya que el nudo en su garganta la amenazaba con romper en llanto. Dejaría todo atrás , los momentos vividos con Sasuke los guardaría en su memoria como un tesoro y la hospitalidad de Naruto con Hinata la agradeció con una breve nota que dejo encima de su cama.

Llego al final de la calle distinguiendo el carruaje que Sasori dijo que estaría esperándola , un hombre con una horrorosa cicatriz en su cara le abrió la puerta , dandole un fuerte portazo cuando Sakura ingreso en el interior de este. Sabia que se estaba condenando para siempre en aquel oscuro mundo de la prostitución , Sasori jamas la libraría pero prefería vivir en el infierno mismo a que Sasuke corriera peligro.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR: oooooooo tremendas revelaciones de este capitulo :O hasta yo me sorprendí jajajjajjaaja como están? les gusto mi capitulo? yo lo encontré re bueno ...el pobre de Sasuke esta destruido :( , me gusta hacerlo sufrir . Les cuento que a partir de este capitulo estamos en cuenta regresiva para el final de la historia :((((((((( saque la cuenta de que llevo dos meses publicándola y ya creo que seria bueno terminarla :D así que atentos con los capítulos que quedan pocos , paciencia conmigo por la demora en actualizar pero como saben jamas dejare mi historia abandonada así que solo paciencia .**

 **Agradecer las visitas que el conteo se me dispara con ustedes, de sus mensajes gracias por opinar y darme ánimos para terminar ^.^como sabrán estas historias son sin fines de lucro y uno tiene que invertir tiempo para escribirlas ,siendo sus mensajes el mejor pago de todos :D los quiero mucho a cada uno de ustedes , recuerden lo maravillosos que son y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	18. Chapter 18

**18\. Instinto asesino.**

El camino se le hizo eterno, desconocía hacia donde se dirigían pero calculaba que llevaban por lo menos más de 30 minutos arriba del carruaje.

El palpitar de su corazón estaba a una ritmo maratónico , el cual intentaba calmar con respiraciones largas y pausadas, sin efecto. Maldijo su suerte y la audacia de Sasori quien tomo la precaución de pintar las ventanas, de aquel medio de transporte , de color negro imposibilitándole observar el exterior por lo que no podía distinguir que dirección habían tomado y hacia donde se dirigían. Apretó sus manos entre si , solo por nerviosismo. Estaba consiente de que ella había tomado la decisión de dejar la casa de Naruto y con ello todo atrás , sin embargo , el pánico la invadía como una enfermedad por su sistema. Sabia que Sasori la utilizaría para complacer a sus clientes incluso a él mismo , no estando segura de poder hacerlo , es mas tenia claro de que no podría, el solo hecho de imaginarse estando con otro hombre que no fuera Sasuke le daban nauseas. Volvió a respirar largamente intentando oxigenar sus pulmones y con eso poder calmarse pero estaba lejos de encontrar paz. Cada vez que el carruaje daba un brinco , un giro o bajaba la velocidad , Sakura rezaba mentalmente porque aun no hubieran llegado a su destino, incluso deseaba que los atacaran ladrones de carretera o el chofer perdiera el control de los caballos y se estrellara contra un enorme árbol , pese a todos sus malos deseos nada ocurría y por la repentina lentitud de los cabellos deducía que estaban próximos a llegar.

-vamos..Sakura tu puedes….tu puedes…

Un tic nervioso le molestaba en su ceja el cual aumento en palpitar cuando el carruaje se detuvo de manera definitiva y el tosco chofer le abrió la puerta para que bajara.

La muchacha se movió más por inercia que por querer en si dejar el único lugar seguro que creía tener. El hombre la tomo sin delicadeza alguna de un brazo y la jalo hacia el exterior.

-muévete niña que no tengo toda la noche.

Sakura apenas pudo equilibrarse en el suelo . Su pequeña bolsa le fue lanzada al piso la cual tuvo que recoger ya que en ella se encontraban sus escasas pertenecías que decidió llevar. Observo el lugar trayéndole a su mente tantos recuerdos que quería olvidar. La enorme casa estaba tal cual como la recordaba , de dos pisos , todas las ventanas pintadas de negro y en la puerta principal aquel símbolo de nube roja. Trago saliva con fuerza , convenciéndose de que esa era su realidad a partir de ese momento . Desde que cruzara aquella puerta e ingresara en la casona su vida dejaría de pertenecerle al igual que su cuerpo y pasaría a las manos de Sasori. Contuvo las lagrimas cuando el chofer la agarro con rudeza de su brazo y la arrastro hacia la parte posterior de la vivienda , ingresaron a un patio trasero el cual era enorme y terminaba con el inicio del bosque.

El hombre Golpeo dos veces una puerta con ritmos distintos y esta se abrió por dentro dejándolos ingresar en la vivienda. Sakura apretó su bolso contra su pecho siguiendo al chofer de lugar olía a encierro mezclado con tabaco y perfume barato , aquello le provoco una nausea que por poco la hace vomitar ahí mismo.

Pasaron por un cuarto similar a una cocina , la cual tenia solo una ventana como iluminación , el desorden era monumental había loza sucia mezclada con la limpia desparramada por todos lados, las moscas rondaban la basura y restos de alimentos esparcidos por el suelo. Sakura se tapo la nariz con su mano , ya que una nueva arcada amenaza con expulsar su contenido estomacal, el sudor frío le recorrió la frente e intento tranquilizarse , repitiéndose una y otra vez que era lo correcto , que debía estar en ese lugar tan asqueroso por el bien de Sasuke.

Salieron de lo que debía ser una cocina para adentrarse en un largo pasillo apenas iluminado por unos candelabros adosadas en las paredes . El camino lo sintió infinito ya que no llegaban nunca a donde fuera que debían llegar. Algunas muchachas se asomaban por las puertas con curiosidad mirándola , todas vestidas apenas con unas batas transparentes murmurando cosas entre si.

-¿otra mas?

-¿es la nueva?

-Pobre chica.

Sakura intento ignorar todos los comentarios que la jóvenes realizaban a medida que avanzaban por el pasillo, la angustia y el miedo estaban a punto de hacerla colapsar.

-Bien aquí es ..entra niña.

El chofer abrió una puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo y se hizo a un lado , dandole espacio a Sakura para que pudiera ingresar. Esta se irguió ocultando el miedo que la invadía para dar una imagen de mujer segura.

La puerta se cerro atrás de ella dejándola sola en un cuarto similar a un despacho. Relajo sus hombros , masajeandolos la tensión le tenia sus músculos doloridos.

-Demasiado flacucha para mi gusto.

Una mujer de muy avanzada edad salió detrás de un estante abarrotado de libros. Era baja y gorda , su ajustado vestido hacia que sus senos sobresalieran demasiado para el gusto de Sakura , quien desvió su mirada hacia el suelo.

La anciana camino alrededor de la joven inspeccionándola , le palmeo la cadera haciendo que Sakura se sobresaltara y tomara mas distancia con la mujer.

-Caderas algo anchas, poco busto , pálida pero un muy bonito rostro. Creo que me servirás.

La mujer se le quedo un buen rato mirándola , llevaba demasiados años en aquel negocio siendo una de las primeras mujeres de Konoha en ejercer aquel trabajo tan juzgado pero codiciado por los hombres , con el tiempo se asocio a Sasori quien la abastecía de jovencitas a cambio de obtener buenas sumas de dinero y algunos placeres.

Sakura se sentía casi desnuda ante la vista de aquella anciana , parecía que estuviera examinando cada centímetro de su piel como si fuera un animal estando a punto de ser vendido.

-No me mires así muchacha …al principio será duro pero después tendrás tus clientes y veras que no es tan malo. Sasori dijo que eras virgen..¿es cierto?

A Sakura le tembló su labio ante la pregunta tan indiscreta de la veterana. No sabia que responder , si decía la verdad corría riesgo de que Sasori se desquitara con ella o en el peor de los casos buscara a Sasuke y cobrara venganza pero si mentía seria descubierta de todas formas. Trago saliva para bajar el nudo que sentía en su garganta sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-anda muchacha no me hagas perder mi tiempo , es una pregunta fácil.

-Sí.

El rostro duro y arrugado de la mujer cambio al instante, la codicia de vender una virgen le iluminaron los ojos. Haría una muy buena fortuna con aquella muchacha.

-Bien… Sasori me dio algunas indicaciones contigo , te mostrare tu cuarto y te quedaras ahí hasta que yo lo diga . Primero debes conocer un lugar , para que no te den ganas de huir.

La mujer paso por su lado sin dirigirle mas la mirada , saco un manojo de llaves oxidadas de su escote y volvieron al pasillo. Caminaron uno o dos metros más y la anciana introdujo una llave en una puerta , quito la vela de la pared y bajaron por unas escaleras.

Era una especie de sótano , si el olor de la casa era nauseabundo el de aquel subterráneo era mil veces peor , la humedad y nula ventilación lo hacían asfixiante. Sakura volvió a controlar una arcada y se concentro en bajar con cuidado las escaleras.

Su rostro demostraba la incredulidad de lo que estaba viendo. En aquel sótano tenían celdas y en el interior de estas había una joven , sentada en el suelo cabizbaja. La anciana se acerco a los barrotes de fierro e ilumino el rostro de la muchacha , esta ni siquiera se inmuto en levantar la cara.

-esta ..quiso escapar y se rehuso a atender a un cliente …pues veras lleva 1 semana aquí y aun se mantiene rebelde.

La joven levanto su cabeza achicando sus ojos producto de la luz tenue de aquella vela que la cegó por un momento. Sakura corrió hacia la celda e intento alcanzar a la muchacha quien al verla se levanto rápido del suelo y camino con dificultad hacia su amiga.

-¡Ten-ten! Dios mío …¿que haces aquí? …mírate como estas ..

La Haruno le tomo sus frías manos llorando al ver a la que alguna vez fue su compañera de orfanato, esta apenas le pudo sonreír ya que tenia el labio roto y uno de sus ojos no lo podía abrir bien producto de un hematoma, sin embargo la felicidad la embargo al ver un rostro tan amable y conocido como el de Sakura.

-Sakura…huye de aquí…vete …por favor esto es el infierno…

-YAYAYAYA dejen de hablar , menudo problema que sean conocidas . Si eres tan rebelde como esta te juro que no tendré piedad contigo.

La anciana agarro fuertemente del brazo a Sakura jalándola para que se alejara de la celda. Ambas jóvenes se despidieron con lagrimas en sus ojos y antes de que la veterana sacara a empujones del lugar a la peli rosa esta le grito que la sacaría de ahí. Después de aquel dramático encuentro con su amiga Sakura fue conducida hacia su dormitorio el cual era muy estrecho , apenas cabía un catre el cual tenia un colchón de espuma y unas sabanas viejas. El dormitorio tenia una ventana sellada de madera el cual no le dejaba ver nada del exterior.

-me llevare tu bolsa y mas tarde te traeré las ropas que utilizaras esta noche .

Sakura se sentó en un rincón de la habitación llevando sus piernas hacia su pecho y enterrando su cabeza en estas. La anciana bufo molesta ante la actitud de la joven , pensando en que seria un dolor de cabeza como la otra que se encontraba en el sótano.

La sensación de inseguridad seria su nuevo aliado , aquella paz y tranquilidad que alguna vez tuvo junto a Sasuke se esfumaron , haciéndola creer que habían pasado muchos años desde que vivió con el. Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y no se tomo la molestia en ocultarlas , debía sacar todos sus miedos y angustias para poder ser fuerte , su nueva vida apenas estaba comenzando. Cerro fuerte sus ojos evocando el recuerdo del día en que escapo del Orfanato y conoció a Sasuke , fue el día mas feliz de su vida , podía escucharlo regañarla , su risa la cual se había vuelto mucho mas frecuente estando con ella o sus besos , aquellos labios siempre rectos y serios la besaban con tanta pasión como si fuera el aire para él.

Hipeo al recordarlo y el dolor en su pecho se intensifico , imposibilitándole respirar de manera adecuada.

-calmate Sakura debes calmarte.

Se quedo horas en aquella posición , esperando que en cualquier momento entrara Sasori para disponer de ella como siempre quiso , sin embargo esta vez no pondría resistencia y tampoco nadie la defendería.

Iba galopando a toda velocidad , deseando llegar lo mas pronto posible donde Sasuke. Jamas se le había hecho tan eterno el trayecto de su hacienda hacia la de su amigo. La escueta nota encontraba por su esposa aquella madrugada en el cuarto de Sakura fueron motivo suficiente para que el saliera casi en medio de la noche galopando como un loco hacia la hacienda vecina. Dejo a Hinata en la casa con la esperanza de que la joven peli rosa recapacitara y volviera , sin embargo dudaba mucho que eso pudiera suceder por lo que se vio en la obligación de ir donde Sasuke , asumiendo que este enloquecería al saber que Sakura se había marchado.

Su caballo disminuyo la velocidad pero él no espero a que se detuviera por completo , bajo de un salto del animal y dio zancadas largas para llegar a la puerta de la vivienda. La golpeo por un buen rato de manera fuerte , gritando el nombre de su amigo sin que nadie saliera. Parecía que todos dormían , iba a darse la vuelta e ingresar por la cocina cuando escucho ruidos en el interior de la casona y una tenue luz se reflejo por los vidrios. Un adormilado Suigetsu lo saludo en la puerta.

-Señor Uzumaki…¿que ocurre?

El joven albino bostezo y se refregó un ojo para intentar despabilarse . Estaba cómodamente durmiendo en su litera cuando el escándalo de Naruto lo hicieron levantarse.

El rubio entro como un huracán en el comedor , observando a todas partes por si lograba encontrar a su amigo.

-¿Donde esta Sasuke?

-Durmiendo en su cuarto supongo…bebió hasta muy tarde y no creo que nada lo despierte hasta mañana.

-¿Bebiendo?

-Si …se a estado emborrachando todos los días desde que la señorita Sakura se fue.

-Maldición , Suigestu súbeme una cubeta con agua debemos despertarlo cuanto antes.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Sakura huyo y creo tener un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Aquellas palabras fueron el mejor despertador para Suigestu quien corrió hacia la cocina en busca de la cubeta , rezando mentalmente porque la Señorita Sakura estuviera sana y salva. Naruto subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían , abriendo de golpe la puerta del dormitorio de su amigo con la esperanza de que eso lo despertara, sin embargo el ronquido suave le llego a sus oídos confirmándole lo que Suigestu le había dicho.

-Maldición Sasuke despierta.

El joven rubio le golpeo el rostro sin suavidad para que despertara , pero el Uchiha murmuro un par de cosas incoherentes y siguió en su profundo sueño. Naruto se paseo por el dormitorio de su amigo en espera de Suigestu . La escasa luz de una vela casi consumida iluminaba el cuarto , el cual era un desastre habían botellas de whisky por todas partes , ropa regada en el suelo , el olor a alcohol fermentado estaba en el aire. Naruto suspiro preocupado , su amigo siempre fue adicto al orden y la limpieza , incluso cuando sus padres y hermano fallecieron mantuvo la casa lo mejor que pudo pero ahora…podía distinguir en las condiciones que estaba viviendo comprendiendo porque no había querido recibirlo todas las veces que lo busco. Recogió un par de botellas cuando Suigestu ingreso en el dormitorio con la cubeta de agua.

-Tome hágalo usted …que a mi me mata el jefe.

Naruto tomo el balde y sin pensarlo se lo lanzo a la cara a Sasuke. Este se sento de golpe en la cama , dandole un duro golpe en la cara al Uzumaki.

-¡¿Pero que demonios pasa?!

Sasuke se limpio el rostro con su mano quitando los restos de agua para mirar con furia y confusión a los intrusos que estaban en su dormitorio.

-Por fin despiertas..ocurrió una emergencia y no encontré otra forma.

Naruto le sonrío a su amigo , sobándose la mejilla que había sido golpeada por este dejando pasar por alto aquello ya que no era lo importante. Sasuke se levanto con pesadez de su cama quitándose su humeda camisa.

-Nada de lo que tengas que decir me interesa , ahora lárguense los dos.

-Sasuke escuchame… se trata de Sakura.

El joven peli negro detuvo su labor de buscar algo limpio que colocarse prestando atención sin mirar a su amigo.

-Sakura …se fue…dejo esta nota y se largo.

-¿como se que se largo? ¿a donde se fue?

Sasuke le arrebato la pequeña nota y acerco una vela para leerla.

" _Querido Naruto y Hinata , lamento tener que irme de esta manera pero las circunstancias me obligaron , los quiero de todo corazón y les deseo un hermoso matrimonio. No se preocupen por mi , estaré bien ._

 _hasta siempre Sakura_ _"_

En su cabeza se procesaron demasiadas ideas de donde podría estar la joven o con quien, aumentando los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Cuales circunstancias? ¿ a que se refiere Sakura?

Sasuke observo molesto a Naruto ya que la joven estaba a cargo de él por lo que el único responsable de que huyera era el Uzumaki.

-No lo se …Sasuke …estaba todo bien ,Sai la visitaba de vez en cuando , pasaba tiempo con Hinata …aunque la encontraba triste …supongo que te extrañaba y como tu no la visitabas ella se mantenía así pero siempre estuvo bien ..no se que ocurrió para que se fuera.

-te la deje a tu cuidado ¡MALDITA SEA!

El joven peli negro golpeo la pared a modo de eliminar su molestia con el mismo por haberla dejado desprotegida y lamentar esta situación.

-Jefe…creo que deberían salir a buscarla , si esta nota es reciente puede que la señorita Sakura aun este en los alrededores.

-Suigestu tiene razón , comprendo que estes enojado conmigo pero eso no es lo importante en estos momentos. Vístete y salgamos por ella.

-Si no esta cerca iré donde esa vieja bruja a buscarla.

Sasuke se coloco la primera camisa que encontró y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el establo. Antes de salir a la intemperie se coloco su abrigo negro el cual le llagaba casi a los tobillos. Serpiente se irguió al ver entrar a su dueño , dispuesto para salir a donde lo dirigieran.

-¿a donde iremos?

Naruto estaba esperando a su amigo en la entrada de su casa, sin embargo no sabia muy bien hacia donde se debían de dirigir.

-Suigestu tu buscaras en el bosque y las zonas aledañas , Naruto iras a la estación de policía y darás aviso de un secuestro.

-¿Que? ..Sakura huyó no la secuestraron …te volviste loco.

-Escuchame …Sakura debió irse presionada , estoy seguro de que Sasori esta detrás de todo esto , llevaras a los policías al Orfanato Gubernamental. Haré confesar a esa vieja de directora que tienen.

Diciendo aquel plan el joven peligro galopo por las solitarias y polvorientas calles de Konoha , su hacienda se encontraba algo apartada de la civilización ya que normalmente ir al pueblo le tomaba al menos 1 hora en carruaje pero la velocidad a la que iba galopando a Serpiente tardaría menos de la mitad. Su ágil caballo saltaba algún tronco o roca que los obstaculizara el camino mientras que Sasuke se aferraba con fuerza a las riendas de este. El pueblo estaba en penumbras , los negocios cerrados , la gente durmiendo en sus camas y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el galope de su caballo quien atravesó la ciudad rápidamente acercándose a la zona limite de Konha y el país del fuego. En esa zona era diferente a la ciudad ya que al estar llena de mercantes la noche se trabaja recibiendo mercadería proveniente de los barcos o se despachaba hacia otros pueblos. Sasuke ignoro a todos los presentes quienes lo miraron con curiosidad al verlo cabalgar a esa velocidad, algunos hombres se persignaron ante la visión de aquel jinete vestido con abrigo negro largo y aquel cabello del mismo color.

Golpeo mas fuerte los costados de Serpiente cuando diviso el Orfanato , podía sentir la rabia correrle por las venas y la sed de venganza contra la directora de aquel recinto. Si algo le sucedía a Sakura acabaría con la vida de esa anciana y de Sasori , no le importaba ir a la horca por doble asesinato …si a Sakura le hacían algo sabrían de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Se bajo de un salto de su caballo y subió de dos en dos los escalones para luego golpear con fuerza las enormes puertas de madera del Orfanato. Sus manos se enrojecieron de tanto que las golpeo , suponía de que el guardia o portero debiese estar durmiendo y por eso no le abrían la puerta. Iba a golpear por enésima vez cuando estas se abrieron y un hombre de baja estatura y rostro arrugado apareció.

-Muchacho esas no son formas de..

-Déjeme pasar…QUIERO VER A LA DIRECTORA…¿DONDE ESTA?

Sasuke empujo al anciano ingresando al recinto ,había muy poca iluminación en el lugar solo las antorchas de las paredes , camino por alrededor del patio interior y empezó a abrir cada puerta que veía en busca de la mujer. El anciano hombre lo seguía gritándole que se detuviera o iría a buscar a la policía.

-HAGA LO QUE QUIERA VIEJO..PERO LE ADVIERTO QUE NO ME IRE SIN VER A KAGUYA.

-Señor la Directora se encuentra descansando en su alcoba usted no puede ..

Sasuke perdió la paciencia con aquel anciano , parecía una mosca en el odio repitiéndole como loro que la directora no estaba disponible. Se giro y lo agarro de la solapa de su pijama a rayas , levantándolo del suelo. Frunció su ceño juntando sus cejas y lo acerco a su rostro.

-si no me llevas donde esa vieja juro por mis padres muertos que derribare piedra por piedra este lugar hasta encontrarla.

-si…si….señor…

El anciano palideció con la actitud tan violenta del peli negro por lo que decidió no seguir contradiciéndolo. Una vez liberado de aquel agarre , camino de manera temblorosa por uno de los pasillos del lugar dando con la habitación que ocupaba la directora.

-Aquí es…

Sasuke abrió de golpe la puerta y desenfundo su pistola , avanzo como un león a punto de saltar sobre su presa acercándose a la cama de la mujer. Cuando por fin la pudo ver su instinto asesino lo domino, quería verla muerta aquella escoria de mujer no merecía seguir respirando , quien sabe cuantas niñas había vendido para volverse rica a costa de la inocencia de miles de jóvenes y estaba seguro que una de ellas era Sakura.

Coloco su pistola en la sien de la mujer y esta abrió sus ojos lentamente , despertando de un reparador sueño. El pánico la embargo al instante al ver quien estaba sentado a su lado, parecía el verdugo de la muerte viniendo a buscar a una de sus víctimas.

Su instinto de supervivencia le indicaron que debía gritar y pedir ayuda sin embargo Sasuke se adelanto a su actuar , casi leyéndole lo que iba a hacer y le coloco una mano sobre su boca impidiéndole emitir alguna palabra.

-Shhhh…no gritarás vieja …si aprecias tu miserable vida te quedaras en silencio. ¿Entendido?

La mujer asintió derramando muchas lagrimas , estaba aterrada de verlo y mas le asustaba tener aquella pistola apretándole la sien.

-Sakura se fue y no se a donde ..¿tienes alguna idea?

Sasuke le quito el seguro a su pistola para hacer presión sobre la mujer y así hacerla confesar , sin embargo la anciana lo miraba aterrada con sus ojos a punto de salírsele de la cuenca.

-te hice una pregunta mujer ¡HABLA!

no se …no se a donde fue esa chiquilla..lo juro que no lo se….

-¡MIENTES! DIME DONDE SE FUE O TE VUELO LA CABEZA.

-¡NOO! PIEDAD POR FAVOR.

La anciana mujer se levanto de un brinco de su cama corriendo hacia una cómoda y buscando en ella su arma. Sasuke se acerco furioso hacia ella sin darle a tiempo a encontrarla , giro bruscamente hacia el y le agarro su pálido cuello con una de sus manos. Lo apretó solo un poco ,parecía una rama a punto de quebrarse . Las ganas de estrangularla lo tentaban seria muy sencillo pero no era el momento , el no seria quien terminaría con esa mujer le dejaría esa labor a la justicia ademas la necesitaba con vida para que le diera el paradero de Sakura.

-Habla mujer ..no juegues con mi paciencia.

Kaguya agarro el brazo de Sasuke para que la soltara , podía ver en los ojos del muchacho las ganas de matarla parecía un desquiciado. El aire en sus pulmones era escaso , pataleo para que la liberara consiguiéndolo. Tosió un buen rato hasta que pudo respirar mejor y lo miro con odio , cuanto detestaba a ese hombre que se creía el dueño de Sakura , ella era su mercancía la cual ya había sido vendida y entregada.

-se la vendi a Sasori….pacte el trato y me imagino que el ya cobro la mercancia.

La anciana empezó a reír histéricamente , se miraba las manos y luego volvía su vista hacia Sasuke quien estaba en shock incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando. Su mayor temor se estaba haciendo realidad, Sakura en manos de ese enfermo.

-jajajajajaja no me mires así… pero ¿que crees? Una mujer tan fina y educada como yo merece una vida mejor que esta. Mira esta pocilga , me e hecho cargo de todas las huérfanas de este maldito pueblo por años sin recibir nada a cambio , por el contrario pura pobreza yo debería estar en el internado mas fino de señoritas y no aquí, así que la vendí y no a sido la única …nooooo han sido muchas miles de jóvenes que me han hecho rica y cuando alcance mi fortuna me largare de esta basura.

Sasuke no tolero mas estaba asqueado de escuchar a aquella anciana. Se acerco hasta ella y apunto su arma , la mataría ahí mismo por Sakura y por todas las jóvenes que cayeron en sus manos y por las que aun están bajo su tutela.

-jajajajaja mátame hazlo …Sakura ya esta en manos de Sasori en el club Akatsuki jamas la encontraras.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR: MIL DISCULPAS , ESTOY DE RODILLAS ANTE USTEDES POR LA DEMORA EN ACTUALIZAR. COMO DECIA MI PROFE DE UNIVERSIDAD LA ESCUSA AGRAVA LA FALTA ASI QUE ...PERDON Y UNA VEZ MAS LES PIDO PACIENCIA. AGRADECIDA DE TODOS SUS REVIEWS , QUIENES SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE LA SIGAN DISFRUTANDO , LES RECUERDO QUE YA ESTAMOS EN CUENTA REGRESIVA , QUEDAN POQUITOS CAPITULOS :( A SIDO ENTRETENIDO ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN LA MATARA SASUKE? ¿SAKURA EJERCERA? ¿SASUKE LA ENCONTRARA A TIEMPO? LO SABRAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO MUAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAA**

 **LOS QUIERO A TODOSSSSSSSS**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	19. Chapter 19

**19\. Club Akatsuki**

Se despertó con el cuerpo acalambrado por la posición en la que se quedo dormida, tuvo que estirar sus piernas para favorecer la circulación sanguínea y disminuir el hormigueo. No sabia que hora era ni cuanto había transcurrido desde que aquella anciana la dejara en el cuarto pero agradecía de que pudo dormir y reponer fuerzas.

Cuando sus piernas dejaron de dolerle se puso de pie y deambulo por la habitación. Era pequeño en comparación al cuarto que tenia en la casa de Naruto o Sasuke , la cama tenia sabanas limpias pero desgastadas. Se sentó en este e intento prestar atención a los ruidos que se escuchaban del exterior, pasos, subían y bajaban una escaleras uno que otro portazo. Suspiro derrotada , quería huir de ahí pero no se iría sin Ten-Ten la pobre aun debía permanecer en aquel escalofriante sótano. Apretó los puños al recordar el encuentro que tuvo con su amiga , la furia recorría su sistema como un poderoso veneno.

Su estomago gruño de hambre , teniendo que apretárselo. No había comido nada desde la tarde y últimamente no se saciaba con nada , desde hace unas semanas que su apetito había aumentado bastante.

La manilla de la puerta se movió poniéndola en alerta. Se levanto rápido de la cama y se quedo en la esquina opuesta a la entrada de la pieza esperando a que ingresara alguien.

-Sasori….

El joven hombre entro con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. Llevaba años añorando en tener bajo su poder a aquella chiquilla de exótico cabello, llevando muchos arreglos económicos con Kaguya quien siempre le subía el precio o le pedía algo a cambio , negándole a la joven sin embargo por fin había llegado el día en que era de su absoluta propiedad. Tenia tantos planes para ella , quería convertirla en su musa, la haría suya toda las noches y cuando se aburriera la vendería a buen precio, obtendría una fortuna a costa de la joven Sakura.

-Buenas noches Sakura…sabia que algún día te tendría.

-cantas victoria antes de ganar.

La Haruno alzo su barbilla mostrando su orgullo , si bien no tenia un plan de como salir de aquel lugar ni de como se las arreglaría para quitarse a Sasori , no demostraría debilidad por el contrario no se dejaría intimidar.

-yo creo que ya las campanas de victoria sonaron hace mucho tiempo jajajajaja.

-debes tener problemas de oido Sasori ya que suenan solo en tu cabecita.

Sakura le sonrió , estaba provocándolo jugando al filo del peligro con aquel hombre, por la expresión que este tenia estaba segura de que lo estaba logrando ya que empezaba a tornarse rojo de la rabia que le producían sus burlas.

-¿te crees muy astuta? No te hagas la chistosa con migo .

El colorín acorto toda la distancia que había entre los dos , tomándola firme por ambos brazos enterrando sus uñas.

-¿ya no te parece tan divertido reírte de mi?

Sasori acerco su rostro al de ella , rozando su nariz. Aspiro el olor a flores que expelía la joven , embriagando sus sentidos. Sakura hizo una mueca ya que el hálito alcohólico que salía del aliento de Sasori le estaba provocando nauseas.

-Sasori…suéltame…por favor…y así podremos conversar, ademas me estas haciendo daño.

-jajajajaja ¿conversar? ¿crees que te traje conmigo para hablar?

La risa descontrolada del hombre le dieron escalofríos a Sakura presintiendo hacia donde se dirigían las intenciones de este.

-Sasori…haré lo que quieras pero no me hagas daño…por favor.

El hombre enfoco sus ojos adormilados en ella , sus palabras aumentaron el deseo que sentía por la joven, podía ser que era obsesión ya que desde que la conoció en aquel mercado que no se la pudo quitar de la cabeza y el deseo que su cuerpo experimentaba solo podía ser menguado por la dueña de aquellos ojos verdes tan bellos. Suavizo su agarre y aspiro su aroma , acercando sus labios hacia el cuello de Sakura quien tembló al sentir el beso que le estaba dando.

La joven cerro fuertemente sus ojos para no entrar en pánico estaba claro que Sasori quería intimar con ella, eso siempre se lo dejo claro pero jamas se imagino que podría algún día estar en aquella situación . Las lagrimas se le agolparon en sus ojos , respirando profundo para no dejarlas salir. Ya era una mujer e enfrentaría esa situación como tal.

Sasori dejo un barrido de húmedos besos en el pálido cuello de la muchacha , quería quitarle rápido todas las ropas , recorrerla completa y hacerla suya , la ansiedad mezclada con el alcohol lo hacían mas lento y brusco de lo que era, sin embargo eso no le importaba ya que ella no estaba para sentir placer ..por el contrario era una mujer y las mujeres debían satisfacer a los hombres. La lanzo sin delicadeza alguna a la cama, mientras se desabrochaba la hebilla de su pantalón. Sakura desvió su mirada hacia un costado , la visión de Sasori desnudándose hizo subirle la bilis a la boca. Le daba asco y sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo aumentaban las ganas de vomitar. No opuso resistencia cuando se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrió de piernas de manera brusca , su cadera le empezó a doler por la presión que Sasori hacía sobre ella. Las lagrimas se le acumularon en sus ojos y sin poder reprimirlas mas empezó a llorar en silencio , mordiéndose los labios para no emitir ningún ruido intentando con todas sus fuerzas de pensar en Sasuke , en imaginarse que eran sus grandes manos acariciando su cuerpo , apretando sus senos y ejerciendo cada vez mas presión en su zona intima.

Sasori besaba todo a su paso , estaba muy excitado perdiéndose en los olores y sabores de Sakura , sin embargo le empezaba a molestar que la muchacha no reaccionara y estuviera tan dócil con el en la cama. Quería verla salvaje , como una hembra en celo dispuesta a satisfacerlo a él , sin embargo la joven no se movía tenia el cuerpo tenso y su cara mirando hacia un costado con los ojos fuertemente apretados al igual que sus labios.

-Sakura mírame.

Sasori apoyo su peso en uno de sus codos mientras que con su mano libre tomo el rostro de la joven y lo giro hacia el. Sakura permanecía con los ojos cerrados , sin emitir ningún sonido ni siquiera chillo con el apretón del colorín en su cara.

-¡QUE ME MIRES!

El sonido seco y duro de la bofetada que Sasori le propino fue lo único que se escucho en el cuarto. Vio lucecitas pequeñas y blancas en sus párpados , las lagrimas le caían pero ella seguía sin mirarlo pese al fuerte golpe que le dió.

-¡MALDITA SEA QUIERO QUE VEAS LA CARA DE QUIEN TE HARA MUJER!

Sasori estaba descontrolado cuanto deseaba ver el miedo en sus ojos , no se debía perder ningún momento de cuando la penetrara y que sufriera como el lo hacia desde el día en que la vio al lado del maldito de Sasuke Uchiha. Seria rudo y doloroso para ella , así le quedaría claro que no se jugaba con él.

La jalo del cabello fuertemente y volvió a abofetearla , el labio de la muchacha empezó a sangrar y el pómulo se torno morado. Sakura lo miro con rabia , sus mejillas bañadas en lagrimas , su labio le temblaba y sentía como se hinchaba por los golpes recibidos , pese a todo y el pánico que experimentaba sus ojos expresaban ira y no miedo, quería devolverle cada dolor físico provocado , quería descuartizarlo sin piedad. Se lamia parte de la sangre de su boca y se la escupió directo al rostro de Sasori. Este se levanto rapido de encima de ella , limpiándose la cara.

-MALDITA PERRA ASQUEROSA.

Sakura no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia la puerta la alcanzo a abrir pero Sasori la volvió a agarrar del cabello tirándola hacia el suelo y dando un fuerte portazo.

-sabrás pequeña zorra de lo que soy capaz.

El colorín recogió del piso su cinturón , enrollándolo en su mano y sin piedad lo azoto en el cuerpo de Sakura. La muchacha se ovillo protegiendo la cabeza , sintiendo como su piel se rasgaba con cada golpe dado por aquel objeto de cuero y sus músculos se tensaban para poder resistir. No supo cuantos azotes fueron pero su cuerpo dejo de responderle ya no experimentaba dolor , sus extremidades adormiladas y sangrantes dejaron de sufrir. Sasori se canso de golpearla , el sudor le caía por la frente , su mirada estaba satisfecha con ver a la muchacha ensangrentada hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Busco sus pantalones y se los volvió a colocar , dejando a la joven sola en la habitación.

Sakura apenas podía respirar , estaba segura de tener alguna costilla rota , la sensación nauseosa volvía a apoderarse de ella teniendo que sentarse a duras penas para poder vomitar. El contenido bilioso salió manchado de sangre pero le alivio el malestar estomacal. Respiro profundo y deseo con todos su ser de que la muerte la fuera a buscar , no podría soportar eso todas las noches , su cuerpo no era fuerte y menos su mente , levantaba los brazos ante ello …se rendía quería morir y que todos sus sufrimientos se terminaran. Lo único que lamentaba era no volver a ver el rostro serio de Sasuke , jamas lo escucharía reír ni mucho menos sentiría aquel hormigueo en su estomago cuando la besaba , cuanto le dolía el alma morir sin verlo por ultima vez.

Intento alejarse del contenido que expulso de su estomago pero su cuerpo ya no respondía , el vestido humilde que traía puesto estaba rasgado y lleno de sangre , se cuestiono cuanto mas podría perder antes de quedar inconsciente.

La puerta de su pieza se abrió de golpe y Sakura ni siquiera miró quien era , si Sasori volvía para terminar de matarla era lo mejor que le podía suceder.

-¡mierda!ese bruto asqueroso se ensaño contigo niña.

La anciana dueña de aquel inmundo lugar se acerco horrorizada hacia la inerte muchacha , tuvo que llamar a algunas jóvenes para que la ayudaran a mover el casi cadáver que era Sakura. La arrastraron hacia otro cuarto mas grande pero sin ningún tipo de ventilación ni ventana. La acomodaron en la cama y la anciana empezó a desvestirla para poder curarle las heridas.

-señora…¿cree que sobrevivirá?

Una muchacha ayudaba a la anciana con la labor de curar las heridas sangrantes en aquel maltratado cuerpo , sin embargo dudaba mucho de que alguien pudiese sobrevivir a tremenda golpiza lamentando el destino de aquella desconocida.

-no lo se…tu solo limpia iré por el medico , tiene un extraño sangrado entre las piernas ..será mejor que la revisen antes de que se muera.

La joven dirigió su atención hacia la enagua de Sakura la cual empezaba a empaparse de sangre fresca en su zona intima , llegando a correrle por las piernas.

Ambas mujeres esperaban a fuera de la habitación impacientes y nerviosas ante lo que el medico pudiese decirles. El anciano llevaba un buen rato examinando a Sakura en solitario sin salir a darles algún diagnostico de como se encontraba.

La anciana mujer empezaba a morderse la uña presintiendo que podía significar aquel sangrado lo había visto muchas veces , tantos años trabajando en aquel lugar le habían enseñado muchas cosas y sabia distinguir muy bien cuando una muchacha sangraba por perder su virginidad o por un embarazo. Volvió a morderse la uña , si era la segunda opción Sasori la había estafado con la venta de aquella chiquilla ya que perdía su valor al no ser virgen. Se paso una mano por su canoso cabello molesta , la puerta del cuarto se abrió y el anciano medico salió limpiándose las manos de sangre con un paño. Iba a hablarles cuando fue interrumpido por un colorín muy alterado.

-¡¿DONDE ESTA?!

Sasori increpo a la anciana mujer enfurecido de que movieran a Sakura de la habitación sin su permiso , aquella chiquilla le pertenecía y nadie podía tocarla sin preguntárselo primero.

El anciano medico suspiro manteniendo la calma, aquel burdel le pagaba por sus servicios una suma estratosférica de dinero y ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a atender jóvenes maltratadas, realizar abortos , limpiar un cadaver o aguantarse los berrinches de algún cliente enfurecido, por lo que prefirió ignorarlo.

-bien señora, la joven recibió una golpiza que dudo que su cuerpo logre reponerse y por ende dudo que el feto en su vientre logre sobrevivir, de todas formas detuve la hemorragia.

Todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra , en especial Sasori quien observo con ojos desorbitados al anciano , como si estuviera diciendo la mentira mas grande del universo. Sakura no podía….podía…estar embarazada, ella era virgen se suponía que así era el debió ser su primer hombre y en sus entrañas debiese estar su descendencia y no la de otro. Hizo a un lado al anciano e ingreso en el dormitorio, seguido de los chillidos de las mujeres que intentaban detenerlo. La observo a los pies de cama , pese a tener el rostro maltratado su labio inferior hinchado , el pómulo tornándose negro y el rostro ceniciento era hermosa aquella mujer pero lo traiciono con otro y peor aun dejo que echara raíces en ella. Apretó los puños y grito en la habitación para que despertara.

Sakura apenas pudo abrir sus ojos , el cuerpo completo le dolía en especial la zona baja del vientre teniendo que posar una mano en aquel lugar para disminuir la punzada que le estaba dando. Observo a un encolerizado Sasori quien tenia la vista fija en ella , si las miradas mataran de seguro ella ya estaría bien muerta.

-¿QUIEN FUE? ¡DIMELO!

Su pregunta la tomo por sorpresa no comprendiendo a lo que se refería , hace unos momentos creía morir desangrada en el otro cuarto y ahora despertaba con una muchacha a quien no conocía mirándola con lastima ,la anciana con rabia y un viejo que demostraba cansancio e indiferencia. En su cabeza todo era confuso.

-¿CON QUIEN TE ACOSTASTE? DIMELO …¡COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO!

Sasori golpeo la pared y se acerco a ella como un animal cegado por la ira. Sakura se movió lo mas rápido que su cuerpo le permitía al otro extremo de la cama , aferrándose el vientre ya que una nueva punzada de dolor la hizo jadear.

La anciana detuvo al colorín , tomándolo firme de un brazo .

-escucha Sasori …puedo permitir muchas cosas en esta casa , puedo no tener moral ni principios pero no tocaras de nuevo a esta joven….no en la condición en la que esta.

Sakura miro agradecida a la anciana ya que la salvo de una golpiza segura y quizás de una muerte dolorosa.

-¡DEJAME ANCIANA! ESTA ZORRA SE ACOSTO CON ALGUIEN Y DEJO QUE LA PREÑARAN..MERECE MORIR DE AZOTES.

Sasori forcejeo con la mujer liberandose de su agarre . La cólera lo invitaba a asesinar a Sakura quien estaba mas pálida que antes mirándolos con los ojos abiertos al borde de salírseles de sus cuencas.

La peli rosa estaba procesando lo que acaba de gritarle Sasori…ella….¿embarazada?..no podía ser, porque una mujer en cinta se daba cuenta y ella estaba normal ,no experimentaba ningún cambio debía de ser un error porque ella no podía. Aumento la fuerza de su mano que descansaba sobre su vientre intentando llegar al supuesto bebe que anidaba en su interior. Rezando a todos los dioses por aquel ser que si estaba en su interior pudiera sobrevivir.

-¡YA BASTA SASORI! Te largas ahora mismo o te sacare a palos de aquí.

Ambas mujeres arrastraron hacia el exterior del dormitorio al colorín cerrando la puerta con llave y dejando a una Sakura al borde del colapso.

* * *

La risa de aquella mujer lo empezaba a enloquecer , clavándose en su cerebro el tono burlón de esta. El dedo en el gatillo de su arma le hormigueaba por disparar, pero necesitaba saber la ubicación de aquel lugar llamado Akatsuki para encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde sin saber si ya lo era. Habían transcurrido horas desde la desaparición de Sakura y el ya habia perdido tiempo suficiente con aquella asquerosa mujer.

Levanto su arma mejorando su puntería antes de disparar.

-Kaguya si aprecias tu miserable vida…dime donde esta el jodido club Akatsuki.

-jajajajaja mejor mátame de una vez ..porque no te lo dire.

-no juegues conmigo que lo haré sin remordimientos.

Sasuke había perdido su paciencia y sin mas disparo , su puntería fue estratégica ya que la bala rozo una pierna de la mujer. Haciéndola gritar de dolor , cayo al suelo de rodillas mientras que se observaba con pánico como la sangre le manchaba su blanco camisón.

-¿hablaras o no vieja?

El joven peli negro levanto una ceja , sonriendo. Ahora la situación de habia invertido siendo el quien disfrutaba de verla entrar en pánico y de que sufriera , tal cual como hizo sufrir a miles de jóvenes que estaban bajo su cuidado.

Kaguya se presiono la herida que no dejaba de sangrar con sus manos temblorosas. Tenia miedo , por primera vez podía sentir como su vida dependía de un hilo en manos del demonio de Uchiha. Trago saliva de manera forzosa y con lagrimas en sus ojos hablo.

-el club Akatsuki se encuentra …en el interior del bosque al oeste de la ciudad , sabrás que es el por la nube roja pintada en la puerta de la casona.

Sasuke iba a volver a dispararle para hacerla callar para siempre , no le importaba mancharse las manos con escoria como esa pero las puertas del dormitorio de la mujer se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar a Naruto quien venia seguido de varios policías. El mas mayor de todos , al parecer quien estaba al mando hablo firme.

-Señora Kaguya Otsutsuki queda en calidad de detenida y en presión preventiva por múltiples faltas a la ley. Deberá guardar silencio y el estado le dispondrá de un abogado.

La mujer los miro horrorizada mientras dos corpulentos hombres la tomaban cada uno de los brazos y la levantaban del suelo. Grito e intento zafarse del agarre de estos sin éxito , era evidente que se encontraba en desventaja.

Naruto se acerco a su amigo preocupado , habían alcanzado a escuchar la confesión de Kaguya quedando en completa evidencia sus delitos sin embargo el disparo los alerto teniendo que intervenir en el dormitorio.

-¿te encuentras bien?

El joven rubio miro detenidamente a su amigo en busca de alguna herida o sangrado, respirando con mas calma al darse cuenta de que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-debo ir por Sakura.

-Señor Uchiha a partir de este momento nosotros nos haremos cargo de este problema , la policia de Konoha le agradece su colaboración.

El hombre a cargo de los policías se inclino hacia el en reverencia japonesa seguida de todos su súbditos que entraron en el lugar, todos le demostraban su respeto. Sasuke los miro sorprendido acostumbrado al desprecio del pueblo completo de Konoha no se esperaba aquella muestra de adoración hacia él y mucho menos en donde su hermano Itachi dejo un legado.

-yo..yo..lo siento pero debo ir por Sakura. Te agradezco esta muestra de respeto pero no descansare hasta dar con Sakura.

-señor Uchiha lo lamento pero usted queda fuera de esto , puede ser peligroso y no queremos mas heridos. Yo Kakashi Hatake soy el policía mas veterano y estoy a cargo de esta investigación , lo dejo fuera de este asunto, ademas por respeto a tu hermano Itachi quien trabajo arduamente en investigar este orfanato y la asociación Akatsuki no queremos perder a otro Uchiha.

-me importa una mierda tu rango y si trabajaste o no con mi hermano . Estoy metido en esto hasta el fondo como todos ustedes y tu ni nadie me detendrá en dar con los Akatsuki y mucho menos con Sakura.

Sasuke paso por al lado de Kakashi ignorándolo , debía llegar lo antes posible a aquel club y no perdería mas tiempo. Naruto se disculpo con la policía por la actitud tan grosera de su amigo para salir tras de él. Salieron al exterior del orfanato y el sol empezaba a despuntar en las montañas , había una docena de policías sobre sus caballos y otros ingresando al Orfanato con utensilios de investigación. Sasuke monto su pura sangre y salió disparado en dirección hacia el club Akatsuki.

Los policías lo siguieron como si fuera su superior . La estampa de líder le salía por cada poro de su piel , superando con creces el legado de Itachi y los uniformados no dudaron en seguirlo , muchos habían trabajado hacia muchos años atrás con el primogénito de los Uchiha , siendo un completo honor para ellos volver a colaborar con el menor de aquella trágica familia. Se adentraron en el denso bosque el cual empezaba a iluminarse con los rayos del sol , los caballos galopaban a su máxima velocidad todos concentrados en no perder de vista a aquel jinete de abrigo largo y negro que los guiaba por entre medio de los arboles. El sonido de las pisadas de los caballos anunciaban la llegada de una gran tropa de policías dispuestos a combatir el mal.

Sasuke iba aferrado a las riendas de su caballo , podía sentir como una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la frente debido a la ansiedad y porque no reconocerlo …miedo , tenia miedo como jamas lo sintió en su vida por Sakura , su imaginación lo traicionaba con imágenes de ella maltratada , sufriendo o mucho peor siendo abusada por Sasori. Trago con fuerza intentando concentrarse en su objetivo y eliminando cualquier pensamiento negativo que pudiera tener. Sakura lo necesitaba ,podía sentirlo en su interior como si pudiera comunicarse con ella a través del pensamiento o el alma y estaba seguro de que su vida corría peligro , por lo que debía apurarse y ser fuerte para ella.

Golpeo en repetidas ocaciones la puerta del dormitorio pero nadie venia a su encuentro. El ruido proveniente del exterior la puso en alerta , ya que escuchaba gritos de hombres y mujeres, puertas que se cerraban y otras que se habrían , uno que otro disparo y nadie iba en su ayuda. Quería saber que estaba pasando afuera pero la hermética habitación la tenia completamente aislada del exterior. Debió sentarse en el suelo ya que su cuerpo empezaba a dolerle en especial su vientre y ahora que estaba consiente de su estado haría hasta lo imposible porque su bebe viera algún día La Luz del sol.

Apoyo su oreja en la puerta para poder escuchar mejor y alguien grito policía. La esperanza invadió su cuerpo como un rayo de energía. Golpeo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas para alertarlos de que estaba ahí pero una vez mas nadie iba en su ayuda.

Sasori observo por la ventana del segundo piso como el patio delantero del club Akatsuki se llenaba de policías en caballo todos armados , pero lo que mas lo encolerizo fue ver quien estaba al frente de todos , nada mas ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha en persona . Montado en su pura sangre con el pecho y barbilla en alto , gallardo en aquel porte , seguro de si mismo. Golpeo la pared al borde de perder el juicio , cuanto odiaba a esa familia , debió de haberlos matado a todos cuando tuvo la oportunidad , jamas pensó que aquel escuálido niño pudiese convertirse en el hombre fiero que era y mucho menos ser una amenaza para el. Estaba perdido todo su imperio se estaba desmoronando en la casona las jóvenes gritaban y corrían de un lado para otro al ver a la policia, la vieja dueña del lugar tenia una pistola pegada en la sien y se había encerrado en su despacho. Todo estaba perdido , escucho gritos de los policías para que salieran con las manos en alto y en completa tranquilidad. Volvió a mirar por la ventana y algunas jóvenes ya estaban caminando hacia los uniformados incluso algunos clientes que se encontraban en el lugar.

-malditos cobardes…

Se mordió el labio intentando buscar una solución al problema hasta que dio con lo que necesitaba. Si Sasuke Uchiha se habia tomado la molestia en dar con el club Akatsuki y venir personalmente a él debía ser porque en aquel lugar se encontraba algo muy valioso para él de otra forma no habría llegado hasta ahi. La comisura de sus labios se curvo en una sonrisa la cual se ensancho llegando a tener carcajadas las cuales le costo reprimir. Todo estaba claro Sakura embarazada y Sasuke en el patio delantero del club solo podía significar una cosa que el padre de aquella criatura debía ser ese bastardo. Bajo rápido las escaleras , empujando a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino busco en el patio trasero de la casa aceite encontrando dos grandes baldes con aquel líquido pare prender las lamparas. Vertió una de las cubetas por toda la parte trasero y luego se encamino hacia la parte delantera de la casona. Salió erguido y a paso lento , enfrentándose a la decena de policías armados. Todos se detuvieron y dirigieron su atención hacia aquel colorín en especial Sasuke quien se bajo de un salto de su caballo y camino rápido hacia este.

-¡DETENTE!

Sasori le grito al ver las intenciones del Uchiha de acercarse. Tomo el balde de aceite y lo lanzo hacia la fachada de la casona, saco de su bolsillo una caja pequeña de la cual extrajo un fósforo y lo encendió a vista y paciencia de todos los presentes. Sasuke trago saliva de manera forzosa , comprendiendo a la perfección las intenciones desquiciadas de Sasori.

-Si te acercas un centímetro mas hacia mi juro que quemare esta pocilga y todo lo que aya en su interior, incluyendo a tu preciada Sakura.

-¡Maldito infeliz! Si algo malo le hiciste a Sakura acabare yo mismo contigo.

Sasuke se paso una mano por su cabello intentando calmarse. Los policías empezaron a bajar sus armas para no aumentar la ira de aquel hombre que estaba dispuesto a quemarlos a todos.

-¿hacerle algo a Sakura? ¿yo? ¡TU YA LE HICISTE DE TODO ! Si hasta la preñaste.

El Uchiha se quedo estático , olvidándose de respirar , ignorando a todos los presentes , escuchando como su corazón dejaba de latir y sus manos le sudaban . La noticia de que Sakura estaba esperando un hijo suyo lo dejo en shock , viendo todo rojo a su alrededor con ganas de asesinar a Sasori y estaba seguro de que si la muchacha estaba maltratada o su hijo sufría algún daño por culpa de aquel hombre lo mataría sin piedad.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO que capitulo...me gusto escribir este capitulo :O , ya todo esta teniendo un desenlace pero¿ cual será el final?. Agradecida como siempre de todos ustedes en especial de mi queridísima Adrit126 gracias por seguirme desde mi primera historia y en todo el desarrollo de esta , a rosegold09 por tus reviews que me dan mucha risa jajaja "kaguya , mendiga vieja loca" ajajjajaja con respeto a la pobre Kaguya jajajja , Valentina (Guest) tu astucia y suspicacia fueron muy acertadas en el desarrollo de la historia :D. También agradezco a todos los que siguen este fan fics a los mas de 7.000 visitas que tiene y contarles que tengo dos historias ya en desarrollo que espero publicar una vez finalizado este ^.^ . LES RECUERDO QUE SON LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS :( ASI QUE DISFRUTENLOS! NOS LEEEEEMOSSSSSSSSSS MUACK!**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	20. Chapter 20

**20\. La valentia de Sasuke.**

El silencio reinaba en el lugar , nadie se atrevía a mover un solo músculo con el miedo de que aquel colorín cumpliera con su amenaza. Naruto quedo sorprendido ante la confesión que este hizo , observando a su amigo con lastima y sorpresa a la vez, era evidente que algo había sucedido entre Sakura y él pero jamas se imagino que pudiesen llegar tan lejos hasta el punto de que la joven quedara en cinta y peor era de que estaba encerrada en alguna parte de esa enorme casa con el riesgo de morir calcinada.

Sasuke mantuvo sus puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo ,su instinto asesino lo cegaba al punto de solo ver a Sasori con aquella sonrisa burlona e imaginárselo golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente o muerto . Quería saltar sobre él y descargar toda su ira en el hasta que este le pidiera piedad.

-oh… parece que ya no estas tan fiero ¿Eh?

El colorín disfrutaba con la situación , ver la rabia y desesperación en el Uchiha lo hacían sentir placer y no perdería la oportunidad de seguir provocándolo.

Sasuke dio dos pasos hacia el frente , no pudiendo controlar la ganas de asesinar a aquel imbécil.

-no no no …tu te me acercas y Sakura muere carbonizada…¿seria una lastima que alguien tan hermosa y deseable tuviera una muerte así no?

Sasori acerco el fósforo hacia la pared de la casa para que Sasuke detuviera su andar , lográndolo ya que el peli negro se quedo quieto mirando atento el pequeño pero amenazador fuego.

-te digo una cosa Uchiha …no se porque tu asquerosa familia se cruzo en mi camino , te seré sincero yo nunca quise realmente acabar con ellos pero la circunstancias me obligaron y ahora…nuevamente tendré que quitarte a tu mujercita y al bastardo que ella espera.

El colorín hablaba sin quitarle la vista de encima , su cara tenia una expresión de estar meditando sus palabras ya que le causaba curiosidad que aquella desdichada familia siempre se interpusiera en su camino. Sasuke lo observo confundido sin comprender muy bien a que se refería ¿que circunstancias?¿que tenia que ver su difunta familia con Sasori?¿acaso..el..?…Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe comprendiendo lo que significaban sus palabras, dilatando sus fosas nasales para poder respirar mejor y apretando sus dientes por la frustración que experimentaba , se sentía como un animal herido y enojado.

-jajajajaja ¡yo los mate idiota! El hijo de puta de Itachi me investigo , dió con mi lucrativo negocio y no me quedo otra que matar a su familia y ver como se colgaba de esa viga jajajajajaja No pudo soportar que yo acabara con tus padres y el se suicidó…yo estaba ahí y lo vi todo …aaaaa que buen día fue ese.

Sasori se reía de manera estruendosa y sin mostrar ningún tipo de arrepentimiento de su relato. Los policías presentes quedaron pasmados ante la confesión que hacia el desquiciado hombre , aquella masacre ocurrida hace 15 años atrás jamas fue borrada de la historia de Konoha , se contó a todas las generaciones que vinieron durante todos esos años , el apellido Uchiha se uso para espantar a los malos espíritus y al único sobreviviente le atribuyeron un sin fin de dones sobrenaturales e incluso se contaba de que era hijo del mismo diablo por ser el único Uchiha que quedaba. Todos los años de aislamiento , desprecio y miedo que el pueblo de Konoha le provoco a Sasuke habían sido por algo que el no tenia culpa , lo marcaron de por vida a la soledad y oscuridad en su hacienda y todo gracias a la masacre que Sasori sometió a sus padres.

Sus pupilas se dilataron tornando sus ojos mucho mas oscuros de lo que eran , movió su cuello haciéndolo crujir al igual que sus nudillos. La sangre en su cuerpo era bombeada con fuerza llegando a todo su ser y con ello la sed de venganza. Miró a su víctima quien no paraba de reírse de manera enfermiza , solo un loco desquiciado podría disfrutar y vanagloriarse del asesinato de dos inocentes y cargar en su conciencia con el suicidio de su hermano.

Naruto observo como su amigo se perdía en si mismo , tenia la mirada tan fija en Sasori y su cuerpo tenso , haciendo crujir sus huesos …estaba claro mataría al colorín en cualquier momento y con ello corrían peligro de provocar un incendio. Corrió entre los policías para alcanzar a Sasuke sin embargo el joven peli negro fue mucho mas rápido que él y como un león salto sobre su víctima.

Todo fue muy rápido , Sasori soltando el fósforo producto de la caída que Sasuke le provoco al tirársele encima y con ello la casa prendió fuego.

Los policías corrieron en busca de agua para evitar que se expandiera la llama hacia el bosque y evitar que todos murieran calcinados, mientras que otros intentaban detener a Sasuke quien parecía haber perdido la razón. Estaba sentado encima del colorín agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa mientras que con su otra mano lo golpeaba sin piedad , abstraído de la realidad en la que estaba, ignorando completamente que la casa donde se encontraba Sakura ardía en llamas consumiéndose rápido. El solo podía ver la cara de aquel despreciable hombre desfigurarse por los golpes que el le propinaba llegando a salpicarse de sangre las manos y el rostro. El colorín intento cubrirse la cabeza para disminuir la golpiza que estaba recibiendo , sin embargo la fuerza con que Sasuke lo azotaba le impedía hacer cualquier esfuerzo por protegerse.

Naruto junto con 3 policías mas intentaban quitarlo de encima de su víctima. Lo agarraron de los brazos y lo jalaron hacia atrás bajándolo del cuerpo casi inerte del colorín. Sasuke gruñía y se retorcía para que lo soltaran , quería asegurarse de matar a ese infeliz que le arrebato todo lo que tenia cuando apenas era un crió. Naruto lo aferraba fuertemente por un brazo mientras que los uniformados por el otro sin embargo su amigo estaba completamente descontrolado forcejeando con ellos.

-¡SASUKE!CALMATE ¡SASUKE! SAKURA ESTA ADENTRO Y MORIRA CALCINADA ¡CALMATE!

Naruto le golpeo el rostro para que dejara de forcejear con ellos e intento hacerlo entrar en razón. Solo basto con escuchar el nombre de ella , aquel ángel que lo encontró hace ya muchos meses atrás moribundo en el bosque , el rostro de ella se le vino a la cabeza de manera instantánea . Le estaba sonriendo a él …mostrando sus blancos dientes y sus ojos verdes brillantes lo miraban solo a él.

Dejo de forcejar respirando con dificultad producto del humo que empezaba a llenar el lugar , miro a Naruto agradecido con su amigo de que lo hiciera entrar en razón y luego su negra mirada divago en la casona que estaba siendo consumida por el fuego. Se levanto como un resorte del suelo y busco algo con que protegerse.

-¿que haces? Sasuke…no me digas que piensas entrar.

Naruto caminaba al lado de su amigo ,quien le estaba arrebatando una cubeta de agua a un policía y se la hecho encima mojando todo su cuerpo .

-Asi es.

-Estas loco Sasuke morirás calcinado deja a los policías ellos saben lo que hacen … Sasuke…

-Déjame Naruto ..si algo le pasa a Sakura prefiero morir antes de vivir sin ella.

El joven rubio dejo de seguir a su amigo quien se adentro en la casona la cual empezaba a desmoronarse.

Sasuke pateo la puerta de entrada de la casa la cual cedió rápidamente. Tuvo que quitarse la camisa y colocársela en la nariz para no respirar tanto humo , el calor lo asfixiaba y hacia arderle los ojos. El lugar era confuso producto de las llamas que devoraban todo a su paso. Vió algunos cuerpos inertes en el suelo , otros quemados y algunas jóvenes que salieron corriendo. Tosió un par de veces mientras seguía adentrándose en la casona. Abrió un par de puertas buscando a la joven de ojos verdes , aumentando su pánico al no dar con ella. Gritó su nombre pero el sonido de la madera calcinándose, los gritos de las jóvenes que aun no podían salir del lugar y sumado a que sus sentidos empezaban a aturdirse no estaba seguro de que Sakura lo pudiera escuchar o el a ella si es que aun seguía viva e intentaba pedir ayuda.

Visualizo una escalera al final del pasillo la cual comenzaba a desmoronarse , sin pensárselo corrió hacia ella , debió saltar ya que los peldaños se quebraron al pisarlos. Subió al segundo piso el cual aun permanecía casi intacto del fuego , pero la temperatura se había elevado demasiado calentando el aire y sofocándolo.

La joven escuchaba desesperaba los gritos de algunas mujeres y hombres , sabia que algo sucedía pero no estaba segura de que era. Busco a duras penas en la habitación en que se encontraba algo con que poder abrir la puerta , su cuerpo maltratado le dolía y su vientre aun le daba punzadas las cuales iban disminuyendo y con eso su miedo de perder al bebe que anidaba en su interior. Se percato de que la temperatura de la habitación empezaba a aumentar rápidamente , teniendo que quitarse su harapiento vestido quedando con el corsé y la enagua. Seco el sudor de su frente y olfateo el aire , olía a madera quemada . Abrió sus ojos con pánico y camino temblorosa hacia la puerta , observando con horror como se filtraba el humo negro por debajo de esta. Se tapo la nariz y la boca con su mano para evitar respirar aquel tóxico aire. Miro nuevamente la habitación desesperada por poder encontrar cualquier objeto que le permitiera abrir la puerta , sin lograrlo. Aguanto la respiración un momento y se abalanzo sobre el trozo de madera que la mantenía aislada del resto , golpeándolo con fuerza y gritando.

-¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡SE LOS SUPLICO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Sakura golpeo la puerta tan fuerte y tantas veces que sus manos se volvieron rojas y le empezaron a doler , mas eso no le importo su instinto de supervivencia lo tenia al limite, sin embargo nadie venia a socorrerla , dejándose caer al suelo llorando amargamente. Su vida había llegado a su fin y la de su hijo no nato. Apretó su vientre con las manos temblorosas , era su fin la habitación se llenaba cada vez mas de humo y ella empezaba a marearse , inhalo fuerte para que aquel aire tóxico entrara en sus sistema y perdiera el conocimiento , ya que era mejor morir asfixiada que calcinada.

Sasuke caminaba por el pasillo desesperado , la casa crujía entera dificultando su audición y sumado a la cantidad de humo que se acumulaba no podía ver mas aya d metros de distancia . Abrió puerta por puerta , entro en cada habitación que había sin dar con ella. Llegando a pensar que Sasori lo engaño y Sakura jamas estuvo en aquel lugar , estaba dispuesto a marcharse de ahí e interrogar a aquel mal nacido y que le diera el paradero real de Sakura. Se giro y camino de vuelta hacia las escaleras cuando oyó muy lejos y apenas audible gritos…eran gritos de una mujer …y pedía ayuda. Abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada y volvió a adentrarse en el pasillo corriendo lo mas rápido que podía , producto de la gran cantidad de humo no había visto que al final del pasillo se encontraba una ultima puerta. La golpeo con fuerza mientras gritaba .

-¡SAKURA!

No hubo respuesta desde el otro lado desesperándose, si había alguien con vida ahí adentro dudaba que le quedara mucho ya que de un momento a otro dejo de oírse ruido en el interior de aquel dormitorio.

Se alejo un poco y tomo impulso pateando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Entro tosiendo al lugar y observo que en el rincón opuesto a él había un pequeño cuerpo ovillado en el suelo. Su corazón dejo de latir y sintió como su peor pesadilla se hacia realidad. Camino rápido hacia ella , arrodillándose a su lado y buscando su rostro. Le quito el cabello de la cara y la vió , su respiración se detuvo , tenia la cara hinchada en el pómulo derecho tenia un moretón y su labio presentaba sangre seca con una fisura. Las mejillas pálidas y sus ojos cerrados.

-Sakura…ey pequeña despierta …por favor..no me hagas esto…

Sasuke golpeo suavemente una de las mejillas de la muchacha para que despertara , sin embargo esta apenas estaba respirando. La alzo en sus brazos y salió de la habitación , la casa se desmoronaba y si el no encontraba una salida pronto morirían asfixiados o calcinados. Observo apenas por el pasillo y corrió con ella en brazos , pegada a su pecho . Protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo de las lenguas de fuego y las vigas que se desprendían del techo. Llego al inicio de la escalera de la cual quedaban apenas tres peldaños teniendo que saltar , la cubrió con sus brazos y pecho para que no se golpeara con la caída , sintiendo como de sus pulmones salía el aire tomándole un par de segundos en reponerse. Se levanto del suelo y con ella en brazos corrió hacia la entrada la cual estaba llena de escombros , fuego y humo. Sin pensárselo mas salió disparado por la casona.

Todos los que estaban en el patio intentaban hacer algo por apagar el fuego, el sol iluminaba todo a su paso dejando en evidencia la catástrofe que tenían ante sus ojos. Uno de los policías grito y todos dirigieron su atención hacia lo que miraba con asombro.

-Es Sasuke.

Naruto corrió aliviado hacia su amigo quien traía a Sakura en brazos. Parecía venir del mismo infierno con las llamas de fuego a su espalda , su porte erguido y mirada seria …le daba un aire de ser el diablo en persona.

-mierda no puede ser que lo ayas logrado.

El joven rubio acarreo un balde de agua y unas jóvenes trajeron una manta para que Sasuke depositara a Sakura en el suelo. El Uchiha la dejo con mucho cuidado , como si fuera su mayor tesoro.

-necesito a un medico …no no..esta respirando …

Sasuke acerco su rostro al de ella en busca de su aliento , pero este era tan débil casi agónico. Tomo agua de la cubeta y empapo su camisa , pasándosela por el rostro manchado en sangre y oyín de la joven.

-Sasuke …el veterano Kakashi fue en busca de apoyo no debe de tardar.

-¿que hicieron contigo pequeña?

Mojo sus brazos limpiando todo rastro de carbón y dejando en evidencia los cortes que tenían y las corazón le dolía , como si a el lo hubiesen azotado de esa manera . Las lagrimas se le agolparon en sus ojos pero su orgullo le impedía dejarlas salir. Naruto estaba impresionado por todo , por ver como su amigo demostraba tanta vulnerabilidad con Sakura , por haber tenido el valor de ir en busca de ella arriesgando su propia vida y por como la limpiaba con tanta delicadeza. Escucharon los caballos acercárseles y mucha gente llego para ayudar. Una mujer rubia de mediana edad se le acerco , traía un maletín del cual empezó a sacar diversos objetos.

-dios mio Sakura.

La mujer unto un algodón en un liquido café espeso y se lo coloco en la nariz a la joven , quien empezó a arrugar su frente rechazando el olor de este. Sasuke observaba atento todo lo que hacia esa mujer rubia , curioso de que supiera el nombre de la peli rosa . Su atención se centro en que la muchacha empezaba a despertar y respirar de manera mas regular y fuerte.

-Tsuna…tsunade-sama..

La muchacha abrió sus ojos enfocando su mirada en el rostro de su sen-sei , estaba muy mareada y sus extremidades las sentía adormecidas. No entendía que hacia Tsunade-sama a su lado ni como es que había salido con vida de aquel incendio, pero el regocijo de ver a la mujer la animaron.

-tranquila Sakura , tranquila…beberás esto y eliminaras todo lo que ayas consumido de humo..te sentirás mejor.

Tsunade- sama le dio a beber de una pequeña botella un liquido transparente , Sakura hizo unas arcadas por el sabor tan amargo del brebaje y con ayuda de la mujer se sentó en el suelo para vomitar. Expulso contenido bilioso de color negro , sintiéndose mucho mejor una vez que lo elimino. Paseo su mirada por el lugar , deteniéndose en aquel hombre que la miraba tan afligido a su lado.

-¿Sasu..ke?

Sus verdes ojos se iluminaron al verlo , debía estar soñando o quizás si se murió realmente por tener ante ella al hombre que le quitaba el sueño , quien le hacia latir su corazón de manera alocada.

Sasuke no pudo mas y la abrazo ,arrodillado como estaba la apretó fuertemente. Las ganas de llorar no las pudo contener mas y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Sakura dejando caer algunas lagrimas . Agradeció a todos los dioses porque la muchacha estuviera viva . Su cuerpo se relajo al sentir el calor del de ella , quien temblaba en sus brazos sorprendida por la reacción del Uchiha. Estaba tan arrepentido de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos , deseaba borrar de la vida de la joven aquella noche en que le dijo que no la amaba , en el que no la necesitaba …cuanto le dolían sus propias palabras por haberla hecho sufrir y peor aun haberla alejado de su vida exponiéndola a tantos peligros que por poco le cuestan la vida a ella y la de su hijo.

Tsunade carraspeo para que la pareja se distanciara estaba claro que entre los dos había una relación muy estrecha , demasiado para su gusto, y ella debía revisar a su pupila. En el Orfanato Gubernamental reinaba el caos entrando y saliendo uniformados desde la madrugada, la directora se encontraba en prisión , las noticias volaban ya en el pueblo de Konoha sobre el lucrativo negocio que la policía logro desmantelar y por supuesto que ya se comenzaba a rumorear del salvador de aquellas indefensas jóvenes….Sasuke Uchiha. El general Kakashi dio la orden de llevar a todos los médicos del pueblo y a todo aquel que sirviera para ayudar hacia el incendio, siendo ella la primera en llegar al recinto sin embargo jamas se imagino que encontraría a la que alguna vez fue su alumna.

-necesito revisarte Sakura , tienes bastantes heridas a simple vista y quiero asegurarme de que estarás bien.

La rubia mujer saco una infinidad de vendas , cremas y pomadas para ayudar en la recuperación de Sakura.

Sasuke la libero de su abrazo sin decir ninguna palabra , algo receloso de Tsunade , quería ser el quien curara las heridas de la joven y desconfiaba de todo el mundo incluso de su propia sombra , no estando seguro de dejarla en manos de la rubia mujer. Sakura lo observo algo aturdida por su reacción tan preocupada y no sabia si fue su imaginación o no pero creía haberlo escuchado llorar en su cuello con el rostro oculto. Le dió una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo , las cosas no habían quedado en los mejores términos cuando se fue de su hacienda y ahora que estaba consiente de que tendría un hijo de él esperaba al menos estar en paz con Sasuke por el bien del bebe. Tsunade le comenzó a aplicar algunas pomadas mientras que la joven intentaba no quejarse. Su mirada verde divago en el lugar , la gente corría por todos lados , los heridos estaban siendo atendidos en el suelo , los policías acarreaban agua de un lado para otro y la casona ardía en llamas. Suspiro tranquila al sentirse a salvo por un momento creyó que moriría asfixiada o en el peor de los casos quemada pero todo salió bien gracias a Sasuke , lo volvió a mirar tenia el rostro manchado de oyín , con el torso completamente desnudo , sus músculos tensos y firmes. Verlo sentado junto a ella mirándola con angustia y tanta preocupación le devolvieron las esperanzas de que quizás no todo estaba perdido entre ellos.

-¿estas bien? ..¿no te duele ..?

Sasuke mantuvo una pequeña distancia entre ambos , atento a los cuidados que Tsunade le propinaba a Sakura sin poder evitar preguntarle por como se sentía. El tema del hijo que esperaban lo trataría cuando la joven estuviera de vuelta en su hacienda de donde jamas debió salir . Tendrían que arreglar todo entre ellos , él estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdón de rodillas si es que era necesario y rogaba desde el fondo de su corazón porque la muchacha lo aceptara de vuelta en su vida pero esta vez quería sincerarse , abrir su maltratado corazón a ella quien lo ayudo a sanar.

La joven le sonrió para no preocuparlo , sus heridas le dolían y algunas le ardían pero nada que ella no pudiera tolerar.

-Si…estoy bien..

Sasuke relajo un poco su cuerpo al escucharla y ver que le sonreía. Cuanta paz le daba a su alma atormentada aquel rostro que destilaba bondad, había sido un gran imbécil al dejarla ir y peor comprometerla con otro hombre. Haberla entregado en bandeja a Sai , sin luchar por ella pero las cosas cambiarían , tendría que hablar con el Shimura y dejarle en claro que aquel compromiso quedaba cancelado.

Sakura llevo su atención hacia su sen-seni quien estaba con esmero curándole cada una de sus heridas.

-Tsunade-sama…¿como supo que estaba aquí?

-Ay niña …encontrarte en este lugar y en estas condiciones me fue una sorpresa , yo venia con la intención de ayudar y atender a los heridos pero jamas creí que estarías tu acá …pero debí imaginármelo ya que Kaguya a vendido a muchas niñas del Orfanato.

Tsunade hablaba con algo de rabia en su palabras y completo desprecio cuando menciono a la que hasta hace poco fue la directora de aquel Orfanato . Sakura la escuchaba en silencio compartiendo la actitud de su sen-sei por Kaguya. Quien sabe por cuantos años aquella mujer lucro con las jóvenes mas desvalidas de Konoha y la suerte que muchas de ellas corrieron a manos de la mujer. Incluso ella y su amiga Ten-Ten fueron víctimas de la ambición de Kaguya.

Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se levanto rápidamente del suelo, dejando a Tsunade con un vendaje a medio camino y a Sasuke poniéndose de pie alarmado por su reacción.

-¡TEN-TEN! Dios mio…ella…ella sigue adentro de la casa…estaba en un sótano encerrada como castigo y yo le prometí que la sacaría de ahí debo..

-tu no iras a ninguna parte . Yo iré por ella .

Sasuke la observo con determinación , Sakura debió de perder la cordura si pensaba en adentrarse en aquella casona y mas en las condiciones en que se encontraba. Busco una cubeta con agua y volvió a empaparse en esta. Tsunade le paso un paño con un espeso liquido.

-tómalo y colócatelo en la nariz y boca , impedirá que inhales humo.

El joven se anudo aquel trozo de tela cubriendo gran parte de su rostro. Un policía le presto un hacha y se encamino hacia aquella enorme hoguera. Observo con atención la casona la cual ya estaba casi en su totalidad consumida , por las indicaciones que Sakura le dio debía entrar por la parte de atrás y bajar a un sotano. Sostuvo el hacha en su mano y se encamino hacia el fuego pero una delicada mano lo detuvo.

-Sasuke..

Se giro y la observo , era Sakura quien lo miraba al borde de las lagrimas. Se bajo el paño que le cubría el rostro para poder hablar mejor. La muchacha lo miraba angustiada y con miedo en sus ojos.

-ey…pequeña…tranquila…estaré bien.

-Sasuke…por favor regresa.

La joven lo abrazo ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke ,aspiro su aroma tan masculino llenando sus pulmones con aquella fragancia que en esos momentos se mezclaba con humo y algo de sudor , mas eso no le importo. Necesitaba calmar su preocupación y pensar positivo , todo saldría bien y cuanto menos se lo imaginara Sasuke estaría de vuelta junto con su amiga.

-tu mantente alejada del fuego y si te tienen que llevar hacia el Sanatorio no dudes en irte , yo después iré por ti ¿entendido?

-no Sasuke…no me moveré de aquí hasta que regreses.

Sakura contuvo las lagrimas , no quería que el se adentrara en aquella casa consumida por el fuego preocupado por ella . Debía tener la mente fría para poder salir exitoso de aquel lugar , ademas estaba loco si el pensaba que ella se largaría de ahí sin el , tendrían que arrastrarla para que la corrieran.

Sasuke le dio un beso en la nuca y luego la alejo de él.

-volveré enseguida pequeña , quédate junto a Naruto.

-Sí..cuídate por favor.

-Sí tranquila …volvere.

Diciendo aquello se alejo de ella y sin mas se adentro nuevamente hacia la casona. Sakura se quedo de piedra estática observándolo como se perdía entre las lenguas de fuego. Naruto se posiciono junto a ella preocupado por la seguridad del único amigo que tenia. Intento sonreírle a la joven para calmarla pero ni el mismo podía encontrar aquello. La casa crujía y la parte lateral cedió derrumbándose , aquello hizo que muchos policías retrocedieran para no morir aplastados. Sakura se sobre salto ante el ruido y por instinto camino hacia el fuego , quería buscar a Sasuke y traerlo hacia ella, sin embargo Naruto la agarro firme de la mano deteniendola.

-No Sakura si algo te pasa , Sasuke es capaz de matarme. Yo iré tras el.. tu por favor no te muevas de aquí.

Naruto se quito sus ropas quedando solo con los pantalones , se anudo su camisa en el rostro y se adentro en busca de su amigo.

Sakura se empezó a morder una uña nerviosa , siendo acompañada por Tsunade- sama quien se posiciono a su lado para calmarla.

-tranquila niña ..ese hombre es tan fuerte como un roble ,saldrá pronto con Ten-Ten de ahí.

-no tenia que ir el podría hacerlo algun policía no era necesario que fuera él.

-Lo se Sakura…pero ese hombre te debe amar tanto que solo quiere hacerte feliz y si para ti es importante la seguridad de Ten-Ten lo es para él también.

-no se si ama Tsunade-sama pero yo si a él y si le paso algo yo…yo…

-ya shhhh….mejor calla y guarda las palabras para cuando salga de ahí.

La rubia mujer abrazo a Sakura intentando transmitirle tranquilidad pero la joven temblaba y estaba al borde de la histeria.

De repente un ensordecedor ruido alerto a todos los presentes algunos se alejaron antes de que el derrumbe los alcanzara. La casona se vino a bajo , aplastando los cuerpos que no se lograron sacar y/o a las víctimas. Sakura quedo en shock al ver como se iba al suelo aquella vivienda , tan grande e imponente se desmoronaba como si fuera de papel. Tsunade debió aferrarla con fuerza ya que la muchacha descontrolada pataleaba e intentaba zafarse de su agarre para ir donde los escombros aun ardían.

-¡SASUKE!

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR: :( y se termino el capituloooooooooo llegando al final de esta historia :( espero ya que el** **próximo capitulo sea el ultimo y darle final a esta bella historia. ¿ se salvara Sasuke? o ...¿morirá aplastado por la casa? :O ¿que sucederá? me pondré mala ? muajajaja.**

 **Obviamente no podría faltar mis agradecimientos a todos los que me escribieron *.* leo todos sus mensajes y se me hincha el pecho de orgullo (por mi misma claro xd) al ver que les gusta mi historia , redacción y dramas . Todos completamente inventados por mi y bueno ...solo lo hago para divertirlos :D**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR LEYENDOME ^.^NOS LEEMOS EN EL ULTIMOOOOOOOOO CAPITULOOOOOOOOOOOO (o eso espero xd)**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	21. Chapter 21

**21\. Te amo.**

La lluvia caía sin piedad sobre su cuerpo dejando que el frío le calara hasta la medula y sus ropas se empaparan rápidamente , mas eso no le importo. Ya nada tenia sentido, el capricho de la vida la había llevado a conocer el dolor mas profundo que podía experimentar.

Una mano suave y delicada se poso sobre la de ella intentando reconfortarla ; aquel gesto hizo que levantara su rostro , mas por inercia, que por querer realmente hacerlo.

-todo pasara Sakura-chan.

La joven no pudo responderle, el rostro pálido pero amable de Hinata no lograron apaciguar el dolor en extremo que sentía. Paseo su vista por los presentes distinguiendo algunos rostros pero la mayoría que habían ido a darle el ultimo adiós al Salvador de Konoha no los conocía , todo el pueblo estaba ahí , todos quisieron despedir a quien destapo aquel oscuro negocio que oculto el Orfanato y quien libero a todas las jóvenes de ser vendidas y esclavizadas. Sakura observo a cada uno de los presentes , muchos despreciaron por años a Sasuke , confiscándolo a la soledad y rechazo cuando pudieron hacerle la vida mas amable , mas feliz a alguien a quien había perdido a sus padres y hermano de la noche a la mañana .

Se irguió en la silla ya que la espalda le dolía y el frío no ayudaba en apaciguar aquella molestia.

El padre hizo la señal de la cruz y 4 jóvenes empezaron a descender el cajón de madera que tenia el símbolo Uchiha tallado en la tapa. Su corazón se detuvo y le fue imposible detener las lagrimas , caían sin parar mezclándose con la lluvia todo eso no podía ser real , su mente se negaba a creerlo.

Naruto se le acerco para cubrirla con una sombrilla impermeable. El joven rubio parecía haber envejecido en poco tiempo ya que su rostro lucia demacrado y unas grandes ojeras alrededor de sus bellos ojos delataban que no había dormido nada en días o semanas. Lo observo algo confundida ya que recordaba haber estado en el incendio y posterior derrumbe de la casona pero su memoria llegaba hasta ahí. No sabia como había llegado al funeral de Sasuke ni cuando rescataron su cuerpo ni todo lo que debió venir después del derrumbe.

-¿te sientes bien Sakura-chan?

Naruto fijo sus azules ojos en ella preocupado , la joven estaba con un vestido negro de luto , su piel pálida y sus labios algo morados debido al frío le daban un aspecto enfermizo y fantasmal. Sakura solo lo miro sin responderle , aquella pregunta estaba de mas ya que no podía sentirse bien cuando estaba enterrando al único hombre que había amado y quien seria el padre de su hijo. Poso sus manos en su plano vientre sintiendo lastima de si misma , huérfana , con un hijo en camino y enterrando al amor de su vida quien pereció en aquel terrible incendio, definitivamente no podía ser real todo aquello.

Los jóvenes que descendieron el ataúd empezaron a taparlo con tierra , todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y lanzar un sin fin de flores al agujero que se comenzaba llenar perdiendo de vista el cajón. Sakura los observaba incrédula de lo que estaba viviendo, un hombre tan fuerte y saludable como Sasuke Uchiha no podía acabar de esa forma , no podía dejarla sin despedirse de ella , sin perdonarlo por todas las cosas horribles que le dijo cuando se fue de su hacienda , no podía abandonar la vida desconociendo que seria padre.…simplemente no podía dejarla sola. Se levanto temblorosa del asiento , acercándose al agujero. Lo observo como si fuera lo mas interesante que pudiera mirar , extendió sus brazos para dejarse caer, si Sasuke se había muerto ya no tenia sentido que ella siguiera viviendo. Podía soportar muchas cosas pero no en existir en un mundo donde Sasuke Uchiha no estuviera. Cerro sus ojos y se lanzo , el vértigo la envolvió y la oscuridad se hizo presente.

Despertó sobre saltada en al cama con su flequillo pegado a la frente producto del sudor y las lagrimas que debió derramar mientras dormía. Se sentó con algo de dificultad e intento tranquilizarle. La angustia y ganas de llorar seguían en ella como si la pesadilla que tuvo hubiese sido real.

Achico un poco sus ojos para poder acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación , las cortinas estaban cerradas impidiendo que entraran los rayos del sol. Sintió unos pasos en la escalera de madera y luego la manilla de la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Tsunade-sama. Traía una bandeja con comida y vendajes , entro en el cuarto ignorando su presencia. La mujer dejo la bandeja sobre una cómoda y luego abrió las cortinas iluminando la habitación.

Cuando le presto atención la rubia dio un pequeño sobresalto llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Dios mío niña me asustaste …creí que estarías dormida.

-Pues…ya ve que no…

-Que bueno , Sakura ..hemos estado muy preocupados por ti .

Tsunade se acerco a la muchacha sentándose al borde de la cama , le corrió el flequillo y le sonrío con sinceridad.

-¿dormiste bien?

-¿que pasa Tsunade-sama?¿donde estoy?¿que paso..?

-¿no recuerdas nada?

-No mucho Tsunade-sama ….estoy confundida .

Sakura se llevo una mano a su cabeza, intentando ordenar sus últimos recuerdos y sucesos para poder entender en donde estaba. La habitación en la que despertó le era muy familiar , reconociendo los colores de las paredes azul claro y el toque masculino del cuarto.

-yaa tranquila muchacha …mira te traje sopa bébela mientras yo curo tus heridas y te cuento ¿ok?

Tsunade le acerco la bandeja y con mucho cuidado empezó a quitarle los vendajes a la joven. Aquella niña era como una hija para ella , llego tan pequeña al Orfanato y con el tiempo se le pego la chiquilla a sus faldas , cada vez que atendía a alguna joven enferma o herida Sakura estaba ahí mirándola con curiosidad y luego asistiéndola en cada procedimiento que ella realizaba y con el tiempo se convirtió en su mano derecha , aprendiendo y absorbiendo todos los conocimientos médicos que ella poseía.

Le sonrío para tranquilizarla , las medicinas aplicadas en Sakura la dejaban somnolienta y con efecto amnésico.

-bien.. llevas 4 días semi inconsciente niña , sufriste un desmayo en el incendio y te hemos revisado varios médicos . Estas embarazada y llegamos a la conclusión de que debíamos mantenerte descansando para que aquel bebe que llevas en el vientre se aferre a ti y tu no lo pierdas producto de la fuerte conmoción emocional que tuviste.

Sakura bebía la sopa de pollo mientras la escuchaba atenta y con miedo de preguntar por lo que sucedió después de que ella perdiera el conocimiento . Aquella pesadilla seguía fresca en su cabeza y temía de saber que paso con Sasuke.

-Así que te llevamos al sanatorio primero y bueno…el simio de Uchiha insistió en que estarías mejor atendida aquí en su casa.

-¿Sasuke esta vivo?

-¿como que vivo? Claro que si niña , la casa se le vino encima de su cabeza sin embargo el hombre tiene mas vidas que un gato y mucha suerte. Sufrió algunas quemaduras y contusiones junto con su amigo el rubio pero nada serio. Salvaron a Ten-Ten ella aun se recupera en el Sanatorio pero estará bien.

-¿que paso con Sasori? ¿la señora Kaguya?

-aaa...ellos fueron ejecutados ayer , el Hokage les dio pena de muerte ..los crímenes que cometieron fueron imperdonables y se les dio la máxima condena ...aaaa y nombró como hijo ilustre de Konoha a Sasuke y a Naruto , el pueblo aclamo a Sasuke como el futuro Hokage pero el lo rechazo y creo que Naruto lo acepto...es algo anti social Uchiha.

-ooo...vaya...yo...Tsunade-sama debo ver a Sasuke debo hablar con él..

Sakura se quito las mantas de encima y se levanto de manera rápida , Tsunade la tomo de un brazo y la volvió a sentar. El rostro pálido de su pupila y el temblor en su cuerpo le indicaban que aun no estaba en condiciones de levantarse.

-¡Niña por dios!Debes tener mas cuidado. Quédate acostada y yo le pediré que venga a verte.

-Quiero verlo ahora…por favor Tsunade-sama …debo hablar con él …

-Tranquila cariño..el en estos momentos esta hablando con un joven mmmm que se llama…¿Sai? O algo así , luego subirá a verte ..ahora déjame curarte esas heridas.

Tsunade se sentó junto a la joven quien ante el nombre del Shimura no pudo disimular su nerviosismo. Las cosas con su ex prometido debían aclararse , desconocía si Sasuke tendría o no las intenciones de acabar con aquel absurdo compromiso pero si el no lo anulaba lo haría ella. No podia contraer nupcias con alguien a quien no amaba y mucho menos estando embarazada.

-Tsunade..¿Sasuke…sabe ..que estoy…?

-¿embarazada? Sí ..los médicos hablaron con él ..asumo que él es el padre de tu criatura..¿verdad?

Sakura trago saliva asintiendo en silencio, no contaba con que el Uchiha supiera de su estado y ahora se sentía mucho mas nerviosa al desconocer que pasaría con ellos.

Tsunade termino su quehacer y se detuvo unos momentos a contemplar a su pupila quien parecía tener una crisis de ausencia observando la pared.

-Oye..Sakura…

La joven de ojos esmeralda llevo su atención hacia la que alguna vez fue su mentora en el arte de sanar.

-No se que cosas habrán pasado entre ustedes como para que tu terminaras en aquel lugar Akatsuki y el Uchiha casi perdiera la vida por ti pero te aseguro que ese gruñón y huraño hombre te ama y estoy segura de que en estos momentos esta arreglando las cosas con el que era tu prometido.

Tsunade le dio una palmada suave en la espalda a la muchacha para luego dejarla sola en la habitación. La joven poso sus manos en su plano vientre sin poder creer aun, que en su interior se gestaba vida. Su futuro era muy incierto y necesitaba saber que desiciones tomaría . Se levanto algo temblorosa de la cama y salió de la habitación para bajar las escaleras de manera lenta y calmada. El mareo la invadió al estar tantos días en reposo y ahora estar caminando sin embargo eso no la detuvo. Respiro hondo y a paso firme camino hacia el despacho de Sasuke. Se observo las ropas las cuales no eran las mas adecuadas para verlo . Aquel holgado camisón blanco le dejaba al descubierto sus brazos mostrando sus heridas que en algún momento fueron moradas casi negras y ahora estaban mas pálidas , se peino con las manos para verse algo mas presentable y golpeo la puerta del despacho. La voz masculina al interior del lugar le provoco escalofríos y una sensación de alegría ya que todavía la pena de aquella pesadilla no se le iba y oír su voz le calmaba su ser.

Entro en el cuarto , sonriéndole a los dos hombres que compartían una tasa de café de manera despreocupada. Uno sentado frente al otro siendo separados por el escritorio, quedaron mirándola sorprendidos por unos segundos hasta que el peli negro se levanto rápido de su asiento y se poso al lado de la joven.

-¿que haces aquí? Debes descansar hacer reposo …¿por que saliste de mi pieza?

Sasuke la inspeccionaba con la mirada en busca de alguna herida abierta o algún indicio de dolor que esta pudiera estar experimentando. Sakura fijo sus ojo en el , quien de manera inconsciente le aumentaba los latidos de su corazón y su estomago parecía tener miles de mariposas revolotear.

-Volverás a la cama hasta que los médicos digan lo contrario.

El Uchiha la tomo de la mano obligándola a seguirlo, era inaceptable que la joven estuviera en pie después de haber sufrido aquellas horribles heridas , golpes y la conmoción experimentada hace un par de días.

-Sasuke..espera..quiero hablar con Sai.

Sakura no se movió de su sitio y tampoco le quito la vista a Sasuke , debía admitir que jamas le gusto que este le diera ordenes ni aquel tono tan mandón que poseía de manera natural sin embargo en aquel momento el regocijo que experimento al ver la preocupación de Sasuke por ella era impagable.

-No ..ya e hablado con él esta todo resuelto ..te devuelves a la cama.

Sakura comenzó a ponerse roja de la rabia que le estaba dando , ella era quien debía hablar con Sai el se merecía una explicación de su parte sentía el deber de dar la cara y que este la pudiera perdonar. Sasuke le soltó la muñeca molesto , no podía creer lo inconsciente que podía ser Sakura ante el estado en que se encontraba . Él fue quien Movilizo a todos los médicos del pueblo para que la atendieran y sanaran para que no le pasara absolutamente nada , acepto a aquella bruja de mujer llamada Tsunade a vivir bajo su techo todo por el bien de ella , se habia desvelado 4 días enteros vigilando su sueño y curando sus heridas para que no se infectaran y esta chiquilla parecía decidida a mandar al traste de la basura todos los sacrificios y cuidados que él con tanto esmero le había brindado.

Se miraron ambos desafiantes , Sakura con sus brazos en jarra y Sasuke con los suyos cruzados sobre su pecho. El ambiente se comenzaba a cargar en tensión , el cual se disipo por la interrupción de Sai.

-jajajajajajajaja …ayyy….muchachos …si parecen un matrimonio de viejos jajajajajaj

El joven Shimura palmeo sus manos sin poder parar de reír. Observar aquella pareja discutir le causaba gracia y estaba seguro que quienes debían conversar y aclarar la cosas eran ellos. Se levanto de su asiento poniéndose en frente de Sakura. La observo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y la abrazo. La muchacha quedo estupefacta ante aquel gesto correspondiéndole el abrazo. Sasuke tenso su mandíbula y apretó sus puños, los celos nuevamente se hacían presentes sintiéndose hasta estupido ya que Sai parecía mas el hermano mayor de Sakura que un amante.

-lo siento Sai…yo…no puedo casarme contigo.

Las lagrimas de la joven no se hicieron esperar , le dolía tener que rechazar al Shimura , se sentía culpable de que el hombre tuviera que pasar nuevamente por una ruptura amorosa y peor la hacia sentír el hecho de que le oculto todo lo que sucedió entre ella y Sasuke , lo cual resulto en un bebe.

-tranquila Sakura…jamas creí que tu alguna día pudieras amarme de la forma en que amas a Uchiha y me alegro de que estes viva.

Sai se separo de la joven y le seco las lagrimas de su rostro para luego elevarle el mentón y hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

-no llores mas que le hará mal al bebe que esperas , Uchiha se a esmerado mucho en que te recuperes y tu debes poner de tu parte.

-¿me perdonas?

-¿perdonarte? Jajajajaja no tengo nada que perdonar, nuestro compromiso siempre estuvo destinado a romperse jajaja …Sasuke ya hablo conmigo y creo que lo mejor es terminar con nuestro noviazgo y que ustedes dos arreglen sus diferencias …

-lo siento mucho Sai ….tu…eres el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer..solo que yo..

-shhhh ya tranquila , soy el hombre perfecto para cualquier pero no para ti. Ahora debes ir a la cama antes de que Uchiha te eche al hombro y te suba a su pieza.

Sakura se largo a reir ante el comentario del Shimura mientras que Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada , estaban hablando como si el no estuviera presente y peor tratándolo como un hombre cavernícola aunque la idea de subir de esa forma a Sakura no era tan descabellada .

-bien…yo me retiro , vendré a verte seguido Sakura antes de mi partida a Europa , siempre y cuando a Uchiha no le importe claro.

-¿te iras?

Sakura se sorprendió por la decisión que Sai estaba tomando , sin embargo no la encontraba tan mala ya que había sido rechazado en dos oportunidades y ya nada lo retenía en Konoha.

-Sí me iré una larga temporada a Europa , pero en un tiempo mas estaré Bien ... bueno ahora los dejo , adiós Sakura te deseo la mejor de las suertes y Sasuke…cuídalos mucho.

Sai le beso la frente a Sakura y luego le dio un apretón de manos al peli negro, siendo acompañado por este a la entrada de la casona.

-te mereces una disculpa por mi parte no debí nunca competer a Sakura contigo , fue poco honesto .

-jajaja no pasa nada …no es la primera mujer que me arrebatas jajaja

Sakura los observo desde el interior de la vivienda , sentía que debía darles algo de intimidad a los dos jovenes para que limaran sus asperezas.

-lo siento pero te aseguro que la primera vez fue sin intención ..solo que ahora..Sakura…ella …

-te enamoraste de ella y lo comprendo , es hermosa de buen corazón y muy inteligente, te mereces una mujer así a tu lado, solo cuídala y hazla feliz.

Ambos hombres se dieron un apretón de manos para despedirse. Sai se subió a su carruaje y partió de la hacienda mientras que Sasuke camino tranquilamente hacia Sakura quien le sonreía.

-¿por que sonríes?

-fue muy honorable de tu parte pedirle perdón a Sai.

-mmmmmmm

-enserio…creo que no lo habrías hecho meses atrás…..cuando te conocí.

-claro…ahora te vas a acostar , sube que tenemos que hablar.

Sakura lo observo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y dirigiéndose hacia el segundos piso. Sasuke la observo hasta que desparecido por las escalares y camino en dirección a la cocina, se encontró a Karin sentada mirando por la ventana que daba hacia los cultivos con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-al fin te encuentro…¿que es lo que te pasa?

El peli negro tomo una jarra de vidrio la cual contenía agua de manzanilla y vertió un poco en una taza, aquel brebaje Tsunade-sama le dijo que debía beber Sakura para que calmara sus nervios y el bebe se aferrara en su vientre, mientras hacia eso no le quitaba la vista a su empleada , quien llevaba desaparecida desde el día anterior de la haciendo sin que nadie supiera de su paradero.

-Karin..te hice una pregunta.

-¿por que?

La muchacha poso su mirada en Sasuke , sin poder contener la pena que sentía. Desde el día en que salio como un loco desquiciado sobre Serpiente en busca de esa mosca muerta que ella supo que lo había perdido para siempre. Debía tener un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia esa mojigata como para que Sasuke se trastornara de esa manera y arriesgara su vida por la de ella. Aquello le había roto su corazón y la noticia de que estaba esperando un hijo de Sasuke termino por enterrar cualquier esperanza que poseía hacia el ,aquello la destrozo por completo. Se sentía traicionada por el Uchiha y el odio hacia esa niña sin gracia la estaba consumiendo.

Sasuke la observo levantando una ceja sin comprender a que iba su pregunta y el llanto de la muchacha.

-¿por que me hiciste esto? …yo….que ..te e servido de manera incondicional toda mi vida..

-Karin no te estoy entendiendo.

-¡MALDICIÓN SASUKE!yo estoy enamorada de ti desde que era una niña , desde que te vi por primera vez cuando llegue a esta casa con mi madre. Siempre tuve la ilusión de que algún día te fijarías en mi pero …llego esa zorra y todos parecieron encandilarse con ella.

Sasuke apretó la taza que tenia en su mano intentando calmarse ,las afiladas palabras que Karin uso para referirse a la que seria su futura esposa y madre de su hijo lo encolerizaron.

-Debió haber muerto esa mujer cuando le metí la serpiente en su cama , yo quería que la mordiera pero noooooo …tu tuviste que ayudarla y arriesgaste tu vida por la de ella…¡ELLA NO SE LO MERECE!

Karin se levanto de su silla con impulso haciendo que esta se cayera para luego darle un golpe en la mesa, mirando a su jefe de manera desquiciada.

-¡BASTA!

Sasuke camino rápidamente hacia su empleada y la tomo con rudeza de un brazo arrastrándola hacia el cuarto que usaba para dormir. La lanzo en el interior y comenzó a abrir todos los cajones de la cómoda en donde la muchacha guardaba sus ropas y pertenencias.

-¡TE LARGAS AHORA DE MI HACIENDA! NO TIENES NADA MAS QUE HACER AQUI , LARGATE Y AGRADECE QUE NO TE AZOTO POR LO QUE INTENTASTE CONTRA SAKURA.

Sasuke lanzaba todo lo que tenia a su paso al suelo , completamente fuera de control. Aquella noche en que la serpiente casi muerde a Sakura pudo haber sido fatal para la joven y todo provocado por su empleada , aquella mujer que el creía que era de confianza lo había atacado donde mas le dolía. No podía seguir manteniéndola bajo el mismo techo que la Haruno , le dolía tener que expulsarla de su hacienda de aquella manera pero si el quería tener una vida tranquila y feliz junto a la mujer que amaba , debía sacar a todos los que intentaron arrebatarle lo mas preciado que tenia.

Karin lo miraba horrorizada , sin poder creer que la estuvieran corriendo …no tenia a donde ir ni parientes a los que acudir , habia servido toda su vida en la hacienda Uchiha y no sabia que otra cosa hacer para ganarse la vida. Su desesperación fue tal que no le importo humillarse ante Sasuke. Se lanzó a sus pies abrazando sus piernas implorando otra oportunidad.

-Por favor..Sasuke..no me eches a la calle , yo no tengo a donde ir ni a quien acudir yo…yo solo e servido en tu hacienda a ti ..yo..por favor no me heches.

Sasuke la observo cabreado con el llanto de la mujer y asqueado por su actuar, no sentía ningún remordimiento por Karin por el contrario no creía en sus palabras y no estaba dispuesto en poner en riesgo la vida de Sakura nuevamente y mucho menos la de su hijo.

-Lo siento Karin …atentaste contra la vida de mi mujer y eso es una traición hacia mi persona , así que recoge tus cosas , pídele a Suigestu que te pague por cada año trabajado en esta casa y te de suficiente dinero para que puedas estabilizarte y vivir tranquila lejos de mi y mi familia. Antes de que oscurezca te quiero fuera de mi hacienda y si te veo cerca de mi mujer juro que no seré tan misericordioso como lo estoy siendo ahora.

Karin lo miraba desde el suelo horrorizada sin poder creer que su permanencia en aquella hacienda se había acabado. Se solto de las piernas de Sasuke y empezó a recoger sus cosas , sabia que si seguía insistiendo se iría solo con sus desgastadas ropas del lugar y ya no podía darse el lujo de irse sin ni un solo peso. Lo observo por ultima vez a él , aquel hombre que le quitaba el sueño y que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estaba fuera de su alcanza….lo había perdido para siempre.

Sasuke salió asfixiado del cuarto de su ex empleada , le dolía tener que echarla pero sabia que era lo mejor. De ahora en adelante su vida cambiaria , ya no estaría mas solo ni tendría que beber en las noches para poder dormir y espantar sus propios fantasmas, ya no porque en su cuarto lo esperaba la que seria su esposa y quien le daría a su primer hijo , aquella chiquilla valiente que lo encontró en el bosque moribundo hace tantos meses atrás y le puso su mundo de cabeza. Sonrió y subió a la segunda planta de su casa , estaba ansioso por poder arreglar las cosas con Sakura por rogarle que lo perdonara por la manera tan cruel que la alejo de su vida, por mentirle en su cara y decirle todas las barbaridades la noche en que se caso Naruto.

Respiro hondo antes de entrar , un escalofrío le recorrió su medula y el palpitar acelerado de su corazón no ayudaban en disminuir su nerviosismo. Entro sin titubear mas a su cuarto, paseo su negra mirada por la habitación encontrándose a Sakura sentada en el borde de la cama cabizbaja , parecía inquieta moviendo sus manos. EL camisón blanco y holgado le daba un toque virginal a la muchacha , ella eran pura tan buena que lo hacia sentir indigno. Movió su cabeza para espantar aquellos pensamientos , debía alejar de su mente el pesimismo ya que si Sakura lo rechazaba o se negaba a tener una vida junto a él no sabia como seguir viviendo.

Se sentó a su lado y se aclaro la garganta para poder hablar. Sakura levanto su rostro pero no lo miro , estaba al borde de la histeria con ganas de lanzarse por el segundo piso ya que temía por lo que tuviera que decirle Sasuke.

-Sakura…yo ..quería ..pedirte perdón por haberte expuesto a tremendo peligro , si no te hubieses ido de mi casa jamas habrías pasado por todo lo que pasaste.

Sasuke agacho su cabeza avergonzado, su espalda estaba rígida y sus puños apretados descansaban sobre sus piernas. Siempre le fue difícil hablar y expresar sus sentimientos y ahora todo era mas complejo al estar en presencia de Sakura.

La peli rosa apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de este y se mantuvo en silencio escuchándolo atenta, quería incentivarlo a que hablara que abriera su corazón y la dejara entrar.

-cuando Naruto vino a decirme que te habías ido y la bruja de Kayuga confirmó mis sospechas de que estabas con Sasori …creí volverme loco , me desquicie al saberte en peligro y yo ignorante ante todo eso , lejos de ti para protegerte …yo en ese momento me di cuenta…de ..lo importante que eres para mi.

El joven hacendado trago saliva con fuerza , sus manos le seguían sudando y temía que Sakura escuchara el latir de su corazón. Se sentía como un adolescente confesándole su amor.

-Quiero que sepas que …si tu me permites…si tu me dejas yo me haré cargo de ti y de mi hijo , sabes que conmigo no te faltara nada y …

Sakura se levanto de golpe, esperaba una confesión de amor o una aclaración de los sentimientos que Sasuke pudiese tener hacia ella y no el detalle de lo que ella obtendría si lo aceptaba como el padre de su hijo , ella jamas habia sido interesada y no se aprovecharía de su embarazo . Se sentía muy ofendida y estar en cinta la hacia ser mas emocional de lo normal.

-¿que estas insinuando? Crees que me importan tus riquezas y tierras y ¿todo tu maldito dinero?

Sasuke la observo intentando comprender la actitud de la muchacha , su intención no era discutir ya suficiente había tenido con Karin y la intensa conversación con Sai como para culminar su día con la furia de una mujer embarazada.

-Sakura creo que no me exprese bien yo..

-¡claro que no te expresaste bien! Yo no soy una mujer interesada y me insultas al creer que utilizare a mi hijo para sacarte algún provecho.

Sasuke se levanto de la cama molesto por las palabras de ella , no le estaba dando tiempo para aclarar la situación de los dos y tampoco para confesarle cuanto la amaba a ella y el bebe que esperaba , no le estaba dando tiempo para nada. Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación con los brazos cruzados en su pecho hechando chispas de rabia .

-quien te has creído para insinuar algo así …tan bajo ..tan ruin como querer sacarte dinero usando la vida de un inocente , yo que …que..te e amado que aguante tus desprecios , tus insultos …y pese a todo te sigo amando …cuando la casa se derrumbo y se te vino encima pensé que morirías y ..yo no puedo …ni siquiera pensar en un mundo donde tu no existas y….te da igual porque tu solo crees que quiero tu dinero..

Sakura hablaba sin parar moviendo sus brazos para acentuar mas su molestia mientras caminaba de un lado a otro , tornando sus mejillas rojas y una pequeña vena se comenzaba a marcar en su sien. Sasuke la observo mas preocupado de que sufriera un colapso que de las cosas que le decía. Su pecho se inflo al escuchar la confesión de amor que le estaba haciendo y sin mas la tomo de un brazo jalando hacia él. La muchacha choco contra su pecho y el la abrazo , con delicadeza para no dañarla pero de manera firme.

-gracias Sakura por llegar a mi vida, gracias por salvarme de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba y gracias por amarme…yo …no soy perfecto y fui un idiota al haberte alejado de mi vida como lo hice pero tenia miedo que te pasara algo malo a mi lado y no pudiera protegerte , fui un estupido en poner tu vida en peligro y la de mi hijo …

Sakura escuchaba atenta las palabras que le decía Sasuke casi en un murmullo en su oido. Habían pasado por muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo , peligros , enemigos que los acechaban pero estaba segura de que todo valía la pena.

-Sakura…yo…te amo.. te amo demasiado , te amo tanto que me duele hasta respirar si tu no estas cerca, te amo al punto de entregar mi vida para que tu estes a salvo , te amo y aunque se que no me merezco tu perdón , ni una mujer como tu y mucho menos que me des un hijo …quiero que te cases con este ogro gruñón y mal educado.

Ambos se quedaron así abrazados sin moverse, Sakura lloraba estaba conmocionada por la declaración de amor por las palabras que jamas pensó que alguien pudiera decirle y mucho menos Sasuke. Lloro de felicidad entre sus brazos e hizo algo de esfuerzo por separarse de el ,lo miro directo a los ojos sonriéndole, se puso de puntitas y lo beso , habían sido demasiadas semanas en las que no volvió a probar aquellos labios tan varoniles y apasionados y no volvería a perder el tiempo con él. Sasuke la apego mas hacia el , sus manos se estrecharon en la cintura de Sakura apretándola y respondiéndole aquel beso con la misma pasión con que ella lo besaba.

Tuvieron que separarse un momento para poder oxigenar sus cuerpo y calmar sus respiraciones.

-¿supongo que eso es un sí?

Sasuke le levanto una ceja sonriéndole, aquel día esa pequeña chiquilla lo había hecho el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

-Sí.

Sakura se seco las lagrimas de felicidad y se colgó del cuello del que seria su futuro marido , convenciendo de que los esperaba un futuro lleno de obstáculos , desafíos y dificultades que no le importaba sobrellevar si Sasuke se quedaba a su lado.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR: ¡hola chicas!e vuelto después de varias semanas de ausencia :(((( mil disculpas ._. ...pero volví y les traje el ultimo capitulo de esta hermosa historia ...oo me rompe el corazón al terminarla , se que quedaron con ganas de mas perooooooo estoy redactando el epilogo para darle un buen cierre a la historia :) , tomare algunas sugerencias que me dieron por ahí :D . GRACIAS A CADA UNO DE LOS QUE ME LEYERON , DE LOS QUE SUFRIERON Y SE ANGUSTIARON CON INOCENCIA :D , a sus mensajes a todos toditos toditos los que me leen :D a las mas de 9.000 visitas y bueno feliz de que ayan pasado un rato agradable junto a mi historia besitos y prometo subir muy pronto el epilogo :D**

 **PD:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de completa autoridad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo entretención ,el drama es de mi completa creación, QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU PLAGIO, si desean publicar mi historia en otras paginas web deberán pedir mi autorización.**


	22. Chapter 22

**EPILOGO**

Mientras amasaba se encontraba pendiente de la olla que empezaba a hervir y con ello estaba segura que la mermelada de moras estaría lista para sacarla del fuego.

Estiro la masa en la enorme mesa de madera y empezó con un molde de fierro a cortarla en forma de círculos , se sentía orgullosa de si misma por el avance que había tenido en la cocina , ya que mientras estuvo en el Orfanato ella estaba encargada de ayudar a sanar a su compañeras enfermas y jamas pudo aprender a cocinar , sin embargo ahora era capaz de hacer un banquete si se lo proponía . Debió detenerse un momento ya que su espalda le dolía cada día mas con el vientre abultado que cargaba , sonrío al sentir un movimiento de su bebe.

-yaa..tranquila ..ya estarán listas las galletas y las comeremos todas.

Sakura llevo una bandeja llena de la masa recién cortada y salió al patio trasero en donde su marido le había construido un horno de barro. Introdujo la bandeja y se seco el sudor de su frente. Volvió a tomarse un pequeño relajo mientras observaba las tierras en las cuales ella vivía y se sentía por fin en un hogar . Los hombres trabajaban de manera animada ,eran demasiado extensas que no lograba verles el final. Sonrió aquel año tendrían una excelente cosecha.

-¡MAMÁ!

La joven se giro alertada por la voz de su hijo de 5 años quien la llamaba a gritos , iba a entrar en pánico pero se calmo al instante ya que Suigestu lo traía arriba del caballo y este no paraba de gritarle para que lo viera montar.

-¿otra vez se fue al rio?

Sakura se acerco hacia ellos con algo de dificultad ya que la tierra estaba siendo arada lo que hacia el terreno mas inestable y su enorme vientre no le hacían las cosas fáciles.

Suigestu le sonrió mientras bajaba del caballo y al pequeño que no soltaba las riendas del equino.

-Así es..estuvo a punto de lanzarse al rio pero alcance a agarrarlo si Sasuke se entera de que estuvo solo cerca del rió me va a asesinar.

-jajajaja tranquilo guardare el secreto ..¿Tsuke cuantas veces te e dicho que no debes ir solo hacia el rio?

Sakura cargo al niño en sus brazos mientras que el pequeño le daba besos en sus mejillas para disminuir el enfado de su madre.

-creo que no deberías cargarlo …Sakura..en tu estado ..podrías lastimarte y ..Sasuke..

-te asesinaría ..ya lo se ya lo se ..pero debo enseñarle a este pequeño rebelde que debe obedecerme.

Sakura le beso la mejilla al niño y se encaminó de nuevo hacia su casa.

-mami..¿cuando va a nacer mi hermano?

-mmmmm le quedan un par de meses pero ya no es mucho.

-mami..¿cuanto tiempo es un par de meses?

Sakura se largo a reír ante las preguntas de su hijo y lo deposito en el suelo . Definitivamente no estaba en condiciones de cargarlo ya que Tsuke estaba cada día crecía mas al igual que su vientre. Le ordeno los negros cabellos y sus ropas.

-cariño ten paciencia ..acaso ..¿ya no quieres a Sarada? Ella esta jugando solita en el comedor ..ve a jugar con tu hermana pequeña y no te ensucies las ropas que pronto llegara el tío Naruto y Sai …¿entendido?

-¡SÍ! …mami ..va a venir ¿boruto y Inojin?

-Si mi vida ahora ve a jugar con Sarada y no vuelvas a ir solo al rió …¿entendido?

-Sí.

El pequeño salió corriendo hacia el comedor mientras Sakura volvía a la cocina , la olla con mermelada estaba en su punto justo y se apresuro a sacarla del fuego. Su espalda volvía a dolerle teniendo que sentarse en la renovada cocina para calmar la molestia. Llevaba 5 años de matrimonio los cuales habían sido una locura , su familia cada año que pasaba aumentaba en integrantes y a sus 23 años ya estaba esperando su 3 hijo , amaba a Tsuke y a Sarada pero era muy agotador ser madre y esposa a la vez y temía que si seguían así llenarían la hacienda de niños. Se largo a reír ante ese pensamiento , ella feliz cuidaba de sus hijos pero necesitaría un poco de ayuda.

Empezo a colocar todas las cosas que preparo para sus invitados en la mesa del patio , aquella tarde habia invitado a Naruto y a Sai con sus respectivas esposas a que cenaran en su casa.

Aquel hogar ya no era ni la sombra de lo que fue cuando ella llego a vivir a la jardín resplandecía lleno de flores de diversas especies , algunas traídas desde tierras lejanas y otras nativas de Konoha, lo que le daba muchos colores al patio y aromatizaba el aire. La casona fue pintada de blanco por fuera y colores pasteles por dentro, Sasuke le hizo una amplia cocina y tuvieron que hacer mas dormitorio para los niños. La casa siempre estaba llena de ruido ya sea por sus hijos que adoraban hacer travesuras siendo Sarada de 3 años la mente pensante y Tsuke el que ejecutaba todas las maldades que se les pudieran ocurrir , ademas de que la gente del pueblo la visitaba con frecuencia como muestra de agradecimiento con su marido por haber salvado a todas esas muchachas de la prostitución.

Se sonrió satisfecha al ver como había quedado la enorme mesa ordenada , estaba repleta de pasteles , dulces , panes , jamón , queso y un sin fin de delicias que esperaba que sus invitados disfrutaran. Se auto felicito y volvió a adentrarse en la cocina le faltaban un par de cosas por colocar y todo estaría perfecto.

-muchacha debes descansar o harás que esa criatura nazca antes de tiempo.

Nekobaa tenia en brazos a Sarada quien había ensuciado su vestido blanco con un lápiz de carbon. Sakura la observo molesta ya que sus invitados no tardarían en llegar y era la cuarta vez que cambiaba de ropa a la pequeña.

-¿podría usted cambiar a Sarada?

-claro muchacha, deje mi tienda en el pueblo para venir a ser la empleada de la señora Uchiha.

-jajaja no diga eso sabe que usted esta aquí viviendo con nosotros como parte de esta familia…es solo que estoy agotada..

-jajaja lo se muchacha solo bromeo me gusta cuidar de estos demonios que tienes de hijos jajajajaja

-lo se ..y le pido disculpas si la molestan..son unos niños inquietos y..

-ya niña tranquila tus hijos son la viva imagen de su padre ,el era terrible cuando niño con Naruto hacían y desasían , volviendo locos a sus padres jajajajajaj…bien vámonos Sarada a vestirnos que ya viene la alta sociedad a comer jajajaja

La anciana mujer se encamino al interior de la vivienda llevándose a la pequeña peli negra con ella. Sakura respiro profundo mientras se masajeaba la espalda , el silencio en la casona le dieron 5 minutos de relajo sin embargo su instinto maternal le indicaba que el silencio era sinónimo de peligro. Entro en el comedor sin encontrar a Tsuke y salió rápido hacia los cultivos sabiendo que su hijo tenia una fijación con irse a meter al rio.

-¡TSUKE!

Grito mientras caminaba lo mas rápido que podía por los cultivos aumentando su angustia de no ver a su hijo , le pregunto a alguno de los trabajadores si lo habían visto pero estos negaban con la cabeza. Una punzada en su vientre la hicieron jadear sin embargo no se detuvo. Hasta que a lo lejos diviso a su marido quien traía colgado del cuello de la camisa y suspendido en el aire a Tsuke. Se acerco a ella de manera rápida y sonriéndole.

-mira a quien me encontré camino al rió.

Sasuke movió en el aire a su hijo mayor quien miraba asustado a su padre, la altura le daba vértigo y mas que lo balancearan como si fuera un muñeco.

Sakura se tranquilizo al ver que su hijo estaba bien pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor ante la nueva punzada en su vientre. El peli negro bajo a su hijo con cuidado y se acerco a su esposa , estaba algo pálida y su frente perlada en sudor.

-¿te sientes bien? ¿que pasa Sakura? ¿ya te reviso Nekobaa? …o Tsunade…¿ya llego?

Sasuke se acerco a su esposa y poso su mano en la frente de esta pensando en que quizás había enfermado y a eso se debía su palidez . La joven le sonrió para tranquilizar a su marido e hijo .

-tranquilo es solo cansancio ...¿vamos a la casa? Te debes bañar y cambiar ropas , los invitados llegarán pronto y mira a este pequeño rebelde .

Sakura se irguió y observó de manera desaprobatoria a su hijo ya que este había ensuciado con tierra su pantalón y camisa.

-¿segura que estás bien? Me preocupa tu palidez...quizás debas hacer reposo y suspender la cena de hoy.

-no , e trabajado mucho para que salga todo bien y por un pequeño dolor no cancelaré nada , ademas con mi hija estamos bien.

-¿hija?

La pareja de padres caminaba con calma hacia la casona tomados de la mano ,mientras que Tsuke corría alrededor de ellos jugando. Sasuke le levantó una ceja ante la expresión de su joven esposa que usó para referirse a su hijo que venía en camino.

-si estoy segura de que será una niña.

Sakura le sonreía a su marido sin perder de vista a la pequeña copia de Sasuke que se alejaba de vez en cuando de ellos.

-mmmmmmmm

El hacendado torno su rostro serio , nada lo hacia mas feliz que ser padre con la llegada de su tercer hijo no solo su familia crecía en numero, el debía ser mejor persona, enseñarles valores y darles todo lo que a el le falto , sin embargo no le agradaba la idea de tener nuevamente otra niña. Sakura lo observo preocupada , conocía muy bien a aquel huraño hombre como para darse cuenta de que algo no le gustaba.

-¿no quieres otra niña?

La joven se acaricio su vientre con ganas de llorar por la actitud tan distante de su esposo. Quizás tener un tercer hijo era demasiado para su matrimonio y ahora Sasuke se arrepentía , rechazando la idea de tener al bebe o con su pensamiento machista de hombre de las cavernícolas encontraba que tener otra niña era demasiado complicado.

-No…no es eso…es otra cosa la que no me gusta.

-esposo mío …comparte conmigo que es lo que te molesta.

-es…serán monjas …si llenare mi casa de mujeres, entonces serán todas monjas.

Sakura lo observo incrédula de lo que acababa de escuchar , la angustia desapareció al instante dando paso a la risa que le provoco el comentario de su marido. Sasuke la observo molesto , para el era torturarte tener que pensar que algún día su pequeña Sarada seria cortejada y luego dada en matrimonio ante cualquier imbécil que jamas estaría a la altura de su hija y ahora si nacía otra pequeña aumentaría esa tortura el doble.

-cariño no tienes que preocuparte de eso Sarada tiene apenas 3 años ..los únicos hombres a los que ella ama es a ti y a Tsuke…jajaja tranquilo.

Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo quien cambio su expresión al instante de sentir los labios de su mujer , a una mas relajada .

-tienes razón pero es algo que me molesta…no quiero que crezca .

-aaayyy señor Sasuke Uchiha serás un suegro terrible.

-señora Sakura de Uchiha no seria suegro si fueran monjas.

La joven se largo a reír y apresuro el paso , el atardecer comenzaba a hacerse presente y con eso sus invitados estarían por llegar y su marido con su hijo seguían con las ropas sucias de tierra.

-yaa caballeros se van a ir a duchar, cambiar de ropas y ponerse lo mas guapo posible para recibir a los invitados.

La peli rosa coloco sus brazos en jarra al ver la expresión de molestia de ambos , Sasuke se cruzo de brazos sobre el pecho mientras que Tsuke imitaba la misma postura que su padre. Sakura los miro con reproche y padre e hijo decidieron que lo mejor era no hacerla enojar.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Uzumakis que al igual que los Uchihas , la familia de estos había incrementado en numero de integrantes siendo Boruto el mas revoltoso y ruidoso ya que corrió por el amplio ante jardín de la casona gritando y buscando a su amigo Tsuke , compañero de travesuras , mientras que su hermana Hiwamari se sentó tranquilamente junto a Sarada para jugar con sus muñecas de trapo.

-Hola Sakura-chan…¿como estas? Parece como si fueras a explotar en cualquier momento jajajajajaja

Naruto le dio un beso fuerte en la mejilla a la joven sin para de reír por el avanzado estado de embarazo en el que se encontraba mientras que Hinata negaba con la cabeza el comentario poco ubicado de su marido.

-lo siento Sakura-chan…ya sabes como es Naruto.

Hinata la abrazo y entrego un pequeño presente para el nuevo integrante de los Uchihas que ella misma habia tejido con mucho esmero.

-gracias Hinata , no debiste molestarte por el regalo y en cuanto a Naruto me cuestiono como es que una mujer como tu termino casada con un bruto como el jajajajajajaj

Sakura abrió la pequeña cajita y saco una manta de color blanco perfectamente tejida. Quedo maravillada ante el obsequio.

-te veras preciosa hija en esta mantita .

La peli rosa le hablo a su vientre y tuvo que contener un momento la respiración ya que su bebe le dio una fuerte patada entre sus costillas.

-¿te sientes bien Sakura?

-Sí Hinata ..es solo que …la bebe se mueve demasiado y siento que cada día soy mas pequeña para ella…pero siéntense los niños andan jugando y con Nekobaa les serviremos el té .

-¿Ino debe estar por llegar verdad?

Naruto no pudo contener las ganas de comer un pastel al mismo tiempo que preguntaba por su prima quien aun no daba señales de vida.

-Sí mando a su mensajero disculpando el retraso pero InoJin había estado oculto quien sabe donde en la hacienda de ellos y les tomo tiempo en encontrarlo pero ya deben de estar por llegar.

-¿y Sasuke?

-¿no me digas que me extrañaste?

El mencionado apareció con el pelo húmedo recién salido de una ducha caliente y terminando de abrocharse su camisa. Observo divertido a su rubio amigo de infancia quien tenia la boca llena de dulces que su esposa había cocinado con tanto esmero.

-Hola Sasuke-kun …gracias por la invitación.

-De nada Hinata…ideas de mi esposa que si le digo que no es capaz de hacerme dormir en el establo.

Ante el comentario del peli negro los presentes se largaron a reír menos Sakura quien lo fulmino con la mirada por contar tales intimidades , sin embargo su mal humor desapareció al instante cuando Sasuke se le acerco y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-¿te sientes bien ?

-Sí cariño..¿por que todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo?

Sakura lo observo algo irritada ya que todos al parecer tenían una fijación con saber sobre su estado de salud y ella no comprendía el porque siendo que se sentía de maravillas ademas no era una primeriza , era su tercer embarazo y los otros dos fueron saludables . Incluso el de Tsuke quien nació mucho antes de la fecha producto de los malos tratos que vivió con Sasori , sin embargo logro dar a luz un niño sano y fuerte, por lo que no comprendía a que venia tanta preocupación.

-¡TIA SAKURA!

Un palido niño de alrededor 4 años entro gritando y a toda velocidad , mientras sostenía su auto de madera en la mano. Se lanzo hacia las piernas de Sakura quien fue sostenida por Sasuke para que el pequeño no la hiciera caer.

-Inojin hola …que bueno que llegaron.

-Sí tia Sakura estuve buscando mi auto todo el día pero lo encontré le habia prometido a Tsuke y Boruto que lo traería...¿donde estan?

-Adentro cariño pasa .

La peli rosa le dio un beso en la coronilla al pequeño , quien salió disparado hacia el interior de la vivienda y trató de calmar la rabia de su esposo contra el menor.

-Sai no le esta enseñando nada a ese mocoso.

-Sasuke te juro que lo estoy intentando.

Sai ingreso al patio junto a su esposa Ino Yamanaka ambos venían tomados de la mano caminando muy tranquilos, ante el comentario algo acido del dueño de casa el palido hombre solo se largo a reír ya que estaba haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por educar a su hijo sin embargo a veces se sentía frustrado como padre.

-¡LLEGARON AL FIN!

Sakura camino a paso lento hacia los recién llegados , saludo a ambos con un fuerte abrazo y un beso. Las cosas con su ex prometido habían quedado en paz , sin embargo la conciencia siempre la atormento ya que Sai había quedado sin una esposa y por ende sin una familia que formar , sin embargo convenció a Ino de que viajara a Europa y que le diera una oportunidad al joven ya que había renunciado completamente a Sasuke Uchiha y era momento de que se diera otra oportunidad al amor. Que acertada fue en darle aquel consejo ya que a los meses se casaron en Francia y para cuando volvieron a Konoha la rubia ya contaba con 5 meses de embarazo.

-¿la vieja Tsunade vendrá?

Naruto pregunto de manera despreocupada , ya que su real interés estaba en acabar con el plato de galletas horneadas que tenia en frente. Su esposa Hinata le golpeo con suavidad la mano para que dejara de comer y esperara a los demás invitados.

-Sí pero como ahora es la nueva Directora del Orfanato ..tiene mucho trabajo y como yo ya no puedo ir a ayudarla con las niñas enfermas su trabajo se duplico ..pero sentémonos Tsunade-sama no se ofenderá si empezamos a comer sin ella.

Todos los adultos tomaron asiento , siendo Sasuke quien encabezaba la mesa y a su lado su joven esposa. Los niños no lograron mantenerse mucho tiempo sentados ya que estaban ansiosos por jugar y correr en el enorme patio. La tarde avanzo sin problemas , todos conversaban animadamente , se reían y hacían bromas. Sakura observo un largo instante a su marido , quien habia tenido un cambio radical en los últimos años .Su rostro el cual cuando lo conoció siempre estaba tenso y con el ceño fruncido , contestaba con monosílabos y dando ordenes a todo el mundo , incluso su postura corporal era diferente antes caminaba con la espalda encorvada y cabiz bajo como si llevara un enorme peso en ella , mientras que ahora sus labios siempre tenían una sonrisa la mayor parte de las veces era picara , sus ojos tan negros como la noche brillaban al ver a sus hijos jugar o cuando corrían a abrazarlo después de una larga jornada de trabajo y le decían lo mucho que lo amaban y se notaba mucho mas relajado , incluso mas joven como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido para el.

-¿ocurre algo pequeña?

El Uchiha coloco una mano sobre la de ella preocupado , la joven hace un buen rato que parecía estar perdida divagando quien sabe en que y eso hizo ponerlo en alerta. Quizás se sentía mal o que algo no estaba saliendo como ella quería y por eso estaba tan callada.

-mmmm pasa que te amo señor ogro.

Sasuke le sonrió , recordando aquella terrible noche en que casi lo mata un lobo y ella sin saber quien era le dijo que era un ogro y huraño hombre. Se llevo la pequeña y delicada mano de su mujer a los labios y la beso. Su vida había cambiando en un mil por ciento desde ese día , jamas volvió a estar solo , Sakura le enseño a amar y a ser amado , ni siquiera cuando sus padres y hermano estaban vivos el se habia sentido tan feliz y completo como lo era con su joven esposa e hijos. Amaba cada parte de aquella mujer que se metió en su corazón y alma hechando unas raíces tan profundas que estaba seguro que ni la muerte podría quitar en él.

-gracias pequeña por amarme.

El Uchiha no pudo resistir mas y se acerco a ella besándola en los labios, olvidándose por completo de que estaban en presencia de mas gente y de que habían niños rondando la mesa, nada de eso le importaba ya que amaría hasta el ultimo día de su vida a su mujer y se lo demostraría cada segundo que pasara junto a ella.

Naruto silvo por la demostración de amor que los dueños de casa se estaban dando mientras que Sai aplaudía , las mujeres se sonrojaron pero todos compartían la felicidad de la pareja y deseaban que el amor de ellos durara para siempre.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **SE TERMINOOOOOOOO :( OOOO que me dio pepita ._. es como nostálgico terminar una historia , a la cual le dedique mucho tiempo , me revente los sesos para hacerla de su agrado y claro que fuera divertida :D. Yo quede conforme creo que no se me quedo nada por concluir , todo quedo aclarado , Sai quedo con esposa e hijo *.* y obvio Sasuke ..aaaaa Sasuke esta mas feliz que una lombriz teniendo miles de hijos con Sakura** **jajajajaja.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **MENCION ESPECIAL PARA Adrit126 gracias por cada uno de tus mensajes en cada capitulo , por seguirme desde mi primer fanfics y feliz de que te gusten mis historias :D.**

 **A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON UN MENSAJE: Danda 2, llanto de Luna, AuroraP0p,Marishka16, edtru23,Andrymchan,AnniaSwiftie,Guest,mimitaz,Rossi Uchiha,Jane,Diana,Euclidona.08,rosegold09,Valentine, FreudsGone, Yani Rodriguez,Faby y Andrymchan. MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CADA MENSAJE , LOS LEI TODOS ME REI CON ALGUNOS Y COMPARTI EL MISMO SENTIMIENTO :D .**

 **AGARDEZCO A LOS QUE SIGUIERON LA HISTORIA, A QUIENES A DEJARON COMO SU FAVORITOS Y A TODOS LOS LECTORES ANONIMOS QUE LLEGARON HASTA EL FINAL, UN BESITO PARA USTEDES.**

 **LES CUENTO QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO OTRA HISTORIA (SI ESTO NO PARA SEÑORES JAJAJAJAJA) ES OTRA PROPUESTA ASI QUE SE QUE ALGUNOS SE SENTIRAN VACIOS CON EL TERMINO DE INOCENCIA PERO TRANQUILOS QUE PAUJEN HAY PARA RATO Y YO FELIZ DE COMPARTIR MIS NOVELAS DRAMATICAS JAJAJAJAJA, ASI QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN MI OTRO FICS NO SE PARA CUANDO LO PUBLICARE PERO ESPERO SERA LUEGO ASI QUE ESTEN ATENTOS Y ESPERARE FELIZ SUS MENSAJES QUE ME ALEGRAN MI PEQUEÑA EXISTENCIA :D**

Besitos  a cada uno de ustedes que me motivaron a terminar esta historia , fueron muchos meses pero se termino ^.^

NOS LEEMOSSSSSSSSSSSS MUACCKKKKKK!


End file.
